Beginning Again
by pottermum
Summary: Divorce is hard on everyone involved. But sometimes, an ending is just the beginning. The beginning of newer and better things. AU Set ten years after the battle, where a major character died. Warning for initial pairings
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

"Psst, Scor, you there?"

Again there was no reply.

Albus Potter sighed. He'd been trying to fire-call Scorpius for the last half an hour to find out why he wasn't in school today. Al was only new to the school and Scorpius Malfoy was his only friend.

He sat down and tried to finish his homework. The words blurred on the page, making Al rub his eyes.

He tried to shut out the sounds of the arguing from upstairs. Merlin, would they ever stop? He got down on his knees and threw some Floo powder in again."Scor, it's me, Albus. You there?"

Scorpius' head appeared in the flames. "Hey Al, how are you? How was school?" he asked.

"Boring without you. I tried to hang around with Teddy, but his friends told me I was too little to hang around them," said Al.

"They think they're so cool, cos they're going to Hogwarts soon," scoffed Scorpius.

Albus heard the sound of a door slamming upstairs and he cringed. "What was that?" asked Scorpius.

"My parents are fighting...again," he sighed.

"Mine used to, too. Till they divorced," said Scorpius. "It's better now."

"My parents separated when we were in Australia. The divorce was supposed to be final before we left, but there was some kind of stuff up," said Albus.

"Is that why you all live together here?" asked Scorpius.

Albus shrugged. "Dad said this place is his and it will do till we find somewhere else. I think we're going to look at places tomorrow."

"Hey, the place next to me and Mum is empty. Wouldn't that be cool if we were neighbours?" said Scorpius, eagerly.

"Where is it? Dad doesn't want to live too close to the city," said Albus. " but Mum said it's more practical for work if she does.

"We live close to Devon. My Mum's family live in a small village there, so she wanted to be close," said Scorpius.

"What's the house like?" asked Albus.

"Um, it's not a house, it's an apartment. There's two of us on this side, and two at the back. Two storey, two bedrooms upstairs and a bathroom. There's also a little courtyard out the back. Mum likes to read out there," said Scorpius.

"Sounds okay," shrugged Albus. "What's the address?" He could hear someone coming, so he wrote it down and quickly said goodbye to Scorpius.

Albus' mother came in, her face flushed. " How's the homework going?" she asked.

Albus shrugged. His mother came over to look over his work. "Albus, your writing is very messy. It's hard to understand what you've written. Try and take more care, sweetie."

Albus sighed, knowing his work was never good enough for his mother.

He hesitated. "Mum, I found some photos upstairs. They were of you and Dad, and a whole bunch of people."

"Oh? Let me see," she said.

He pulled them out of his school bag and handed them to her. "Why were they in your school bag, Albus?" she asked.

"I was supposed to bring a photo to school of my parents when they were young. Neither you or Dad have got any, remember, I asked you?" asked Albus.

His mother looked upset. 'Yes, well, your father was raised by his aunt and uncle and they weren't very sentimental when it came to your father, so there's no photos of him as a young boy your age," she said. Albus was seven, nearly eight.

"What about your parents?" asked Albus. He'd never known either of his grandparents.

His mother had tears in her eyes. "The photos are gone. All gone," she said. She tried to pull herself together. "You need to learn to write better than that, Albus Sirius," she said sternly. She quickly left the room.

Albus sighed. He was a failure at school and his mother knew it. She kept telling him to try harder, do better, and he did. He did try but it didn't do any good. He was dumb. Dumb, dumb Albus Potter.

His dad came in to get a drink. "Hey son, how's the homework going? Settled in at school all right?"

Albus shrugged. "I've got a friend now. Scorpius Malfoy."

His dad nearly spat his drink out. " _Malfoy_? Scorpius _Malfoy_? No way!" He burst out laughing.

Albus didn't know what was so funny. "Dad, are we going to look at some houses tomorrow?" he asked.

His dad nodded. "Yes son, we are. I'm meeting an old Hogwarts friend and she's got a list for you and me to look at."

"Not Mum?" asked Albus, almost sighing in relief.

"Your Mum is going to work tomorrow," said his dad.

"Dad, can we go look at this place? It's not a house, it's an apartment. Two storey and the bedrooms are upstairs. Oh, and there's a courtyard out back," said Albus, handing over the address.

"An apartment? Merlin, your writing is as bad as mine. Well, we'll speak to Parvati and see if we can swing by and take a look. An apartment would be better, no garden maintenance to worry about. Hey, what's that photo there?" he asked, picking it up.

"Who are all the people, Dad? I can see you and Mum. It looks like it was taken here, at Grimmauld Place?" asked Albus curiously.

"Yes son, it was. That's me and your Mum with the Weasley family. That there is Mr and Mrs Weasley. They had seven kids and-"

"Seven? Wow!" gasped Albus. He hated being an only child.

"The three eldest boys aren't in the photo. Their names are Bill, Charlie and Percy. Then came the twins, George and Fred, that's them there, and there's the youngest and only girl. Her name is Ginny," said Albus' dad. He smiled as photo Ginny waved to him.

"So who's that, then. Standing between you and Mum?" asked Albus.

"Hmm?" asked his dad, tearing his eyes away from Ginny. "Oh, that's-he's Ron. Ron Weasley. He was-"

There was a gasp from the door. "What are you doing?" Albus' mother asked furiously. She came over and snatched the photo out of Harry's hands.

Albus' dad sighed. "Hermione, it's just a photo of the Christmas we spent here at Grimmauld Place. I was just telling him who the people in the photo were."

"Have you seen any of them yet, Harry?" asked Hermione, almost fearfully.

Harry shook his head, "No, but I intend to go to the Burrow soon and see Mr and Mrs Weasley. I want them to meet Albus. Do you want to come with us?" he asked.

Hermione quickly shook her head. Harry sighed. "Don't you think it's the least you can do. They basically became our family, and Mrs Weasley always wrote to us. I think we owe it to her to visit, and you can see-"

"NO!" yelled Hermione. "I'm not going. N-not yet."

Harry stared at her. The tension in the air wasn't good, and it was as if they had forgotten Albus was there. "Fine," said Harry tightly.

"Fine," said Hermione, turning around and leaving.

Harry slammed the cupboard door shut, making Albus jump. "Dad?" he said, hesitantly.

Harry turned, seemingly surprised to see his son still there. "Oh, Albus, I, ah, sorry about that."

"You said the Weasleys basically became your family. What did you mean?" asked Albus. For as long as he'd known, it had been his dad, his mum and him. That was it.

"Well, I met Ron on the Hogwarts Express when I began at Hogwarts. We were best friends before even me and your Mum. In fact, the three of us were best friends. Ron came from a big, loving family, and when his mum found out I had no family, she invited me to her house the next summer, and sent me a knitted jumper for Christmas. She also sent me and your Mum Easter eggs as well as her kids. We, your Mum and I, often spent part of our summers together with Ron and his family. They, well, they were pretty great," said Harry, smiling sadly at the photo. All the Weasleys were waving, although Fred was making rabbit ears behind Ron's head.

Ron. His best friend. Sure, they'd had their ups and downs, but Harry got where Ron was coming from. He understood Ron's need to stand out from his brother's achievements and accomplishments, only to land Harry Potter as his best friend. Still, there wasn't a day went by that Harry missed his bestfriend _. 'Oh Ron, why did you have to step in front of that curse. 'That decision changed all our lives and ended yours',_ thoughtHarrysadly _._

Photo Ron shrugged, as if to say, ' _no_ _big_ _deal_ '.

"I miss you, my friend," whispered Harry. "And she-she never stopped loving you."

Photo Ginny placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and smiled sadly at Harry. Then they all started waving madly at him.

"Dad, may I take it to school on Monday?" asked Albus quietly, after Harry handed the photo back to him.

"Sure, son. Now pack up your stuff and get to bed. I told Parvati we'd meet her at ten. We'll probably be out for most of the day," said Harry.

"Okay, Dad," said Al.

It was two in the afternoon the next day. Albus was sick of looking at houses, and he was sure his dad was too. "I'm sorry, Parvati, but that last one was just too big. It's only going to be me and Albus and I don't want to spend every weekend in the garden. Haven't you got anything smaller?" asked Harry.

"Not in a house, I'm afraid. Are you sure you don't want an apartment. I've got a couple available, you can rent for six months or a year. Longer if you want," said Parvati Patil.

"Dad, what about the one I told you about last night," said Albus. He looked at Parvait, his dad's old Hogwarts friend. "It's near Devon. Two storey-"

"I know the one," said Parvati, and she rattled off the address. Albus nodded. "It's only just come on the market. How did you you hear about it?" she asked.

"My friend from school lives close by," said Albus. Parvati nodded and they Apparated to the address; Albus clinging to Harry's side.

Harry looked around with interest. "How close are the shops?" he asked.

Parvati pointed north. "Just follow the path and they're about a five to ten minutes walk away. Shall we?" She gestured for them to go inside.

She waved her wand to open the door. "It's an open plan downstairs. Lounge, kitchen, bathroom, toilet. It opens to a courtyard at the back, not huge, but big enough for a small gathering. Upstairs is two bedrooms and a bathroom in between. Both bedrooms are generous in size," she read off the promotional parchment.

Harry looked around, thinking it was perfect for him and Albus. He wasn't interested in entertaining anyone, but the courtyard was cosy and surprisingly larger than he thought. He could see himself having a lazy breakfast out here while he read the paper. "So this wall separates us from our neighbours?" he asked, patting it.

"Yes. It's a single mother of one. No complaints from the former tenant about noise, and she's only been here for six months herself. I didn't handle the tenancy so I can't tell you any more. Why don't you go upstairs and have a look at the bedrooms. I'll be out front if you need me," said Parvati, knowing potential tenants needed to discuss certain issues.

Albus and Harry went upstairs. The master bedroom was quite large, and the smaller room was spacious too. "What do you think, Albus?" asked Harry.

"I like it. We don't need a lot of room, Dad, just for us. This is perfect," said Albus.

Harry ran his hand over his son's hair, so like his own. "I'm sorry, Albus. Neither your mother and I wanted things to come to this," said Harry, sadly.

Albus shrugged. "It's okay, Dad. I don't want you to fight any more. The sooner we go, the better."

"So, I'll tell Parvati we're taking it?" asked Harry. Albus nodded happily. "And I guess we'll need to go shopping. Want to start a list?" Harry magicked up some parchment and a quill. "You know, beds, lounge, dishes, that sort of thing. I'll leave you to it."

Albus jotted down things he could think of, as well as the things his dad had mentioned. When he ran out of ideas he stopped. He went outside and saw his dad and his friend talking.

He heard a a bell ring and turned to see Scorpius riding a bike and waving to him. "Al, hey Al, it's me."

Albus waved back. Scorpius rode up to him, smiling. "So, did you like it?"

Albus nodded. "We're taking it. Dad's just talking to the lady about it now."

"Cool," grinned Scorpius. "That's my bedroom up there. Yours will be across from mine."

"Cool," grinned Albus.

"Albus, son, I need to go to Parvati's office to sign some papers," said Harry. He smiled at Albus' friend.

"Dad, this is my friend Scorpius. He lives there," said Albus, pointing.

"Ah, now I understand. So I guess we're your new neighbours. Nice to meet you, Scorpius," said Harry. This was _Malfoy's_ son? Merlin, he looked just like Draco, although his hair was a bit darker. When the sun hit it, it almost had a ginger sheen to it.

"Hello, Mr Potter. Say Al, maybe-"

"Scorpius Orion Malfoy, you were supposed to ride back to me!" A voice sounded from a short distance away.

"Uh-oh, that's my Mum. I forgot I was gonna ride here, then turn around and ride back to her," said Scorpius.

"Is she gonna be real mad?" asked Albus. He was sick of hearing parents arguing all the time.

"Probably not," shrugged Scorpius. They all turned to see Scorpius' mum turn the corner. To Al's surprise she was riding a scooter.

"Sorry, Mum," called Scorpius.

"It was my turn to ride the bike. You know I don't like the scooter as much as the bike," said Scorpius' mum.

"Mum, come here. You can ride the bike the whole way next time, promise. Mum, this is my best friend at school, Al."

Scorpius' mum lay the scooter down and took off her helmet. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned to face them. "Hi Al, I'm…Harry?"

Harry's jaw dropped open. "Ginny?"

Albus and Scorpius looked confused. "You know each other?" they both asked.

They watched in amazement as Ginny leapt into Harry's arms, hugging him tight.

"Harry, Albus, is that you?" called Hermione, peering over the balustrade.

"We live under a Fidelias. Who else would it be?" asked Harry, sighing to himself tiredly. It had been a long day. "You better go up and get ready for bed, Albus," he said.

"Sure Dad," said Albus. He just hoped the next week went quickly, then he and his dad were out of there.

Albus passed his mother coming down the stairs. "You look tired. Harry, you shouldn't have had him out all day. Go on, son, go and get ready for bed. I'll be in to say goodnight soon."

Albus nodded and hurried off.

Hermione wandered down to the kitchen. Harry was sitting at the table, writing a list as he waited for the kettle to boil. "Harry, we need to talk."

"Hmm. Oh, yes, we do. Want a cuppa?" he asked. Damn, he better add a kettle to the list of things he needed to buy.

"No thanks. Harry, I wanted you to know I'm considering applying for the deputy Minister role when it comes up. Word is, Deputy Ballantyne is retiring soon," said Hermione.

Harry looked up. "That's great. Congratulations, it's what you've wanted for a long time."

"Yes, although it's all very hush hush at the moment. I hope I can implement some of the changes I made in Australia successfully here. The thing is, my hours will be quite long and erratic at times," she said nervously.

Harry sat back and crossed his arms. "I see."

"I'll need you to watch Albus for me. I know we said we'd split his care 50-50, and when you find a place I'll make sure I'm here more, but for now-"

"No," said Harry.

"Excuse me," said Hermione. She hated to be interrupted mid rant.

"We found a place today and we're moving out next weekend. I want primary custody of Albus," said Harry firmly.

Hermione gasped. "But-but we agreed…"

"No Hermione, you agreed. This, all this, you, me, it's always been your way, and I was the one who got screwed. You said yourself, you don't have time to look after your son. When you get settled at work, then we can discuss him spending time with you," said Harry.

"Where are you moving to?" she asked, still shocked.

"We found a two storey apartment near Devon. It's close to his school and the local shops," said Harry.

Hermione looked shaken. "I-I don't know when I'll find the time to find a place. I was hoping to stay close to the city," she said.

"You can stay here as long as you want. Albus and I shopped today for all new furniture," shrugged Harry.

"Stay here by myself?" asked Hermione, looking taken aback.

"Get a roommate. Get a cat," suggested Harry, getting back to his list.

"I don't have any friends," snapped Hermione.

"Then make some," said Harry, slamming his hand on the table. "Moving back to England is like starting fresh. I'm moving on, Hermione. You need to let go of the past and move on too."

"I can't," she whispered. "Coming home, it all reminds me of him.

Harry shook his head in resignation. "He's gone, Hermione, but you're not. You'll never be happy until you let him go. You've built his memory up to be something he wasn't. Infallible."

"Stop it, just…stop it," she said, shaking her head. "I've lost you. I won't lose him too. I can't."

"Funny, those were the same words you used when you asked me to marry you," said Harry.

"Harry, please," said Hermione, close to tears. She handed him the parchment that was in her hand. "Our divorce is final. It arrived earlier."

Harry took the parchment and looked at it. There it was in black and white. **Marriage** **dissolved**. The date was May second. Harry laughed at the irony.

Harry vowed if he ever married again, this time it would be for love.

A/N Hi, all. Are you hating me right now? I know a lot of my regular readers will HATE the initial pairings in the story, but I simply ask that you remember the title and the summary. There will be no major bashing of any characters, despite the divorces. Story is set mid May, 2008. Hope you give it a chance. Cheers


	2. Chapter 2 The Burrow

A/N Well the reviews were exactly what I thought they would be. From the íck factor of Harry and Hermione, and the concerns about Ginny and Draco, I thought I'd post another chapter, especially for CeCeSweety, who is hyperventilating over my INITIAL pairings. Remember peeps, both couples are DIVORCED ALREADY, Leaving the way for the world to right itself with love and Hinny! Oh, should that have been a spoiler? My reg readers will know I always give our favourite couple the happy ending they both deserve, it's just getting there that's the fun! Any way, here's the next chapter -

Harry spent the next week preparing for the move to the apartment next to Ginny's and the start of his position in the Ministry. He was shown his office and met his secretary, Anne. Harry was relieved to see she was an older witch and not overwhelmed to be working alongside Harry.

He also kept his distance from Hermione, a task made easier thanks to the long hours she was already putting in at the Ministry. Seeing the words, **'Marriage Dissolved',** made it all official, and although things had been over for ages, seeing it was like looking failure in the face. Harry vowed to do right by his son, and focus on Albus' needs.

He'd picked Albus up after school and they'd gone to Diagon Alley for some ice-cream. It was at Fortescue's that Harry told Albus that they were going to see some old friends.

Harry side-Apparated Albus to the Burrow. Ginny had assured him the wards would still recognise both him and Hermione, even after all these years. "Mum never gave up hope," said Ginny softly.

Albus looked around, his eyes wide with wonder. "I know, son," chuckled Harry, placing his hand on Albus' shoulder. As they started walking towards the house, Harry pointed out the pond and, in the distance, the Quidditch pitch. He told Albus of Mr Weasley's love of all things Muggle as they passed his shed. Then they came to the house.

"Dad, how does it stay up?" asked Albus, in wonder.

"Magic, son," winked Harry, making Albus roll his eyes. Harry took a deep breath and was about to knock on the door when it opened. Molly Weasley stood there, beaming. She opened her arms to Harry, who gladly stepped into them.

"My boy, my dear boy is home again," whispered Molly.

Harry grinned at the still familiar smothering hug. "It's great to be back here, Mrs Weasley,"he said, truthfully.

"Now, we'll have none of that. It's Molly to you, Harry. Oh, and this must be your son!"

"Albus. Albus Sirius,"introduced Harry proudly.

"How do you-oof," began Albus politely, till he, too, was drawn into a Molly Weasley hug the likes he had never known before. "Very nice to meet you, Mrs Weasley," he finally managed to say.

"You can call me Grandma, like all my other grandchildren. Merlin knows, I always thought of your dad as one of my own," beamed Molly, ushering them inside.

"Mr Weasley not around?"asked Harry, guiding his son inside. It looked like the place had been updated not long ago, but it still retained it's homey atmosphere.

Al's eyes widened at the knitting needles clicking together, then he saw the dishes washing themselves. Everywhere he looked he saw magic at work.

"Sit, sit. Arthur was meeting Ginny and Scorpius at the local village to do some shopping. It's baking day and if Ginny's free she likes to help. They should be here soon," said Molly. She turned her attention to Albus. "How old are you, Albus?"

"Seven, ma'am, nearly eight," said Albus.

"Just like Ginny's boy, Scorpius," said Molly.

"They're in the same class at school. You know, I still can't believe Ginny is going to be my neighbour," chuckled Harry. "She's already been so helpful."

Ginny had already offered to pick up the boys after school, and Harry would drop them off in the morning on his way to work.

"You move in this weekend, don't you?" asked Molly, pouring a cup of tea for Harry and a glass of pumpkin juice for Albus.

"Yes, first thing, and I start work at the Ministry on Monday," said Harry.

"We were sorry to hear about your marriage. We've missed you both terribly, but we were pleased to think you'd found happiness together," said Molly in low undertones, so Albus couldn't hear.

Harry swallowed the guilt along with his sip of tea. " It just wasn't meant to be, I guess," he shrugged. "Hermione and I will always share a bond because of Albus. Plus I could never forget what she and Ron went through with me."

"Yes," sighed Molly. "I still can't believe her parents turned their backs on her, on you both. It must have been heartbreaking for her, and coming so soon after...well, you poor dears went through such an emotional time."

"How's the family?" asked Harry. He nodded at a wall full of photos, even seeing the Daily Prophet announcement of his wedding to Hermione in a frame. Albus wandered over to have a closer look. He seemed intrigued by the family photo taken when they went to Egypt. It was one of the few with all the Weasleys in it.

"Is that Ginny?" he asked, pointing to the small girl in the front row.

"Yeah, isn't she cute?" teased Harry. Photo Ginny stuck her tongue out at him, making Albus laugh.

"Look, there's another one of you all...and you and Mum too, Dad," said Albus, peering closer.

"Really? Let me see, son," said Harry, coming to stand next to his son.

"You're all dressed up. Gee, Mum and Ginny look pretty," said Albus.

"Oh yes, that was Fleur and Bill's wedding. Ginny was a bridesmaid. The last time the whole family were together," sighed Molly sadly.

"Why are you looking at Ginny so much in the photo, Dad?" asked Albus.

"Am I? I don't remember," lied Harry.

Just then the Floo flared and Scorpius stepped out, followed by Ginny, then Arthur, both holding bags filled with food. Scorpius immediately headed to Albus.

"Al! Mum just told me you'd be here. Wanna go outside and look around?" asked Scorpius.

Albus looked to his dad, who nodded. The two boys ran outside, laughing.

"He's really excited for you and Al to move in," said Ginny, moving over to hug Harry.

"So are we,"grinned Harry, hugging her back.

"Harry dear, you and Albus will stay for tea, won't you? Ginny and Scorpius are," said Molly.

"That would be great, thanks Molly. Mr Weasley, sir, good to see you,"said Harry, greeting Arthur with a manly hug.

"It's Arthur, Harry, and it's good to see you again too. Merlin's beard, but your son looks just like you,"said Arthur.

Harry nodded. "I know, poor lad. He has a lot of Hermione's characteristics, though."

"Thank Merlin," said Ginny, winking at Harry to let him know she was teasing. "Wait, he likes to fly, doesn't he?" she asked in alarm.

Harry hesitated, then shook his head. Ginny gasped, putting her hand on her heart. "But...that's not natural. Harry Potter's son doesn't like to fly? Tell me you're teasing me?" she practically begged.

Harry shook his head again. "He seems to have trouble with his balance."

Ginny brightened. "Well, that's easily fixed. I can help him and -"

"Ginny love, stop pestering Harry and come and give me a hand in the kitchen. I think, in honour of our boys coming home, we should have treacle tart, don't you?"

Molly's eyes twinkled as she looked at Harry.

"That is one thing Albus and I agree on, we both love treacle tart. Although we never had any in Australia that even came close to anything that you cooked,"gushed Harry.

Ginny made kissy noises as she headed for the kitchen. Harry threw his head back and laughed. Arthur sat down at the table where Harry was sitting.

"I wonder, Harry, if you can tell me the function of a didgeridoo?" he asked earnestly.

Harry met Ginny's grinning eyes.

Yes, it was good to be home.

/*/*/*/*/*

"Ginny, why don't you go and get the boys for tea. It's still twenty minutes away, but I know what boys are like. By the time they finish what they're doing, come in and get cleaned up, I'll probably be putting their plates on the table,"said Molly, stirring a pot.

"It's okay, Ginny, I'll go,"said Harry. "I, erm, thought I might walk down to the pond," he said. Pay his respects to Ron's gravesite.

"Sure, no worries," said Ginny. She understood what he was _not_ saying.

"Harry dear, before you go, and before the boys return, may I say something?" asked Molly.

"Of course, Molly," said Harry, curious. "What is it?"

"It's about Hermione, dear. I don't meant to pry into your private business, but you both came to mean a lot to Arthur and I. I know Ron thought the world of her, and, well, we would like to see her too. I didn't want you to think we were taking sides or anything," said Molly.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably, while Ginny pretended to be checking on the food.

"Molly, it's fine. Hermione and I are still friends. Our concern is to make our divorce as painless as possible for Albus. Hermione is being thrown in at the deep end at the Ministry, whereas they're easing me into mine, so for now, I've got primary custody. I'm sure she'd love to see you, just give her some time to get settled," said Harry gently.

Molly smiled. "Of course, dear. When you see her, will you tell her we're thinking of her? Like you, she's welcome any time. She's a part of this family, as much as you are."

Harry nodded and quickly left. Molly's words, meant in the friendliest way, only dug the knife in deeper. For Hermione should have been Molly's daughter-in-law, and all that entailed. She should have been a Weasley bride, welcomed with open arms, for although Molly claimed not to have favourites, Harry knew her youngest son held a special place in her heart. Even more so, now that he was gone.

Harry bitterly remembered a night he'd been woken by a noise and gone into the nursery. Hermione was there, feeding the baby. She was crying. _"You should have been Ron's son. You should have been Ron's,_ " she wept, over and over. Harry returned to his own room and cried too. They never spoke of it but their relationship was damaged from that time on. The ghost of Ron Weasley was too much. Hermione chose to remember the Ron she wanted, forgetting the Ron who had ignored her, taunted her, left them both during the Horcrux hunt. Harry couldn't compete with a ghost, not that he'd ever wanted to.

He glanced around as he headed for the pond. Memories assailed him, of times gone by. Bill and Fleur's wedding, Quidditch matches with the twins, Ron and Ginny. Talking and planning the Horcrux hunt with Ron and Hermione, trying to tell them not to come with him, but secretly relieved that he wouldn't be alone.

He came to Ron's final resting place. It was picturesque, and the headstone simply read, _'Ronald Bilius Weasley. Son, Brother, Friend. Died a hero. May 2, 1998.'_

A Chudley Cannons scarf was draped over the headstone.

"Hey, mate, it's been awhile. Okay, ten years is more than awhile, I know." Harry sighed as he looked around. In the distance he heard Albus call out to Scorpius.

"I miss you. Every day I miss you, we both do. We just came back to England, and we're working at the Ministry. I tried to make it as an Auror, but honestly, I lost the drive to keep at it. I'm working in the Department for Foreign Affairs, or DFA. Thought I'd get some use out of the name _'Harry Potter'_ ," joked Harry.

"I have a son, or rather, we have a son. Hermione and I, that is. She was in a really bad way after you died, and so I went with her to Australia, but that didn't go well, either. I tried to do as you asked, and look after her. We...we ended up getting married, and we have a son who's seven. Albus Sirius. Thought I'd honour the two men who would never have kids of their own. Plus, it was the only one Hermione and I would agree on," said Harry, shuffling his feet. It felt so wrong to be talking to Ron, of all people, about having a child with Hermione.

"We're divorced now. We never should have got married, to tell you the truth. We were both so lonely and afraid of ending up alone. I just wished, for Albus' sake that we could have stayed together, but we would have ended up hating each other, and despite everything, I just can't hate Hermione," said Harry.

He heard Ginny call out to the boys, some distance away. "Obviously, nothing ever happened between Ginny and I, but I would have loved to have seen your face when you learnt Draco Malfoy was your brother-in-law,"chuckled Harry.

"He and Ginny have a son, Scorpius, and of course, he and Albus have become friends, good friends. Maybe they'll even become best friends, like you and me," said Harry.

"Your parents have welcomed me back to the Burrow, and I hope Hermione will come and visit them soon," said Harry.

He looked up at the brilliant blue sky. "She never stopped loving you, mate. I was just a replacement, a fill in, and that's the real reason our marriage never stood a chance. We didn't love each other in the way we should have. Her heart was left here, with you."

"I probably should go, but I promise I'll be back. Hopefully she'll come soon, too. She needs to see you, to talk to you. Honestly mate, she needs to let you go. If only so she can find some sort of happiness. I'm sure you'd want that for her. Bye, mate," said Harry quietly.

He walked away, deep in thought. He almost stumbled across Ginny, who appeared to be waiting for him. "Hi."

"Hi. I wasn't eavesdropping, or anything. I came to get the boys and I figured you'd be here. I wanted to ask you something," said Ginny.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"When Mum asked about contacting Hermione, did you mean it? I'd love to see her, talk to her again. It wouldn't be weird for you if we did?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, it's fine. Although I need some distance from her right now, I certainly don't hate her, and she is Albus' mother," he said.

"Good," said Ginny, exhaling loudly, "because I owled her yesterday."

Harry laughed. Ginny smiled and threaded her arm through his. "It's good to see you happy, Harry," she said.

Harry realised he was happy. "I'm home," he said simply.

They caught up with their sons and headed for the Burrow.


	3. Chapter 3 Neighbours

Looking back, Harry couldn't believe how fast the last month had flown by. He and Albus had moved into their new apartment and began the huge task of unpacking. However, Ginny came over mid morning, bringing with her two coffees and two milkshakes and an assortment of cakes. After a quick snack, she banished Albus and Scorpius to Albus' bedroom to sort that out. Meantime, she and Harry tackled the kitchen. Harry had been content to shove things where there was available space, but Ginny had soon put things in their proper spot, explaining just why the pots should be near the oven, and the cups near the kettle. Harry was amused to see her sort out his mess in no time, in a manner not unlike her mother.

When the boys announced they were done, they all stopped for a lunch break. After that, Ginny sent the boys to her place to play video games while she and Harry finished. Harry managed to get his television and computer working before they headed upstairs. Ginny left him to his bedroom while she sorted out the bathroom. She was making lists as she went, of things he still needed to get.

"Harry, Al really needs some new clothes. I'm not sure what he had in Australia will be warm enough, even though we're heading into summer," said Ginny, standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Yeah, I was going to take him tomorrow but I need to go to Gringott's first,"said Harry, preparing to make his bed.

Ginny moved to the other side to help him. "I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get Scor some new things. Would you like me to take Al with me while you go to Gringott's? I'm sure the boys will have more fun together," she said. She tucked in both edges of the sheet and blanket.

Harry nodded while tucking his sides in. "Thanks, Ginny, that would be great. We need to get an owl too, and I wanted Albus to help me pick one out. Why don't I meet you at the Owl Emporium?" he asked.

He picked up his new bedspread and laid it over the bed. "There, all done."

"It looks good. I think you're all unpacked. I'll leave this list downstairs, there's nothing urgent on there," said Ginny, looking around.

"I can't thank you enough for your help," said Harry, as they went back downstairs.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm happy to help. Do you want to come to ours tonight for tea, or would you like to spend tonight just with Al at yours?" asked Ginny. Her eyes showed compassion and understanding.

"How about an early tea, on me, to say thanks. Just pizza," he said quickly, as she began to protest his thanks.

"Fine," said Ginny, shaking her head.

"Good," said Harry, grinning like he had won the round.

"Still a prat," said Ginny, under her breath.

"Pardon me?" asked Harry, nudging her.

"You heard," she grinned.

"Just for that, I'm getting extra anchovies on the pizza," declared Harry.

"Ha, I've never had pizza before, so I don't even know what they are," said Ginny, sticking out her tongue as she headed for the door.

Harry grinned as she left.

/*/*/*/*

"I love anchovies," declared Ginny, grinning at him as she devoured another slice.

Scorpius looked apologetically at Harry and Albus.

"Don't worry, Scorpius. I should have remembered that Weasleys have great appetites," grinned Harry.

" Hey, don't tarnish me with Ron's brush. He was way worse than me," mumbled Ginny.

" True. You use a napkin to wipe your mouth, Ron would have used his sleeve," chuckled Harry.

"Much to Hermione's horror," nodded Ginny, before taking another bite.

"And Mcgonagall's. I swear her sharp eyes didn't miss a thing,"said Harry.

"Who's Mcgonner-something?" asked Scorpius, leaning his head on his fist.

"Mcgonagall. She was head of Gryffindor house and our Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts. She's now headmistress. I wonder when she'll retire, or if she'll be there when you boys go," said Ginny, taking another bite. She missed the anguished look on Albus' face.

"Mum, do you reckon I'll get into Slytherin, like Dad, or Gryffindor, like you?" asked Scorpius. He turned to Albus. "Guess you'll be in Gryffindor."

"It doesn't always work like that. Obviously you inherited traits from both me and your dad, but you're your own person. I'm sure if you wanted to go to a certain house, you could ask the Sorting Hat to put you there. It wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I wanted to go to Gryffindor with my brothers, and that's where it put me," said Ginny.

"I never knew that," said Harry. "The Sorting Hat was going to put me in Slytherin too, but I asked to go to Gryffindor."

"'Why didn't you want to go to Slytherin," asked Albus curiously. His parents rarely talked about their Hogwarts days.

"I had met Ginny's brother Ron on the train, and became friends. So I wanted to go to the same house as him," said Harry.

" So, if I go to Hogwarts, I'll probably be in Gryffindor too?" asked Albus.

" What do you mean, if? Besides," said Ginny, throwing an arm over each boys' shoulder, " the most handsome boys end up in Hufflepuff." Albus and Scorpius grinned at each other.

"Hufflepuff? Who are you talking about, Gin?" asked Harry.

"Two words, Harry. Cedric Diggory,"said Ginny, toasting him with a beer and taking a swig.

"Cedric Diggory? You liked Cedric Diggory?" asked Harry, completely gobsmacked.

" _All_ the girls liked Cedric Diggory, Harry. He was handsome and nice. If you hadn't been in the Tri-Wizard tournament, I would have supported him, for sure," said Ginny.

"What was the Tri-Wizard tournament?" asked Albus, looking at his dad.

"Let's see, the first task he was chased by a dragon. He had to fly on his broom to get away from it. For the second task he had to swim in the lake to find Ron, his best friend," said Ginny.

"What's so hard about that?" asked Scorpius.

"Well, you had to stay underwater for a really long time. There's also lots of creatures in the lake, including a Giant Squid and Merpeople," said Ginny.

"Dad, is this true?" asked Albus skeptically.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, son, it is. But," he turned back to Ginny, "let's get back to Cedric Diggory. _All_ the girls liked him?" asked Harry.

"Well, yeah. Even Hermione thought he was handsome. Of course, she had Viktor already after her," said Ginny.

"Mum liked someone else?"' asked Albus, surprised.

Ginny smiled at him. "Viktor Krum is a famous Bulgarian Quidditch player. He took your Mum to the Yule Ball in her fourth year. Merlin, she looked so pretty that night, didn't she, Harry?"

"Yeah, she did," agreed Harry, truthfully.

"Who did you go with, Mr Potter?" asked Scorpius.

"Erm, I went with Parvati, the lady that showed us our apartment. Ron went with her twin sister, Padma," said Harry. He shook his head. "What a night! We were lousy dates, both us wanted to be with someone else."

"Who?'' asked Scorpius.

"Harry wanted to go with Cho Chang, but she went with Cedric-"

"Diggory," said the boys. They high fived each other, while Harry and Ginny laughed.

"And Ron, well, he never came out and said it, but he wanted to take your Mum," Ginny told Albus.

"Who did you go with, Mum?" asked Scorpius.

"Well, I was lucky. You see, the Yule Ball was only for fourth years and up, and I was only a third year. But a fourth year student asked me, and I really wanted to go. I went with Uncle Neville," said Ginny. She sighed, recalling happy memories. "It was a fun night. Everyone was all dressed up, and the food was so good and they even had _'The Weird Sisters'_ playing, don't you remember, Harry?"

"I remember Ron's god-awful robes," laughed Harry.

Ginny let out a burst of laughter. "Merlin, yes, they were terrible! I think they were Great Aunt Muriel's at one stage."

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun at Hogwarts, Dad,"' said Albus.

That sobered Harry and Ginny up. "Yeah, I had some good times...and some bad times too. That's life, son," said Harry. He got up and started packing up the now empty pizza boxes.

" What about you, Mum. Good times or bad times?" asked Scorpius.

"Like Harry said, some of both," said Ginny, "but I did make some great friendships that I know will last forever." She smiled at Harry and he smiled back.

"Were you and my dad friends in Hogwarts, Mr Potter?"' asked Scorpius.

Ginny let out a bellow of laughter, then covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry. No, Scor, your dad and Harry weren't friends at Hogwarts."

"You said Dad was a bit of a tosser at school," said Scorpius.

"I think that's a fair statement, don't you, Harry?" asked Ginny, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"Uh, yeah, he was a bit. We tended to clash about a lot of things at Hogwarts," said Harry, as tactfully as he could be.

"All right, fun as this has been, I'm sure Harry and Al want to spend some time together in their new home. But first, a toast. To new neighbours and good friends," said Ginny, raising her beer bottle.

"To new neighbours and good friends," echoed Albus, Scorpius and Harry. They all clinked their bottles and glasses together. They downed their drinks and then the Potter men left, assuring Ginny they'd meet at ten the next morning.

/*/*/*/*

It was well after midday when Harry left Gringotts, with an armful of documents he'd been told to take home to look over. It had taken considerably longer than he had anticipated. A quick glance showed that his accounts had been well maintained here while he'd been in Australia. He and Hermione had been to the Gringott's Australian branch to settle their accounts when they first filed for divorce, however Harry needed to provide documentation showing that. He also set up a trust fund for Albus and one for Teddy. He may have been an absent godfather for ten years, but he would make sure Remus and Tonks' son had funds available when his schooling was over.

He'd visited his usual vault, but he'd also been told about the Potter family vault that he'd come into when he was seventeen. He'd also been the beneficiary of Sirius' vault, and by default, Bellatrix's too. He decided to visit them another day, maybe with Andromeda, who he considered the rightful beneficiary of Bellatrix's.

He felt he could wander the Potter family vault for hours, yet he knew time was short. He promised himself he would return, and maybe even bring Albus with him. He took with him several documents of property and business listings and a couple of books that looked like they may even have been journals. He scooped them all up in his work briefcase and hurried out to meet Ginny and the boys.

The sun shone brightly over Diagon Alley as he hurried down. Many families were out enjoying the day, and as he hurried past WWW, he made note to come back and see George and Fred soon.

Ginny was waiting outside for him, smiling in relief as he hurried over to her. "Everything go okay?" she asked gently.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Sorry I'm so late. I had quite a bit to go over, and then I went down to the Potter family vault."

Ginny lay her hand on his arm. "That must have been quite emotional for you. Was there many personal items in there?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I could have spent all day down there, to be honest. Where are the boys?"

As if they heard him, they came out of the shop. "Dad, I found the best owl, and I already named her."

Ginny laughed and Albus and Scorpius grinned as they led their parents back into the shop.

Ten minutes later, they came out of the shop, new owners of a small brown owl called Roo. She hooted excitedly at her new owners.

"So, lunch?" asked Harry. It had been a long time since breakfast, although the Goblins had provided morning tea for one of it's most valued client.

"Absolutely! We'll have to find somewhere to eat outside, with the owl and all," said Ginny. She pointed."How about that cafe over there?"

They all agreed and quickly nabbed a table and ordered. Harry then took the chance to ask how their morning of shopping went.

"It was great, Dad. Ginny let me pick out pants I wanted, and some t-shirts. Oh, I got new shoes too. Me and Scor got the same," said Albus. He attacked his toasted sandwich after the waitress had left.

"And a couple of jackets and hats and underwear, you know, the boring stuff," grinned Ginny. " I banished the bags of clothes back to our apartments, then we went to see my brothers."

"I can tell," grinned Harry, taking a bite of his hamburger but gesturing to their t-shirts. Even as he looked, fireworks exploded across the front of it.

"Uncle Fred gave them to us for free. Said if we wore them in Diagon Alley, it's free advertising," said Scorpius.

Al nodded. "They said they're my uncles too, Dad. Just think, since I came to England I've now got grandparents and uncles."

"Wait till there's a family do at the Burrow. You'll meet the rest of my brothers, their wives and their kids," said Ginny.

"Are they all married?" asked Harry, sipping a Butterbeer.

"All except Charlie. George married Angelina Johnson and they have a son, Fabian. Fred married Alicia Spinnet and they have a son, too, Gideon. Both girls are pregnant again," said Ginny, affectionately.

Harry chuckled. "Those two do everything together, don't they?"

Ginny nodded. "They even had a double wedding. Bill married Fleur, of course, you were there for that. They have two daughters, Victoire and Dominique. I think Bill wants another, he really wants a boy."

"What about Percy?" asked Harry.

"He married a nice witch named Audrey. She had a little girl they named Molly, about nine months ago," said Ginny.

"Wow, you have a lot of cousins, Scorpius," said Harry. "Funny how there's so many girls, after your mum had so many boys."

"Yeah," said Ginny, almost sadly.

"Girls can be so dumb. They want to play house, or pretend their dolls are their babies. I'd rather play with Al, or Teddy," said Scorpius, screwing up his nose.

"So what are you two up to tonight?" asked Harry.

"We're going to watch Quidditch. PU against Appleby, should be good," said Scorpius. He looked at his mum. "Can they come too, Mum?"

"Oh Scor, honey, I'm sorry, but Uncle Nev got us these tickets, and I think the game is a sell out. Sorry," said Ginny.

"It's fine, I have some things from Gringott's I need to sort through. Have fun though, tell Neville I said hi," said Harry, standing and kissing Ginny's cheek. "And thanks for taking Albus today. I really appreciate it."

"Stop thanking me, Harry. We had fun, didn't we, Al?" On impulse she hugged him, and Al hugged her back.

"Thanks, Ginny. I love my new clothes," he said.

"Enjoy the rest of your day," said Ginny, waving as she and Scorpius left.

None of them had noticed someone taking photos of them. At first it was simply of Ginny and the boys, but once Harry joined them, the photographer never stopped, hitting pay dirt with all the touches and kisses Harry and Ginny had done.

The next morning, their photos were splashed all over the front page. **'HARRY AND THE EX-HARPY'** read the headline. Three photos showed when Ginny lay her hand on Harry's arm, when he kissed her cheek (although with the angle of the photo it appeared he was kissing her lips), and when Ginny hugged Albus while Harry and Scorpius looked on.

Molly and Arthur read the article, despairing if the press would ever leave Harry alone. They hoped something like this wouldn't cause him to leave England again. They were both happy that Ginny and Scorpius were becoming good friends to the Potters.

Draco read it, too. He looked at the photos, noting how happy his son was in the company of Harry. He'd heard lots about Al, and was happy that his son had a good friend. It wasn't easy growing up an only child, but Scorpius had loads of cousins. But why did his best friend _have_ to be a Potter.

Hermione glanced at the photos, not bothering with the words. Harry looked happy, and so did her son. She knew that coming home to England would be the best thing for Harry, sure that the Weasleys would take him under their wing once more, and Albus too. Looking at the photo of Ginny and Harry kissing, she wondered if Harry's old feelings for Ginny may re-surface if they spent more time together. She thought it ironic that, of all three of the so-called Golden Trio, Harry was the most likely to get his happy ever after.

Someone else looked at the photos, but unlike Hermione, she didn't like what she saw. She had perused the papers daily, as Ginny and Draco had been quite newsworthy when they were married, with Draco being a high flyer in the Ministry and Ginny being an ex Harpy. Since the separation and divorce, they were rarely photographed.

But here she was, flaunting her new relationship in front of everybody. And with Harry Potter, of all people. All the smiles, all the touches, sickened her. The world needed to know what a harlot she was. She had bided her time, but now it was time to strike.

It was time to take from Ginny Weasley what should have been hers all along.

And maybe have a little bit of fun along the way.

The witch smiled as she reached for her knife. She ran it down the photos, running right down the middle of Harry and Ginny. Then she slammed the knife into photo Ginny.

"He's mine," she whispered viciously.


	4. Chapter 4 Family Time

Ginny didn't give the photo in the paper too much thought, despite being asked about it constantly. She knew it was all innocent, no matter how intimate the photos looked. One thing she did note, was how happy Albus and Harry seemed to be, in contrast to when she had first seen them. She had put it down to the divorce and, for Albus especially, moving to England.

She and Harry had settled into a routine with the kids. Harry took the boys to school each morning, while Ginny picked them up each afternoon, overseeing their homework while she worked on her column. She'd been assigned to focus on the coming World Cup, which, while still over a year away, was now the talk of the Quidditch fans. Just who would be selected to play and coach was being dissected, and the Ministry were preparing to announce their team who would prepare the way for the team to travel to Bulgaria where the World Cup was to be played.

Ginny was featuring all the in form players each week in her column. The squad would start at thirty, before being cut several times. Injuries and a change in form could cost a player the chance, and there were always several players waiting for any chance to step up. Ginny had been on track herself to be selected, but her unexpected pregnancy put paid to that.

Ginny had just completed this weeks column on Grace Wilder, Beater for the Holyhead Harpies, and was making notes for next week's featured player, Oliver Wood. The Daily Prophet's owl was due to drop off her fan mail and she'd send the column back to the office with it.

She made the boys a snack, then watched as they devoured it in seconds. When they returned to their homework, she watched them closely. Scorpius was reading something, his fingers magically guiding a pen up and down the table unknowingly. She smiled to see his unconscious use of magic. A sigh from Al distracted her.

"Are you all right, Al?" asked Ginny.

"I hate homework," he admitted.

"Can I help you with anything" asked Ginny.

"No, erm, thanks," said Albus.

"Okay," said Ginny.

Just then, the Daily Prophet owl soared in through the window. It carried a small bag it deposited on the table. Ginny exchanged the bag for an envelope carrying her column to send to her editor. The owl hooted and flew off.

Ginny tapped the bag with her wand and said "Engorgio." The bag grew to its full size, spilling some of its contents onto the table. One green envelope slid unnoticed to the floor.

"Why do you get all these letters, Ginny?" asked Albus.

"My Mum's got fans," said Scorpius proudly.

"Some people write to me telling me what they think of my column. They might agree or they might write to tell me I'm completely wrong, and offer their reasons," said Ginny.

"Some people remember when Mum played Quidditch and write to her about that," said Scorpius.

"You played Quidditch? Who for?" asked Albus.

"The Holyhead Harpies. It was before Scorpius was born," said Ginny, smiling at her son.

"Wow, you must have been good," said Albus, impressed.

"Mum was the best Chaser. She could have played for England in the World Cup," boasted Scorpius.

"All right, enough about that, finish off your homework," said Ginny, picking up the bag and carrying it into the lounge. She lay it on the couch to go through later.

"I'm done," said Scorpius, quickly packing up his bag. "How are you going, Al?'' he asked.

"Nearly done," lied Albus.

"Hey Mum, what's for tea?"' asked Scorpius, leaving Al and going to his mum.

Something caught Albus' eye and he looked down. There was a green envelope under the chair Scor had been sitting on. He got off his chair to pick it up.

Ginny had gone into the kitchen to get a start on tea. Scor was looking at a couple of drawings some young fans had sent Ginny.

"Hey, I found this," said Al, glad to have a reason not to do his homework. He handed it to Scor.

Scorpius turned it over. "I guess it's for Mum, but there's no name on it." He ripped it open.

"I don't think this is for Mum," he said, sounding confused. He held it up for Al to see.

"Hmmm," he muttered.

" **YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM** ," read Scorpius. He shrugged. "Guess it was put in Mum's bag by mistake." He screwed it up and went to the kitchen to throw it out.

Al shoved his school books in his bag. He was done with homework tonight.

The next night, Harry Apparated to the Burrow. Arthur had picked the boys up today as Ginny was interviewing Oliver Wood after Puddlemere United's training session. He was in a foul mood, as Hermione had just owled him at work to say she couldn't have Albus for the weekend as she was working on some big international deal. Harry didn't mind having Albus over the weekend, but this had been the third weekend in a row she hadn't seen Albus. She'd fire called twice during the week and spoken with their son, but it wasn't the same. Harry knew Albus wouldn't care, as he hated Grimmauld Place, but Harry was worried that he wasn't spending enough time with Hermione.

He began the walk to the house, already hearing cries of children's laughter. He could see George and Fred flying with their sons, Gideon and Fabian, and by the looks of it, Scorpius. He wasn't surprised to see that Al wasn't in the air.

The sound of a motor drew his attention to the area behind Arthur's shed. Arthur himself was driving around the grounds on a ride-on lawn mower, with Dominique sitting on his knee. She waved when she saw Harry, making Arthur look up and wave too. He grinned and waved back, feeling better already.

He went to the door of the house, knocking and entering. "Hi, it's Harry," he called out.

"Hi Dad," grinned Albus, a smudge of flour across his cheek. He'd always loved to help out in the kitchen.

"Hi," called Victoire, who was standing next to Albus. They were both helping Molly in them kitchen.

"Oh Harry, you're here. Hermione just fire-called Albus, dear," said Molly.

"Mum's working so I have to stay with you," said Albus, gleefully.

"I know," sighed Harry, "so, what are you doing?"

"Dad, we made scones," said Albus happily. "Wanna try one?" he asked.

"Of course," said Harry. He watched as Albus carefully chose the best scone and put it on a plate. Victoire then carefully carried it over to the table and set it down. Albus carried over some jam and cream.

"Harry dear, you will stay for tea, won't you? There's plenty," said Molly, handing him a knife.

Harry looked to Albus who looked hopeful. "Sure, Molly, that would be great, thanks," he said.

"Grandmere, may Al and I help you cook tea?" asked Victoire.

"Yes love, of course. Why don't you go and play for a bit, and I'll call you when I need you," smiled Molly, patting both their shoulders.

"Okay, come on, Al," said Victoire, running outside.

Albus was close behind her. "I'm gonna go and see Scor, Gids and Fabe," he said. They shut the door as they ran out, leaving the house in silence.

Molly sat at the table opposite Harry. "Peace and quiet, at last," she said, smiling. She leaned over to pat his hand. "How are you, Harry? Everything all right?" she asked gently.

Harry nodded, his mouth full of scone. He swallowed and mumbled. "Yes, thanks, Mrs Weasley."

"Now, now, it's Molly, remember," she said. Harry nodded, taking another mouthful.

"Hermione looks well, from what I could see," said Molly, pouring a cup of tea for her and Harry. He just grunted.

"Albus didn't seem to mind that he wasn't seeing his mother this weekend," observed Molly.

Harry sighed. "I know. He really doesn't want to stay at Grimmauld Place, not that I blame him, but he is missing out on time with his mother. I won't lie, Molly, it bothers me."

Molly nodded in compassion. "I guess you're both adjusting to the separation and making new lives. You and Al seem to have moved on, whereas from what I've heard, Hermione is immersing herself in her work. She needs a better balance in her life," she said.

"She really has some great ideas for the Ministry, but you know Hermione, she only knows one way, and that's full steam ahead," said Harry.

"Yes, she's always been a determined young lady. Still, we'll all have to make sure she finds time for Albus and other things besides work. I know Ginny has been owling her to get together, but she keeps owling back that she's busy," said Molly.

"Well, I certainly appreciate all that Ginny, you and Arthur have done for us Potter boys," grinned Harry.

"You're family, Harry. You never have to thank us for that," said Molly. "Why don't you go and get some fresh air too," she prodded.

Harry nodded and went outside. Arthur was nowhere to be seen, so Harry assumed he was in the shed. Victoire and Dominique were playing with a Muggle hula hoop while Scorpius and Albus were talking while they were sitting on a tree stump. Harry moved closer to talk to Albus about his mother.

"- kind of sucks, cos, you know, the parent you don't live with usually buys you lots of stuff," said Scorpius.

"Not my Mum. She'll probably buy me books and stuff like that," said Albus gloomily.

"So you tell her your Dad buys you all that junk, but he won't let you get the game you want, or do something fun. Betcha anything your mum will let you get it, or do it," said Scorpius.

Albus shrugged. "I'd just rather hang out with you, Ginny and my Dad," he said.

"Me too, but my Dad's coming to get me soon. He's taking me out for tea then he's got a surprise for me. I'm staying at his tonight, and tomorrow night, too. Grandma Cissy always has a present for me," said Scorpius.

"Sounds good," said Albus. "Dad won't have planned anything for me, cos he thought I was going to Mum's."

"Maybe he had a date?" suggested Scorpius. "You'll have to go with them."

"A date? I don't think so," said Albus, shaking his head.

Scorpius nodded. "It's kind of weird to see your parents go on dates."

Harry tried not to laugh out loud at the boys conversation, although he did wonder who was dating, Ginny or Draco.

Just then, Ginny Apparated into the Burrow grounds. She was close to the boys but didn't seem to even notice them.

"Mum, hey Mum," called Scorpius, waving to get her attention.

"Hmm? Oh, hi boys. Grandpa pick you up all right?" she asked.

Both boys nodded. "Mum, am I still going to Dad's this weekend?" asked Scorpius.

"Yes, he should be here soon. Said he had big plans for this weekend," she said, smiling.

"Can Al come too?" asked Scorpius. "Cos his Mum can't take him, and his dad might have a date."

"Sorry, sweetie, this time is for you and your Dad," said Ginny, smiling at Scorpius. She turned to Al. "I'm sure your Dad has something fun planned for you, too, Al," she said, hugging him before heading for the house.

She seemed lost in thought when Harry decided to join her. "Hey, how are you?" he asked, waving to the boys.

"Hmm? Oh, hi Harry, how are you?" she asked.

Harry chuckled. "You're deep in thought. Interview go okay?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, Ollie's easy to interview. He's been doing this for years now, he knows what the public want to hear. It's what came after that's really blown my mind," she said, shaking her head as if she still couldn't believe it

"Why? What is it?" asked Harry, slightly worried.

Ginny took a deep breath and opened her mouth. Just as she was about to tell him, her dad beckoned her. "Draco is here, Ginny."

Ginny nodded and began heading for the house. "Scor, your Dad is here," she called.

By the time she'd got to the house, Draco was outside, holding Dominique on his hip. "Greetings, ex in-laws," he called.

Harry saw Fred and George were heading for the house, too. Gideon and Fabian stopped to talk with Scorpius and Albus and then they all headed for the house.

"Hello Draco, how are you?" asked Arthur.

"Very well, Arthur, and you?" asked Draco, tickling Dominique under her chin.

"Good thank you. Big plans with Scorpius this weekend?" he asked.

"Certainly for tonight. We'll see what he wants to do tomorrow," said Draco, putting Dominque down.

"Give my regards to your mother," said Arthur, taking Dominique's hand and taking her inside. Victoire followed.

"Thank you, sir," said Draco. He kissed Ginny on the cheek as she and Harry came to him. "How did the interview go?" he asked.

"Good," said Ginny, her mind wandering back to Oliver's request.

Both Draco and Harry sensed there was something she wasn't saying, but before they could question her further, Fred and George joined them.

"So Draco, our favourite ex brother-in-law, what's the word on Romania?" asked Fred.

"I'm heading there next week, so I'll let you know. I'm surprised Charlie hasn't hooked you up with a supplier," said Draco.

"He's given us some contacts, but none are reliable. If we can get some of our supplies through the Ministry contacts, then the less chance we'll have of being investigated, like we have done in the past," said George.

"Yes, well, some of the dragon parts are fetching ridiculous prices on the black market these days. Take care if you buy from there, I've heard the quality is quite inferior, and may not even be the real thing," said Draco.

"You're going to Romania next week?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, and then on to Bulgaria," said Draco.

"Will you be seeing Charlie?" she asked.

"I plan to get together, but whether it be dinner or just drinks depends on him and his work," said Draco.

"Could you take a package to him for me, please," asked Ginny.

"Sure, happy to," said Draco, easily.

They were then joined by all the boys. "Hi, Uncle Draco," greeted Fabian and Gideon.

"Hi, boys, how are you?" asked Draco. He hugged his son.

"Good. What are you two doing this weekend?" they asked him.

"Boy's night out tonight, then we'll see what comes up," said Draco, smiling at Scorpius. He turned his attention to Albus. "Hi, you must be Al, Scorpius' friend. I'm his Dad, nice to meet you." He held out his hand for Albus to shake.

"How do you do?" asked Albus politely, like his mother had taught him. He shook Draco's hand.

Behind them, Molly opened the door. "Oh, there you are, Albus. Did you still want to help with tea? Draco, will you and Scor be staying?" she asked.

"No, thank you, Molly. We have dinner reservations in the city," said Draco.

"Do I have to dress up?" sighed Scorpius, making Fred and George laugh.

"No, maybe just brush your hair. Have you been flying?" asked Draco.

Scorpius nodded. "It was excellent. Me, Gids and Fabe onto Uncles George and Fred. Us kids won," he said.

"Our brooms must have been hexed," teased George, good naturedly. He moved to go past the group. "Draco, we'll catch up when you get back, yeah?"

"Sure, dinner one night, especially if Angie makes that dish I like," said Draco.

"You got it," nodded George.

"Tell Charlie we said hey," said Fred.

"Will do. You ready to go, Scorpius?" asked Draco.

"Sure, Dad," said Scorpius. They all turned and went into the house.

Albus went to the kitchen, washed his hands and waited for instructions from Molly. All Scorpius' cousins were farewelling him and Draco.

Harry was quite surprised at the camaraderie between Draco and the rest of the family. Sure, he was once married to Ginny, but still it surprised him in the wake of the divorce.

"Bye, Uncle Draco," said Victoire, hugging him.

"Bye, sweetheart," said Draco, kissing the top of her head. "Bye, all,"he called out.

He and Scorpius disappeared into the fire-place and Flooed away. Ginny excused herself and went upstairs. Molly bustled around, setting Victoire and Albus to helping her prepare the meal. Fred, George and their boys prepared to leave too.

Ginny came back downstairs and hugged her brothers and nephews goodbye. Harry watched all the interaction with a slight pang in his heart. _'Ron, Hermione, this is how it should have been. You two, together, here with your kids and all their cousins. Me and Ginny..._

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Ginny, worriedly.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, just lost in thoughts, you know," said Harry.

"Hey Gin, think it's time we let Harry into our little surprise?" Arthur asked with a wink.

"Surprise? For me?" asked Harry, looking between Arthur and Ginny.

Ginny laughed. "Come on," she said, taking his hand and dragging him to the shed.

"I saw you on the ride-on earlier, it looked like fun," said Harry to Arthur.

Arthur chuckled. "The kids got it for me for my birthday one year. You're right, it is fun, and the grand-kids get a kick out of it," he said.

They all went into the shed. It hadn't changed much since Harry was last in there. Different Muggle items sat on the shelf, waiting for Arthur's attention.

"Ginny and I worked together on this over the summer after the battle. It took us quite a while, and even when we finished, well, we've been waiting for you to see our project to the end," said Arthur proudly.

"Me?" asked Harry. "What can I do?" he asked.

Arthur whipped the tarpaulin off a bulky item. "You can take this for a test drive."

Harry stared at the bike. "Is that...is that Sirius' bike?" he asked in disbelief.

Arthur and Ginny nodded. "It's been here since the night of your seventeenth birthday, remember? Ginny found it in the shed and started working on it. I sort of took over when she returned to Hogwarts, but we finished it off together the following summer," said Arthur, with a fond look at Ginny.

"It's working?" asked Harry, walking around it. He crouched down to check the new tyres and marvelled at the shiny metal finish.

Ginny crouched down next to him, laying a hand on his arm. Harry felt butterflies in his stomach, which he had just started to notice happened when Ginny touched him, and she touched him a lot. Not just him, but she was, by nature, a very affectionate person. She was like Molly in that regard. She was a hugger, and liked to give little pats of affection.

"Look," she said softly, pointing. On the base of the bike, was a drawing of a black dog and a white owl.

"Hedwig," breathed Harry, tracing the drawing with his fingers.

"Dean did it, Dean Thomas," said Ginny. "I hope it's okay. I know Hedwig was with you when..." She left the words unsaid.

"Yeah, she came between me and another AK," said Harry, bitterly. He stood up, and so did Ginny. He pulled her into a hug. "It's brilliant, thank you," he said, his eyes meeting Arthur's.

"Well, thank Merlin you came home, or it would have sat there for ages," grinned Ginny, to lighten the mood. "At least till Scor, Teddy, Fabe or Gids found it and took it for a spin."

"Sounds like something Ron and Harry would do, don't you think?" grinned Arthur.

Harry nodded, too emotional to speak.

"So, are you going to take it for a run? Or even...a fly? I dare you," said Ginny. Her eyes blazed with excitement, and Harry was taken back to his sixth year, when her eyes looked like that a lot.

"I've never driven one of these before," said Harry, "let alone, fly one. I was the passenger both times I was on this."

"If you can fly a broom like you can, you can fly this," said Ginny. "It's the landing you'll have to be careful of. Why don't you take it for a ride on the ground, get the feel of it," she said.

"We waited till most of the boys had gone," said Arthur. He handed Harry a helmet.

Harry ran his hand over the seat, nodded, then wheeled it outside. He straddled it, then looked to Ginny to show him how to start it. It started easily and he revved it, getting the feel for it.

Ginny explained how to drive and steer it. Harry started out wobbly and slow, but soon his instincts kicked in. In no time, he was riding around the grounds at an acceptable speed.

He returned to Ginny. Arthur had waved and gone back to the house. "That was great," he said loudly.

"Are you going to go up?" she said.

Harry was tempted, but common sense made him shake his head. "I think I need to get used to it more."

"Mind if I do?" asked Ginny.

"Be my guest," said Harry.

"Wanna come with?" asked Ginny, grinning.

Harry couldn't deny Ginny anything when she looked at him like that. He moved backwards on the seat, giving Ginny room to hop on.

Ginny Accio-d another helmet from the shed and did it up. "I'll just drive around a bit before I take her up," she told him.

Harry nodded, then realised she couldn't see him. "Okay," he said, and held tight to his seat.

Ginny drove the bike confidently and followed the same path Harry had. She then flipped a switch and called out, "Hang on!" just before they were air-born.

Harry had no choice but to wrap his arms around Ginny's waist as they accelerated into the sky at a sharp angle.

"Woo hoo," yelled Ginny, levelling off and heading for the Quidditch pitch. Harry's hands dropped to her hips and, he too, felt excited.

They leaned naturally as Ginny gently turned the bike to loop back. "It's really smooth on the corners," she called out.

They flew another lap of the pitch, with the motorcycle purring like a kitten. "I'm heading for home now," she called out.

As they neared the house, they spotted Dominique, Bill and Arthur waving. Molly, Fleur and Albus joined them, pointing. Harry waved back, then held tightly to Ginny as she prepared to land.

The landing was a bit bumpy, but Ginny circled the shed and brought the bike to a stop near the family.

"Me, me," called Dominique, jumping up and down in excitement. " Please, Tante Ginny, Oncle 'arry, take me."

It was the first time any of the Weasley next generation had called him Uncle Harry. Again his mind drifted to how it should have been.

"Non, Domenique, ma belle. It iz a dirty, big bike. You will get grease and oil on your pretty clothez," said Fleur.

Dominique pouted. Harry beckoned her over and lifted her up between him and Ginny, being careful not to get her dirty.

"You can sit on the bike as we take it back to Grandpa's shed," said Harry.

Fleur nodded her approval, as Ginny slowly drove it into the shed. Harry lifted Dominique off.

"Merci, Tante, Oncle," she said, running to where Bill was waiting for her. "Papa, did you see me with Tante Ginny?"

Bill picked her up and cuddled her. "Was it fun, Domi?"

She nodded and lay her head on his shoulder as he went back to the house. "Dinner is ready, by the way," he called back, over his shoulder to Harry and Ginny.

"Be right there," called Ginny. She kicked the stand out and cut the motor. Harry hopped off, then Ginny followed.

"That was great! I can't thank you and Arthur enough for doing that," said Harry.

"You're welcome, Harry," said Ginny.

They both moved towards each other for a hug. A hug that went on longer than a usual hug. A hug that was starting to feel like a lot more than a hug.

Ginny was smiling as she hugged Harry. She liked that Harry was happy, and that she had made that happen.

Harry was happy. Happy that he was home and with his family and his Ginny. _'Wait- his Ginny?'_

They both pulled apart at the same time, aware that the atmosphere had changed. Ginny looked questioningly at Harry, who could only think about how close they were. How pretty the freckles across her nose were. How luscious her lips looked.

He looked into her warm brown eyes and saw confusion, but also the same heated look that he was sure was in his eyes.

"Dad, Ginny, tea is ready," said Al, standing in the doorway.

Harry and Ginny jumped apart. "Thanks, son," said Harry. Al disappeared to return to the house.

"You go ahead. I'll finish up here," said Ginny.

"You sure?" asked Harry, wondering whether they needed to talk about what just happened.

"Sure I'm sure. It won't take long," said Ginny.

"Okay, then," said Harry, not wanting to leave her.

Ginny bent over to get the tarpaulin that covered the bike. She busied herself doing mundane things, to buy herself some time before she went into the house.

' _Don't do this, Ginny. You're not eleven any more, you're a grown woman with a son. You do not and will not crush on Harry Potter any more. No matter how hot he is, or how his eyes turn an emerald green when he's aroused, or how good it felt to be in his arms again.'_

Ginny recalled the only times she'd hugged Harry and he hugged her back. The first time had been the summer after Sirius died. When he'd arrived at the Burrow, she couldn't help herself, she'd run right into his open arms and hugged him hard. He'd hugged her back, before Ron and Hermione had joined them.

The second time was after the Quidditch match that won Gryffindor the cup. He'd been unable to play, so Ginny had stepped up to play Seeker, even using his broom. They'd spent a few hours out on the pitch together, as Ginny got used to his broom. He given her some pointers, knowing Cho's weaknesses. They'd gotten closer as friends, and Ginny couldn't help but find herself falling for him again.

After the match, she'd waited for him, desperate to see him. The second he'd entered the Gryffindor common room, she'd raced over to him. He'd hugged her and whispered, "I knew you could do it."

Ginny had pulled away to look at him and, seeing the look in his eyes, had nearly kissed him then and there. Only the arrival of a deliriously happy Ron and the rest of Gryffindor house had made her take a step back. Although thinking about it now, Harry looked regretful as she left his arms to let the others congratulate their absentee captain.

Ginny had kept away from Harry the rest of the night, although she watched him carefully. She almost ached to be near him, to take him away from the crowd, to find somewhere they could just be alone. She didn't know how much longer she could keep her feelings to herself, despite Ron telling her he was sure Harry liked someone.

"Ginny, your tea's getting cold," said Bill. "Mum sent me to find you." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "You okay?"

Ginny shook her head, blowing all the old suppressed feelings away. She scoffed at her brother. "As if Mum wouldn't put a warming charm on it," she said, ignoring his last question. She lay the tarpaulin over the bike and left the shed, shutting it behind her. She and Bill walked back to the house together.

Ginny sat at the table, her mind going a million miles a minute. Between Oliver's question to her earlier, and now what happened with Harry, she was beginning to get a headache. She pushed her food around on her plate, not really feeling hungry. She was unaware that both Molly and Harry were watching her closely.

"Have you got much planned for your weekend without Scorpius, Gin?" asked Arthur.

"I've got some of my old Harpy team-mates coming over tomorrow night. I might just go and get my hair cut or something," shrugged Ginny. She got up and took her nearly full plate to the kitchen.

"What's up with her tonight?" asked Bill, in a quiet voice.

"She's had her head in the clouds since she got here," said Arthur. He turned to Harry. "Did she say anything to you, Harry?"

Harry was conflicted. He didn't want to lie to the Weasleys but he really had no idea what was wrong with her. "She was fine when we were riding the bike," he said truthfully.

Ginny came back to the table. "Hey, I think I'll head home. Sorry Mum, guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought," she said. She went around the table, kissing her nieces, her parents and Albus goodbye. "Bye Bill, Fleur...Harry."

"Au Revoir, ma soeur," called Fleur. Bill and Harry echoed their farewells.

Molly stood up and started gathering dirty plates. She too, dropped a kiss on her granddaughters heads, and Albus'. "Thank you for your help with tea. Now, treacle tart for dessert?"

"Yes please," said Harry and Albus together.

Molly beamed and went to the kitchen. Having Harry and his son back was bitter sweet. She couldn't help but think of Ron, and what might have been.


	5. Chapter 5 Hermione and the Harpys

Ginny wandered aimlessly down Diagon Alley, looking in the shop windows. She'd been for a haircut and treated herself to a mani-pedi. She didn't really need to buy anything, having shopped for Scorpius recently with Al.

She had some of her old Harpy team-mates coming over later that night, and she already had organised for food to be delivered. She would pick up some wine on her way home, but she wasn't ready to head there yet. She often felt this way when Draco took Scorpius. She'd tell herself to enjoy the time for herself, but she often found herself counting down till Scorpius was home.

It wasn't that she was concerned about Scorpius being with Draco. He'd certainly turned out to be a good father and surprisingly, a good man. If only she could have loved him, their marriage may have stood a chance. But, as dumb as it sounded, she knew she had given her heart away when she was only eleven.

Harry. Sweet, humble Harry. Not the Boy-Who-Lived she'd grown up hearing about and crushing on. Sure, when he turned up unexpectedly at the Burrow one morning with her brothers, she'd been stunned to see him sitting there calmly. "Hello," he'd said, and to her utter mortification, she'd been unable to reply, instead, running back upstairs to her bedroom.

She'd watched him a lot her first year at Hogwarts, and wrote it all down in that damn diary. She'd learned from his demeanor whether he was wary, tired or upset. She wished she could talk to him as easily as Hermione and Ron did, especially when she began to suspect there was more to the diary than she thought. When he saved her in the Chamber, she had always thought it was a sign. She and Harry had both been touched by the same darkness and together, they'd fought for the Light.

They'd finally become good friends, real friends during her fifth year. They'd spent a lot of time together, playing on the same Quidditch team. Even Hermione had -

"Hermione?"

Hermione spun around. "G-Ginny. How are you?" she asked hesitantly.

Ginny came to her and hugged her. "I'm really happy to see you. Do you have time to get a coffee?"

"Uh, sure, but not for long. I just stepped out to get something for lunch that I can eat in my office," said Hermione, following Ginny to the cafe she'd eaten at with Harry and the boys awhile ago.

"Wow, they're really working you hard already," said Ginny, sitting down. She didn't need to see a menu. When the waitress arrived she ordered a cappuccino and a muffin. Hermione ordered the same, and a turkey salad wrap to go. When the waitress left, both women looked at each other, waiting for the other to speak.

"So..." began Ginny.

"I'm sorry we haven't been able to get together before now. It's been crazy," said Hermione, deciding to address the awkwardness straight away.

Ginny leaned over and patted her hand. "I understand. Come on, Hermione, it's me. I'm sure you're going to make some positive changes at the Ministry."

Hermione sighed, almost in relief. "Thank you, Ginny. To be completely honest, I was worried about seeing you again."

The waitress brought them their coffee and cakes, and Hermione's wrap in a bag to take away. Neither women spoke till she had gone.

"Why?" asked Ginny, frowning.

Hermione shrugged. "Oh, lots of reasons. We were gone for so long. Harry and I..." her voice trailed off.

Ginny looked confused. "Yes, you and Harry...what?"

Hermione looked worried. "Oh you know, me and Harry. Getting married, having a son."

Ginny looked even more confused. "I'm not sure what you mean. I know how upset you were after the battle, with Ron and all. We were all so worried for you," she said.

Hermione looked away, to hide the tears in her eyes. This family had welcomed her into their home, their hearts in a way she'd never been accepted before. "Ron's death; it was...so hard to be at the Burrow without him," she admitted.

"Is that why you haven't been to see Mum and Dad?" Ginny asked gently.

Hermione nodded. "I guess I've been burying myself in my work," she said.

"So nothing has changed then. Even at Hogwarts you were a workaholic. Life isn't all about work, though," chided Ginny.

"You're talking about Albus," stated Hermione.

Ginny nodded. "He's a great kid, Hermione. I definitely see traits of both you and Harry in Al."

"Albus," corrected Hermione. "And, er, your son. Scorpius? They've become good friends, so Albus tells me."

Ginny nodded. "They do spend a lot of time together. They'd probably be together now, if Scorpius wasn't with his father. Harry's taken Al, er, Albus and Teddy to a Quidditch match."

Hermione nodded, pretending she knew that. "So Ginny, you and Malfoy. How did that come about? Harry and I were certainly surprised when we read about your marriage," she said. Harry's reaction had certainly shown her he had still had strong feelings for Ginny.

Ginny shrugged. "It's no secret that Draco and I married because I was pregnant."

"But how did you end up pregnant to him?" asked Hermione, quite perplexed.

"Well Hermione, when a wizard and witch have too much to drink and decide to get naked and forget the contraception spell, well, there's a good chance in nine months -"

"Ginny!" laughed an exasperated Hermione. "Of course I know the basics of sex. I meant, how did you and Malfoy even-"

"His name is Draco, Hermione. I sort of became friends with him when I was helping with the reconstruction at Hogwarts. He was a mess, like the rest of us, I suppose. Only, we had each other to lean on. He had nobody. I guess I felt sorry for him, and volunteered to help him. We got to talking and I found out he had been on our side since his fifth year, well I-"

"He WHAT?" yelled Hermione. She looked around, embarrassed to see people looking at her.

Ginny nodded. "I know, right. I felt the same. Dumbledore confirmed it, er, Portrait Dumbledore that is."

Hermione was thinking hard. "So he knew Dumbledore had to die. He knew he was supposed to be the one to do it."

Ginny nodded again. "He told me he just couldn't do it. Even though Dumbledore told him to." She stirred her coffee, lost in thought.

"All this time...well, I bet Harry was surprised to find that out," said Hermione.

"I don't know if he knows. We haven't really talked about Draco, or my marriage. Or yours," said Ginny.

"Oh? What do you talk about then?" asked Hermione, surprised.

"I don't know. Work, the boys, our friends. We just talk, that's all," said Ginny.

"Have he and Harry crossed paths?" asked Hermione.

"I really wouldn't know. If they haven't by now, they're bound to at work. They work in a similar field. Draco works for the Department for Trade," said Ginny.

"Yes, I know. I'll probably work with him at some stage. I've heard he's really good at his job," said Hermione, almost disbelieving.

"He is," said Ginny. "Look, I know what he was like with you, Ron and Harry at Hogwarts, but he's not like that any more. He's changed, Hermione. Please, give him a chance to show you."

"Of course," said Hermione, but her tone was one of doubt. Could Draco Malfoy really have changed _that_ much?

They drank their coffees and ate their muffins, while Ginny caught Hermione up on the news of their Hogwarts friends. Then they parted.

Hermione returned to her office, pleased that she had been able to be social with a Weasley without breaking down. "Oh, Ron, it's still so hard," she sighed to herself, before burying herself in paperwork yet again.

Meanwhile Ginny was playing the whole scenario in her head over and over. Hermione had seemed almost on guard with Ginny; hesitant. Although she knew Harry and Ron had been Hermione's _best_ friends, she herself had probably been Hermione's best, if not only, _girl_ friend. Merlin knew, when Ginny was facing a divorce, she'd reached out to her girlfriends and sisters-in-law for comfort and advice.

Ginny wondered who Hermione had sought advice or comfort from after her split from Harry.

She hurried to the liquor store, then home to do some last minute tidying. After seeing Hermione today, she really felt the need for some girl time of her own. Her old Harpy team mates were just the tonic she needed tonight.

/*/*/*/*

Harry, Teddy and Albus grimaced as yet another drunken rendition of the Harpy's team song was sung. It was only eight o'clock, but they'd returned an hour ago, burgers and chips in hand, to find Ginny and her friends were out in her courtyard. By the sounds of it, Ginny's party had been going for a couple of hours.

Harry turned the volume up on the movie they'd been watching. He'd been pleased at how well Albus and Teddy were getting on, and he was happy at how receptive Teddy was to him. Harry felt really bad that he hadn't been a good godfather these last ten years. Teddy was sleeping over in Albus' room and Harry hoped it would become a regular thing.

They heard raucous laughter again. Teddy looked at Harry. "Why do girls do that, giggle all the time?" He shook his head as they heard more laughter from next door.

"Teddy, if I was to tell you everything I understand about women, well it would be an extremely short conversation. They are a wonderful mystery to us men," said Harry.

"But you married Mum," said Albus.

"Your Mum and I had known each other since we were eleven. She definitely wasn't a girl to sit around giggling," said Harry. Albus nodded in agreement, sighing gloomily.

They heard Ginny comment on something, and then laugh.

"Ginny sure laughs a lot," said Albus thoughtfully.

Teddy nabbed a handful of popcorn, and nodded. "Ginny's really cool."

"What makes her cool?" asked Harry, although he agreed.

Teddy and Albus looked at each other and shrugged. "She just is, Dad," said Albus.

"Uncle Draco is okay, too," said Teddy. "It's a pity they didn't stay together."

"No-one stays together," sighed Albus. "A lot of kids at school have parents who are divorced." Teddy nodded in agreement.

Harry felt sad for them that the breakdown of a marriage seemed to be the norm these days. He knew it was happening in the Muggle world too.

"But it's better than having two people fighting all the time," said Albus. "Two people who say they care about you, but then fight about you, without even asking you what _you_ want." He took a deep breath and refused to meet Harry's eyes.

The movie finished and Harry sent them upstairs to brush their teeth and get ready for bed. He gave them ten minutes before going upstairs to say goodnight.

"Night, Harry," said Teddy, sleepily. "Thanks for today. I liked hanging out with you and Al."

"Night Teddy, night, Albus," said Harry.

Al looked at him, almost apologetically. "Night, Dad," he said quietly.

Harry went downstairs. He had some thinking to do.

He grabbed a Butterbeer from the fridge, and went out to his courtyard. He smiled to think of Ginny and her friends out there; just a wall away. She had always been popular at Hogwarts, drawing people to her with her vivaciousness. How she managed to do that after her first year, Harry didn't know, but he only admired her more for it. He wondered if that's why he was drawn to her. She had made the Quidditch team so much fun when he was captain in his sixth year, and it had been nice just having friends come to talk to him about Quidditch, rather than the life threat that was Voldemort.

He was about to go inside when he heard his name mentioned.

"So Ginny, what's it like living next door to Harry Potter?" he heard one of the Harpys ask.

"What do you mean? It's just Harry," said Ginny. He heard the pop as another bottle of wine was opened.

Harry liked that. Just Harry. Hermione had said Ginny had gotten over him, over the Boy-Who-Lived, and for that he was grateful. He didn't want her to like him for being 'Harry Potter'. All he had ever wanted to be was Just Harry.

"Oh come on. He's like...a wizard God!" exclaimed the unknown female.

He heard Ginny snort. "I don't think so. He still wipes his ass like the rest of us."

The girls all giggled and Harry blushed.

"Does he get much action? Rumour is, there's a different witch here every night," said another female voice.

Ginny burst out laughing. "Don't believe everything you hear. Harry's divorce has only been final for a short while. I don't know that he's ready to date again just yet."

 _'Thank you, Ginny'_ , he thought.

"Or maybe she wants to keep Harry all to herself?" said another voice slyly.

Harry's heart lurched, and he held his breath waiting to hear Ginny's reply.

"I know most of you didn't know Hermione Granger at Hogwarts, but believe me, she's a pretty hard act to follow," said Ginny.

Harry frowned. He hadn't been expecting her to say that.

"I may not know her, but you're pretty terrific yourself. Harry would be lucky to have you," said a loyal friend. The other girls voiced their agreement.

"Thanks, girls. Unfortunately, I don't think Harry sees me as anything other than his best friend's little sister," said Ginny. "Or his son's best friend's mother."

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. She may have been that, but she was so much more. He just wished he had the balls back then to tell her how he felt.

"But if he asked, you'd go out with him, right?" asked another loyal friend.

"We go out all the time," said Ginny. "I see him every day."

"Maybe it's about time Harry sees you as something other than Scorpius' mum," said another Harpy.

 _'Already ahead of you, ladies,'_ thought Harry.

"Speaking of, where is the little bugger tonight? With Draco?" asked the first Harpy Harry had heard. Her tone was affectionate.

"Yeah. Draco said he had a big weekend planned with Scor and Narcissa," said Ginny.

"So things are still going smoothly with Draco since the divorce?" asked the first Harpy again.

"Yeah, we don't have any real set visitation days, because Draco is called away for work often, but so far it's worked out well," said Ginny. "Thank Merlin."

"What about Harry and this Hermione chick? What's their deal with their son? " asked the second Harpy.

Harry held his breath, awaiting Ginny's reply.

"I really don't know. I don't ask about things like that, and even if I did know, it's Harry's business to tell, not mine," said Ginny.

Harry expelled his breath. He should have known Ginny wouldn't talk about such personal matters to outsiders, even if she did know.

"Well if Harry friggin Potter can't see how amazing you are, then he is obviously a total idiot and doesn't deserve you," said the first Harpy.

 _'Well, you got the last part right,'_ thought Harry.

"Yeah, it's definitely time for you to get back in the dating game. I'm sure you've got itches that need scratching," said the third Harpy, giggling.

"Actually I have a date this week," said Ginny, smugly.

Harry stood up straighter. _'She had a date? With who?'_

"This Friday. He's taking me to **'Mandrakes',** " she said.

"Ooh, that's supposed to be quite posh. Lucky girl," said one of her friends, while the other's oohed and aahed.

 _'Who? Come on, don't you ladies like to know all the details? Who, damnit?'_ thought Harry.

"So, who is he?" asked Harpy number one, as Harry had mentally dubbed her.

"Hmm, oh it's Sean Taylor. I interviewed him a while back, and well, he asked me out," said Ginny, nonchalantly.

There was a silence, and then the girls all squealed. "Sean Taylor. He's the hottest piece of ass in Quidditch right now," one said. The others seemed to agree.

"Oh Gin, he's perfect. Just the right kind of guy to get you back in the dating game," said Harpy number two.

"And the sex game! FYI he told _Quidditch Monthly_ he likes bacon and eggs for breakfast," said Harpy number one cheekily, who Harry was coming to hate.

"It's a first date, Linda. I barely know the guy," said Ginny, but Harry noted she was laughing.

Linda scoffed. "You're not looking for a relationship again, are you? You should be out there, having fun, screwing anyone you want, and I'm sure after one hour in Sean's company, you'll want to do him."

 _'Nice'_ , grimaced Harry. Now he knew where the Harpy's got their reputations.

"Linda, I'm a mother first and foremost. Do I miss sex, yes! But it doesn't mean I'm going to go out and jump a guy on a first date, especially one I don't know well," said Ginny.

"So you'd jump Harry Potter if he ever asks you out?'' asked Harpy number two.

Harry decided he liked _her_.

"It's never going to happen, so whether I would or wouldn't is irrelevant, isn't it?" said Ginny. "Come inside, girls, it's getting too cool out here."

"Couldn't we just peek over the fence to check out Potter's place?" asked Harpy number three hopefully.

Harry nearly coughed up the mouthful of Butterbeer he'd just taken. He raced back inside, lingering near the door.

"It's exactly like mine, but with less furniture and no plants," said Ginny. "Come on, there's more wine inside."

With grumbling and teasing, Ginny and her friends went inside. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he heard her shut her door. He did the same, then raced to his copy of ' _Quidditch Monthly'._ He flicked through the pages till he came to the wrap up of the Falmouth Falcons and Appleby Arrows match.

Sean Taylor had been the star Chaser, being the top scorer for the match. Harry _supposed_ he was good looking, if you liked huge muscles and light brown hair. His blue eyes twinkled as he flexed and ran a hand through his dishevelled hair before looking at the camera.

 _'Ginny can do better,'_ he said aloud.

Damned if photo Sean didn't wink at him!


	6. Chapter 6 Ginny's Date

It had been a strange couple of days at work for Harry, and the reason was one Draco Malfoy. His secretary had asked for an appointment with Harry, and he'd tentatively agreed.

He'd expected Draco to swoop into his office and start making condescending remarks, like he always did. But to his surprise, Draco came in and offered a hand. Harry half rose and shook it.

Draco then announced the reason for his visit. He was heading to Sweden soon, on trade business, and his contacts had mentioned how favourable they'd looked upon Harry when he was working for the Ministry in Australia. Could Harry offer any connections, any contacts he, Draco, could seek out to make his trip successful?

Harry had hesitated, almost unwilling to believe Draco was being sincere. Draco sensed this, and used Harry's hesitation to apologise for his actions against Ron, Hermione and Harry. Harry was even more confused when Draco said he didn't expect Harry to forgive him, at least, not straight away, but he was hoping the two could work together in the best interests of the Ministry, and be cordial for the sake of their sons.

Harry spluttered out a 'Yeah, sure," and gestured to the seat opposite his desk. They spent the next hour discussing the reason for Draco's trip and what he hoped to accomplish. They found they had mutual contacts, and Harry was able to offer some words of wisdom when it came to the Minister for Trade himself. Draco promised to pass on Harry's best wishes, both knowing it was Harry's way of vouching for Draco.

When Anne knocked on the door and told Harry his next appointment was here, Draco stood to go. He thanked Harry for his time and was about to leave. Harry blurted something out, making Draco stop and look back.

"Erm, let me know how you get on, won't you?'' asked Harry.

Draco nodded. "Sure. I should be gone for about a week, but I'll see you when I get back."

"And, er, about the other, the apology...thank you," said Harry.

Draco seemed surprised, but a small look of relief was in his ice blue eyes. "Ten years late, I know, but thanks...for accepting it."

"You're right, for the sake of our sons, it seems ridiculous to let what happened at Hogwarts between us ruin their friendship," said Harry.

"Ironic, don't you think? Yours and my sons, best friends," chuckled Draco.

"Tell me about it," said Harry, dryly.

Anne hovered in the doorway, so Draco nodded at Harry and left. Harry stood to welcome his next appointment, who happened to be Percy Weasley.

/*/*/*/*

It was Friday night, or **DATE NIGHT,** as Harry had come to think about it. Ginny had picked the boys up from school, as usual, then he'd called in to pick up Al and then he'd take him to Hermione's, where Albus was reluctantly spending the night. Draco had already picked Scorpius up, and Ginny was getting ready for her big night. She was in a dressing gown, but her hair and make up was done. She carefully hugged Al goodbye, and the Potter men went next door.

"Boy, Ginny smells nice tonight," said Al, dumping his school bag on the couch.

"Bedroom, please, and I need all your dirty clothes out to wash before you go to your mums," said Harry, pointing at the bag and the stairs.

"Dad, do I have to go to Mum's. You'll be all alone here," said Al.

"I think I can manage a night on my own," chuckled Harry. He then turned serious. "You need to spend this time with your Mum, Al. She misses you- a lot."

Albus looked doubtful. "That house is creepy, even you said so," he said, defiantly.

Harry sighed. "I know, but it's only temporary, till your Mum has time to look for somewhere else. Maybe you can help her, like you helped me find this place?" he suggested.

"Mum's too busy at work. She's always too busy," muttered Albus.

Harry hugged his son. "Trust me, you're the most important person in your Mum's life, just like you are mine. We love you, son."

"It's my fault, Dad, isn't it. The fights, the divorce. I-It's cos I'm not really smart like both of you, isn't it? Cos I haven't done magic since I was a baby. Cos I'm probably a Squib," spat Albus.

"Albus Sirius, no!" gasped Harry. "None of those things matter to us. Your mother is Muggleborn, and I knew nothing of magic until I was eleven," said Harry.

"But you did magic, didn't you?" asked Albus. He hesitated. "What if I don't get my Hogwart's letter?'' he asked, quietly.

"This is really bothering you, isn't it?" asked Harry.

Albus nodded. "Scor and Teddy will go to Hogwarts and forget about me," he said miserably.

Harry remembered what it was like, finally making friends and worrying what would happen if he suddenly lost them. It was that fear that stopped him confiding in the Dursley's treatment of him.

"We can probably find out, one way or the other, if you really want to know?" asked Harry, hesitantly. "How about I talk about it with your mother when I see you both tomorrow." Hermione was planning to drop Albus back to Harry mid morning.

"I guess," said Albus. He grabbed his bag and headed upstairs, his demeanor one of defeat.

Half an hour later, and after yet another plea from Albus to stay with Harry, he finally left Grimmauld Place. He'd returned home and was deciding what to do about tea when his Floo lit up. It was Hermione.

"Oh Harry, I'm glad I caught you, I wasn't sure if you had plans for tonight," said Hermione.

"I just left you, what's up," said Harry, kneeling down.

"Albus left his pyjamas at your place, and I haven't got any here. I told him he could sleep in a tee shirt and his underwear, but he insisted he needs his pyjamas. Can I come through and grab them?" she asked.

"Er, I'm about to head out, so why don't I bring them by," said Harry. He didn't know why, but he felt reluctant to let Hermione in his place. His and Al's place; their sanctuary.

"Okay," said Hermione. " He wants the Quidditch ones. Guess we'll see you in a bit." Her tone was one of hurt, but he wouldn't change his mind. Not yet. It was too soon.

She also didn't need to know he was only going out to grab some take-away for tea. Then he planned a night watching a movie, or playing computer games.

He went upstairs, hunting for the Quidditch pyjamas. He went through Al's dresser drawers, and even the dirty clothes hamper that (surprise, surprise) Al had forgotten to put out. No Quidditch pyjamas. Then he remembered Al had a sleepover at Scor's and Ginny's during the week, and he'd had them then. Scorpius had the same pair, and they liked to match.

Damn, he hoped Ginny hadn't left for her date yet. He quickly went downstairs and knocked on the door. Thankfully, Ginny opened the door, and stood aside to allow him entry.

"Hey, I'm sorry to disturb your big date night, but I think Al left his pj's here the other night," said Harry quickly.

"Yeah he did, they're over there, and you're not," sighed Ginny, kicking off her heels. "Oh, that's so much better."

Harry picked the pyjamas up, and turned to watch her open the fridge and stare inside.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He cancelled about fifteen minutes ago," said Ginny, glumly, still peering into her nearly empty fridge.

"What? Why?" demanded Harry.

Ginny shut the fridge, finding nothing appealing in there. She shrugged. "It happens. For some reason, the coach called a lock down; maybe he wasn't happy with training or something. Still, I'd hoped for a bit more notice," she said, gesturing to her dress.

"I think you look amazing," said Harry, truthfully. "It's his loss."

Ginny grabbed a bottle of wine left over from her girls night. " Thanks, Harry," she said glumly. She poured the last of the wine into a glass and toasted him. "To Friday nights at home." She tossed the drink down.

"Hey, I was going to go get a pizza and just watch a movie at mine. Want to join me? Beats staying home," he joked.

Ginny chuckled. "Yeah, going next door is so much better than staying home. I don't know, Harry, I was just going to get into my pj's and slob around," she said.

"Fine by me. You can do that at mine as easily as you can here. Come on, Gin. I'll even get extra anchovies, just for you," he winked.

Ginny's eyes lit up. " Aw, you'd do that for me? And more wine?" When Harry nodded, she sighed happily. "Okay."

Harry's heart leaped. "Great! I'll just take these pyjamas to Al, then go get the pizza and wine. I should be about half an hour," he said.

"Fine, gives me time to get changed," said Ginny.

"Let yourself in when you're ready," said Harry, suddenly light hearted.

"I'll see you soon," said Ginny, her eyes shining. Her disappointment was suddenly gone, and she could think of nothing better than a casual night home with Harry.

/*/*/*/*

Harry dropped the pyjamas to Albus, ignoring his whispered confession that he was bored already. He then Apparated to a street near the Ministry, recommended by Anne. He ordered two large pizzas, ever mindful of a Weasley appetite, and, spying a liquor shop close by, decided to kill time while the pizza was cooking and get the wine.

Harry was no wine connoisseur, so has asked the guy at the counter for advice. He picked up a reasonably priced bottle of red and decided to get a six pack of Muggle beer as well. He liked to have one every now and then, after Al had gone to bed.

He popped back and picked up the pizzas, then eagerly walked to the Apparition site near the Ministry. His quiet Friday night had turned into a night of anticipation. He and Ginny hadn't really had any time alone, with the boys always being close by. He wanted to ask her about her marriage to Draco, but didn't relish having to share details of his own failed marriage.

He opened the door to his place, delighted to see her already there. "Honey, I'm home," he teased.

Ginny looked at him, grinning. " Mmm, smells so good. Hey, can you remember where I put your wine glasses?" she asked, opening several cupboard doors, standing on tip toes to look in the over head cupboards.

"I didn't have any when you helped me set up the kitchen, they were on my shopping list of things to get," said Harry, placing the wine, beer and pizzas on his coffee table. He went to the kitchen and opened a top cupboard, removing two glasses.

"I'm bloody starving. I barely ate all day, in anticipation of going to the restaurant tonight," she complained, grabbing the glasses while Harry hunted up some napkins. She nudged a drawer with her hip. "They're in there."

He followed her into the lounge, where she sat on the floor. She had changed into some track pants, a tee shirt that looked familiar and an old flannel shirt. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail and she had scrubbed her face clean of all the make-up. She looked sixteen again, and Harry thought she looked brilliant.

Ginny filled her glass generously with the wine, then gestured to Harry's glass. He indicated a half glass, so she poured it and put the bottle aside. Harry opened the pizza, and the smell made them both drool.

He settled on the floor next to her and they ate their first slices companionably.

"You know what this reminds me of? Those nights at Hogwarts, your sixth, my fifth. We'd tell Hermione we were working on our homework, but as soon as she left, we started talking about Quidditch plays to try," chuckled Ginny, taking another two slices.

While Harry really didn't want to talk about his ex wife, somehow this was comfortable. "Yeah, it does. Merlin, what a year. Ron and his tongue down Lavender's throat," said Harry.

Ginny nodded, mumbling something with her mouth full. She swallowed, then spoke. "I know, right. I could have sworn he and Hermione were so close to getting together. I'm sure Hermione told me she'd asked him to Slughorn's Christmas party, then, well, Rav happened!" she said.

"Rav?'' asked Harry.

"Ron and Lav-Rav," said Ginny. "I can't help but think it was something I said to him. Remember I teased him about not having kissed anyone? I mentioned Hermione had kissed Krum. Next thing, he's snogging Lav-Lav all over the bloody castle," snorted Ginny.

"Yeah, I remember," said Harry. Remembered he and Ron taking a short cut to get to Gryffindor Tower and stumbling across Dean and Ginny in a heated embrace. That had been the moment Harry realised he really liked Ginny. Like, really liked her.

"He really hurt her," said Ginny, gently.

"Yeah, she was really upset," agreed Harry, remembering the flock of birds she'd set on Ron when he and Lavender had come across Harry comforting Hermione.

"I can't imagine what it was like, being with the two of them for what, nine months, in a tent," she said.

Harry just shrugged. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Ginny poured herself another full glass. "How's work? You settling in okay?" She took two slices of the other pizza.

Harry nodded. "I saw Percy the other day. Showed me a photo of his wife and daughter, Molly, right? He seems happy."

Ginny nodded. "He's a changed man from the Percy you'd remember," she said. "Getting married and having Molly was the final step in his Weasley re-booting."

Harry laughed. "You've been spending too much time with the boys and their computer games."

Ginny finished her drink and unsteadily stood. "Hey, I'm getting really good on that MarioKart. I even beat Al the other day. Pour me another glass, will you? I need to use the little Potter's room." She winked as she went to the bathroom.

Harry poured the last of the wine into her glass, pleased it was only a half a glass. "Hey, I'm pretty good at that game myself," he called out.

"Is that a challenge?'' she asked, cheekily.

"If you're up for it, Weasley," he taunted.

"You're going to be eating my dust, Potter," she said, skolling her drink and removing her flannel shirt.

"Hey, that shirt was mine," he said, staring at her Gryffindor Seeker tee shirt. Was it his imagination, or had her nipples just hardened?

"Yeah well, that trunk sat in Ron's room abandoned for years. The rules state after a period of time, it belongs to whoever finds it," said Ginny.

"Rules? Rules of what?" asked Harry.

"Finders Keepers, of course. You really are a hoarder, aren't you? I found every single jumper Mum made you in there. The trunk's still there, you know. At the Burrow."

Harry burst into laughter. "Merlin, I missed you, Ginny. Only you make me laugh like crazy."

Ginny smiled, pleased. She leaned over to him, and for a whole blessed second, Harry thought she may kiss him. Instead she whispered in his ear. "That's cos you _ARE_ crazy, Potter."

Harry's heart pounded at her closeness. "Crazy like a fox," he quipped, "and about to beat your sweet ass in MarioKart."

"I'm Yoshi," she stated, as he brought the screen up.

"B-but I'm always Yoshi," said Harry. He was always Yoshi and Albus was Mario.

Ginny bit her lip and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please, Harry," she said.

Damn, he couldn't deny her anything when she looked at him like that. "Fine, I'll be Mario," he said glumly, fiddling with the settings.

"Luigi would suit you better. His green hat and shirt would go well with your green eyes," she teased.

Harry growled and she laughed. The bells counted down and the game started.

/*/*/*/*

Over an hour later, the game finished. It was close, but Harry won. "Good game," he said, turning the screen off.

Ginny popped the top of a beer. "I'm going to have to practice so I can beat you," she said, stretching her legs out in front of her.

Harry put a dish of potato chips in front of her, then sat next to her. "You're good. Haven't lost that desire to win," he said.

Ginny shook her head. "Being the youngest will do that to you. I never did beat Ron at chess, did you?"

Harry shook his head, and took a swig of his beer. "No, I didn't."

There was a comfortable silence, then she asked. "Do you mind talking about him? Or Hermione? I won't bring them up if you don't want me to."

"I haven't talked about Ron for a really long time. I don't mind," he said.

"But not Hermione," surmised Ginny. "It's okay, I get it. I went though something similar when Draco and I split. Like, I had to deal with _my_ feelings about the split, before I let other people know how I was feeling, even with my family. A failed marriage wasn't part of my plans," she said.

Harry clinked his bottle of beer with her. "I know, me either. I'm angry at her, and at myself," he said.

Ginny nodded. "You wonder if there was a defining moment that you could have said or done something different. Hell, I didn't even want to marry him in the first place."

"You didn't?" asked Harry, perking up. He definitely knew what the defining moment in _his_ marriage was. He wasn't Ron.

"I didn't want to get married just because I was pregnant. Unfortunately, a combination of pregnancy hormones and motherly guilt persuaded me it would be the best for Scorpius. You know, the whole _'bastard'_ thing. Instead, he lived in a home with uncomfortable silences and parents living separate lives. So what was the better path?'' she asked bitterly.

"Yeah,"sighed Harry, "but Draco and you seem to have a good relationship now. For exes, I mean."

"You and Hermione will get there, Harry. You were best friends before you got involved romantically," said Ginny.

"He seems like a decent bloke. From what I saw at the Burrow, and around the office," said Harry, not wanting to get into his reasons for marrying Hermione.

"He is. Sometimes his Malfoy genes comes through and he can be a right prick, but he's a good dad, and that's all that matters to me right now," she said. "I just feel that we let Scor down, you know." She rested her head against his shoulder. It had always been easy to talk to Harry. Except when it came to her feelings about him.

Harry leaned his head against hers. "Yeah, I feel the same way about Al. Especially as he's not thrilled to be there tonight."

"He's not? Why?" asked Ginny, stifling a yawn.

"When our marriage started to fall apart, Al was probably too young to even notice. Hermione, being Hermione, threw herself into her work and, without meaning to, withdrew from Al, making him more clingy with me," said Harry.

"Kind of like what she's doing now. Burying herself in work to forget about a failed marriage," guessed Ginny.

"It's what she's always done. Even after the battle and Ron..." Harry stopped talking, afraid he'd said too much already. "So you and Draco went from becoming friends to lovers, how?"

Ginny laughed. "Oh, it was probably a case of delayed teenage rebellion. I mean, after I left Hogwarts I had that summer off. Hell, I was even considering coming to Australia to see you and Hermione, but in the end I stayed home. Came across Draco at a club one night and got a wee bit tipsy and we snogged."

Harry wrinkled his nose, making Ginny laugh again. "Yeah, my brothers had pretty much the same reaction. Anyway, I left to go live in Wales when I started with the Harpies, and barely gave Draco another thought," she said _. Unlike a certain black haired, green eyed wizard she had never stopped thinking about._

"I was feeling really good about my life, you know. I was doing what I had always dreamed of doing for a career. Yet I'd come home at the end of the season and I'd still be _íckle Ginny, baby of the family_. So naturally, I rebelled. Drinking, dancing, staying out all night," she said, yawning again.

"And Draco," guessed Harry. Next to him, Ginny nodded.

"I guess they were right. We finally hooked up after my second season, and spent most of that summer together. My brothers refer to it even now as my **Summer of Slytherin''** ," she said dryly.

Harry chuckled softly. He picked up her hand and wrapped his around it, marvelling over the softness of her skin, and how much smaller it was to his own.

"Telling my family I was pregnant was really hard, because I know they were disappointed. It took me a while to face the fact that my Quidditch career was on hold indefinitely," sighed Ginny.

He squeezed her hand.

"But from the moment I saw the sonogram, and felt him move, I just had a sense that this was right for me; being a mother. I suddenly understood my mother and her reasonings. Mind you, I was convinced I could raise him alone, but like I said, I caved in to pressure. Mum is awesome, but she can be so old fashioned about certain things. Surpisingly, so was Draco. I couldn't fight them both," she concluded.

"Have you dated much since the divorce?" he asked.

"Not really. Mostly I go out with my Hogwarts friends, or my Harpy team mates. They try and set me up, but there's been no-one I felt a spark with. I did go out a couple of times with Dean Thomas again, but nothing ever came of it," she said.

"What about this guy at Hogwarts Ron told me about? Told me he had a good feeling about you and him," said Harry.

Ginny yawned. "He said that, really? To you, of all people? Huh," she said, closing her eyes, _'just for a second'._

"Why, _'me of all people'_? What happened with him?" asked Harry, shifting slightly to allow her to lean against his side more comfortably.

Ginny sighed in comfort, snuggling into his side. "He left after his sixth year, didn't come back for his last." She closed her eyes again.

"Did I know him, was he a Gryffindor? Wait, it was Dean, wasn't it?" asked Harry.

Ginny blew out a breath, close to Harry's ear, sending shivers through his body.

"Nope," she said sleepily. "Not Dean." She struggled to stay awake. "Hey, didn't you like someone too?" she asked.

Harry took a deep breath. "Yeah, I did. I really missed her when we were away. I-I kind of always wondered what would have happened if I had taken a chance with her."

"Maybe it's not too late," said Ginny, fighting to keep her eyes open. "Maybe it just wasn't your time to be together."

"Maybe," said Harry, feeling her squeeze his hand. "So you think I should give her a chance to kick my ass for not doing or saying anything back then?" he asked.

Ginny chuckled. "I like the sound of her already."

Harry took a swig of his beer, contemplating their conversation that night. He'd always found Ginny easy to talk to, she always listened carefully to his thoughts before offering an opinion.

"Those nights at Hogwarts, in the common room, meant a lot to me that year. I was off with Dumbledore, learning about Tom Riddle, trying to find a way to end him. Being with you on those nights was just so amazingly normal. You became so important to me." He took a deep breath. "In so many ways, more than even Ron and Hermione."

He looked ahead, waiting for her to question that statement. He almost cried in both relief and regret when she softly snored in his ear.

"Maybe it's still not the right time for us," he whispered softly. He used his wand to move the lounge back and he conjured up some pillows. He gently eased Ginny down and conjured a blanket to lay over her. "But I think we're getting close."

Ginny sighed and moved closer to him, her arm over his waist, her breath on his neck and one of her legs rested between his own. She had effectually pinned him down. He tried to move out from under her without waking her, but soon gave up, chuckling silently at her strength. He lay there, Ginny against him, and started to doze himself.

He didn't know how much later it was, but suddenly his Floo flared. Both he and Ginny sat up, wands immediately outstretched.

"Harry, it's me. I need to come through with Albus," said Hermione.

Harry and Ginny lowered their wands and stood. Ginny yawned and stretched, her shirt hitching up and exposing her still taut abdomen.

"Harry?" called Hermione, impatiently.

"Uh, yeah, sure," said Harry, banishing the pillows and blanket. Ginny smiled at him gratefully, then their gazes both swung to the fireplace where Albus, then Hermione came through.

"Merlin," said Ginny, her eyes widening.

"Albus, are you okay?" asked Harry, hurrying to his son's side.

"Don't feel too good," mumbled Albus.

Ginny lay a hand on his forehead. "He's very clammy. Not hot, though."

"Feel sick," groaned Albus, and he turned his head to throw up. Hermione banished it, while Harry led Albus to the sofa.

"Shall we take him to St Mungo's?" asked Hermione, worriedly. "I wanted to take him straight there, but he didn't want to go."

"How long have you been feeling like this, Albus?" asked Harry.

"Not long," said Albus, looking at his parents and Ginny.

Ginny had a strange look on her face. "Perhaps an anti-nausea potion for now?" she suggested. "Harry, do you have any?"

Harry shook his head, and Hermione started to berate him. "I have one at my place. Be back soon." She had no wish to witness a fight between Harry and Hermione.

"Harry, please tell me you at least have a basic first aid kit here," said an exasperated Hermione, walking around. He feet nudged the empty wine bottle and she bent down to pick it up. She also happened to see the empty beer bottles. "Having a party?" she asked icily.

"Don't start, Hermione," said Harry, through clenched teeth.

"Mum, Dad, please, don't," said Albus, tiredly. "Mum, now I'm home, I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving till I know you're all right, Albus," said Hermione. "I'm sure your father won't mind me staying."

"You know what, I'm going to bed," said Albus, getting up and going upstairs.

He washed his face and brushed his teeth. He chucked his pyjamas in his hamper, vaguely recalling his dad asking him to do something with it hours earlier. He climbed into bed, glad that he couldn't hear his parents argue any more.

He looked up as he heard a knock on the door. It was Ginny and she held up a potion.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked.

"Better," he said.

"Funny that it came on so suddenly," said Ginny, moving to sit on the bed. She handed him the potion and he went to drink it.

"Just one thing. If you've ingested any WWW products lately, and then you drink that anti-nausea potion, they'll react in a really bad way," she warned.

Al lowered the potion. "Really bad way, how?" he asked, worriedly.

"Green boils over your face and body. Can be really painful, too," said Ginny cheerfully. "Drink up," she encouraged.

Al looked at the potion. "Maybe I should wait a bit, let my tummy settle," he said.

"Or maybe you could take the other half of the Puking Pastille. Should fix you up in no time," said Ginny.

Al gasped. "You knew?"

Ginny smiled. "Not at first. Just a hunch. Go on, take it."

Al pulled the other half of the pastille out from under his pillow and swallowed it. "Are you-do you have to tell my parents? My mum will go nuts," sighed Al.

"I don't know what you mean. I came up here with a potion to make you feel better. You _DO_ feel better, don't you?" asked Ginny.

Al nodded, the pastille had done it's job.

"Good, then my job is done. I'm sure all you need is a good night sleep," said Ginny, patting his hand, "and that's what I'll tell your parents."

"Thanks, Ginny," said Al. "I just wanted to come home and be with dad. I was worried about him all alone."

"Well, he wasn't alone. We had pizza and played MarioKart. I nearly beat him, too," said Ginny, winking at him.

"Dad hates to lose," grinned Al. "You just need more practice."

Ginny nodded. "He also didn't like that I played as Yoshi."

"No way. He's always Yoshi," gasped Al.

"Your dad is a good sport. Even my brothers can't resist me when I give them this look," said Ginny, showing him her puppy dog eyes.

Al laughed.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Al, I'm not going to say anything to your parents, but I think you should. Divorce is hard on everybody, your mum, you dad _and_ you. Your Mum is doing the best she can, but you need to meet her half way, if only to tell her how you feel."

"She won't listen to me, I'm just a kid," mumbled Al.

Ginny leaned closer. "No, you are the most important person in her life, believe me. I know she's busy, with work and all, but you mean more to her than anybody. Trust me, I'm a mum," said Ginny.

"I hate it when they fight," said Al, wanting to cry, despite being nearly eight.

"Trust me, love, neither do they. They're sad and frustrated, and they end up fighting. Scor went through the same thing with me and his dad," said Ginny.

"So, things will get better," said Al, doubtfully.

"Your Mum and Dad were best friends since they were eleven, and they've been though a lot together. I think, after some time, they'll be fine. But Al, don't keep all this inside, love. You'll only make yourself sick for real, or you'll do accidental magic and hurt yourself," said Ginny.

Al nodded.

"How about a hug?" asked Ginny, opening her arms.

Al sat up and leaned into Ginny's embrace. It felt good, almost as good as hugs from his mum when he was little. When they were still a family.

"Thanks, Ginny," he said, almost shyly as he pulled away.

"Lie back and get some sleep. I'll see you soon," she said softly, half closing his door behind her.

Ginny went downstairs. There was no more fighting, just an uncomfortable silence. Harry stood with his hands on his hips, and Hermione sat on the sofa. They both looked up as Ginny came downstairs.

"How is he?" they asked together.

"He's fine, he's feeling better and is probably already asleep," said Ginny. "I should go."

"No," said Hermione, standing. "I should be the one to go. I'm sorry about interrupting your date. Really sorry," she said, throwing a knowing look at Harry, who scowled.

"Oh, it wasn't a date. Just pizza and beer with old friends, right Harry?" asked Ginny, smiling at Hermione.

"Yeah," sighed Harry.

"Oh," said Hermione, looking between the two. "May I Floo you in the morning, see how he is?" she asked, politely.

"Sure," said Harry, running his hands through his hair.

Ginny didn't understand the atmosphere between the two of them, but she could tell Harry was getting frustrated. "I'll see you both soon," she said.

Hary nodded his thanks and she Apparated to her own bedroom.

Harry expelled the air he'd been holding in. "This has to stop, Hermione."

"What?" asked Hermione. "I said I was sorry for interrupting your-"

"Not about that. Al. You need to spend more time with Al. Your son," said Harry.

"Al-bus," she hissed. "He was sick and he wanted his dad. I don't see anything wrong with that," said Hermione, flushing.

"He was no more sick than I am. It was a _bloody_ Puking Pastille," hissed Harry.

Hermione knew Harry must be really angry to be swearing. "Well, I'm sorry I-"

"No!" said Harry, shaking his head in anger. "I'm the one who's sorry. Sorry I'm not Ron, sorry I survived and he didn't. But you can't take your anger at me out on Al. I'm his father and wishing he was Ron's is pointless and hurtful."

Hermione gasped, tears in her eyes. "I never said that."

Harry looked her in the eye. "Not to me, you didn't, but I heard you that night in the nursery, what you said to _MY_ son."

Hermione looked at him with pain filled eyes. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry."

Harry pointed his finger at her. "You need to go to the Burrow. Face his parents, hell, see his grave. He's dead, Hermione. Has been for nearly ten years. When will you let him rest in peace?" he asked tiredly.

"Stop it. Just... _fucking_ stop it," whispered Hermione harshly, the tears falling.

"No. Our son needs us, both of us. Deal with Ron's death and let him go. Then you'll be able to move on with your life, and you'll be a happier person, and a better mum for Al," said Harry. He knew his words were harsh, but they needed to be said.

"I loved him, and I never got to tell him," she said, imploring him to understand.

"He knew, Hermione, and he felt the same way. I've told you this over and over," sighed Harry. He had been caught in the middle when either one needed a sounding board for the long suppressed feelings they'd both harboured. "I'd give just about anything to have Ron back, but you know that's not possible. Let him go, Hermione. He's gone but you're still alive. So start living."

Hermione stared at him but said nothing. She slowly stood and went the fireplace. Her head was bowed as she threw the Floo powder down and called out "Twelve Grimmauld Place."

Harry almost fell on to the sofa in relief when she left. His elbows leaned on his thighs as he rested his head on his hands. Not for the first time, he wished he had made better choices in Australia. His son was the only blessing from his ill-fated marriage, yet Hermione had even tried to wish away his parentage.

He didn't think he could ever forgive her for that.


	7. Chapter 7 Beginning

Neither Harry nor Ginny mentioned it, but they both felt a shift in their relationship after that night. Harry was grateful Ginny didn't ask what had conspired between him and Hermione while she was upstairs with Al, or after she left. He did tell her he knew Al had taken a Puking Pastille, which relieved Ginny.

Not to say Ginny wasn't curious. The feelings emanating from both Harry and Hermione were hard to read. There was an animosity, a hurt, just what one would expect from a newly divorced couple, but there was something else that Ginny just couldn't put her finger on. She sensed Al had often been caught in the middle of it, but what _IT_ was, she doubted Al knew and she wouldn't ask him anyway.

Ginny resolved to make things light and positive around the two Potter men. She remembered how she felt after her divorce; the loneliness and isolation she craved, to deal with the feelings of failure. Thank Merlin for her large family and an amazing group of friends who constantly picked her up when she was down, and helped with Scorpius.

She had a quiet couple of weeks ahead of her at work, having already completed four interviews, with only one being published per week. So she told Harry she'd take the boys to school and pick them up, as she could do everything else in between the school hours.

Harry Apparated home the first night, to Ginny's place. Already he could hear the laughter coming from inside, and he smiled. His son, usually so closed off and quiet amongst others, was coming out of his shell, thanks to Ginny, Scorpius and the Weasleys.

He knocked and went in. "Hiya, Harry," said Scorpius, laying on the sofa and tossing a Snitch up and catching it. He was reading last month's Quidditch Monthly.

"Dad, hi! Ginny and I made risotto for tea," called Albus, from the small kitchen.

"Smells delicious," said Harry, banishing his case and cloak to his own apartment. He came closer to Al. "Where's Ginny?" he asked.

Ginny came in from the courtyard. "What do you think, Al? Chives? Oh, hey Harry," she said, her face lighting up. She handed the herb to Al.

"Should be okay, although the recipe called for parsley," said Al, frowning.

"I think it will work fine," said Ginny, patting his arm. "Al's done a great job on dinner," she told Harry.

"Looks like you two have got it all under control," said Harry, pleased that Al was helping.

"Ginny's like Grandma Molly, a good teacher," said Al, tasting the risotto after adding the chives. He nodded in satisfaction.

"Well, there's no higher praise than that. Thanks, Al," said Ginny, hugging him. She then called out to her own son. "Scor, can you set the table, please?"

They enjoyed their meal, talking about their respective days. Al and Scorpius couldn't wait for the upcoming school holidays, and what they might do. Ginny mentioned going camping, something it appeared she, Scor and Teddy had done regularly.

"Can we go camping too, Dad?" asked Al eagerly.

"Maybe. I've got a busy couple of weeks coming up at work but I hope to take some time off during your holidays," said Harry.

Al beamed at him, and he and Scor exchanged hopeful looks.

Ginny brought out a treacle tart she had made for dessert, telling Harry he could take the leftovers home. Neither she nor Scor had a particularly sweet tooth, so they didn't mind.

Nights like these became a regular thing. Sometimes Ginny would owl and ask him to pick up take-away on his way home, or to meet her and the boys at the Burrow for tea. Or he'd come home to find the three of them playing MarioKart at his place, while delicious smells came from the kitchen. It was all very cosy and happy, and exactly what Harry had wished for himself when he was younger, and for his own son, now a similar age.

Friday night it was just Harry, Al and Ginny, as Draco had taken Scorpius for the weekend. Al was a bit down, already missing his friend, so they took him out for pizza, then came home and played MarioKart. Al looked at his father strangely when he immediately offered up Yoshi, and played as Luigi instead.

Al sat between the two, having lots of fun. He knew his dad let him win a few games all the time, but Ginny was really competitive. Still, the Potters had been playing a lot longer, and both beat Ginny. She was a gracious loser.

"You're getting really good," offered Al. "You just go too wide on the turns."

"With more practice, you'll soon beat us," said Harry, winking at her.

"That's true. I may need to move in, so I can play more," said Ginny, pouting, but winking back.

Harry groaned good naturedly. "Hey, this is a man's house, right Al? No females allowed," he told Ginny.

Al shrugged. "I wouldn't mind if Ginny and Scor lived with us," he said.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, then Ginny looked away, flushing. "I, erm, guess I should go. What are you men up to tomorrow?" she asked.

"We'll be out most of the day. I plan to take Al to Godric's Hollow, and then check out something," said Harry.

"Wanna come too, Ginny?" asked Al, eagerly.

Ginny hugged Al. "No thanks, love. This is something you and your dad need to do together," she said softly. She met Harry's eyes over Al's head, and he nodded slightly, in a gesture of thanks.

"Well, have fun and I'll see you both soon," she said, going to the door, opening it then closing it behind her.

It was quiet at their place after she left. Neither Potter man acknowledged they really hadn't wanted her to leave.

/*/*/*/*

Ginny didn't sleep well that night. Tossing and turning, dreams of Harry and Draco invaded her mind. As she lay in bed upon waking, her mind drifted back to the night she and Harry were alone. How easy it had been, how comfortable she had felt, how _right_ it felt, being with him.

 _'I wouldn't mind if Ginny and Scor moved in'_. Al's words buzzed in her head, as did the look on Harry's face when they'd locked eyes. His had been one of surprise and, dare she think, hope?

She already knew she loved Al like he was her own. He was so like Harry in looks, and she had seen a change in him from when they had first met. He was happier, gaining confidence every day. Both Al and Scor had been a great influence on each other, Al being more studious ( which Ginny credited to Hermione), while Scor couldn't wait to break free from the daily shackles of school and homework. Already Al had asked Ginny to teach him to fly during the holidays, but wanted to surprise his dad. Scor's grades had improved, so it had been win-win.

Harry was more easy going than she thought he would be. He seemed to enjoy his work, yet it wasn't the be all and end all of his life. Ginny had often heard he and Ron discuss becoming Aurors, and Ginny had figured Harry would have a hard time leaving his work at the office if he had chosen that career path. Thankfully he hadn't.

He was a good, caring father, not unlike Draco in that regard. In fact, Ginny found the two men had a lot in common, which amused her immensely, imagining both men's reactions if she were to share that with them.

Many a night, after the boys had gone to sleep, Ginny and Harry would meet in their respective courtyards and talk through the wall. Harry's most often topic of discussion would be how he could become a better parent for Al.

Ginny would reassure him every time that he was a great father, and that his son loved and respected him. A new country, a new school and a divorce were enormous odds to overcome for even a grown man, let alone a young boy, but Al was doing well. Sure, the situation with Hermione hadn't improved, but Ginny was sure, with time, the three of them would be fine.

Those nights talking had become precious to Ginny. There was something about talking in the dark, a feeling you could say and share anything. She felt closer to Harry, sometimes wanting to hug the man as easily as she hugged his son. Ginny knew Al loved her hugs and pats. Scor did too, but was so used to them that he just accepted it or shrugged her off.

Harry, she knew, had grown up not knowing he was loved, needed, wanted. He had only known the human touch to be something that hurt him. She had seen him flinch often when being touched. Until her mother.

Her mother had probably been the only person that Ginny had seen hug Harry that he hadn't stiffened, but actually reciprocated. She knew her mother had considered Harry another son, long before she had declared so to Sirius. Knowing how she herself felt about Al, she knew how her mother felt. _'What was it about those Potter boys that made you want to smother them with love?'_ she wondered, smiling.

Which led her back to Hermione. She had been Harry's best friend, along with Ron, since they were eleven. Surely she knew how much a gentle touch would mean to Harry, she knew more of his past and upbringing than Ginny did. From Al's comments, he strived to do well at school because he didn't want to let his mother down, " _even more"._

Ginny never asked what he meant by that comment, but it stuck in her mind. Al seemed to be more like Harry than Hermione when it came to his school work, but surely Hermione wouldn't hold that against her son. After all, nobody could come close enough to Hermione and her study habits at Hogwarts, and Al was still only young.

Ginny checked the time, surprised to see it was after nine. She quickly showered and dressed, as she was meeting with Neville and Oliver to discuss their idea. This was something else she had been thinking quite a deal about, and she wished Luna was home to discuss it with, just for another opinion.

Ginny Apparated to the Burrow, needing the sanctuary of home and hearth. She had a mild headache, thanks to the many facts and information Neville and Oliver had fed her. She needed a cup of tea, a fly and a hug from her mother, not necessarily in that order.

However, when she got to the house, she saw Hermione and Molly seated at the large table, a photo album lay open between them. Both women's eyes were red, and they smiled brokenly at Ginny as she came in.

"Cup of tea, love?" asked Molly, already up and on her way to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I can come back," said Ginny, looking at Hermione. She immediately sensed this was a big thing for Hermione to be at the Burrow.

Hermione shook her head and patted the seat next to her. "No, it's fine. Come sit," she said.

Ginny sank into the chair, and Molly placed a steaming cup in front of her. "Ta, Mum," she said, taking a sip. "So, where did you get up to?" she asked, gesturing to the albums.

"I was just telling Hermione about Ron's sixth birthday," smiled Molly.

"Dad took him to the Chudley Cannons match, right?" asked Ginny. She looked at the album that Molly pushed in front of her. A cheeky Ron waved his brand new scarf at her, her dad standing behind him.

"The Cannons won that night, first win in ages. I think Arthur told Ronnie he was their good luck charm, and he followed them ever since," sighed Molly happily.

Ginny turned the pages of the album. "Look, this is just after you painted his room orange. Merlin, what an eyesore! I don't know how he slept in that room," said Ginny.

Molly and Hermione chuckled through their tears. Ginny put her hand over Hermione's and squeezed, as she told tale after tale of growing up with Ron, from a siblings point of view. She had Molly and Hermione laughing and crying.

Arthur came in from his shed, took one look at the table, nodded at Ginny and Hermione, but went back to the safety of his shed without saying a word.

Finally the tea grew cold and they got to the end of the album. It was a photo of Ron in his Hogwarts uniform, his trunk at his feet.

"I think you could probably tell us more stories about Ron, from here on," said Ginny, gently. "That was taken just before we left to go to Kings Cross," she said, pointing.

"We met on the train. Neville lost Trevor, you see, and I helped him look for him. Ron was in the compartment with Harry, trying to do a spell on Scabbers. I t-told him he had d-dirt on his nose, right here," said a tearful Hermione, pointing. "I just miss him so much," she said, breaking down.

Molly got up and came around to her, consoling the younger woman. Ginny went outside to get some fresh air, leaving the women to their mutual grief. They both loved Ron so much; Hermione having confessed her feelings to Ginny before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ginny had known about Ron's feelings for ages and suspected Hermione's even as far back as the Yule Ball.

But where did that leave Harry? Had he come second best to Ron, even in death? Surely not. Ginny chided herself for even thinking it. Most likely their mutual grief had brought them closer which had evolved into romance.

The door opened and Hermione came out. "Ginny, will you take me to see him. Please," she asked.

"Of course," said Ginny gently. She took Hermione's hand and led her down the path.

"I barely remember his funeral," whispered Hermione painfully. She threaded her arm through Ginny's.

"You seemed almost in shock," said Ginny, moving a tree branch out the way with her spare hand.

"I think I was," admitted Hermione. She saw the pond ahead, and knew they were getting close. She stopped walking, making Ginny stop too. Ginny looked questioningly at her.

"W-would you mind if I went on from here alone?" she asked.

"Of course not. Go ahead," said Ginny.

"Will you wait? Please," begged Hermione.

Ginny nodded.

Ginny wandered down to the Quidditch pitch, sitting and leaning against a pole. It was such a lovely day out, perfect for flying. She looked towards the Lovegood house, wondering where in the world Luna was. When she had left England she and her family were heading for South Africa. Ginny missed her dear friend terribly, and promised herself to write Luna when she returned home. She was sure Luna would be happy to know Harry and Hermione had returned to England.

She heard a sob and quickly got to her feet. She walked quickly to Hermione, and found her on her knees, sobbing. Ginny went to her side, put an arm around her and helped her to stand. She guided Hermione to a bench her dad had made, close to Ron's gravesite.

"I'm a terrible person, Ginny," she whispered. "I've hurt him horribly."

"Who?" asked Ginny, confused.

"Harry," sobbed Hermione. She buried her face in her hands, and Ginny held her.

Slowly her sobbing stopped. She sat up, brushing her hair off her face. "Ginny, will you answer me something honestly?" she asked.

"If I can," said Ginny.

"Do you think Ron and I would have ended up together?" she asked, turning to look at Ginny.

Ginny looked at Ron's grave site, then back at Hermione. "I honestly don't know," she said truthfully. When Hermione jerked back in surprise, she took Hermione's hands in her own. "Hear me out, please."

"I've known Ron liked you for a long time, maybe even going back to the Yule Ball. He'd call out your name in his sleep, and I know he looked forward to your letters every summer," said Ginny.

Hermione nodded.

Ginny looked to his grave site, praying for forgiveness for what she was about to say. " I remember how many times he hurt your feelings, with thoughtless comments, and putting down your interests, like SPEW. He was only fourteen, fifteen at the time, so we can put that down to lack of maturity," said Ginny.

Again, Hermione nodded.

"But mostly I remember how he hurt you by snogging Lavender Brown in your sixth year. I know how much you were looking forward to going with him to Slughorn's party, you told me yourself," she said.

Hermione bit her lip and looked away.

"I'm sure Ron didn't mean to hurt you, hell, he probably didn't realise you liked him as much as he liked you. But we all saw it, and we just hoped the two of you would come to your bloody senses and snog each other. Poor Harry, having to put up with the pair of you," sighed Ginny.

Hermione chuckled, despite herself.

"I want to believe Ron grew up a bit while you were away. But then Bill told me he left you two, so I don't know. Obviously he made it back to you, which I'm glad. Harry needed you both, so much," said Ginny.

Hermione smiled at her protectiveness of Harry.

"The twins told me the pair of you kissed, right there in the middle of the bloody battle. Is it true?" asked Ginny.

Hermione smiled at the memory and nodded. "He was worried about the house elves," she said.

Ginny nodded, turned and took Hermione's hands in her own. "My brother died a hero, protecting you and me from that curse. I wish, more than anything, that the two of you would have gotten together, been happily married and made beautiful bushy red headed babies together," she said. "You would have been my sister-in-law."

Hermione laughed, though her eyes filled with tears.

"But Ron died. Ten years ago, my brother died; a hero. Wondering about what might have been will get you nowhere. It's like the Mirror of Erised. We only get one shot at life, Hermione. Don't waste it on woulda, coulda, shoulda. Go out and live it. You have a wonderful son, isn't he enough reason to let go of the past and embrace the future?" asked Ginny, rhetorically.

Hermione nodded, breathing deeply. "You're right. You're absolutely right. Except about one thing," she said.

"What's that?" asked Ginny.

" _Most of us_ only get one shot at life. Except Harry. He's like, the exception to that rule for sure," chuckled Hermione.

"What does that mean?" asked Ginny.

This time Hermione took Ginny's hands in hers. "You should ask Harry what he saw when he went into the forest that night. The _last_ thing he saw, before Voldemort..." Her voice broke off.

Ginny shook her head. "It was a long time ago, he probably doesn't even remember," said Ginny, dismissively. She went to stand, but Hermione tugged her back down.

"He remembers, Ginny," she said, her voice filled with pain.

"Hermione, what is it?" asked Ginny in concern.

"I'm sorry. So sorry," she said. "I never should have taken him away from here," she said, looking around. "He would have recovered better here, with you."

"Yeah, Mum would have -" began Ginny, when Hermione tugged her hand.

"NO! With _you_ ," she said, emphasising the last word.

The two women looked each other in the eye, an understanding growing between them.

Ginny shook her head. "Don't say that. Harry never cared for me like that...did he?" she asked tentatively. She held her breath.

Hermione slowly nodded. Ginny sucked in a harsh breath.

"He watched your dot on the Marauder's map all the time on the Horcrux hunt. He was so worried when he saw you at Hogwarts for the final battle. I really believe he needed you to be safe and away from it all. You were his reason to win, Ginny. _You_!" said Hermione, all in a rush.

"Why are you telling me all this now," said Ginny, shakily.

"Because I kept him away from you all these years. I married my best friend, knowing I could never love him as a wife should love a husband. Because...because I wished our son was mine and Ron's son," whispered Hermione. "I need to find a way to right the wrong I did to him."

"Oh, Hermione," said Ginny, not finding any words to comfort the other woman as she cried again.

"I know both you and Harry are right. For Albus' sake, I need to let go of Ron. Ginny, the man I thought I loved is gone. Yours is still here, conveniently right next door to you," said Hermione, standing.

"I never said I loved Harry back then," said Ginny. She looked away. Those feelings may have been the love of a school girl, but her feelings now were the feelings of a grown woman; stronger, more passionate.

"Love is a precious gift, Ginny. Some people can find love again and again. Some people only love once. I think you and Harry are amongst the latter," said Hermione.

A tear ran down Ginny's cheek. Was it possible? "He never said anything," she finally said.

"Harry Potter keeping his feelings to himself? Well that's a bit unusual, isn't it?" asked Hermione, sarcastically.

Ginny shot her a dirty look. "So this is the ex wife giving me her blessing, is it?" she shot back.

Both women looked at each other, then laughed. Ginny stood and hugged Hermione. She had missed her friend.

Ginny nudged Hermione. "Go," she said, indicating with her head. "Go say goodbye to Ron. All this crying has made me bloody hungry. Wonder what Mum made for lunch?" she asked.

Hermione chuckled, wiping her eyes on her arms as she returned to Ron's grave. "You Weasleys," she said, shaking her head. She grew solemn.

"Would we have made it, Ron? We'll never know, will we?" She sighed. "I need to let you go, so I can move on. I hope you understand. You...you will always have a special place in my heart, Ron Weasley."

She slowly walked away, then stopped. She turned for one last look. "Goodbye."

She turned and walked away. Ginny met her, took her hand and the two friends went back to the house.

That night, Harry knocked on Ginny's door. He and Al had just returned, and had bought a pizza for tea. It went without saying that they ordered two, one with extra anchovies.

However there was no answer at Ginny's, so Harry returned to his and Al's place. As they had done so often, they watched a movie while they ate. The MarioKart beckoned, but Al declined.

"It's more fun when Ginny plays too," he said. Harry nodded in agreement.

Harry did some small household chores while Al got ready for bed. He went upstairs to say goodnight to him, and they talked about their day. Harry turned off the light, leaving Al's door ajar.

Harry showered, but felt restless, not yet ready for bed. He had really wanted to see Ginny, to share with her what he and Al had been up to that day. He grabbed a beer and headed for the courtyard.

He popped the tab, wondering if he was imagining Ginny's flowery scent. "Gin, you there?" he asked hopefully.

There was no answer.

"We missed you today, both Al and me. We even got your favourite pizza. There's leftovers in the fridge if you want some tomorrow."

Harry knew he was talking to nobody, but it was easy to spill your guts in the darkness.

"I took Al to Godric's Hollow, showed him the house, and the cemetery. He was great, knew that it meant a lot to me that he was there."

Al had grown up hearing the names James and Lily and knowing they were his grandparents, but that was it. Seeing their home, their graves, his dad's reactions, made him aware of his Potter heritage.

"We spoke to the Reverend. He said you and your family came often to lay flowers. Every Mother's and Father's day, every birthday, every anniversary. I can't thank you enough for that," continued Harry.

"We had lunch at the pub there; it was good. Al asked a lot of questions, about my family, about your family. I think he's just trying to connect the dots, and it seemed to go okay," he said.

"Then I took him somewhere special. A place I only just found out existed. See, the goblins took me to my family vault when I went to Gringott's that day. I had only been in my personal vault before. Amongst the treasures, I found the deed to Potter Manor. Today I took Al there," said Harry.

"He loved it, just as I did. There are house elves still working there, loyal to the house of Potter. They told Al and I stories of my grandparents, and great grandparents. Apparently my own parents were planning to move there too, but they never lived long enough," said Harry sadly.

"The house elves asked when Al and I would be moving in. I have to say, Gin, it felt really good being there. But it's much too big for just me and Al. But one day, maybe..."

Harry took a swig of his beer and sighed. He looked up at the moon. "We missed you today. _I_ missed you today. You and Scorpius have become very important to us...I just wanted to let you know. Not that you know, because you're not home." He chuckled at his own silly words.

"I hope you've had a good day, whatever you did and wherever you are. You've brought light and happiness into our world, Gin. You deserve the same back. Goodnight," he said, toasting the moon.

Next door, with her back against the wall that separated them, Ginny sat silently, a lone tear running down her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8 Cramps

Two days later, Harry was in a meeting with Draco in his office early in the morning when Scorpius' head appeared in the fireplace. Draco knelt down.

"Scor, what is it, son?"

"Dad, can you come? It's Mum, you know, the pain again," said Scorpius. "She's too bad to take us to school."

"Yeah, I'll-" began Draco when his secretary came into his office.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter. Mr Malfoy, they're ready for you. The International Floo call is in ten minutes, and the Minister for Foreign Affairs wanted to go over a few things with you," she said efficiently.

"Damn!" muttered Draco. He and Harry had been going over a list of questions they'd prepared for Draco to ask.

"Pain?" asked Harry, worriedly.

Draco nodded to his secretary, who quickly left his office. Draco turned back to Harry and hesitated.

"Is Ginny all right? Is she sick?" asked Harry.

"It's her monthlies. Some months she gets a lot of pain and can barely get out of bed. Damnit, I usually remember the dates," said Draco, running his hand through his hair. He flicked his eyes to his calendar, where a big red **G** was underlined three times.

"Dad, Mum said she needs supplies, whatever that means," shrugged Scorpius **.** The Floo flames died down.

A knock at the door reminded them that the Minister was waiting for Draco.

"Go to your meeting, Draco. I'll go home and take the boys to school, then go and buy what Ginny needs. I can work from home today," offered Harry.

"Really? You'd do that?" asked Draco.

"Of course. Ginny has been a great help to me with Albus, so I'm happy to help her out when she needs it," said Harry. He hadn't seen her all weekend, and she had been upstairs that morning when he dropped Al to hers as he headed for work.

"No, I meant, go to the shop and get her, you know, supplies," said Draco.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I've done it before. I do know what women go through, you know. Hermione sometimes gets really bad migraines with hers."

"So did my mother," said Draco, remembering visiting his mother in her darkened room and speaking in a low tone.

"I don't remember Ginny having any troubles at Hogwarts, or when I stayed at the Burrow," said Harry, frowning.

"No, it started about five years ago,"said Draco. "Look, are you sure you don't mind?"

"Just tell me what sort to buy, then go to your meeting. I'll fire-call you later, see how the meeting went and let you know how Gin is, okay?" asked Harry.

"Thanks, Harry. I appreciate you doing this. Tell Gin I'll Floo over later, with the usual," said Draco. He wrote down Ginny's favoured brand and handed it to Harry, just as another, more urgent, knock sounded at his door.

Draco grabbed his files and patted Harry on the shoulder. "Talk soon, okay?"

Harry nodded and followed him out. He returned to his office and grabbed some work to take home with him. "Anne, I'm working from home today, I have a family situation," he explained.

"Oh, I hope your son is okay, Harry," she said, handing him his cloak.

Harry nodded, not bothering to explain it was Ginny, not Al who needed him, and quickly Flooed home from his office. He took off his cloak, then went next door.

Albus was alone downstairs. "Is Ginny okay, Dad?"

"Yes son, she'll be fine. It's like when your Mum had her bad headaches. Is Scorpius upstairs?"

"Yeah, he went to say goodbye to Ginny. We thought Scor's dad was coming," said Albus.

"I was in his office when Scorpius fire-called. Draco had a meeting he couldn't get out of, so I said I'd take you boys to school, then come back and help Ginny," said Harry.

"Don't forget we only go a half day today," reminded Albus, just as Scorpius came downstairs.

"Are you ready? I'm taking you to school," said Harry.

"Where's my Dad?" asked Scorpius. "He usually helps my mum when she's like this."

"He had an important meeting he couldn't get out of, so I said I'd help out. I'll get you both at lunch time and bring you back here," said Harry. He glanced at hiswatch. "We really should go."

"Bye Mum," yelled Scorpius.

"Bye, Ginny," called Albus.

"Bye, boys. Thanks, Draco," called Ginny, in a voice laden with pain.

Harry didn't bother correcting her, he'd see her soon and explain anyway. "Come on boys, got everything?"

When they nodded, Harry gathered each boy under one of his arms and side-Apparated then to school.

"Thanks, Dad," said Albus, hurrying into their class.

To Harry's surprise, Scorpius didn't follow him. "You'll look after my Mum, won't you, Harry?" he asked in concern.

Harry placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm going to get her supplies and I'll stay with her till I come and get you at lunch time," he said.

"Sometimes I rub her back for her. She says it helps a lot. Maybe you could do that for her?" suggested Scorpius.

"Anything she needs," nodded Harry. The bell rang. "You better go. I'll see you at lunchtime."

Scorpius nodded and ran inside. He returned quickly. "Thanks, Harry." He returned to his classroom.

Harry chuckled and Apparated to the closest village. He soon found the Apothecary and bought Ginny's supplies. He decided to go into the general store and pick up a couple of extra things for her. Then he Apparated home.

He changed from his work clothes into more casual clothes. He grabbed his briefcase and the bag of goodies for Ginny, then went next door.

He opened it and went inside. Everything was as he'd left it. Figuring she was still in bed, he headed upstairs.

She wasn't in bed, but the cat, Nimbus, was. It miaowed at Harry when he asked where her mother was.

"Draco, is that you?" Ginny called out from the bathroom across from her bedroom. "Can you bring them into the bathroom, please?"

"It's me, Gin, Harry," he called. There was no response, so he decided to open the door, leave the supplies on the vanity and leave. He'd wait in her room to make sure she was okay.

The room was steamy when he opened it. She was obviously having a long hot shower so he quickly left the package on the vanity and turned. He couldn't help but look at the shower as the door was partly open. Her back was to him but he got a glimpse of a creamy back and the sweetest ass he'd ever seen. It was perfectly proportioned, and Harry was sure each ass cheek would fit perfectly into each of his hands. He hardened at the thought, and quickly left her to her shower.

He paced in her bedroom, much to the annoyance of Nimbus. _"Calm down, Harry. Breathe. Get yourself under control before she gets here. She's in pain, and she needs help. Breathe_." Harry breathed heavily.

He heard the bathroom door open and Ginny was talking. "Hey, thanks for getting me-Harry!" She quickly covered her breasts, but not before Harry got an eyeful of them. Those luscious round breasts with a delicious cherry protruding, waiting for Harry to taste. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Draco had a meeting he couldn't get out of. I was with him when Scorpius fire-called and I offered to help out. I took the boys to school and went to the shops for you," he said, quickly turning around.

"You bought me my…things? Merlin, my brothers would have run for the hills if I'd asked one of them. Well, not Bill maybe," said Ginny, looking embarrassed. "Oh," she said, grabbing her abdomen with one hand.

"Why don't you get into bed? I'm going to stay here and work, so if there's anything you need, I'll be here," said Harry.

Ginny nodded and turned, dropping her arms as she walked to her bed. Once again, Harry got a closer glimpse of a creamy back, and to his delight, she had freckles on her back too. His gaze couldn't help but drop. She was wearing knickers now, a small lacy black pair. Harry found them just as much a turn on. She grabbed a shirt from a drawer near her bed.

Ginny climbed into bed and turned on her side. Harry stood at the edge of her bed. "Were you looking at my freckles?" she asked in amusement.

Harry nodded. "I didn't know you had them there," he said. Merlin, she was practically naked in bed, looking adorably sexy and…in pain.

Ginny sighed. "I have them everywhere." She groaned and curled into a ball.

"Everywhere? Hmm," grinned Harry.

Ginny let out a small chuckle. "Pervy git." She groaned again.

"How about a cuppa?" he asked.

Ginny nodded gratefully. "Harry, thanks for this."

He nodded and went downstairs. Nimbus followed, in the hopes of getting a feed. Harry fed her dry food and filled her water bowl. "I'm sure Scor only forgot because he was worried about his mum." The cat eyed him warily as it ate.

Harry took a mug upstairs. She'd put her shirt on while he'd been downstairs. Harry grimaced at the _'Slytherin Seeker'_ shirt that had obviously been Draco's. Harry sat on the edge of her bed as he handed the mug to her.

"So, do you often walk around topless when you're expecting your ex?" he asked, then cursed himself.

Ginny looked over the rim of her cup at him. "It wasn't for a hook up and anyway, it's not like he hasn't seen them before," she said, taking a sip. "Would you care if Hermione called you because she was sick and you walked in and she was naked? You wouldn't think it was sexual, would you?"

"No," said Harry, almost blurting out he hadn't seen Hermione naked for many years now. "Hermione used to get migraines at her time of the month."

Ginny winced. "Ooh, I've heard they're bad. Narcissa used to get them too," she said.

"Oh, I forgot. I bought you some things," said Harry, grabbing the bag he'd brought up earlier.

"Presents!" said Ginny, keenly, sitting up.

Harry chuckled. "Kind of." He pulled out a copy of the new Quidditch Monthly and Ginny's eyes lit up.

"I'll get to read it cover to cover," she said. "This is great, thanks."

"One more thing," he said. He pulled out a big box and handed it to her.

"Chocolate. You brought me chocolate?" she asked, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you like that one? I can change it for another kind. I thought a block might help with the pain," he said.

"A block? Harry, this is more like a slab," she said, chuckling.

"Nobody said you had to eat it all," he said. He held out his hand for it. "Here, I'll take it back."

"No!" said Ginny, hugging it to her chest. "I'll kill you first."

Harry burst out laughing. He held his hands up in surrender. "Far be it for me to get between a woman with cramps and chocolate. It's all yours, Gin."

She grinned and put it on her bedside table. She finished her tea and curled into a ball again, yawning. She grabbed the magazine and opened it. "Gods, Sean is the centrefold this month." She grimaced.

"Have you heard from him since he cancelled your date?" asked Harry.

Ginny pointed to a huge bouquet of lavender and orange roses.

"Oh," said Harry, feeling a bit foolish. "I should go down and get some work done before it's time to get the boys." He noticed her grimacing again. "Do you take anything for the pain?"

Ginny shook her head. "I-I've been pain free the last few months, so I haven't needed anything. If it gets worse I'll owl Mum to make me something," she said.

"Well, if you need anything, just call out. I'll be down in the lounge," he said.

Ginny nodded and started to read her magazine. He left her to it and went downstairs.

He read over some files, making notations for Anne to re-write and adding information. He worked well for over an hour when he heard Ginny cry out in pain. He put his files to one side and hurried up the stairs.

Her eyes showed how much pain she was in. She tried to smile. "Sorry, I didn't meant to be so loud." She grimaced and tears came to her eyes.

Harry went to her side. "Scorpius said it helps if you get your back rubbed. C-can I try? I have to do something, Ginny," he implored.

Ginny nodded and turned so she lay on her front. "There's some lotion in my drawer," she said, pointing. She pulled the back of her shirt up. _'That damned Slytherin shirt'._

Harry poured the liquid into his hands and rubbed them together. "Hope my hands aren't too cold," he said. He placed his hands on her lower back and started to rub.

"Oh, that feeeellllssss gooooooood," sighed Ginny. "Don't stop. Don't ever stop," she said. She groaned again, this time, a groan of contentment.

Harry wished she would stop groaning. It was giving him images of another way he might have his hands on her naked skin, making her groan. His hands looked so big and manly against her delicate creamy skin.

"So how long have you been getting these cramps. I don't remember you having them at the Burrow, or Hogwarts?" he asked, to take his mind off her nakedness.

"About five years or so. I-oooohhhhhh, I had a miscarriage and I've been having them ever since," she said, sighing again.

"You and Draco nearly had a second child?" asked Harry, stunned. "I-I thought you only got married because you were pregnant?" He stopped massaging her.

"We did, don't stop, please Harry. Despite marrying because I was pregnant, we did try to make a go of our marriage," she said.

"Yeah," said Harry. "So why…how?"

"I made a commitment to him, Harry. I always thought I'd get married once, and it would be forever, you know. Like my Mum and Dad. Scorpius' delivery wasn't easy for me, he was a big baby and I'm small. We were advised not to have another baby for a couple of years, which was fine with both of us," said Ginny. "It was only later that Draco told me he didn't want another one. He had a son and I had done my duty as a Malfoy wife," she said bitterly.

"Oh," was all Harry could think of to say.

"I never gave up on my hopes of him changing his mind. When I found out I was pregnant again, I was overjoyed, but Draco wasn't. It took him some time to get used to the idea, and just when he had, I lost it." She buried her face in the pillow and groaned.

Harry lay next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Gin. You're such a great mother, I can picture you with lots of kids."

Ginny turned her head to face him. "I always thought I'd have three or four. What about you?"

Harry tried to laugh."Me? Specky, scrawny me? I never thought I'd get married, let alone have kids. But yeah, I'd have liked Albus to have siblings. I hated being an only child. I think that's what I loved about the Burrow so much. Your family accepted me, no questions asked," he said.

Ginny nodded. "Mum always thought of you as a son. She always made a treacle tart on your birthday, even when you were in Australia. We all missed you so much, but we hoped you and Hermione were happy together. You were, weren't you? At least, for awhile. Weren't you, Harry?" she asked in a pained whisper.

Hermione's words from the weeked were echoing in her mind, but she needed to hear them from Harry.

Harry longed to tell her the truth, but now wasn't the time. "Hey, we were talking about you, not me. So, you started getting these bad cramps after the miscarriage?"

Ginny nodded. They both lay on their sides, face to face. "We were told that the best thing to help would be to get pregnant again, but Draco wouldn't hear of it. He even moved into a separate bedroom to make sure that wasn't going to happen. We started living completely separate lives, and that was when I told him I'd had enough. I know we were never in love with each other, but I had come to love and respect him as Scorpius' father. I just never agreed to have that sort of marriage. If we were going to live separate lives, I needed it to be official, so Scor and I moved back to the Burrow and I started divorce proceedings."

"Luckily, both Draco and I agreed to make an effort to remain friends and we're as natural around Scor as we can be. Narcissa is still a big part of Scor's life too. It's worked well and I think Scor has coped quite well with the separation. Draco is a good father and I won't do or say anything to change Scor's opinion of his father," she said.

"It's great that you can still be so close," said Harry.

"It probably helps that my heart wasn't broken by him, or anything," said Ginny. She grimaced in pain.

"When I get the boys from school, we'll stop at the Burrow to ask your Mum for some pain potion. You can't keep on like this. Does it mean you can't have any more children?" he asked, brushing a fallen strand of hair off her face.

Ginny shook her head. "No. Getting pregnant will help, and may even stop the cramps all together." She grimaced.

"You said you've been pain free for a couple of months. Why do you think you have the pain now?" he asked, his hand caressing her cheek.

Ginny closed her eyes at his touch. It had been so long since a man had touched her so gently, tenderly. "It's usually worse if I'm stressed." Oliver and Neville's request had maybe prayed on her mind more than she thought, along with Hermione's revelations.

"Why are you stressed?" he asked her softly.

Ginny opened her eyes to stare at him. "I just have a lot on my mind these days. I'll be-" she grimaced at a cramp-"fine."

Harry put his hand under the covers and felt around for her abdomen. His hand brushed her breast and he flushed. "Sorry." His hand moved lower and he ever so gently massaged her abdomen.

Ginny closed her eyes. Her lower body ached, but Harry's touch was helping. A tear ran down her cheek as she thought about what might have been.

"Please don't cry, Ginny," he said gently.

"The pain reminds me of the baby I lost. She would have been four now," she whispered.

"She?" asked Harry softly.

Ginny opened her eyes again. His green eyes were full of sympathy and understanding. "Wishful thinking on my part. I love Scor so much, but I would have liked a little girl."

"I can picture her, Gin. She'd have beautiful red hair like yours and she'd be a real tomboy, running after Scor and Al. Then she'd grow into a beautiful young lady and I, I mean, her father would have trouble keeping the boys away. Just like her mother," he said. "I remember all the guys at Hogwarts."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. "All the guys? _All_ the guys, Harry? There were two. Michael and Dean. That's it," she giggled.

Ginny bit her lip as another cramp struck. Harry's hand gently caressed her abdomen. He longed to take that lip in his mouth and taste it, suck on it. Devour it, over and over.

"Ahem."

Ginny and Harry moved apart quickly. Draco stood in the doorway, watching them closely.

"Draco, what are you doing here? Your meeting…?" asked Ginny.

"Finished a while ago. I copied my notes for Potter and thought I'd bring this to you. Mum said it helped her," said Draco.

Harry quickly withdrew his hand off Ginny and rolled off the bed. He glanced at the clock on Ginny's bedside table. "Merlin, I need to go and get the boys. I'll be back soon." He stood and moved aside as Draco came closer.

"Okay. Oh Draco, a heating pad! They're supposed to be really good. Please thank Cissy for me," said Ginny.

He nodded and came over to her. He sat on the side of her bed, where Harry had just been. "How are you?" he asked gently.

Harry quickly left. He didn't want to see the two of them together, not in her bedroom, with her half naked. He groaned internally. _'Stop thinking with your dick, Potter_ ," he thought to himself. He Apparated to the boy's school and waited.

Scorpius and Al were two of the first out of their classroom. They spotted Harry and headed for him. "How's my Mum?" asked Scorpius.

"She's resting in bed. Your dad was there when I left," Harry told him.

Scorpius nodded happily. Albus looked at his dad. "Are you side-Apparating us home again?" he asked.

"Actually, we're going to stop at the Burrow. Hopefully Ginny's mum can make her a potion for the pain," said Harry.

Scorpius looked worried. "She must be bad if she wants a potion from Grandma," he said worriedly.

Harry patted his back. "She'll be fine, Scor. So, ready?"

Both boys clung to him as he Apparated them to the Burrow.

Unfortunately, Molly wasn't home. Arthur told them she was at Shell Cottage, baby sitting Dominique while Fleur was out with Victoire at an appointment.

"I'm sorry, she'll be there most of the day," said Arthur.

Scorpius looked at Al. "Al, you can make it. You're the best at cooking and stuff," he said. Scorpius looked at his grandpa. "Grandma has the potion recipes written down, doesn't she, Grandpa?" he asked.

"Yes," said Arthur. He came to the kitchen and pulled a big book off the shelf. He opened it, looking for the right potion. "Oh dear. I don't think Molly has all the ingredients here," he said.

"We can go and buy then, and Al can make it at home. May we take the book, Grandpa. Please, for Mum?" begged Scorpius.

Al took the book and ran his eyes over the recipe. It looked fairly straight forward. "I can do this," he said confidently.

"Take it, by all means. If you get in a bind, let me know and I'll go to Shell Cottage and send Molly to yours," he said to Scorpius.

"We won't need Grandma. Al's brilliant at recipes," said Scor, grinning at Al. "He can do it, I know he can."

"Al, are you sure?" asked Harry hesitantly.

Al looked at his dad. "I can do this, Dad."

Harry patted his shoulder. "All right. Looks like we're going to the Apothecary. Thanks, Arthur. We'll take good care of Molly's book," he said. "And Ginny!"

Indeed, Al was carrying it so carefully. He couldn't wait to read more.

Harry paid for all the ingredients they needed and again they side-Apparated home. Al and Scorpius threw their schoolbags down and went to the kitchen.

"What do you need, Al?" asked Scorpius.

Al read the instructions while Scorpius laid out the all the items they'd bought at the Apothecary. "Just a big pot to boil it all in. It will take about half an hour."

Scorpius got out a big pot. "I'm just going to see my Mum. I'll be back soon," he said.

Harry came over to Al. "Anything I can do to help, son?" he asked.

Al nodded at the ginger root. "Cut that up, please. Thin slices."

Scorpius came back downstairs. "How is she?" asked Al.

"Not good. She said the heating pad my Dad gave her is helping but she's still in a lot of pain."

"Is he, your dad, still up there?" asked Harry.

Scorpius nodded. "He's rubbing her back, cos I told him it helps."

"Oh," said Harry. He viciously stabbed his ginger root.

"Dad, stop, or we'll need to get more," protested Al. He eyed Harry. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing," said Harry, calming down to cut the ginger root properly.

Al and Scorpius exchanged a look. They all looked up as Draco came downstairs. "How's Mum?" asked Scorpius.

"The same, son," said Draco. "Potter, can I have a word? Out here, perhaps?" He nodded to outside.

"It's okay, Dad. We can finish here. If Scor can crush the willow bark into a powder, I'll take care of the moonstone. Then we let it boil," said Al, confidently. "We have time."

"Thanks for doing this, Albus," said Draco.

"You're welcome, Mr Malfoy," said Al.

Draco looked over to Scorpius, busy crushing the willow bark using a mortar and pestle. "Scorpius, I'll have to leave after I talk to Mr Potter. I'll fire-call in the morning, see how your Mum is, okay?" he asked.

"You're not staying?" asked Scorpius, disappointed.

Draco shook his head. "I have a dinner with the Minister for Magic and his deputy. It will probably be too late to return here tonight after that, so I'll say goodbye now."

"Okay, Dad. Love you," said Scorpius, coming over to hug Draco.

"Love you too, son. Take care of your Mum," Harry heard Draco whisper in his ear.

"We will. We all will, won't we Al, Harry," grinned Scorpius. He went back to the kitchen to help Al. Harry and Draco stepped outside.

"Shall we go into mine?" asked Harry politely. Draco nodded.

Once they were inside, Draco handed Harry some papers. "These are the notes from my meeting this morning. I made a copy for you. Most of our requests were met favourably, but I had to let a couple go. I anticipated that, so I was pretty happy with how it all went," said Draco.

"Good, great," said Harry, taking them from him and studying them.

"What are you doing with Ginny?" asked Draco.

"What?" gasped Harry, looking at Draco.

"What's going on between you and my wife. Ex-wife," he corrected, before Harry could.

"Nothing," said Harry. "We've gotten close because the boys are best friends and we're neighbours."

"Bullshit. I know what I saw upstairs. You were copping a feel under the covers and if I had come in a minute later you would have been kissing," said Draco.

"I was comforting her. She was telling me how the cramps started and she got emotional," said Harry.

"She told you about the miscarriage?" asked Draco, surprised.

Harry nodded.

"Interesting. So you don't feel anything toward her but friendship?" asked Draco.

"What does it matter to you?" asked Harry, evading the question.

"She's the mother of my son. If she's in a relationship, I want to know the sort of man who is involved in my son's life. You'll be the same when Granger starts dating again," said Draco.

"We do have first names, you know. This morning I was Harry, now I'm back to Potter. Come on, Draco. I thought we had put all that Hogwarts shit to bed," said Harry, angrily.

"Fine. Harry, do you have feelings for my ex-wife?" asked Draco easily.

"I certainly care for her. Anything else is irrelevant for you to know," said Harry.

"I'm taking that as a yes. I can't say I approve, but you better not hurt her. Or my son," said Draco sternly.

"I hardly think we're in a position to need your approval, but why don't you?" asked Harry curiously.

"You've just returned home and you're looking for something to cling to the old days. The Weasleys are the natural choice, and don't think I didn't notice you looking at Gin back in sixth year. I know I was only there tillChristmas but I know what I saw. Both our boys get along, so it's an easy option for you," smirked Draco.

"Shut it, Malfoy. It's not like that, at all. Mind you, should I be flattered that you paid so much attention to me at Hogwarts? Knowing who I liked, who I was watching. You sound like a stalker," said Harry, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"Now who's calling me by my surname, and don't flatter yourself, _Harry._ I was instructed to watch you closely. You didn't notice because you were too busy pining for Ginny. Why didn't you go after her? Did the Weasel not approve of you dating his sister? Funny, I thought Granger was into him, yet she married you. Maybe you two were already hot and heavy back then?" goaded Draco.

"Shut it. You don't know what you're talking about," said Harry, through gritted teeth. Draco was bringing up too many damned memories from that year.

They stared heatedly at each other, then Draco sighed. "Fine. Just…don't hurt her, Potter. If you just want to get your rocks off, find some willing witch down Knockturn Alley."

"Can you give me a recommendation?" quipped Harry.

Draco looked at him, then laughed.

Harry sighed. "You really don't know me very well. I'm not…like that. I would never hurt Ginny."

"Ah. Interesting," said Draco. He saw the time on the clock on the wall and frowned. "Fun as this has been, I really have to go. I'd say take care of Gin, but I don't think I have to, do I?"

"She'll be in good hands, Draco," said Harry.

Draco smirked. "Yes, I saw just where those hands have been. Tell the boys I said goodbye, will you?"

Harry nodded and watched Draco leave. For some reason, he felt like he had passed a test. He gave the papers a quick perusal then put them in his briefcase. He then went next door.

"We were just coming to get you," said Al, his eyes shining. "It's ready."

Half an hour later, Ginny was sitting up in bed, playing a game of Exploding Snap with Al while Scor read her Quidditch Monthly magazine. She kept saying how much better she was feeling, and declared Al to be a future potions professor. Al blushed under her praise, but Harry could tell he was pleased.

Looking around, he realised it was quite the scene of domesticity. Strangely, it suddenly felt right. The four of them were becoming a unit, a group.

A family.


	9. Chapter 9 Getting Closer

Harry took the boys to school the next morning, then headed to the Ministry. He went straight to his office and unpacked his briefcase. Anne brought him a coffee and he gave her Draco's notes with his added notations to change and add to his files. She had just left when there was a knock at his door. Distracted, he called out for the person to come in. He looked up, surprised to see Draco enter.

"Morning. What can I do for you, Draco?" he asked.

"How was Ginny this morning?" he asked. "I had an early morning meeting and just got out."

"Better, but she's going to spend today resting. When I left she was about to watch a movie on my laptop," said Harry.

"Your what?" asked Draco.

"My computer. I downloaded some movies and you can watch them on the screen," explained Harry, patiently. Merlin, the sooner the wizarding world embraced Muggle technology, the better, as far as he was concerned.

"Oh, er, I see," said Draco, not even understanding what downloading meant. "And the boys, they're both okay?"

"Yeah, I dropped them to school myself," said Harry, puzzled. "Draco, is something wrong?"

"Do the boys know about you and Ginny?" asked Draco suddenly.

"What? No! There is no me and Ginny," said Harry. _Yet!_ This was the last thing he'd expected to talk about with Draco this morning.

Draco looked at him for several seconds then smiled. "You haven't told her yet, have you?"

"Told who, what?" asked Harry, confused.

"Gin. She doesn't know you still like her," grinned Draco.

" _Still_? Still like her?" asked Harry, sitting back and staring at Draco dumbfounded.

Draco shook his head. "How quick you forget. I told you last night, Potter, I saw you watching her sixth year. Why didn't you ever go after her?"

"Well, _Draco_ ," Harry emphasised his name, "if you remember, I had a lot going on back then. I didn't want her dragged into it as well."

"Funny, I thought her family was already well _'in it'_ back then. Voldemort was certainly aware of her," said Draco.

"Well, if she was my girlfriend, he might have used her to get to me. I wouldn't want to put her in any more danger," said Harry.

Draco laughed. "You really are as noble as they say, aren't you, Harry?"

"Why are you so curious? Unless you still love her?" Harry asked, the thought just occurring to him.

Draco shook his head. "It's not that. I thought about it last night and, well, Scorpius likes you, and I just wanted to say, I'm happy that you're a part of their life."

Harry stared at him. "Are you having me on? Are you actually saying you're now _happy_ for me to get into a relationship with Ginny?"

Draco nodded. "I don't want any idiots around my son. You're okay, Po-er, Harry." He held out his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry stood and shook it. "Somehow I don't think Ginny is the type to date idiots, but thanks. Your boy is a great kid, and I'm really happy he and Albus are friends." He shook Draco's hand.

"Well, that just gives you more reason to make this work. Because if you and Ginny end, what will happen to the boys friendship?" asked Draco.

"Bloody hell, we haven't started anything and now you're asking me what will happen when it ends. Haven't you got any work to do? Go away," he shooed, good naturedly.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," said Draco and Harry, who raised his eyebrows at Draco's brashness. To Harry's surprise, it was Hermione.

"Oh, er, hi," she said to Draco. She then turned to greet Harry.

"What can I do for you, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Actually, I was looking for Draco and his secretary said he was coming to see you. I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone. How's Albus?" she asked.

"Doing well," said Harry.

"Actually, he was a big help to Ginny yesterday. He's a good kid," said Draco.

"Good, that's good. Is he - has he said anything to you about staying with me this weekend?" she asked hesitantly, shooting Malfoy an embarrassed look.

"He's looking forward to it," lied Harry.

"I've got loads of things planned for us. I was going to take him to Muggle London and explore the museums and libraries. They have some great things for children," said Hermione.

Since her visit to the Burrow, she had sat down and made a list of things she needed and wanted to change in her life. Her tenuous relationship with her son was at the top. This was the first step to changing that.

"Sounds…okay," said Harry. Albus would probably hate it, but the important thing was time with his mother.

"I'm taking Scorpius to the Planetarium. He loves going there. You're welcome to join us," offered Draco.

"I'm not sure. I'll ask Albus and let you know," Hermione said hesitantly, shooting a surprised look at Draco.

"Sure, sounds good. I'm sure both boys will love it. Potter-er, Harry, talk to you later. Hermione, may I escort you back to your office? We can talk on the way," said Draco easily.

"Oh, erm, yes, thanks. Harry, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night when you drop Albus to Grimmauld Place. Bye," she said, looking confusedly at Draco.

Draco was already holding the door open for her, but she quickly turned around and pulled a weird face at Harry and jerked her head in Draco's direction.

Harry grinned at her and shrugged. As they pulled his door shut, he got back to his paperwork. He'd think about Draco and his comments later.

/*/*/*/*

Harry Flooed home and changed out of his work clothes into casual jeans and shirt. He looked in the cupboards for something to make for tea, and realised he'd have to hit the shops. He decided to pop over to see how Ginny was, then go get the boys from school. Maybe the boys would like to come with him to shop. He knew Albus would. He could barely keep Al out of the kitchen these days.

He knocked on Ginny's door and went in, as she had told him to. Downstairs was tidy, and there was a plate and two cups on the sink. He went upstairs. By the sound of it, she was still watching a movie. Harry smiled; she had been enthralled at his laptop and all the things he could do on it.

To his surprise, he found Ginny's dad sitting with her, as they both stared transfixed at the screen. Arthur was speaking.

"-these Muggles! Just think, a truck that transforms into a robot! Whatever will they think of next!" he was saying.

"Ssh, Dad. Which one is the yellow one again?" asked Ginny.

"Bobble bee, I think," said Arthur. He was enjoying this very much.

"Seriously! I thought you'd watch the chick flicks on there, and I find you watching ' _Transformers_ '," chuckled Harry, entering the room. "And it's Bumblebee, Mr Weasley." He held out his hand for Arthur to shake.

Arthur stood, beaming. "Harry, good to see you. Bumblebee, you say? Do you watch these sort of, er, what are they, flicks, very often, Harry?"

"It's a great way to unwind, Mr Weasley. There's all kinds of genre, but I prefer the action ones, myself," said Harry.

"No surprise there," grinned Ginny.

Harry sat on the side of her bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked her gently. Arthur looked on with interest.

"Good. A bit of a fraud for lying here again today, to tell you the truth," she said.

"Yes well, look what happened when you got up to make lunch," said Arthur.

"I know. I had another bad cramp," she told Harry. "I came back to bed and lay down, and I feel so much better. I'll be up and about tomorrow," she said.

"Oh," said Arthur, disappointed. "I was hoping to come over and watch some more flicks with you, dear," said Arthur.

"I'll download some more for you, Mr Weasley. I think you'll really like the James Bond series. He's a British spy," explained Harry.

"Ooh, that does sound good," said Arthur, brightening. "I say, it's nearly time to get the boys from school. Would either of you mind if I went and brought them home? Ginny, love, let me know how the movie ends, won't you?"

"Are you sure, Mr Weasley?" asked Harry.

"My pleasure. I used to go and get Scorpius and Teddy all the time at their pre-school. I even used to go and read stories to the little ones. I miss that," sighed Arthur.

"Go on then, Dad," grinned Ginny. Harry nodded too, and Arthur went to leave. He stopped at the door. "We might stop at old Fortescue's for ice cream on the way home, okay?"

Harry and Ginny laughed and nodded. Arthur beamed and went downstairs and Apparated to the boy's school.

Upstairs, Ginny lightly punched Harry in the arm. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"For suggesting I'd watch the chick flicks. I much preferred ' _Transformers'_ ," she said, chuckling.

"Really? Huh? You didn't watch any of them?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Well, I watched ' _Sleepless_ _in_ _Seattle_ ', I guess that was okay. I started to watch ' _Bridget Jones' Diary_ ', and nearly fell asleep. I thought ' _Transformers_ ' was going to be about, well, transforming, so I put it on just before Dad got here. We loved it, although it was nothing like we thought it would be."

Harry laughed. "I bet it wasn't. So you're an action kind of girl, should have guessed. A girl after my own heart," he said.

Ginny laughed too. "I need to get one of these laptop thingys," she said.

"Just don't let your Dad pull it apart," quipped Harry, and they shared a laugh together. They watched the end of the movie together.

"So, how was work? Any new developments in the World Cup preparations the wizarding world needs to know about?" asked Ginny. It was nearing time for the Ministry to announce their team of people who would help the sporting team prepare for the World Cup.

"For the record, no. Off the record…" Harry leaned in closer to Ginny, and she, hoping for a scoop, leaned in closer to him, "…No."

"Oh, you," scoffed Ginny. She sat back against her pillow, then got up and stood and stretched. "I don't think I'm cut out for a life of lying in bed all day. I feel lazy. I've got a big day tomorrow, interviewing some of the British Quidditch players expected to make it to the English World Cup team."

"Shouldn't you still be taking it easy?" asked Harry.

Ginny shook her head. "No, the worse is over, thank Merlin. I'll be as right as rain tomorrow, you'll see. I'll be able to take the boys to school, then I'm Portkeying to Wales."

"What are you doing for tea tonight?" blurted out Harry.

Ginny looked thoughtful. "Hmm, I haven't thought about it. I'll need to grocery shop on the weekend when Scor is with his dad. Mum sent over some stew, but I really don't feel like that tonight. Take-away, probably," she said.

"How about I make some Spaghetti Bolognase for the four of us? I need to go to the shops anyway for some basics. Anything else you need?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head. "Nothing that can't wait till Saturday. Harry, are you sure about cooking tonight? You've already done so much the last couple of days."

Harry nodded. "It's just Spaghetti Bolognase, Gin. Al and Scor can help me. I'll leave you the dishes if it will make you feel better," he laughed.

"Actually, -"began Ginny,

" the boys can do them," they both said, then laughed.

"Great minds," sighed Ginny. She wandered over to the window and looked out. "Be great to go flying this weekend."

Harry came up behind her and looked out. "I love flying first thing in the morning."

"Before the sun is even up," agreed Ginny.

"When it feels like it's just you in the whole world," said Harry.

"You get to see the sun rise and it's the start of a brand new day filled with so many possibilities," said Ginny, turning to face him.

"Yeah," said Harry, stepping closer. He picked up a strand of her hair and let it fall, then he brushed it behind her ears. "Possibilities," he said huskily.

"So many," she agreed. Harry stepped closer again and his nose nuzzled hers. Her hands found his waist, and he closed his eyes at her touch. His hands were on her slim shoulders. He brought his head up again, and she looked him in the eyes, then her eyes drifted to his lips. They both leaned in, hesitantly, but excited to finally, finally…

"Mum! Hey Mum, we're home!"

Harry and Ginny broke apart suddenly, both with flushed faces as Scor, then Al, burst into her room. "Look what Grandpa got us," chortled Scorpius, holding up his ice-cream. Al held up his too, grinning.

"Did you bring any home for us?" asked Ginny, teasing. "We'll need something for dessert tonight. Seems Harry here, is cooking for us."

"Really? What are we having?" asked Albus curiously.

"Nothing too fancy. Just Spaghetti Bog," said Harry. "In fact, I could do with a helper or two at the grocery store. Do you boys want to get changed and come with me?" he asked.

"Sure," they both said.

They ran out to Scor's bedroom, leaving Harry and Ginny alone again. "Gin, I…I'm sorry we-"

"Mum, hey Mum, have you seen my WWW tee shirt?" yelled Scor.

Ginny's face dropped at Harry's words. "Oh, I thought-it's in the wash basket," she yelled to Scor.

"Gin, I-" began Harry, realising she'd taken his words the wrong way. Just then, Albus came in.

"Dad, can we go so I can get changed too?" he asked. "I want to wear my WWW tee shirt too."

Ginny nodded. "You should go."

Harry nodded. "All right, Al, we'll go." He turned to leave, determined he would make this right by the end of the night.

Ginny turned to look out the window. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" he turned back, hopefully.

"Don't forget the garlic bread," she said, dully.

/*/*/*/*

Dinner would have been a quiet affair if it hadn't been for the two chattering boys. Ginny barely made eye contact with Harry, concentrating on the boys excitement at the upcoming summer holidays.

"Mum, didn't you say we could go camping these holidays?" asked Scorpius.

"Yes I did," said Ginny, smiling at her son.

"Al can come too, right?" asked Scorpius.

"If Harry says it's okay," said Ginny, looking at him. He was staring at her, his eyes piercing right into her. She didn't understand the look in his eyes. It was almost like…lust.

"Dad? DAD!" yelled Albus.

"Hmm, what?" asked Harry, tearing his gaze away from Ginny.

"Can I go camping with Ginny and Scor?" asked Al.

"It's not for a couple of weeks yet. Plenty of time to organise things, Al," said Ginny, smiling at him.

"Sounds like fun. I might even come too," said Harry, surprising them all.

"You!" exclaimed Al, totally surprised.

"Cool," said Scorpius.

"You know, it's getting late and it's a school day tomorrow," reminded Ginny.

"Aw Mum, it's Friday tomorrow," said Scorpius, not wanting the night to end.

"And you'll probably stay up late at your dad's, playing video games," chided Ginny.

"Do I have to go to Mum's?" whined Al to Harry.

"Yes, you do. She's got some fun things planned for you," Harry said.

"Mum's idea of fun and mine are completely different," huffed Al, "and I hate that house."

"It's only temporary, until she finds the time to get another place," said Harry, wondering if Hermione would ever find the time to look for somewhere else to live.

"Is Kreacher still there?" asked Ginny.

Harry shook his head. "No, he passed a few years ago. I never bothered getting a replacement for him, as I never planned to live in Grimmauld Place anyway."

"You've been there, Ginny?" asked Al, surprised. He frowned. "It's horrible, isn't it?"

"It's not a cheery place, that's for sure. But I was there twice, and each time I had nearly all my loved ones with me, so that helped," she told him.

She turned to Harry. "Remember the Christmas we spent there. Tonks was making those funny faces for us, to cheer us up. We were so worried about Dad, and you were being a grumpy git. Remus gave me my first kiss under the mistletoe, a little peck on the cheek. Sirius gave me my first taste of Firewhiskey. Remus kept telling him off, sure that Mum would find out and kill them both and -"

"You knew Uncle Sirius? And Teddy's mum and dad?" asked Albus, his eyes wide.

Ginny looked at him. "Yes, I did."

"Will you tell me about him? Mum and Dad don't talk about the olden days too much," said Al.

"Olden days?" Ginny burst into laughter. "Oh Al, you just made me feel about a hundred."

"Sorry, Ginny," said Al, meekly. He glanced at his dad, hoping he wasn't mad. He might say Al couldn't go on the camping trip.

Harry didn't look mad, he looked pensive. "Grumpy git? Yeah, I suppose I was. I remember you telling me off, though."

Al looked at Ginny in surprise. "You told my Dad off? Wow!" he said.

"Well, he was ruining our Christmas. He didn't want to talk to anyone except Sirius, and we were all worried for him. He was worried about something, and if he'd asked me, I could have told him the answer and set his mind at ease. But no, he was Mr Grumpy Git!" she said, her eyes alight with laughter.

"Who else was there, Ginny?" asked Albus.

"Let's see. Sirius and Kreacher. Remus and Tonks, although I'm not sure if they were together then or not. My Mum and Dad, my twin brothers, Ron and Hermione. We did have other, er, people drop in. There was Dumbledore, Moody, even Snape, I think," said Ginny, trying to remember. She didn't think Harry would have told Albus about the Order of the Phoenix.

"So Uncle Ron was alive then?" asked Scorpius. He'd heard a lot of stories about his dead uncle.

Ginny nodded sadly.

Harry looked at Al. "Time for us to go, I think. Ginny, I-"

"It's okay. Scor and I will do the dishes. Thanks for cooking," she said hurriedly. She stood and began gathering dishes to go to the sink. "Al, I'll see you in the morning for school."

"Thanks, Ginny. Bye, Scor, see ya in the morning," said Al, glumly. He hadn't wanted the talk to end just yet.

When they got home Al went for a shower and got ready for bed. Harry had a shower but was too restless to sleep. He hated leaving things with Ginny up in the air. He went out into the little courtyard. He looked up at the night sky. Talking about old times with Ginny had actually been nice. Sirius, Remus, Tonks. Names he hadn't said out loud for a long time.

He heard a door nearby open, and when he smelled her flowery fragrance, he knew Ginny had come out to her courtyard, too. Was she too, thinking about that near kiss? Or was she thinking about what an idiot he was? "Gin?" he asked softly. "You there?"

There was a moment of silence, then her quiet "Yeah?" came back.

"I'm sorry." He waited, but she said nothing. "About earlier. In your bedroom."

"Yeah, I got that," she said dryly.

"No, no, you got it wrong. What I meant to say then was, I'm sorry we got interrupted."

There was silence. Then she asked. "Really? That's what you were sorry about?" She suddenly felt lighter and hopeful.

Harry nodded, then cursed himself. She couldn't see through walls! "Yeah, I was. I, erm, feel like we've been leading up to that kiss for awhile and then it was snatched away," said Harry. He ached to have her in his arms right now and finish what they started earlier. "So, what do you say to dinner Friday night? You, me, a night on the town?"

"Sounds pretty great, actually," said Ginny, grinning like a loon. She was glad he couldn't see her. Her face was so flushed, it was sure to be bright red.

"What time does Scor go to Draco's?" he asked.

"Around five," said Ginny.

"I'm taking Al to Grimmauld Place at five-thirty. How about we begin our evening at six?" he asked.

"Six is fine. Dressy, casual? How do you want me?" she asked, giddily.

"Dressy. I want our first date to be something special," he said, grinning in the dark.

Ginny felt like she was thirteen again and Harry had just asked her to the Yule Ball. "I can't wait," she said softly.

"Me either," admitted Harry. He felt like he was sixteen again, and just asked Ginny to Hogsmeade. "Guess I better go and get some sleep."

"Yeah, me too. Good night," she said.

"Good night, Ginny," he said.

Harry felt better for their talk, so he doused the lights and went to bed. He lay there, realising he hadn't said a couple of things he'd wanted to say. He sat up and grabbed his wand. "Lumos", he said, reaching for some parchment. His owl, Roo, glad to have something to do, flew over to him. "Take this to Ginny, girl."

Ginny lay in bed, wondering what she was going to wear Friday night. She mentally went through her wardrobe and came up short. She'd left her expensive gowns at Malfoy Manor when she'd left, determined to leave that part of her life behind. It had never really been her, anyway. She'd have to owl Fleur for some ideas.

Harry's owl came in through her window, hopping upon landing. "Hi, girl. For me?" She took the parchment and read. ' _I really wanted to finish that kiss. Damn kids! Ju_ st _as_ _we_ _were getting to the good part, too!' H_

Ginny giggled and pulled some parchment from her drawer. "Take this to Harry, Roo. The owl flew off.

Harry grinned as he saw his owl return with a note. "What'd she say, girl?" The owl held out it's talon for Harry to remove the note from Ginny. He unrolledit and chuckled. ' _Kissing me isn't the good part, Harry. It's just the warm up. G_

"Damn," exclaimed Harry. He scribbled quickly and sent his owl off again. He lay back on his pillow, his hands behind his head as he waited. He had a huge grin on his face.

Ginny had an owl treat waiting for the owl this time. "Did he like my message, Roo?" she asked. The owl hooted and held up it's talon. Ginny removed the note and tossed the owl a second treat. Ginny unrolled the note. ' _That's some high expectations you've set, Miss Weasley' H_

Ginny blushed as she wrote her reply. She quickly sent the owl off before she changed her mind.

Harry sat up eagerly as his owl soared gracefully in. She flew around his room. "All right, all right, give me the note. Please," begged Harry. He was dying to know what Ginny had written in reply to his note. He unrolled it and read quickly. ' _You won't be disappointed, Mr Potter' G_

Harry groaned and fell back on his bed. Friday couldn't come fast enough. In the meantime, he needed to plan the best date ever!


	10. Chapter 10 First Date

Harry checked his appearance in his mirror one last time, before deciding to change his tie to a silver one. He usually hated wearing dinner suits, but tonight ocassion called for it, and he wanted everything tonight to be perfect.

Anne had been his saviour, giving him great suggestions and researching several different places. As a Muggleborn witch, she was delighted Harry had a computer, and she knew how to use one. With the help of Google Search and her Iphone, within one hour of them working from Harry's home, he had the whole night arranged and booked. Anne had been excited for him, in a way he'd imagined an older Tonks would have been. He resolved to send her flowers as a thank you for all her help.

He went downstairs and checked he had his wallet. With one last nervous gesture of trying to flatten his hair, he walked out of his apartment. The magical limousine he'd ordered was due to arrive in the next five minutes, so he took a breath and knocked on Ginny's door.

He lifted his head when she opened the door, and he was dumbstruck. He was sure his mouth was open and his tongue was lolling out. "Ginny, you look amazing," he said.

"It's not too much? I was worried I was over dressed," she said anxiously, looking down at her full length navy dress. It was strapless but she carried a silvery wrap around her shoulders. Her hair was up in a classy chignon, with tendrils running down past her ears. Silvery earrings and a necklace complimented the outfit, as did a small silver purse.

"Wow, I just...wow," said Harry. "I thought you looked beautiful at Bill and Fleur's wedding, but...wow!" he gushed.

Ginny flushed but laughed. "Thanks you, Harry."

Just then, the limousine pulled up. A driver got out and gestured with his hat to Harry. "Mr Potter?"

"Yes. We're all ready, aren't we?" he asked Ginny.

"A limousine? Oh Harry, I've never been in one before," said Ginny.

Harry took her hand and led her to the car. The driver opened the door as they approached. "Evening, ma'am, sir. Should be a nice drive to London tonight," he said, half bowing.

Harry helped her into the car then got in himself. "London? We're going to London?'' she asked excitedly.

"Muggle London," said Harry. "I hope that's okay?"

"I'm happy to be spending the time with you, Harry," said Ginny. Harry took her hand and squeezed it, laying them both on his knee.

The driver got in, and spoke to them. "It should take us a few minutes to get to London Town. My name is Tom. If you need to speak to me, press the red button on your left. Please enjoy a glass of champagne and some chocolates during the journey," he said.

"Please, take the scenic route. We have half an hour to get to the restaurant," said Harry.

"Right O, guv'nor,"winked the driver. The car started and the glass partition separating them from the driver began to raise. Harry opened the champagne bottle while Ginny held the flutes. As the car pulled away, Harry made a toast.

"Here's to a beautiful lady, a summer night and a magical night ahead." he said, grinning.

Ginny grinned as they clinked glasses. She looked around the limousine. "I could definitely get used to being driven around like this. This champagne is good." She took a chocolate and offered him one. He declined.

"Will you tell me what you have planned for us tonight?" asked Ginny.

Harry squeezed her hand. "Dinner first. We're going to _'The Strand'_ for dinner. I've never been, but it has great reviews. I hope you're hungry?"

Ginny shot him a cheeky look, making him chuckle. "Yeah, sorry. Should have known better than asking a Weasley that question," he said.

Ginny smiled and turned to look out the window. "Look, the city lights are coming on. Doesn't it look pretty?" she cried.

It did look pretty, as dusk started turning to night. The car slowed as it approached the city centre. "Is this similar to the Knight Bus, or can Muggles see it?" asked Ginny.

"Either. Tonight, that dress, and the beautiful woman I'm with, deserve to be seen," said Harry, huskily.

Ginny smiled at his comment. She truly felt beautiful tonight, and she thanked the heavens her brothers had married such wonderful women. Her sisters-in-law had answered her cry for help, and gone above and beyond, as usual. It was the Weasley way.

The car pulled off to the side. Harry glanced out. "We're here," he said, finishing off his champagne and putting his and Ginny's glass back in the mini-bar.

The door opened and Tom extended his hand for Ginny, but Harry got out first instead. "Scuse me, guv'nor," apologised Tom, stepping back.

Harry extended his hand to Ginny and helped her out of the car. "Thank you, Tom. It was a lovely drive and I enjoyed the champagne and chocolates," she told their driver.

Tom half bowed. "Very good, ma'am. May I say, I hope you have a pleasant evening. Good night to you both."

Harry threaded Ginny's arm through his and they stepped back as the car took off. Several nearby people looked interestedly at the car, and at them, wondering if they were anyone famous. Being Muggles, they had no idea who Harry Potter was, so they simply went back to their own business.

Harry sighed in relief; so far so good. "I hope you don't mind a slight walk. The lights on the Thames look so nice, and we have a few minutes to spare before our reservation."

"No, that's fine. Goodness, London certainly seems alive tonight, doesn't it? Is there lots to do in the city at night?" she asked, watching a traditional red double decker bus carrying tourists drive past.

"You've never been?" asked Harry.

Ginny shook her head. "I've brought Scorpius to Muggle London a few times, to the zoo, the library, the circus. Oh, and he saw a pantomime when he was little. We both really enjoyed that," she said.

"London is one of the best cities in the world. There are so many wonderful places to visit, to shop. We'll have to bring the boys here sometime," said Harry.

They stopped to watch a street performer, and Harry tossed a five pound note in his beret; feeling generous. "Shall we?" he gestured to Ginny.

He escorted her into a building and spoke to the maitre'd. The man checked his large book and nodded. He clicked his finger and a waiter appeared. "Please escort Mr Potter and his partner to 'The Deck'," he ordered.

"Very good, sir," said the waiter. He turned to Harry and Ginny. "Good evening. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to your table."

Harry and Ginny followed him, and Harry couldn't help but feel pride at the number of male heads that turned as Ginny walked past them. She didn't notice, too focused on where they were going.

To her surprise, they went to an elevator. Harry and Ginny stood at the back while their waiter pressed the button and stood near the door. Harry smiled and Ginny nudged him. "What is it?" she asked him.

"I'm just feeling like the luckiest man in the world right now," he said, holding her hand and bringing it up to kiss the back of it. When he brought her hand back down between them, he didn't let go.

Ginny smiled. This Harry was such a surprise. Gone was the blushing, fumbling boy. Instead she was confronted with a mature man, who knew how to make a woman feel...womanly. It was quite heady, and quite a turn on.

The doors opened and their waiter stood aside, allowing them to exit. Harry and Ginny walked out, the latter gasping at the view.

They were high above the city, with such wondrous views. Glass kept the cool air from being uncomfortable while one ate, but the views beckoned one to get closer to the window. "Oh Harry, it's wonderful," sighed Ginny.

Harry was pleased himself. The restaurant had been chosen mostly for it's location, but it did have a good reputation as well. The view was even better than it had looked in their promotional photos online. "I'm glad you like it," he said.

They turned as the waiter approached them with a tray. "Hors d'oeuvres," he said, placing the tray on the table. Another waiter approached. "Champagne," he said, popping the cork with a grand gesture and pouring two glasses.

Harry took one and handed it to Ginny, then took one for himself, dismissing the waiter. "Don't get tipsy on me, now. This is only the first part of the evening."

Ginny held her glass up to make a toast. "To my handsome date and a wonderful night ahead," she said.

"Together," said Harry, as he clinked his glass against hers. They took their champagne to look out the window again. They laughed as they considered the chances of their limo driver being named Tom, and laughing at the thought of Voldemort driving them pointed out various London icons he could see in the distance. The London Eye was close, and Ginny exclaimed over it.

"Beg pardon, if you would care to peruse the menu, I shall return for your orders," bowed their waiter, laying the menus on a nearby table and leaving them for the moment.

"Shall we peruse the menu, Harry," said Ginny, going over to pick them up. She removed her wrap before picking up a menu and handing one to him. She opened her menu and considered the many options.

The waiter returned and Harry and Ginny gave their orders. They continued talking easily. Ginny asked about his travels around Australia and the many sights he'd seen.

Harry had been only slightly worried that they may have ended spending most of the night discussing their sons, and while that would have been okay, he really wanted tonight to be about them. Ginny was easy to talk to and encouraged him to open up.

Before they knew it, their meals were ready. They moved to sit at the table, and Ginny's face positively looked radiant by candlelight. "I don't know what else you have planned, but so far this night has already been so fantastic. Thank you, Harry," she said.

The food was delicious, as one would expect from a top quality restaurant. They laughed as they compared their cuisine to the food they'd eaten at Hogwarts. Harry described some of the unusual food they'd eaten in Australia. Albus had loved most of it, while Harry had craved the simple fair he'd become used to; shepherd's pies, roasts, etc. He wasn't as adventurous an eater as Hermione, who had travelled a lot with her parents, even as a child.

Harry paused. He hadn't wanted to mention Hermione, not tonight. She, and their time in Australia, was done, ended. This, here now, was his beginning, his hope, his future.

Ginny seemed to read his mind. "Harry, it's okay to mention Hermione when we talk about things in your past. Honestly, I don't mind. The three of you were so close. Except maybe your sixth year. That's when you seemed a little distant from them at times," she said.

Harry nodded, taking a sip of his drink so he didn't have to answer. Sixth year. Ron and Hermione on the outs, Ginny dating Dean, Dumbledore taking him to caves with Inferi. Wanting Ginny, watching Ginny, fearing what would happen to her if they did get together. Fearing what would happen to him if they did get together and Ron found out. Or worse, Voldemort.

"Hey," said Ginny, leaning over to take his hand. "Where did you go? You were a million miles away."

"Sorry. Lost in memories," he said, smiling at her.

"Good ones, I hope," she said, removing her hand so she could continue eating. She changed the subject, telling him about her family and their work. She told him how Fred and George gotten together with Alicia and Angelina and the many characteristics of the next generation. She told him she suspected Fleur was pregnant again, and if so, she knew Bill was hoping for a boy. They talked of Teddy and his upbringing, with Harry confessing his fears he had failed his godson by being away for so long.

"You're here now, Harry. Remember, you didn't have Sirius for many years, yet you didn't love him any less," she said gently.

"Well, he was in Azkaban. I was only in Australia," sighed Harry, really feeling he'd let Remus and Tonks down, as well as Teddy.

"You can't change the past, Harry. Teddy grew up amongst all the Weasley kids and he''s a good kid. He's thrilled to have you back, so just enjoy the relationship you have with him from here on," scolded Ginny, lightly. She sat back and sighed in satisfaction. "I don't think I can move. That was very filling."

Harry glanced at his watch, pleased that they only had a short time till the next part of his plan for the night. Ginny excused herself to go to the ladies room, and while she was gone, Harry ordered coffee for two, and it arrived just after Ginny returned to their table.

They talked some more of their times at Hogwarts, including Hogsmeade visits. Harry was somewhat surprised to learn that Abe Dumbledore and Rosmerta were still working there. Ginny also told him of the immense effort to re-build much of the wizarding worlds damaged structures. Hogwarts and Gringott's had been the worst hit, and had taken quite a long time to be fully re-built. Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley had also been badly damaged in the fall out.

Soon it was time to move on. Harry signed for the bill, then helped Ginny with her wrap. He kept his arm around her as they left the restaurant.

"Is the next place far?" she asked. "I feel too full to walk far."

"That's fine, we can take a cab," said Harry. He felt a thrill as she draped her arm around his waist and they walked together towards the waiting taxi's.

From the centre of London to where they were going wasn't that far, and Ginny didn't know much of Muggle London. When the taxi pulled up, she quickly got out and looked around while Harry paid the driver.

"Harry? Harry, are we...are we going in there?" she tentatively asked, looking at the building.

Harry nodded, grinning at the look of wonder on her face.

"We're going to the theatre?" she asked, in a hushed, reverant tone.

"Phantom of the Opera," nodded Harry, smiling as her eyes widened.

"Oh Harry, I-I've always wondered what it's like to go to the theatre in London," said Ginny.

Harry held out his arm for her to take, and she did so. Her eyes darted everywhere, keen to not miss a thing.

Her eyes really widened when they were shown to their private box. "Harry! This must be really expensive. It's too much," she gasped.

Harry shook his head. "Just seeing the look on your face, the wonder of it all. It's worth every penny, Gin."

Ginny threw her arms around him. "Don't make me ruin my make up and cry, Harry," she warned, with a slight giggle.

The lights dimmed and Ginnysat back and turned her attention to the stage. "You'd still be the most beautiful woman in this room," he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

She turned back to look at him. "Harry," she said tenderly, but he shook his head and pointed to the stage. The show was about to start.

Ginny watched the show, and Harry watched her. Her eyes sparkled, she gasped in wonder, she even swayed to some of the songs, unconsciously. At intermission she enthusiastically chatted to a couple of older ladies in an adjoining box, listening to their opinions.

It was like his sixth year all over again. Watching Ginny had been one of his favourite past times that year. He'd find an unobtrusive corner of the common room to avoid the Won-Won and Lav show, or to be coerced into doing homework with Hermione. Sure, he kept his Potions book opened in front of him, to shield him if he needed it.

He'd watch her with her friends, defending Luna and Neville from jeers and taunts. He watched her anguish over a letter from home. He watched her snog Dean, wondering if his dorm mate knew how lucky he was. He watched her surrounded by friends and wondered how she overcame her first year so well. He thought about how well she fit into his life; knew what he was going through; knew Sirius, Remus and Tonks. How well she seemed to know him. Knew when he needed cheering up, or a boot up the bum, or just companionable silence.

One night, when he thought he was alone, she found him. She came to him, asking him about a Quidditch move she wanted to try with the team. With the fire dancing behind her, framing her face, he simply stared at her, seeing her lips moving but wanting nothing more than to know the wonder of her lips.

 _Flashback-_

" _So what do you think, Harry? Think it will work?" she asked._

" _Huh? Oh yeah, let's give it a try. How does it go again?" asked Harry, who hadn't heard a word she'd said._

 _So she got out a blank piece of parchment and started to draw the play. Hermione found them, sitting in front of the fire, a plate of scones and a pot of tea on the table in front of them. Ginny was drawing while explaining the formations of the Chasers. Harry would counteract with suggestions, which Ginny explained why they would or wouldn't work. Hermione smiled to see the two of them like that, for Harry had become closed off from her and Ron. She left them to it, going upstairs to her dorm, hoping to find Lavender asleep and not off somewhere with Ron._

 _Those nights were the best for Harry. They tried her idea at training, and after that, other team members sought him and Ginny out, suggesting ideas. He was surrounded by his team, and he liked it; liked the normality of it. But at the end of the night, it was just him and Ginny in front of the fire. Together, alone._

"So, what did you think, Harry? Harry?" said Ginny, shaking him. The old ladies in the box next door tittered, thinking he'd fallen asleep.

"It's over?" he asked.

Ginny nodded, amused. "You weren't really asleep, were you?"

"Of course not. Just resting my eyes," said Harry, with a wink to the ladies.

They chuckled and reached down to pick up their bags and jackets. He and Ginny walked out with them, and Harry hailed a taxi for them.

"Such a gentleman," she sighed happily. "Harry, this has been one of the best nights ever. I know I'll never forget the wonderful time we've had." She looked around and lowered her voice. "Muggles have a magic all of their own, don't they?"

Harry stared at her in wonder. "Yes," he said. "Yes, they do."

Ron's lack of interest in anything Muggle had annoyed Harry. He'd always shrugged off the idea of doing Muggle studies, not seeing the point. He'd never acknowledge Muggle inventions or that Muggles could possibly be better than magic folk. He was a lot like Molly in that aspect, who still held dear some of the old fashioned wizarding ideas.

The twins and Ginny had always been more open minded and as keen as Arthur to learn more about Muggles. They certainly were a mixed bag of people, those Weasleys.

"Unless you'd like another drink, I think it's time we headed home," said Harry.

"No drinks for me, thank you,"said Ginny, and she started humming the song from the show.

"Will you let me side-Apparate you home, Ginny?" he asked softly.

Ginny stepped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist and burrowing her head against his chest. He held her close, relishing the feel of her; needing her touch.

"Yes please, Harry," she whispered.

He had to take a few seconds to concentrate on his destination. 'Not my bed, not my bed', he chanted to himself in his mind, although his traitorous brain showed him exactly what would happen if they did indeed Apparate to his bed.

Ginny solved the problem for him. As Harry was mentally licking his way down Ginny's freckly back, she tightened her grip on him, and he felt himself being Apparated away.

"Gin! That could have been dangerous," he cried, as she steadied him. They were outside her door.

"Sorry. You were taking so long, so I just thought I'd do it," she said, unapologetically.

She turned to go inside. "Coming?" she asked him.

"Gin, I-I can't," he said.

"It can just be for coffee, Harry. It doesn't have to be anything else," she said gently.

He took her hand and pulled her back to him, back in his arms. "If I go in there," he said, gesturing to her apartment, "I won't be able to leave tonight."

He swallowed when she said nothing. "It's our first date, and I feel too much for you to stuff this up by asking to stay the night on our first date. The second one, maybe, but not this one."

Ginny smiled, and he brushed a tendril behind her ear before running a finger down her cheek. "Being with you tonight was everything I thought it would be," he said, softly, bringing his forehead to lean against hers.

Ginny lifted her head and kissed him. A soft, unsure kiss. Their first.

Harry wondered if the twins were nearby because all he saw were fireworks. He deepened the kiss, feeling his resolve to leave her tonight weaken.

Ginny reluctantly broke it off. She was breathing hard when she stepped away. She smiled a sweet, sexy smile at him. "Goodnight, Harry." She opened the door and went inside, closing it behind her.

Ginny leaned against the door, her eyes wide open. Merlin, that man could kiss! Damn him for being a noble prat! She smiled as she thought about the wonderful night he'd given her. A noble, wonderful prat.

Harry stared at her door, willing himself to go to his own apartment. It was hard, when all he wanted to do was go into her apartment, continue that kiss and lose himself in her body. He paced for a minute before he went into his own place.

He took a cold shower. Again his own brain was against him, showing him all the brilliant things he could be doing with Ginny and to Ginny right now. His hand was a poor substitute when the real thing was only metres away.

Roo was hopping up and down excitedly when he came out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He dropped the towel and climbed into bed. "What you got for me, Roo?" He took the note from her. It was from Ginny.

 _'FYI a first date is, by nature, a getting-to-know-you date. Where we exchange information of our families, our work, our philosophies of life. With what we already know about each other, I figure tonight was approximately date number 68. Your thought, oh noble prat' G_

Harry sighed happily. She wasn't mad at him, and yes, she was right. Tonight had been more than a first date. Still, he couldn't go over there now and say he wanted to stay the night...could he?

He quickly wrote back.

 _'Self acknowledged noble prat here, bowing to your greater wisdom. Next time, just club me over the head, drag me inside and have your wicked way with me.'_

He gave the note to Roo and lay back and waited. He felt his dick stir as he pictured her face reading the note.

Roo came back fairly quickly. Harry grabbed the note from her. "Good girl," he said. He "opened the note and laughed.

Ginny had written a 'To Do' list. The first item was to buy a club. The second item was to find Harry. The third item was to introduce club to Harry. She'd ended the note with _'Sweet Dreams' G_

Well, he knew what he'd be dreaming about now, didn't he? For by Harry's calculations, the next date was number 69.

Lucky 69!

A/N I do not have any affiliation with Google or Apple


	11. Chapter 11 Coming Out

A/N I know you're all anxious for their second date, but it's still a couple chapters away (Sorry pettybureacrat!)

Both boys returned the next afternoon, not saying much about their time with their other parent. Al told Harry he'd had fun with his mum, Draco ( "he _told_ me to call him that, Dad!") and Scorpius, but, as always, he was happy to return to Harry. Scorpius told Ginny he'd had an _'ace'_ time with Al and his mum, as well as his own dad, but he'd been looking forward to this afternoon for awhile. He and Ginny went to visit George and Angelina, then pick up Teddy before returning home to get ready.

It was a lovely afternoon for Quidditch, even if it was just a match played to raise funds for the St Mungo's children's ward. The best players available had been selected to play in this friendly match, and Oliver had secured tickets for Harry, Ginny and the boys, including Teddy.

To Harry's delight, Ginny and Neville had conspired and also invited Seamus and Dean, so it was a bit of a reunion for Harry with his old dorm mates. Seamus brought his wife Colleen and his three kids, two boys and a girl. Dean came solo, explaining his current girlfriend, who was a model in Paris where he was based, was working. He happened to be in England discussing a showing of his art, and was happy to come and see his old friends. He still caught up with Seamus periodically, and owled Neville, but that was it.

The five boys and Neville sat in the front row. Seamus' sons were younger than Teddy, Al and Scor, the eldest being only six, but they were all Quidditch fans and discussed their favourite teams, and their chances in next years World Cup.

Dean, Seamus and Colleen sat in the next row, with Harry and Ginny behind them. Harry placed his arm on the bench behind Ginny, occasionally playing with a tendril of her hair. She placed her hand discreetly on his bare knee; the warm weather calling for shorts.

"The teams are coming out," cried Scor, excitedly. The boys and Neville cheered loudly when Oliver flew past.

"I never knew Nev to be such a Quidditch fan," murmured Harry in Ginny's ear, nipping it quickly.

"Well, when you're dating one of the players, it tends to happen," said Ginny, squeezing his knee. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Nev's dating one of the players? Who?" asked Harry, tearing his gaze away from Ginny's luscious lips and surveying both teams as they warmed up.

"Ollie Wood," said Ginny, leaning against him.

Harry jerked away. "Oliver Wood is gay?" he yelled. A few people around him looked at him. He gulped and smiled apologetically at them.

"Gee, good thing it's not a secret," said Ginny, dryly. She felt it again, that feeling she was being watched. She idly gazed around and to her surprise, saw Cho Chang sitting close by. Her attention was on the pitch, however.

Harry returned to her side, placing his hand on her knee too. "Sorry, Gin. I just...Oliver and Neville? I can't picture it. Merlin, I don't want to picture it," he groaned. Neville turned his head to smirk at him.

Ginny laughed and dared to kiss his cheek. "They're actually quite sweet together. You knew Nev was gay, didn't you?" she asked.

Harry shook his head, his hand moving to her thigh. Ginny's breath hitched as his fingers drew circles on her skin.

"I knew fifth year," said Seamus, looking back to grin at Harry. Dean nodded too.

"I knew my third, your fourth year, when he took me to the Yule Ball," said Ginny. She smiled dreamily in remembrance. "The boy could really dance, and he gave me my first kiss."

"Thanks, Gin," grinned Neville, glancing over his shoulder at her.

Seamus' daughter was getting fidgety, so Ginny offered to take her. Little Bridget, nearly one, sat on Ginny's knee, sucking on an ice cream Harry bought for all the kids.

It was a great afternoon, and when the game ended, no-one wanted the day to end. Ginny promptly invited everyone back to hers for tea. Seamus and Dean volunteered to go pick up take away from the Leaky Cauldron. Neville was going to hang around and wait for Oliver, and see if he was up to coming to Ginny's. Colleen took Bridget to Ginny's courtyard to feed her, and the boys went upstairs to Scor's room to see his collection of Quidditch cards.

Harry drew Ginny into his arms. "Alone at last," he said, kissing her.

"Mmm," sighed Ginny, returning his kiss. "Not for long, I'm afraid." She ran her hands down his side, settling on his hips. Her fingers crept under his shirt, her nails grazing his skin. He growled lightly. Her touch was affecting him immensely.

"When can we go out again? I want my second date," he teased.

"Soon, I hope. Now that the boys are on holidays, I'm hoping Draco will take Scor for a few days. He's been working a lot lately, and Scor has hardly seen him," said Ginny.

"I know, same with Hermione," said Harry, sharply. Ginny had told him she'd seen Hermione at the Burrow, and Harry had hoped it would help her, and give her some closure. However, she had hardly seen Albus the last few weeks, only fire calling him for an hour or so. Having him the night before and this morning was hardly enough.

"Hey, no frowning. Next time, you have to let me pick where we go for our date," said Ginny, using her forefinger to lift his chin.

Harry smiled. "Deal." He kissed her gently again. They broke apart when Seamus and Dean returned, with Neville and Oliver.

"We met them at the Leaky. Harry, great to see you again," said Oliver, leaving Neville's side to come and shake Harry's hand.

"You too. Great flying today, even for a friendly match," said Harry.

"Ollie's on track for World Cup selection," said Ginny, handing each man a Muggle beer.

"Damn right," nodded Neville. "I reckon he should be captain, too," he added.

"Nev," groaned Oliver. He shook his head but kissed his partner, pleased.

"I agree," said Ginny. "Shay, do you want to get the kids down for tea?"

Seamus put his wand against his throat. "Oy, you lot upstairs. Come down if you're hungry, or you'll miss out."

Dean and Harry chuckled. Ginny sighed wryly. "Not quite what I had in mind, Shay."

The boys thundered downstairs. Seamus shrugged. "Worked, didn't it. All right kids, one at a time."

"I'll put a plate aside for Colleen," said Ginny, hurrying to the kitchen.

Harry had a great time, and by the end of the night he was convinced he knew more about Quidditch than he ever needed to know. Dean interjected on his thoughts about the Muggle game football, and Harry told them about the Australian football, Aussie Rules.

Little Bridget happily played with some old toys of Scorpius that Ginny found, but eventually she got tired. She climbed onto Ginny's lap, and Ginny rocked her, lulling her into sleep.

Harry noticed Oliver and Neville watching Ginny, and wondered why. He himself found Ginny and the baby hard _NOT_ to watch, but didn't understand why the other men would find it so interesting.

"Hey, we saw Hannah Abbot down at the Leaky," said Neville.

Ginny looked up and nodded. "She's been working there since Hogwarts, I think," she said.

"Nice lady," said Neville, "and good food." They all murmured their agreement, as the food had been delicious.

"Well chums, I think we're going to have to say good night,"said Seamus. "It's been great seeing you all again, but we need to get our lot home and to bed," he said.

"Let's do it again, soon. Ollie, I know George and Fred would love to see you. What do you all say- a barbecue and a fly at the Burrow? We've practically got the Gryffindor Quidditch team here," grinned Ginny, looking around the room.

"Sounds good, Gin. Set it up and let us know," said Seamus, taking baby Bridget from Ginny, who said she'd go and get the boys from upstairs, where they returned after tea.

Dean said he had to go to, as he had an early morning meeting at a gallery. He promised to try and make it for the barbecue, but also to get them passes to his art show.

Soon it was just Harry, Ginny and their boys alone. Neville and Oliver had stayed for a bit longer, and Nev was getting a bit tipsy. When he giggled into Harry's ear that he was getting victory sex that night, Ginny burst out laughing at the look on Harry's face, while Oliver blushed and declared it time for them to go.

"We'll talk soon, Gin. I hope you'll have an answer for us," said Oliver, taking Nev's arm and guiding him to the fire-place.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry, after they had left.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, really. Well, not nothing. Nev and Ollie asked me to help them out with something, that's all," said Ginny, picking up plates and cups. She carried them to the kitchen.

"Mum, can I sleep over at Al's with him and Teddy? Please?" begged Scorpius. Teddy and Al were on the bottom step, waiting for her reply.

"If it's okay with Harry?" said Ginny, looking at him.

"Yeah, of course," said Harry.

"Can we play MarioKart, Dad?" asked Al.

"Sure, sure," said Harry.

The three boys high fived each other, and went back upstairs. "Brush your teeth before you go," yelled Ginny. She sighed. "Maybe Shay's idea was better."

"They'll probably eat more junk food at mine," shrugged Harry.

"Do you want to go to the Burrow for breakfast? I could fire-call Andromeda to meet us there. I need to talk to her about taking Teddy camping with us, anyway."

"Sounds like a plan. So what's this thing Nev and Oliver want help with?'' he asked.

"Oh...erm, the thing is...they've been together for awhile now and-"

"Mum, where's my Snitch? I can't find it," yelled Scorpius.

"On your shelf, above the book case," yelled Ginny. She turned back to Harry. "They're both really committed to each other, and they want to take the next step in their relationship. So-"

"Mum, hey Mum, have you seen my dragon tee shirt from Uncle Charlie?" yelled Scorpius.

"It's in the wash, to do tomorrow," yelled Ginny, in frustration.

"But I need it now," yelled Scorpius.

"Scorpius Orion Malfoy, you have a whole dresser full of tee shirts. Pick one and that's it, or you won't be going anywhere tonight," yelled Ginny.

There was silence from upstairs. Ginny drew a huge breath in and expelled.

"Scorpius _ORION?_ " said Harry, thoughtfully. "For Sirius?"

Ginny nodded.

The boys ran downstairs. Scorpius came over to Ginny. "Sorry, Mum. Teeth brushed, clean tee shirt on," he said, showing his teeth and twirling to show his Harpies tee shirt, with **WEASLEY** printed across the back.

"Come on, Dad, let's go," said Al. He and Teddy were waiting near the door.

"Have fun," said Ginny to Scorpius, but she winked at Harry. Scorpius nodded and the boys eagerly went next door.

"I'd rather stay here and have fun with you," winked Harry, kissing her quickly.

"Date number two," promised Ginny.

/*/*/*/*

Harry and the boys ended up playing an epic thirty two game battle, so he didn't talk to Ginny at the courtyard that night. They boys were up and already playing again next morning when Ginny knocked and entered, telling them it was time to go to the Burrow. She had fire-called Molly and Andromeda last night, so they were expected at nine thirty.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as they ate breakfast and discussed the upcoming camping trip. Ginny still hadn't planned where they were going, and still had to confirm dates with Draco.

Arthur beckoned Ginny over to the sofa while Molly and Andromeda tidied up after breakfast. Harry had taken the boys down for a quick fly, before Teddy had to return home with his grandmother.

"Gin love, you know I'm usually up early most mornings. I like to collect the eggs for your mother, pop the kettle on, have the paper ready for her to read," said Arthur.

Ginny smiled at her father. "Dad, you're a prince among men," she said.

Arthur smiled, but the smile left his face. "When I opened the paper, I happened to see a photo of you and Harry at the Quidditch match yesterday. The two of you looked...close," he said, tactfully.

Ginny groaned. "Is that why Mum's been giving me and Harry strange looks all morning? They couldn't have been too bad, we just sat next to each other," she said, shrugging. She should have guessed Harry would make news no matter what he was doing, or with who.

"Well, you certainly looked...intimate," said Arthur. "But dear, that's your business, not mine. The thing is, when I opened the paper, this was in it." He handed her a folded note.

Ginny unfolded it. " **YOUR DAUGHTER IS A WHORE!** " she read aloud. She gasped, and looked at her father. "Who...?"

Arthur shook his head. "I was hoping you could tell me. It was just folded there, in the paper. Not signed, or anything," he said, frowning.

"Who would do this?" pondered Ginny. She looked at her dad. "Did the usual owl bring it?" she asked.

Arthur looked thoughtful. "Actually, no. It was on the doorstep when I returned from collecting the eggs," he said. "It wasn't there when I left to go get them."

"So someone had to be watching, to know when to place it there. Dad, the wards? Are they still active?" asked Ginny.

Arthur nodded. "Yes, you know we haven't really changed them, even since the war ended. Just the family, Harry and Hermione, Luna, Neville and Kingsley. They can bring others through, like Harry did with Al, but that's it."

"I think I need to see the photos," said Ginny. She went to the table and grabbed the paper, flicking it open.

"Ginny dear, I'm very happy that things with you and Harry are going so well," said Molly. Beside her, Andromeda nodded in agreement.

Ginny gave both women a half smile, and looked at the photos. They did look a bit more intimate than she would have thought. She saw herself kiss Harry's cheek, and saw his hands playing with her hair. They both sat close, and the third photo showed Harry whispering in her ear, then nipping it.

"Merlin," she said softly, looking up at her father. She looked again at the note, vaguely recalling the comments she got after the photos appeared in the paper of her, Harry and the boys in Diagon Alley.

"Still no ideas who sent that?" asked Arthur, gesturing to the note.

Ginny shook her head. "But it's pretty obvious it's someone who doesn't like the fact that I'm going out with Harry."

"So it's official then? You and Harry?" asked Molly, having heard the end of the conversation.

"Well, uh, yeah, kind of," shrugged Ginny, feeling like she was thirteen all over again.

The door opened and Harry, Teddy, Al and Scor came in. "Oh Harry, we're very happy with this," said Molly.

"Mum, we-" began Ginny.

"With what?" asked Harry, wiping the sweat off his brow.

Molly beamed at him and gestured to the paper, still open at the photos. Harry came over to look. Blushing slightly, he looked at Ginny, then Molly.

"What is it?" asked Al, and he, Scor and Teddy came over.

"Your dad and your Mum," said Molly, gesturing to first Al, then Scor, "are a couple."

"A couple of what?" asked Teddy.

"Hey, Ginny just kissed you, Dad," said Al in surprise, pointing to the photo.

"What?" asked Scor. His eyes grew wide. "Gross, your dad just bit my mum on the ear." He scowled at Harry.

"Alright, alright, enough," said Ginny, closing the paper and putting it on the seat.

"Oh, I get it. You're dating," said Teddy.

"No way," said Scorpius, looking at Harry suspiciously.

"Cool," said Al at the same time. He smiled at Ginny.

"I think it's time for us to go. Mum, thanks for breakfast, it was great, as usual. Teddy, be a good boy for your grandma," said Ginny, hugging first Molly, then Teddy.

"Mum, do we have to go now?" asked Scorpius.

"Yes, we do. Bye Andromeda, take care. I'll be in touch as soon as I know the camping dates. Don't hesitate to call or owl if you need me to take Teddy any time," she said. Harry echoed those comments.

Ginny moved to hug her dad. "I really think you should tell Harry about the note, love," said Arthur.

Ginny shrugged. "Dad, you know what fans are like, from when I was with the Harpies. I'm more concerned about them getting so close to the house," she said.

"Yes, it wouldn't hurt to re-establish the wards again. I'll talk about it with Bill. May I mention the note?" he asked.

Ginny handed it over. "It's probably someone who's a fan of Harry's and resents that I'm close to him. That's all, I'm sure," she said, resolving not to let it bother her. The Harpies used to only forward her the good mail, after sorting through it for security reasons.

"If you're sure, love," said Arthur, doubtfully.

"I'm sure. Love you Dad," she said, hugging him.

Harry was waiting behind her to shake Arthur's hand goodbye. "Gin, do you think we should explain to the boys together that we're dating?"

Scorpius was eyeing them resentfully. Ginny took a deep breath. "Actually, that sounds like a good idea," she said.

"Good luck, both of you," chuckled Arthur, shaking Harry's hand.

/*/*/*/*

"But why?" whined Scorpius. "Why does it have to change? We've all been having fun together, why do you have to date _MY_ mum?" he asked Harry, in a hostile tone.

"Scor," warned Ginny.

"Scorpius, you're right, we have been having a good time together, the four of us. I'm sure there are times, though, that you have more fun when it's just you and Al, right?" asked Harry, calmly.

"I guess," said Scorpius.

"It's the same for me and your mum. I've known her for a long time, and the both of you have really helped me and Al settle in here. Sometimes, when you're at your dad's and Al, when you're at your mum's-" Al snorted at that, "Ginny and I have spent time together, alone. We like each other a lot and want to spend more time together, that's all it is," said Harry.

"Like with kissing and stuff?" asked Scorpius.

"Yes," said Ginny and Harry at the same time.

Scorpius looked at Ginny. " So you and Dad...you won't ever get back together?" he asked sadly.

Ginny sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulder. Al got up and stood next to Harry, who did the same to him.

"No, sweetie, I'm sorry. Your dad and I have got our own lives now, but we both love you and will always be here for you," said Ginny.

"So Harry's not gonna be my new dad?" asked Scorpius.

Harry patted Al on the arm and stepped away to kneel down in front of Scorpius and Ginny. "Scor, you've already got a dad. Nothing has to change as far as you and I go. I know you're the number one guy in your mum's life, and that's fine. Same goes for me and Al. Ginny and I just want to spend time with each other, sometimes with you guys and sometimes just the two of us, okay?" he asked.

Scorpius looked at him then at Ginny. He looked at Al, who was smiling and nodding at this new development.

"I s'pose. Does my dad know?" he asked.

"Yes, he does," said Harry, surprising even Ginny.

"Oh. Okay," said a subdued Scorpius. Harry stood and he got off the sofa. "Come on Al, let's go to my room." He went upstairs.

"I think it's great. Good one, Dad," said Al, running after Scorpius.

"Well, that went...okay," sighed Ginny, holding out her hands for Harry to pull her off the sofa.

He did so, pulling her into his arms. "At least they know now. And I can do this any time I want." He kissed her passionately.

"Mum, I-geez, you're at it already?" scowled Scorpius.

Harry and Ginny pulled apart quickly. "Erm, did you want something, Scor?" asked Ginny.

He looked between Harry and Ginny. "Never mind." He raced back upstairs.

"I think it might take Scor some time to get used to us," said Ginny, hesitantly. "I had no idea he still hoped Draco and I might get back together."

"Yeah well, I had a hunch Al would be fine with us," said Harry, holding her to him.

"How long has Draco known?" she asked him curiously.

"Awhile. Now, let's talk about our next date," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Ginny kissed him sweetly. "Didn't you say you were getting a new assignment at work soon?" she asked.

Harry nodded, nuzzling her ear. "Yeah, probably Monday."

"Well, let me know what hours you'll be working, and we'll go from there. My plans are set, I just need a date," she said.

Harry kissed his way to her lips. "Soon," he groaned, his arousal evident against her. "Please, for the love of Merlin, soon."

Ginny laughed huskily, until Harry covered her mouth with his own.

Any thoughts of the note from earlier were completely forgotten


	12. Chapter 12 Announcements

Ginny hurried to the Ministry. She hated the Monday morning rush, but she'd had a tip the Minister was finally going to announce the people who would be responsible for preparing for England's chances for the World Cup next year. It was a prestigious role, and as a former Quidditch player, she hoped it was someone who knew and understood the requirements for the team.

She travelled to level seven, to the offices of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Her regular contact, Terry Boot wasn't in his office, but there was an excitement around the offices. Ginny knew it was a high honour to get to prepare for the World Cup. If Terry got the promotion, she would be in an excellent position for first hand news.

She felt a prickling in the back of her neck, and turned. She'd had this sensation the last couple of weeks, as though someone was watching her. It unnerved heras she glanced around. She saw nobody that looked familiar, and nobody appeared to be paying her any extra attention. She decided to leave and pop back to see Terry later.

As she left, she nearly collided with someone. "I'm so sorry," gasped Ginny, although it was equally the the other persons fault too.

"Watch it, Weasley," snarled the other person.

Ginny looked on in surprise as Cho Chang brushed past her and went into an office, her arms full of papers and files. Ginny knew Cho worked there, but she never had any dealings with her. Ginny supposed that was why Cho had been at Oliver's Quidditch match the other day. She didn't know what Cho's problem with Ginny was, but she just shrugged it off.

Deep in thought, she decided to go visit Draco. He worked in the Department of International Magical Co-operation in the Trade department. Ginny wanted to check his schedule to see when he could take Scorpius for the weekend. She also knew Harry was getting his new appointment today, and hoped he was happy with it. Hopefully tonight they could schedule their next date!

She entered the offices and greeted the receptionists. They knew Ginny well, so they waved her through. She then veered right to go to Draco's office. As she headed that way, she happened to see Hermione coming toward her, reading a file.

"Hermione. It's so good to see you," said Ginny happily.

Hermione looked up. "Ginny! Oh…it's good to see you too," she said uncomfortably. Seeing Ginny made her feel uneasy. Albus had talked non stop Friday night about everything he had done with Ginny, Scorpius and Harry. While she knew it was her own fault, she still felt resentful that Ginny seemed to reach Albus in a way she didn't.

"I've been owling you for awhile, hoping to get together for lunch or something," said Ginny, aware that Hermione wasn't comfortable. "I guess you've been so busy ou haven't had time."

"Yes, " gasped Hermione, "I have been. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore your messages," she lied. Ginny was the one Weasley, besides Ron, she had been closest to, and she hoped by giving Ginny a wide berth it would help her as she moved on from Ron.

"Are you free today?" asked Ginny.

Hermone hesitated. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm still getting caught up on several cases and have so much to do. I really appreciate you looking after Albus for me and Harry."

"Hermione, it's not about Al or Harry. I've missed you. I want to know about you," said Ginny.

"Oh, well, I've missed you too," said Hermione.

"The rest of the family would love to see you again. When you're ready, of course," said Ginny hurriedly, before Hermione could make up an excuse.

Hermione sighed. "I've been trying to get over there to see them, really I have. There's just not enough hours in the day." It was getting easier, day by day,but to go back to the Burrow, where everything there reminded her of Ron, well, she wondered if that would be taking a step backwards.

"Hermione, there has to be more to your life than work," admonished Ginny gently.

Hermione looked affronted. "I really need to get back to work," she said coolly.

"You could go over to the Burrow for lunch. The boys are there," said Ginny.

"Albus is at the Burrow? Why?" asked Hermione.

Ginny shrugged. "I had to work today for a few hours, so the boys are over there. Actually, with Al's birthday coming up, Mum would like to throw him a party at the Burrow."

"Al- _bus_ ," emphasised Hermione. "I can't believe Harry didn't mention this to me. A party?"

"Just the family, which, of course includes Teddy. You'll come too, won't you? I've been giving Al flying lessons the last couple of weeks and we want to surprise Harry with that, so please don't tell him," said Ginny.

"Flying lessons," said Hermione weakly.

Ginny nodded. "Nothing too much at this stage. Just to help with his confidence and that. I'm so happy our boys are friends, Hermione. Best friends, just like Ron and Harry." She beamed.

Hermione shook her head. It was all just too much. "I'm sorry, Ginny, but I have to go."

"Hermione, wait please. I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought, you know, we have a lot in common and we could help each other," said Ginny.

"How?" asked Hermione.

"We're both single mothers with boys who are best friends. I'd love to hear about your travels to Australia, sometime," said Ginny.

"Ginny, I really have to go. I-I'll be in touch," lied Hermione. "Goodbye."

"Bye," said Ginny, watching her go.

She was debating whether to continue on and see Draco when Terry came looking for her. "There you are. The Minister is just about to announce the World Cup Ministry team. You want to come?"

"Of course. Come on, Terry, who got it from your department? Was it you? Please tell me it was you," she begged.

Terry laughed. "Sorry Ginny, not me this time, although I got booted up to organise the English league final and work out the scheduling for next year, so I'll have to liase with the main team for that, anyway. Come on, I'll get you a spot close to the Minister's stage."

She got close to the front just as Kingsley stepped forward. He pressed his wand to his throat. "Good morning everyone." A small crowd had gathered, mostly Ministry workers or the press but also a few diehard Quidditch fans. "This morning I'll be announcing a shuffle in several Ministry positions, mostly due to the forthcoming Quidditch World Cup, to be played in Belgium."

The diehard fans applauded. The Ministry workers clapped politely while the press had their Quick-Quill notebooks poised.

"As you may know, it takes a lot of effort to put the World Cup together. The World Cup may still be months away, but we need a strong team to prepare now, so our on field team has the best possible chance of making it through to the final. We here at the Ministry feel we've put together a strong team that will help England's preparation. So, without further ado, I'd like to announce-from the Department of Magical Sports and Games we have-CHO CHANG!" Polite applause followed.

Cho made her way to the stage, standing alongside Kingsley. "From the Department of International Magical Co-operation in Trade, we have - DRACO MALFOY!" The polite applause continued, although Draco did get a few wolf whistles, to which he bowed to acknowledge.

"Joining them from the Department of Magical Transportation is CORMAC MCGLAGGEN!" announced Kingsley. Cormac raced onto the stage, blowing kisses to the dreamy sighs from the female portion of the assembled crowd.

"And leading the team, having just returned from Australia, it's our very own - HARRY POTTER!" The crowd went crazy. It was Harry's first official public appearance since he had started his new position. He came on stage and waved sheepishly. He stood next to Draco, who muttered a few words to him which made Harry grin.

"Each member will have it's own team, but the heads will liase quite frequently and report to me or my deputy. Speaking of, Deputy Ballantyne has decided to retire at the end of the year. I will be announcing her successor within the next two months. That person, wizard or witch, will work closely with Deputy Ballantyne to ensure a smooth takeover of duties from the beginning of next year.

"Unfortunately, we don't have time for questions today, so I thank you for your time and wish you a good day. Thank you." In a puff of smoke, Kingsley was gone.

Several members of the press rushed the stage, anxious to get a quote from the new team, Harry mostly. Cormac preened around, practically begging to be interviewed. Ginny saw Draco speak with Tracey Davies from **'Quidditch Monthly'** , and as he spoke he scanned the room and saw her. He raised his eyebrows at her and quirked his head. She nodded, he nodded back and Ginny was satisfied. They would meet in his office.

The prickling of her neck happened again. Ginny looked around, only to see Cho Chang staring daggers at her. _What the hell was her problem?_ Ginny shot her a look, missing the look Harry sent her, turned and walked back to Draco's office to wait for him.

She made herself a cup of coffee while she waited, knowing he only got the good stuff in from South America. She wandered around his office, smiling to see a photo of Scorpius waving to her.

"I hoped I'd find you here." It was Harry.

"Hi. Congratulations. Did you have any idea, or are you that good at keeping secrets from me?" she asked, teasing.

"The assignment? Yeah, I was totally blown away that they asked me to do it. I mean, it's the World Cup! I expected someone who's been in the department longer would have got it and I would have been bumped up to cover them. I still can't believe it," said Harry, excitedly.

"You'll do great," said Ginny, hugging him tightly. He held her close, and the electricity in the air was pulsating. They pulled away slightly and stared at each other, grinning goofily.

"Yeah, I think I - oh please excuse me, Mrs Malfoy," said Sophie, Draco's secretary. "Your husband is looking for you." She looked disapprovingly at Harry andGinny.

"Ex husband," said Harry and Ginny together.

"Draco, I-oh Harry, Ginny?" It was Hermione, looking curiously between the two.

Sophie shot them all a frosty look and left. Harry and Ginny faced Hermione, who looked nervous.

"Congratulations, Harry," she said. "It's a great assignment."

"Thanks," said Harry.

The silence was deafening.

"Were you looking for Draco?" asked Ginny.

"What? No, why would I be looking for Draco?" asked Hermione, flushing.

"Well, this _IS_ his office," drawled Ginny, shooting Harry a puzzled look.

"Why are you here?" shot back Hermione.

"I wanted to discuss his schedule for taking Scorpius in the holidays," said Ginny.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked Harry.

Before Harry could answer, Draco arrived, followed by Sophie. "I'm sorry, Mr Malfoy. Mr Potter and his wife-"

"Ex wife," said Harry and Ginny together. They looked at each other and grinned. Hermione did not look amused.

"It's fine, Sophie. Thank you," said Draco, looking amused as he came in and shut the door to his office. "Well, this is all very cosy."

"I should go," said Hermione.

"I can come back, or talk to you later," said Ginny.

"I've got a ton of work to do, so I should go," said Harry.

"Maybe I should go?" joked Draco.

Nobody moved.

"So, have you told them we've been seeing each other, Hermione?" asked Draco, casually.

"What?" asked Ginny and Harry, looking back and forth between the two.

Hermione dropped her head and shook it from side to side.

"That's cute, I see what you two are doing," quipped Draco, pointing to Harry and Ginny.

"Will you shut up," hissed Hermione, covering her face with her hands.

"I love it when she orders me about," winked Draco. From behind her hands, Hermione groaned.

"It's for work, you jerk. We're working together," said Hermione, lifting her head to glare at Draco.

"Hey come on, it was just a joke," said Draco, suddenly realising things weren't okay.

"Well, not a very funny one," said Ginny, frostily.

"Hey, you're seeing Potter, I thought it would be funny if I said I was seeing Granger. Sorry if I ruffled a few feathers," said Draco, defensively.

"I need to go. Malfoy, I'll be in touch," said Harry, sharply. His gaze softened as he turned to Ginny. "Gin, I'll see you tonight." He left, not sparing Hermione a glance.

"Who's wand's up his ass?" asked Draco, in surprise.

"Excuse me," said Hermione, hurrying out. She threw Draco a glance as she left.

Ginny sighed. "It's okay, you just caught us off guard. I think Harry's just frustrated that she hasn't spent much time with Al, and if he thought she was out dating instead of being with their son, I wouldn't blame him for being angry. Look, I need to go. We need to talk soon about you spending time with Scorpius," she said.

"The boy spoke about you and Potter the whole time Saturday morning. Poor Hermione tried so hard to make things fun for him," said Draco, defensively.

"Come on, Draco, you know how hard it was for Scor when we split up, especially trying to find the right balance between visitations and work. It took us awhile, and it will for Harry and Hermione too," said Ginny, reasonably. " I wanted to talk to you about taking Scor for the holidays. I want to take him camping with Teddy again, but I think he needs to spend some time with you too," she said.

"I know. This World Cup deal, it's only going to mean more hours, though. I'll probably have to go to China in August. The Muggle Olympics are on in BeijingPotter and Chang may have to go too," he warned her.

"Why?" she asked, her heart sinking. Harry and Cho together? Merlin, her Hogwarts insecuritues just kicked up a notch.

"It's a great chance to see how the Muggles cater for these big events, see what we can take out of it. I don't suppose the **'Prophet'** will let you cover it? It would be a great experience for Scorpius. See the Olympics, experience a different culture," said Draco.''

"I don't know, Draco. I-I need to go," said Ginny. "I'll talk to you soon,"

"I'll try and clear the whole weekend for Scorpius. I know Mum would love to see him again," said Draco.

Ginny nodded and left his office. There was no sign of Harry or Hermione, and Ginny didn't bother looking for them. She waved to Terry and headed for the fireplaces. She tried to ignore that prickling sensation again. She was being paranoid, wasn't she? Who would be watching her?

/*/*/*/*

"Harry, wait, please. You have to let me explain," said Hermione, running after him.

Harry turned to tell her what she could do with her explanation, when he noticed several people watching them curiously. "My office," he said, curtly.

Silently they walked together, Harry getting angrier with each step. When they returned to his office he snapped at Anne that they were not to be disturbed.

Hermione followed him into his office. "You didn't have to be so rude to her, you know," she reprimanded.

"You said you wanted to explain, so explain," said Harry, ignoring her comments about his secretary. He knew he'd been rude to Anne and would apologise to her after.

Hermione shrugged. "There's not much to tell. Draco exaggerated, we're not really dating," she began. Harry cut her off.

"Hermione I wouldn't care if you were shagging the whole Holyhead Harpies team, you've barely seen Albus this last month, hell, six weeks. Instead we find out that you and Draco have been spending time together," yelled Harry.

"For work, Harry. I've been negotiating a deal with Romania and Draco has been helping me. We've had their Ministers here so we had to take them out, wine and dine them, you know how it works. We've spent a lot of time on this deal, so when the Romanians signed, we went out to celebrate. Not alone, mind you. My boss was there too," she said.

"You and Draco seem awfully chummy. I just wonder how many of those nights have been all about work" asked Harry, crossing his arms over each other.

'We got to talking, you know, about after the war and all. I asked how he came to be married to Ginny. He was betrothed to Astoria Greengrass years ago," said Hermione.

"Wasn't she in our year?" asked Harry. "Tall, blonde, stuck up cow?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, that was her older sister, Daphne. Astoria was a year younger, in Ginny's year. She wasn't as pretty as Daphne. Apparently

Daphne's gone off the rails a bit. She spends most of her time in Ibiza, partying with both Muggles and wizards. Heavily into the drug scene, according to Draco. Apparently the Greengrass family history is full of stories of addictions and depression. Draco said he was relieved when her mother broke off the betrothal, using Lucius' imprisonment as an excuse."

Harry shrugged. "What happened to Astoria?" Not that he really cared.

"Draco doesn't know. She and Mrs Greengrass fled England after the battle and all the Death Eater trials. They returned a year later, and Mrs Greengrass died soon after. There was no huge funeral, and Daphne didn't even return to England for it. Daphne denounced her sister when she learned she had inherited nothing in her mother's will, that it had all gone to Astoria. Draco says he hasn't seen Astoria since that time," said Hermione. She sighed. "Harry, I really have been swamped with work, and I feel incredibly guilty that I haven't spent much time with Albus. We had a really good time last weekend."

"You didn' t even have him for twenty four hours, Hermione. A day here and there doesn't cut it, Hermione. He's on holidays now and I work too, you know," said Harry.

"You _do_ have Ginny to help you," reminded Hermione. "Aren't the two of you dating?" Albus had happily told her so Friday night.

"Dammit Hermione, when are you going to spend more time with your son?" yelled Harry. He didn't want to discuss Ginny with Hermione.

"I'll check my schedule and let you know," said Hermione. "It'll be soon, Harry, I promise. His birthday is soon, after all."

"Right," sneered Harry, "I'll let Albus know his mother needs to schedule him in, shall I?"

"Don't be like that, Harry," reprimanded Hermione.

"Just go, Hermione. I'm sure we've both got work to do. I'll tell Albus to expect to hear from you soon," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Did-did he mention our weekend? He seemed to have fun," she asked, hesitantly. "I have missed him." She hated the emptiness of Grimmauld Place.

"He said he had a good time with you all in London," said Harry, taking pity on her.

"Good. Look, I need to get back to work. Congratulations on your new assignment," she said stiffly. She left his office, reminding herself to find time to shop for something for Al's birthday.

Harry sighed. He had completely forgotten the plum assignment he'd just accepted. He pressed the button on his desk and seconds later, Anne put her head around the door. "Yes, Mr Potter," she said nervously.

"Anne, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. My anger was with my ex, not you," said Harry. "Please, come in, take a seat."

"Thank you, sir, and may I congratulate you on your new assignment," said Anne, sitting opposite Harry.

"Thank you. I hope I can count on your support, Anne?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes, sir," nodded Anne.

"It's Harry, Anne, especially when it's just us in the office. We're in for an exciting time over the next few months. I'll need people I can rely on, and I'll need to know that things are running smoothly here if and when I need to travel. Do you want to be a part of that, Anne?" asked Harry.

Anne nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes, sir, I mean, Harry. I'd be very happy to a part of your team, thank you," she said.

"Excellent. We've worked well together in the short time I've been here. Now, I need you to send memos to both Draco Malfoy, Cormac McLaggen and Cho Chang. See if we can get together tomorrow for a meeting. I'll want you to sit in, too. Maybe put on a morning tea or lunch. Just a friendly get together, exchange some initial ideas," said Harry.

"I'll get right on to it. Can I get you some lunch now, Harry?" she asked, getting up

Harry was surprised to see it was nearly lunchtime. "No thanks, I think I'll go for a walk, clear my head a bit and get something while I'm out. Can I bring you back anything?" he asked.

Anne looked surprised. "No, thank you, I brought mine from home."

Harry nodded. "I'll be back soon."

He left his office and the Ministry, flooing to the Leaky Cauldron. He wondered what Ginny was doing, and felt bad that he had just walked out on her as he dealt with Hermione. Thinking of his ex made him frown, as he went to the counter to see what was on the menu

/*/*/*/*

Ginny finished talking to Terry about the scandal involving one of the Montrose Magpies players and a Holyhead Harpy. She'd hoped to be able to get a quote from Cho regarding her new assignment, but she had shut herself in her office. When her secretary emerged, she handed Ginny a written statement.

' _I'm excited and honoured to be given the task of preparing England's Quidditch team for it's entry to the World Cup.'_

"That's it?" asked Ginny, disappointed.

Cho's secretary shrugged. "It's her only official statement, sorry."

Ginny took it, then headed back to her own office. It wasn't just hers, she shared it with two other reporters in the sporting department. She used the Floo to check in with her mum, happy to hear the boys were outside having fun. Her mum encouraged her to stay at the office to write her report.

Ginny took out her Quick -Quill, and began dictating to it. She paused to check the names of the delegates from Ireland. She rustled through her papers, looking for her notes. She pulled out a folded note and read it.

' **You're not worthy of him.'**

"What the hell?" mumbled Ginny, turning the paper over and over. There were no other markings on it. It was just like the one her dad had shown her.

" Who could have sent this?" she asked herself aloud.

Ginny remembered the feelings of unease she felt earlier. Had this person been watching her then, had this person been close enough to her to slip the note amongst Ginny's own notes?

She shook off the melancholy thoughts. There must be a mistake. She screwed it up and threw it away, giving it no more thought.

She had a column to write.


	13. Chapter 13 Al's Birthday

A/N 1 Think you'll like this and the next few chapters before we get into the angsty stuff.

Hermione winced as she heard one of the girls let out a squeal. The sound really grated on her nerves. She had never seen so many young children running around like they were, although she imagined this is what it would have been like for Ron, growing up with his siblings, here at the Burrow.

They had gathered at the Burrow for Albus' eighth birthday. Hermione could have sworn her invitation had said two in the afternoon, yet when she arrived, she'd found Harry glaring at her and Albus off with his friends, having already eaten lunch. Apparantly the invitation read twelve, and she was two hours late.

Albus' birthday had been the day before, and she'd fire-called him last night. They'd only spoken briefly, as Harry was planning on taking him out to a restaurant for dinner. By the laughs in the background, Hermione surmised Ginny and Scorpius were to be included.

This had been the first year she hadn't spent Albus' birthday with him. She and Harry had tried to make it special despite it just having been the three of them. Hermione always bought a cake and Harry decorated and they had a nice meal. When Albus started school, they had a small afternoon party with his one or two friends, but it had always been uncomfortable, reminding Hermione of her own lack of friends when she was younger, before she knew she was a witch, before Hogwarts, before...Ron.

Hermione sighed. She had thought she had put her feelings for Ron to rest, but it still made her feel odd to be here at the Burrow. The family had all welcomed her and treated her as they always had, but she just didn't fit in here any more, not like Harry.

She'd seen the secret looks he was giving Ginny when he thought nobody was looking. It was just like their sixth year all over again.

"What are you doing, brooding over here all alone?"

Hermione shaded her eyes from the sun and was surprised to see Draco walking towards her, carrying a brightly wrapped parcel.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Heard there was a party going on at the Burrow. Whenever there's a party there's bound to be Molly's delicious cooking. Pretty hard to resist," he grinned, coming to stand next to her.

"You bought Albus a present? You didn't have to do that," said Hermione, surprised.

"He's Scorpius' best friend, and he's a nice kid. I enjoyed meeting him when we went to the Planetarium, and he helped Ginny out a while ago. It's not much, just something I thought he'd like," said Draco, gesturing to the gift.

"Dad, hey Dad, you made it. Hi," laughed Scorpius, throwing himself into Draco's arms.

"Oof, hey son, of course I made it. I wouldn't miss Al's birthday or your Grandma's cooking for anything," teased Draco, hugging him.

"Hi Mr Malfoy. Mum, you should come and watch us fly. Dad still can't believe I'm up in the air," grinned Al.

"Happy Birthday, Al, and you know you can call me Draco. Here you go," he said, handing over his present.

"Wow, thanks Mr, er Draco," said Al excitedly, unwrapping it. His eyes lit up. "Cool, it's a telescope like yours, Scor," he said.

"Hey Al, Scor, you guys flying or what?" yelled Gideon.

"Coming, Gids," yelled Scorpius. "Dad, can we leave the present with you while we fly?"

"Course you can. Go on, off you go," said Draco, picking up the discarded wrapping paper and the gift.

"You're a good father," said Hermione, almost in surprise.

"Always the tone of surprise," chuckled Draco. "I suppose you don't think I could possibly care for anyone or anything."

"More than yourself, no," affirmed Hermione. Draco threw back his head and laughed.

"I deserved that, I know. I was a right little snot at Hogwarts, wasn't I?" he asked rhetorically.

"Not quite the four letter word I'd use to describe you, but yes," agreed Hermione. "You were."

"Ouch," said Draco, clutching his heart. "That hurt almost as much as that fist of yours that met my nose. What was that, third year, fourth year? I can't remember," he said.

"Third year. It's etched in my memory," said Hermione, watching Albus and Harry flying together happily in the distance.

Draco leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Nice to know I'm so unforgettable, Hermione."

It still disconcerted Hermione whenever Draco used her proper name. Still, she couldn't help but find her lips twitching as she tried to control the smile on her face from breaking out. She was finding their verbal sparring enjoyable, but she was damned if she'd let him know that.

"So, you and Potter. Hardly surprising, I suppose. Still, I thought it was going to be the Weasel that won your heart," said Draco.

"He died, in case you didn't know," she snapped, "and I find it quite disrespectful of you to call him that at his family home. A family that you were once a part of," she reprimanded.

"But I don't understand why you stayed in Australia for so long," said Draco, as if she hadn't spoken. "Or why you left so suddenly."

"There was nothing for me here. Ron- he..." Hermione swallowed, looking away. "I wanted to find my parents in Australia. Harry came with me," she said.

"And they rejected you when you restored their memories," said Draco gently.

Hermione looked at him. "Ginny told you that?"

Draco nodded. " She worried about the both of you a lot over the years we were together."

Hermione took a breath. "Harry disappeared for a week when we heard the two of you were married. There was a brief mention in the international edition of the Daily Prophet," she explained at this questioning look.

"We married to protect our son. He's going to have enough hurdles to overcome, being my son. I wasn't going to allow the word, _bastard,_ be another," sighed Draco.

"We didn't know she was pregnant. The article didn't say," said Hermione quietly.

"So why was Potter so upset. Unless he...he still cared about her, even then, didn't he?" asked Draco.

Hermione nodded. "He was a mess, when he finally returned. I became scared, really scared for the first time that he would leave me," she confessed.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"He was all I had left, my only family. He'd been like a brother to me since our first year. I-I didnt want to be alone," she said shakily.

"Sisters don't marry their brothers, Hermione, at least, not any more," teased Draco.

"I did. I asked him to marry me, so we wouldn't be alone. Next to Ron, I love Harry the most, just...not like that," she said.

"What does that even mean?" asked Draco, frowning. "Did you fall in love with each other after you married?"

Hermione shook her head, brushing tears off her face. "No. No, we didn't."

"So the two of you...Jesus!" said Draco, turning her to face him. " Are you serious?"

"You wouldn't understand. I was supposed to be with Ron, not Harry. Harry was supposed to have been with Ginny. My selfishness cost Harry his shot at Ginny back then," cried Hermione, watching Ginny, George and Charlie chase Teddy and Scorpius on their brooms. Funny how she could tell the twins apart, even from this distance.

They both watched as Harry and Ginny landed, with Harry pulling Ginny aside to snog her. The young boys and Ginny's brothers, still up in the air, hooted at them. Harry pulled Ginny away to find a more discreet spot, which was, unfortunately, closer to Draco and Hermione.

"Yeah, well it looks like they're getting a second shot," said Draco dryly. He looked away to find Hermione looking at him. "What?" he asked, defensively.

"Does it bother you, seeing them together?" asked Hermione.

Draco shrugged. "There's seeing them, and then there's _seeing_ them. I don't want to see _that,_ " he said, grimacing as Harry's hands moved down to Ginny's ass. "OY! Move along, move along," he gestured, waving his hand.

Harry and Ginny looked up, startled. Ginny returned his gesture with a one finger gesture of her own. Grinning, she grabbed Harry's hand and led him away.

"Look, as I already told Potter, I don't want any idiots around my son. As long as Scorp is happy, I'm happy. Ginny and I are friends, we were never in love, it was good old fashioned L-U-S-T!" he winked.

Hermione wrinkled her nose at him. "Do you think you'll ever marry again?" she asked him.

Draco shrugged. "Haven't really thought about it. Why, you offering?"

Hermione looked shocked. "You...and me? Oh, wouldn't that be ironic," she laughed. In fact, she kept laughing.

"As ironic as our sons being best friends?" he asked. He realised how pretty Hermione was when she laughed, and didn't have her head stuck in a book.

"Yes, well, I thank Ginny's genes for his common sense," teased Hermione. "Actually, Scorpius is a delightful young man. He's everything I thought a son of Ginny's might be," she said.

"And he gets his good looks from his father," preened Draco, making Hermione laugh again.

Draco held out his arm. "Come on. If I know Molly, she'll have the next lot of food out on the table any time now. Bugger the kids, I plan to be front and centre. You with me?"

Hermione hesitated. "Come on, Hermione. We're both the outsiders here. Don't keep me hanging," he said.

Hermione threaded her arm through his. He smiled at her, and she flushed and tossed her head as they began heading for the house.

"I must say, I think it's great that you have such a good relationship with Ginny and her family, despite the divorce," said Hermione.

"They're good people. I know I used to sneer at Weasley, er, Ron about being poor and all. I know what's important now, and it's this. To be honest, I'm surprised that they don't slam the door in my face, and I know it's mostly because of Scorpius, but I'm really grateful to have the Weasleys in my life," said Draco, somberly. He brightened. "Come on, I want you to meet my mother."

Draco led her to where a group of witches was sitting, watching ten month old Molly playing on the ground, watched over by big cousin Victoire. They all greeted Draco and Hermione as they walked closer.

Draco conjured up a couple of seats for them. "Hermione Granger, this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy, and her sister, Andromeda Tonks. Ladies, may I get you anything?" he offered, as nearly nine month pregnant Alicia and Angelina rubbed their huge belly's.

Molly looked up and stood, toddling over to Draco. Hermione watched as he easily picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Hello, Miss Molly. You're getting so big, you'll need a little sister soon." He winked at Audrey and set Molly down again.

"No thanks, we're fine," said Angelina and Alicia. Andromeda shook her head also. Narcissa touched his arm.

"Dear, will you please ask Molly for another scone. They are delicious. Have you tried one, Hermione?" asked Narcissa, turning to her. She looked at Draco. "And one for Miss Granger too, Draco."

Draco nodded and went inside. The women exchanged small talk, mostly about the children. Hermione started to relax.

Draco returned, carrying a tray. "It seems I am to be your humble waiter. Mother, your scone. Hermione, one for you. Aunt Andi, I brought you one too, so stop eyeing Mother's. Angie, Ali, Molly sent you out a towel to place behind your necks. May I?'' he asked.

After dispensing the scones as well as a pot of tea, Hermione watched as he fussed over his pregnant ex sisters-in-laws, laying the towel behind their necks. She stared in surprise as he asked to feel their belly's, exclaiming as he felt a kick.

"Wow, either she really doesn't like me, or she's going out for Muggle football," joked Draco. By the way, Albus made the scones," he said to Hermione.

Hermione nearly choked on a crumb. "A-Albus made these. My Albus?" she asked, surprised.

"Well, unless Dumbledore has suddenly come alive, then yes, your Albus. Merlin, you don't suppose there's other kids out there with that name, do you?" he asked, teasing.

"There's nothing wrong with Albus. It's a good strong name to honour the man that meant a lot to me and Harry," said Hermione, defensively.

"Relax, love, I'm teasing," said Draco, patting her knee. Hermione flushed as she realised Narcissa and Andromeda were watching keenly.

Angelina gave a gasp and had a strange look on her face.

"What is it? The baby?" asked Draco, as everyone sat up in expectation.

Alicia gasped too. "No, it's, it's..." She pointed. Everyone looked and someone groaned.

"Come on Auntie, everyone's sitting out here," they heard Molly say from the open door.

"My chair needs to be in the shade, Molly. You know I can't tolerate the sun for too long. I hope you've got a charm up, I don't want to be bitten by mosquitoes. They itch in the most inconvenient of places. My house elf-"

"Great Aunt Muriel, you're looking so well. Please, come and sit by me," said Draco, jumping up to offer Muriel his arm. Molly smiled at him gratefully.

Muriel took Draco's arm. "Oh Draco, you're here. You do know Ginevra's reputation is ruined, thanks to the divorce. There has never been a divorce-

"in all the generations of Prewett women," chanted Angelina and Alicia, having heard Great Aunt Muriel say the same thing over and over.

"Hmpf! Until now. That girl, so headstrong," said Muriel, sitting next to a reluctant Hermione. Angelina and Alicia grinned at her in sympathy at her discomfort.

"That's one of the things that attracted me to Ginny in the first place. So headstrong, so fiery. I'm sure she gets that from you, Auntie," teased Draco.

Narcissa and Andromeda hid their smiles. Angelina and Alicia were trying not to laugh out loud.

"Yes well, I dare say that had I _wanted_ a wizard's affections, I surely would have known how to keep him," sniffed the older woman. She turned to Hermione. "Who are you? I haven't seen you before."

"Now Auntie, that's Hermione. She was here for Bill and Fleur's wedding. She and Ron were close friends," said Molly, laying a home made rug over Muriel's lap, despite the warmth of the day.

Muriel turned to scrutinise her. "He died a hero, you know. Poor Ronald, took a curse to protect his sister. May he-"

"rest in peace," chanted Angelina and Alicia, then giggled again.

"He _was_ a hero," agreed Hermione.

Draco came over and handed Muriel a cup of tea. "Scone, Auntie?" he asked.

Muriel nodded, but her attention was still on Hermione. "You went to Hogwarts with Ronald and Ginevra? What house were you in?" she asked.

Hermione swallowed the mouthful of tea she had just drunk. "Erm, yes, I was in Gryffindor with both Ron and Ginny," she said.

Molly bustled over. "Auntie, Hermione was friends with Harry and Ron. The three were practically inseparable," she said.

"Is that so. You married?" she asked Hermione, who shook her head.

"Divorced?" guessed Muriel. Hermione nodded.

Muriel opened her mouth to begin, what they were all sure, was to be a long tirade on her thoughts of divorce. Luckily, Draco cut her off.

"Now Auntie, leave poor Hermione alone. This is her only day off from her demanding work at the Ministry, so let her enjoy it," said Draco.

"You work at the Ministry? What department?" demanded Muriel.

Hermione lifted her head proudly. "Actually, I have officially applied for the position as Deputy Minister for Magic," she said, relieved to be able to share her news with somebody.

"Well done, Hermione. Congratulations," cried Angelina and Alicia, while Andromeda and Narcissa smiled at her.

Muriel sniffed again. "Well, of course you're a career woman. Look at Ginevra, writing those reports in the paper. She has to work, because of the divorce," she said.

"She works because she enjoys it, Auntie," said Molly.

"I'm proud to be a working woman," said Hermione. "Women need a voice in the mostly male dominated wizarding world. Times have changed, and we need to change with it. Women are no longer just the tea ladies, or the secretaries. I was pleased to find a lot of women in key Ministry positions, but we still need more. I hope to encourage more women to work at the Ministry and implement a lot of changes."

"Here, here," said Audrey, blushing when everyone looked at her.

"I think you just found your platform when it comes to your acceptance speech," Draco whispered in her ear.

Hermione looked at him. "You really think I'll get the job?"

"You got my vote, love," said Draco, patting her on her knee, before turning to his mother and aunt.

Angelina, Alicia and Audrey all looked very interested as Draco didn't move his hand from her knee. Hermione flushed, turning from their knowing looks. Instead she met Narcissa's gentle smiling face and she smiled back uneasily, reluctantly turning back to Muriel.

Muriel was asleep. "Sure you didn't put anything in her tea?" Hermione asked Draco in a whisper.

"I'll never tell," he said, winking at her. He picked little Molly up and, after checking with Audrey, lay her in his arms while he tried to rock her to sleep.

Hermione had never been overly maternal; looking on her pregnancy as a means to an end, and she hated having to leave work while she was on maternity leave. Harry had treated her so well during her pregnancy, fussing over her, doing anything she asked or getting her anything she needed. He had talked to her 'bump' at night and he had been so excited when Albus was born.

There was something about seeing a man holding and cooing over a baby that made your stomach drop and your heart melt. As Hermione watched on, Draco sang a silly lullabye, kissing Molly's fingers as the little girl watched him, fighting the urge to go to sleep. Fnally, she gave in, but Draco continued to rock her gently.

Angelina and Alicia beckoned her over. She went to sit with them and Victoire, who was bored with the adult conversation and was colouring. "Hi. Where's Bill and Fleur?" she asked.

"They should be along soon. They were here earlier, but went home for some alone time," said Angie, wiggling her eyebrows. "They're working on baby number three," she whispered, glancing at little Vic.

"Fred's at the store, George is working tomorrow. They're alternating days at the moment, until these little buggers come out," said Alicia, rubbing her belly.

"D you know what you're having?" asked Hermione.

"Girls," they both said together.

"Goodness, you even sound like George and Fred now, talking together," smiled Hermione.

Just then a heavy arm was draped over her shoulder. "Yeah, but Fred and I are prettier," said George, squeezing her in welcome. "Good to see you, Granger."

"It's good to see you, too," said Hermione, truthfully.

"What do you mean, prettier," pouted Angelina.

George winked at Hermione then knelt at Angelina's feet. "What can I get you, my Queen?" He kissed her belly.

"Nothing, prat. Draco has been looking after us," sniffed Angelina.

George looked around to nod at Draco when he spied the sleeping Muriel. "Gads, when did she get here?' he asked in horror.

"Not long ago," said Hermione, watching as Draco stood and took the sleeping Molly inside, followed by Audrey.

"I need to warn the others, particularly Gin. My Queen, I shall return," said George, kissing the back of Angelina's hand.

Draco walked out of the house and spoke briefly to George before George headed back to the pitch.

Draco then came over to Hermione. "Feel like stretching your legs? I'm going to walk down and see the boys."

Hermione nodded and, after checking that Angelina and Alicia were okay, they walked away.

"That wasn't too bad now, was it?" asked Draco. "Muriel was...unexpected."

"It was fine," agreed Hermione. "You seem to know how to handle her," she said.

Draco shrugged. "I've been around people like her my whole life," he said.

"People like her?" asked Hermione.

Draco nodded. "Stuck in the past. Old fashioned. Molly is too, in some ways As far as Muriel is concerned, marriage is forever and a woman's place is in the home. She did come from an era when arranged marriages were the norm," he said.

"I wonder why she never married then," said Hermione.

"Some wizard is counting his blessings," grinned Draco.

"Oh, you," sighed Hermione, nudging him. He nudged her back.

She sighed happily. "It's such a beautiful day to be home," she declared.

"Didn't like Australia?" asked Draco.

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's a beautiful country, but this...England is home."

Draco grabbed her arm to stop her walking. She looked up questioningly at him. "Then let me be the first to say, welcome home, Hermione."

He lowered his mouth onto hers. She had opened hers to retort back,but he slipped his tongue in. Hermione's mind was all a jumble as the best kiss she ever had went on and on.

She clung to Draco, as her legs were like jelly right then. She moaned, as unknown sensations swept her body.

Ginny moaned as Harry's hands wandered over her ass then crept up under her shirt. She could feel his hardness through his jeans, and she rubbed against him, feeling a sense of triumph as he hissed.

Harry broke the heated kiss. "Merlin, Gin, when? I feel like a giddy school boy snogging in the bushes," he said, attacking her neck.

"F-Friday," gasped Ginny, closing her eyes to the waves of feelings in her body right now. Her lips found his again. "Friday," she repeated.

"Friday?" asked Harry, breaking the kiss. "That's like, six days away."

"Draco's (gasp) taking Scor and Hermione's (gasp) taking Al. We'll have, gods, all night," groaned Ginny.

"Don't plan on getting any sleep," growled Harry, breathing heavily. He reluctantly buttoned up his shirt, while Ginny tried to tame her hair. He slung an arm around her shoulder, kissing her forehead as they headed back to the pitch. Ginny had an arm around his waist as they walked, until they came across Draco and Hermione.

"Hey," greeted Draco. "we're just heading down there," he said easily.

"Us too," said Harry.

"Hermione, are you okay? You look a little flushed. Too much sun?" asked Ginny.

"I-I-I,"stammered Hermione.

"Try too much Muriel," said Draco.

"She's here? Merlin, no," groaned Ginny.

"Your great Aunt Muriel is still alive?" asked Harry, surprised.

"And kicking. Right in the balls, so watch out," warned Ginny, grimly.

Harry raised an eyebrow, but saw Draco nod in agreement. "She can't be that bad," he said, doubtfully.

"She's awful," sighed Hermione, then gasped and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, that was rude," she said to Ginny.

Ginny grinned. "You're only saying what we're all thinking. Come on, have you seen Al fly?"

Hermione bit her tongue to stop herself from exclaiming that his name was Albus. She and Draco followed Harry and Ginny, the latter had her hand on Harry's ass cheek.

"Mum. Hey Mum, watch me," cried Al, cruising on a broom. He wasn't going as fast or as high as Scorpius, Gideon and Fabian, but he was flying and he looked happy. Tears of pride came to her eyes as she watched him fly.

Ginny beamed. "He's really quite good. This," she indicated Al flying, "is just two weeks practice. At the end of the summer he'll be up there with Teddy and George," she said, looking up.

Hermione had to swallow the instinct to protect her baby from flying so high. Ginny watched Harry in amusement. "Accio, Comet," she called, and her broom rushed to her. She handed it to Harry. "Here, knock yourself out. Not literally, mind you," she said.

"You sure?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. "You get itchy feet watching others fly. Go, so I can ogle your ass as you take off," she grinned.

Harry took the broom and kissed her hard. "Friday," he whispered, making Ginny flush. He wiggled his ass as he got on the broom, making Ginny let out a long wolf whistle. He took off to meet up with Teddy and George. Ginny watched his every move.

"Breathe, girl," teased Draco, "or do we have to hose you down?"

Ginny blushed. "Is this weird?" she asked, indicating the three of them. "Shouldn't this be weird?"

"What's that?" asked Hermione.

"My ex, teasing me about having the hots for your ex. It should be weird, right?" asked Ginny.

"Should be, but it's not. You and Harry, it's just like deja vu from sixth year," said Draco.

"What? You bloody knew, too," yelled Ginny.

Draco nodded, amused.

Ginny groaned. "You think at some stage, someone might have clued me in to the whole ' _Harry liked Ginny'_ thing."

"Ah, love, you're forgetting the unknown factor," said Draco.

"What's that?" asked Ginny.

"Your brother. How would your brother have reacted if he found out his best mate had feelings for his sister. Naughty feelings," he said, grinning lasviciously.

"He's right. Harry's friendship with Ron meant everything to Harry," said Hermione.

"More than his feelings for me, obviously," said Ginny huffily, spinning and walking away.

"Well, that didn't go down well," sighed Draco.

A loud bell distracted them. The kids all looked up. "Oh boy, time for birthday cake," said Scor. "Come on, Al," he said.

One by one they all flew down and began the long walk back to the house. Hermione found herself walking between Harry and Draco, the former disappointed that Ginny hadn't waited.

 _Ginny was right_ , thought Hermione. It should feel weird, walking with your ex, chatting easily about their son with the man she had just snogged. But strangely, it wasn't. Even if the snogger _was_ Draco Malfoy. Merlin, she had snogged Draco Malfoy!

They all crowded around a table inside to sing Happy Birthday to Al. He grinned at his dad and Ginny, who had disappeared together for a bit when they got back to the house. Al was even happy to see his Mum there, and for the first time in a long time, he had the feeling she was proud of him for conquering his fear of flying.

He blew out the candles, grinning as everyone cheered for him. Merlin, this had been the best birthday ever, with his new family. So much had changed since they'd come to England and only for the better.

Molly made her way to Harry and Ginny's side. "Dears, your dad and I would love to have the boys sleep over tonight, in honour of Al's birthday. Gideon and Fabian are, and Teddy too. Would that be alright?" she asked them.

"YES!" yelled Harry in relief, until Ginny nudged him. "I mean, thanks Molly, I'm sure the boys will love it."

"Thanks, Mum. That will be great," said Ginny, leaning back against Harry, who drew in a short breath.

"Lovely, I'll go and tell them, shall I?' asked Molly, wandering off to find her grandsons.

"Friday, my ass," whispered Harry in Ginny's ear, rubbing that part of her anatomy that was quickly becoming his favourite.

"I'll get my club," she whispered back.

Harry groaned as she winked at him.

They had to stay another hour, to help tidy up and pack away left overs. Ginny helped her dad get Aunt Muriel up. She had dozed all afternoon and even missed singing Happy Birthday.

"I don't suppose anyone thought to wake me," she complained.

"Mum's sending you home a nice slice of cake for supper," said Ginny.

"Your mother's cakes are too heavy. It will sit on my stomach all night, and I'll never get any sleep," the old lady grizzled.

"So have it for morning tea tomorrow," sighed Ginny.

"I could probably have it for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Your mother was always too generous with her potions," she complained.

"Share some with Lindel," suggested Ginny, referring to Muriel's long suffering house elf.

"I dare say she'll help herself whether I tell her to or not," huffed the old lady. She slapped her arm and sighed in despair.

"I don't suppose anyone thought to reapply the bug charm. No, it's fine if the old woman gets bitten," she said sarcastically. She looked over at Ginny. "Although it looks like I wasn't the only one. My dear, either you've been set upon by a swarm of mosquitos...or you have a hickey! Ginevra! At your age. Tsk, tsk." The old woman sounded shocked.

Ginny clasped her hand over her neck. Ginny turned around to stare daggers at Harry. Harry flushed, as everyone looked between him and Ginny. George and Fred hooted.

"It's okay. They snog now," said Scorpius, matter of factly. Al nodded. Scorpius held up his plate. "More cake please, Grandma."

A/N 2 Yes, I used the American term hickey, rather than love bite. It just seemed to have more emphasis in the moment. Apologies if I've offended any Brits. And finally, finally, our fave couple will be together. Lots of Hinny goodness in the next three chaps xx


	14. Chapter 14 Date 69

Harry frantically searched the Burrow for Ginny. Most of the family had left, but the grandsons were sleeping over, giving Harry and Ginny the chance to finally have their second date. Date number sixty nine.

If he could bloody find her.

He raced up the stairs to her bedroom. Sure enough she was there, talking to Scorpius while Al and Teddy lingered in the door.

"-and be good for your grandparents. You're all old enough to help with breakfast. Don't be up all night talking and pranking your cousins," said Ginny.

"Not _all_ night, Mum," said Scorpius.

"Just some of the night," agreed Teddy. "Al got some good stuff from Uncle's George and Fred."

"Al, I hope you've had a good birthday," said Ginny.

"It was the best one ever," said Al.

"Good. All right, hugs, then I'm going home," said Ginny.

The three boys looked at each other, then all descended on her at once. Ginny let out a squeal of laughter and they released her. Harry laughed as she struggled to break free.

"Bye Harry. See ya, Harry," cried Teddy and Scorpius as they raced downstairs. Al lingered.

"Bye Dad. See ya tomorrow," said Al.

"Hey," said Harry, catching him before he ran off. "Love you, birthday boy. I'll see you soon," he said.

"Love you too," called Al, running after the other two.

Harry turned back to Ginny. "I told your parents goodbye from both of us. We can just Apparate from here," he said, trying to fight the urgency in his voice.

"Good. So, your place or mine?" she asked saucily.

"Either, it doesn't really matter. Mine," he said, just as Ginny said "Mine," and DisApparated.

Ginny appeared in her bedroom and waited. Where was Harry? Damn, he must be at his.

Harry appeared in his bedroom. "Gin?" he called. Shit, she had gone to hers.

Unknowingly, they both Apparated into the others bedroom at the same time. "Harry?" called Ginny loudly.

"Ginny?" yelled Harry, as he looked around her bedroom.

"Stay there," they both yelled, as they both Apparated again.

"Ugh! Harry!"yelled Ginny, deciding to simply get undressed and wait.

"Shit! Ginny. Do Not Move," yelled Harry in frustration. He Apparated into Ginny's lounge. "Gin, you up there?" he yelled.

"Get up here now," she cried.

Harry growled and ran up the stairs, kicking off his shoes as he ran upstairs and flinging his tee shirt over the railings. He was unzipping his jeans when he raced into her bedroom. She was laying on the bed, naked but for a pair of lacy briefs. She had her hand down those briefs.

"Fuck, you started without me," he groaned, toeing off his socks.

"You told me not to move. What took you so long?" she asked.

"I ran up the stairs, didn't even think about Apparating. If I had I would have ended up on top of you, cos that's all I was thinking about," he confessed, wincing as he eased the zipper of his jeans over his throbbing manhood.

"Need a hand?" asked Ginny, amused.

"Not if you don't want this over in ten seconds," said Harry, tugging his jeans down over his thighs and legs.

"Are those Harpy boxers you're wearing?" she asked, amused.

"They are, and I like them," he said, twirling to show them off. He wiggled his ass.

"Oh Harry, I definitely like them,"purred Ginny. "I like them so much I want them off," she said, getting off the bed and coming to him.

"Shall we have a contest, see who can get the other out of their knickers first?" teased Harry.

Ginny dropped to her knees and pulled his boxers down. He winced as they grazed his bulge, then moaned as she took him in her mouth. "You win. Gods, you win."

She sucked him and let him go with a pop. "Bed, now."

"Wow, you're really bossy in bed," he said. He jumped when her hand slapped his ass cheek. "Hey, it wasn't a complaint."

He got on the bed and lay on his back, his dick standing to attention proudly. Ginny straddled his legs and her hands played with his erection.

"That was for walking away from me the other night," teased Ginny, one hand cupping his balls and lightly squeezing.

"What the hell was I thinking," groaned Harry, watching her small hands stroke his dick.

"And now I get to have my wicked way with you," she said teasingly.

"Gods, yes. Do what you want. My body is yours," he groaned, as she lowered her head to take his cock in her mouth again.

He hissed as her teeth grazed his length. "Easy," he warned. "I have plans for that later." she laughed

He groaned, and ran his hands through her hair, brushing it aside so he could watch her. "Fuck you're gorgeous. Oh. Oh," he said, feeling his balls tighten. "No, not yet. I- I want, gods, I want...ahhhhhhhhh," he cried, pumping into her mouth.

She sucked him dry, nuzzling all over his pelvic region and up to his abdomen. Her hands were still busy down below and Harry found himself getting hard again. He growled, half sitting as he boosted her up so they were face to face. "Hi," she said, cheekily.

He pulled her onto his lap, holding her head between his hands so he could kiss her over and over. He pulled away, only to let his lips wander over her jaw, that spot behind her ear, down her neck, then back to her luscious lips where he could taste himself.

His hands began to wander too. They left her head, trailing his fingers gently down her back. He thrilled to feel her shiver. "I love your touch," she moaned.

His hands moved to her waist, her tiny waist and then to her hips as he thrust against her. She felt his heat and she writhed, in turn making him groan and grip her tighter. His hands then came up her sides and around to her front where he cupped her breasts.

She moaned, throwing her head back as his lips found her cherry tips he'd been dreaming of tasting since he'd seen her in the shower. He suckled harder as his fingers found her centre.

Ginny gasped, holding onto Harry tighter. She held onto his shoulders while he feasted on her breasts. She clenched her thighs together as his fingers found her clit.

She cried out, making Harry release her nipple to watch her. "Come for me, Gin. I want to watch you come," he said, before kissing her hard.

"Harry. Harry. Harry," she chanted, riding his fingers. She ran her hands through his hair, leaning her forehead against his to stare into his hypnotic green eyes as he brought her to orgasm.

He held her close as she came down. Her breathing slowed and she felt languid. She kissed his shoulder as he ran his hands down her spine gently.

"Okay?" he asked gently.

She nodded. "Yeah," she breathed.

He gently lay her on the bed, on her back. He rolled onto his side, facing her. "I knew we'd be this damn good together," he said softly. His hand gently caressed her, from her neck to her belly.

He leaned over to take a nipple into his mouth. Ginny caressed his hair, watching him. His tongue was busy, while his hand played with her other breast.

He suckled hard, making Ginny cry out in pleasure and pain. His lips let her nipple go, and he kissed his way down her body.

Her body was afire, wherever he touched her, with lips, tongue or fingers, her body trembled. As he laved her belly button, she closed her eyes, letting the rainbow of colours behind her eyes dance, just like Harry's tongue was doing to her body.

She felt him sit up and move up her body. "Open your eyes, love," he said, nuzzling under her chin.

She opened her eyes and instinctively brought her knees up to hold him between her thighs. He laughed, huskily before capturing her lips with his own. "I want to see your face when I enter you," he said.

She moaned at his words. He moved into position, taking himself in hand to guide himself to her wet centre. As he placed the tip just inside, he moved back so he could see her face. "Eyes on me," he said, his voice thick.

Ginny tried to keep her eyes on him, she really did. She felt him slowly fill her, stretch her, complete her. As he fully filled her he stilled, allowing her to adjust to the size of him.

Ginny closed her eyes. It was too much, she was feeling too much. "Harry," she whispered.

"Yeah baby? " he asked.

"Fuck me. Please,"she begged, opening her eyes.

Harry eased out, making her cry out, then thrust back in. Ginny arched under him, grasping his shoulders. As he pulled out and plunged back in, her hands trailed down his chest, pinching his nubs.

"Ah, fuck, Gin," he groaned, as she licked any bit of his skin she could reach.

He pumped harder and faster. She cried out. "Again," he said.

"Harry," she groaned and cried out as her orgasm exploded through her body. She clenched her thighs together, and Harry groaned as he spilled himself into her.

"Yes," he said, in relief. He caught her mouth again, then moved to her neck, nipping it. The desire to mark her as his stirred his dick again, and he pumped the last of his release into her.

He slowly slid out of her. She curled into him, needing his body heat, needing his heart beat, needing him.

He took her in his arms, needing her close, needing to feel her breath on his body, needing her.

They fell asleep, completely wrapped in each other.

/*/*/*/*

Ginny half woke to the most delicious sensations between her legs. She stretched and moved, till she found an arm clamped over her thighs under her bed covers. Then a pair of lips and tongue got busy again.

"Mmmmmm," she moaned, as his lips found her centre and his fingers teased her clit. "I want to wake up like this every morning," she said.

He momentarily left her mound. "We can take turns," he said, his voice muffled before getting busy again.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Hmmm?" he asked, stopping momentarily to peek up at her under the bed covers. She smiled; he looked adorable.

"I want to ride you," she said.

Harry's eyes lit up. "Hold that thought," he said, disappearing back under the covers. He licked her a few more times, feeling himself harden.

He threw the covers back and moved up the bed. He hovered over her, kissing her gently. "Good morning," he said huskily.

With surprising strength, she flipped him over. Now she hovered her face over his. "Good morning," she said, kissing him back.

She straddled him, wriggling against his length. He growled, lifting her onto his cock. He groaned as her heat swallowed his cock. She clenched and he arched. "Tease," he groaned.

His hands grasped her hips and she spread her hands over his chest. She moved up, then sank back onto him, gasping as he filled her.

"Long and slow, baby," he said.

Ginny shook her head, cupping her own breasts and fondling them, making him growl. "Hard and fast," she said.

She bounced up and down, changing angles every so often. Harry closed his eyes, trying to control the freight train that was his orgasm. As she squeezed her thighs, encasing his dick in the most delicious vice, he cried out as he came, until she stifled his cries with her mouth.

Their tongues clashed as their lower bodies battled for dominance. Ginny ceded to Harry's strength and let him bring her to orgasm. He gripped her hips so tight Ginny was sure there would be bruises later.

He held her to him, as they re-gained their breath. He held her on top of him, stroking her hair.

She nuzzled his chest, licking the sweat off it. Her fingers found an oval scar, and she traced it with her finger.

Harry felt her touch the locket Horcrux scar. He waited for her to ask questions, but she didn't.

He wanted to tell her, but not yet. Not right now.

He rolled her off him and onto her side. He turned onto his side, facing her.

She traced his cheek with her fingers. He closed his eyes at her gentle touch, allowing her access all over. Her fingers traced the faded lightening bolt scar and over his forehead. Over the bridge of his nose, over his other cheek and along his jaw. Her fingers traced his lips gently. She jumped when he nipped her finger, keeping it in his mouth, then letting it go.

"I knew you would be a good kisser," she whispered.

Harry chuckled, brushing a strand of hair off her face. "It helps having the right partner."

His hand ran over her cheek, her neck and her shoulders. "You have freckles everywhere," he said, delightedly.

"I know," she laughed. "What is it with you and my freckles?"

"My mission in life is to kiss every single one of them," he teased.

"I don't think it's possible," she sighed, running her hand over his chest.

"Challenge accepted," said Harry.

"I usually get extra ones as soon as I step into the sun," she said.

"Perfect," said Harry.

"I've even got them on my butt," she said.

"Really?" asked Harry, his eyes lighting up.

"It'll take you forever," she said, tracing the oval scar again.

"That's okay," he said.

Her hand stilled and she looked at him. _Was he saying what she thought he was saying?_

He looked down at her, willing her to understand what he wanted to say, but couldn't.

It was still too soon to talk about forever, together.

Ginny rolled onto her back and spread her arms out. "Well, you better get a start. Forever is a long time."

Harry grinned and kissed her lightly, before disappearing under the bed covers. "You'll never see them under there," she said.

Moments later she gasped. "I don't think there's any freckles there," she panted, "but you get top marks for being so thorough."

Harry spent the next hour, being very 'thorough'.

/*/*/*/*

The witch hummed as she used her wand to make the bed and put items in the wardrobe and book shelf. She glanced over at her house elf.

"It's coming along well, Tikka. The room will soon be ready for him," she said.

The house elf said nothing, used to her Mistress' ramblings.

She clapped her hands like an excited school girl. "Oh, it will be so nice to have a man in the house again. We'll have a party to announce his return, make sure the press are here. I want Ginny Weasley to know he's with me, that I've taken from her what is rightfully mine." Her smile turned feral.

Tikka bowed.

"Go, Tikka! Go to the Ministry, find out what you can. I need to know where he goes, what he does. We need to find the best opportunity to take him, and if it can be in front of Ginny Weasly, then so much the better. Well, what are you waiting for, go. Go!" snapped the witch.

Tikka bowed. "Yes, Mistress," and disappeared.

The witch turned back to the bed, and started humming again as she plumped the pillows. "Soon, my love. Soon you'll be back with me."

A/N A very happy Mothers Day to all my Aussie Mum readers.


	15. Chapter 15 Old Friends, New Places

After their wonderfully unexpected second date, Harry still claimed he wanted their Friday night date. Ginny agreed, as their lovemaking had only left her wanting more. After a week of being unable to do more than a quick snog and grope before the boys were with them, Ginny told him to dress casual Friday night as they were meeting up with old friends. After their catch up, which would include dinner, the night was theirs.

While Harry would have happily spent the night eating anchovies off Ginny's naked body, he was intrigued by these _'old friends'_. Ginny was giving nothing away; simply saying she was sure he'd be happy with their destination.

One thing they did settle was where they would spend the night after. Neither wanted to waste any precious time together, so Harry quickly said, "Mine." Ginny laughingly agreed, and he kissed her until she was breathless with want.

Harry could barely think of anything but Ginny all day Friday. He wanted to do something special for their night at his, but couldn't think what. Sean had sent her flowers, chocolates only reminded him of her cramps, so what else could he do? He suddenly had inspiration and thought for a few more minutes. Satisfied with his idea, he packed his bag and grabbed his cloak. He checked with Anne he had nothing on his schedule, and when she confirmed his afternoon was clear, he told her he was leaving for the day, and that once she had finished some preliminary reports on the World Cup from his meeting with Cho, Cormac and Draco, she could leave early as well. Delighted, she wished him a good weekend, and he assured her it would be.

Harry Flooed home and changed to more casual clothes. He Apparated away to put his plans in motion; pleased with the outcome. He then decided to surprise the boys and Ginny and pick them up from school.

Ginny was sitting under a tree when he arrived at the school, talking easily to a couple of other school mums. Her face lit up when he arrived and he joined her. The other mums were stunned when she introduced them, but Harry and Ginny soon put them at ease, directing the conversation back to their children and not about 'Harry Potter'.

Al was happily surprised to see his dad when he walked out of the classroom. Scor bounded over to Ginny, greeting Harry as he ran past him.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" he asked. "Is Mum okay?"

"She's fine. It's Friday, and I decided to play hookey for the afternoon and pick you up," said Harry.

"Don't remind me. I have to spend the whole weekend at Mum's," said Al, gloomily.

"You'll be fine, son. Talk to your mum, let her know how you feel. I know you don't like the place, but-"

"It's so boring! There's nothing fun to do!" interrupted Al.

"Then suggest things to your Mum. What would you like to do with her?" asked Harry.

Al shrugged. "I don't know."

"That doesn't help, Al. There's lots of things you can do, in both the Muggle and magical world. If you don't tell your mum what you want to do, you can't blame her when she makes plans to take you to the library or the Planetarium, can you?" he asked.

Al shrugged again. "It was actually okay. We saw stars and stuff, then looked them up in books at the library. Scor likes all that stuff."

"Draco gave you a telescope for your birthday. Ask your mum to take you to the rooftop of Grimmauld Place and set it up. I bet you'll see a lot of stars and 'stuff' up there," said Harry, ruffling his son's hair.

Al jerked away, grinning. "All right, dad, I will."

Ginny and Scorpius came over to them. "Are you going straight home?" she asked him.

Harry was feeling really good, so he said, "No, how about I take you all to Fortescue's for ice cream?" he asked.

"Yeah, all right," cheered Al and Scorpius.

"It won't interfere with our dinner plans, will it?" asked Harry, hoping to catch her off guard.

"No, it will be fine. No fishing, Harry," she reprimanded, wiggling her finger at him.

"You have me intrigued, Gin," he said. "Old friends?"

Ginny smiled mysteriously at him, then agreed to meet him and Al at Fortescue's.

The four spent a happy afternoon, completely unaware they were being watched. After awhile, they walked to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo home, where Draco would pick Scorpius up, and Harry would take Al to Hermione's.

Then it would be time for their third date.

/*/*/*/*

Harry instantly relaxed when he saw where she brought him. "Hogwarts? We're dining here?" he asked her, pleased. He looked around as they walked through the gates and over the grounds.

"With old friends," said Ginny, pointing ahead.

Harry looked up and saw Hagrid waving to him, while Mcgonagall stood next to him, smiling in welcome.

Ginny took his hand and squeezed. "You're home, Harry."

Together they began the trek to the castle and their friends.

/*/*/*/*

"The castle looks as I remember it, well, before the battle, that is," said Harry, as they dined in the Great Hall. Professor Flitwick and Neville joined them, the latter having been checking on the greenhouses as he did periodically over the summer. With Oliver playing away, he had the weekend to himself. He both sourced and provided the Hogwarts greenhouses from his own massive greenhouses at Longbottom Manor. He had been known to step in for Professor Sprout when she was absent.

"It was a true testimony of the regard the school has that so many former students and staff offered to help with the reconstruction. Even students and staff from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang came to help, simply on the word of Mrs Fleur Weasley and Mr Krum," said Minerva, as she had asked Harry and Ginny to call her.

"I jes' can't believe your 'ere, 'arry. Blimey, its good to see you. And you have a son," beamed Hagrid.

"Yes," said Harry, "Albus Sirius," he said proudly.

Hagrid's eyes watered. "Albus Sirius. They'd a liked that, they would," he said, digging in his big coat for a handkerchief. He loudly blew his nose.

"They were both good men," said Harry, patting Hagrid's arm. "We wanted to honour them."

"You and 'ermione, hey? Never saw that coming, tell you the truth. I jest...yes, headmistress," said Hagrid, as Mcgonagall cleared her throat loudly, gesturing at Hagrid to stop.

Ginny dropped her head, and Harry thought she may be upset by Hagrid's faux pas, but in truth, she was simply covering her smile with a napkin.

The meal passed pleasantly, with talk of Peeves and Filch, of other professors and students. Neville and Ginny were talking, when something occurred to Harry. He leaned over to speak to Mcgonagall.

"Minerva, would I be able to speak with you alone in your office shortly?" he asked quietly.

Mcgonagall looked curious. "Of course. Whenever you're ready."

Harry looked over to Ginny. She and Neville were discussing some herbs and plants, with Neville offering to show Ginny the plants in discussion in the greenhouse. Harry said he was going to tour the castle while she was away, and they agreed to meet in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry quickly went to the headmistress' office. He walked over to see the sleeping portrait of Dumbledore and the smug portrait of Snape. However Harry now knew there was so much more behind Snape's arrogance and bullying, and he saw the loneliness and despair behind his eyes.

"You have me intrigued, Harry. How may I be of service to you today?" asked Minerva, seated behind her desk.

Harry walked to the desk and stood opposite her, gesturing to a seat. Minerva nodded and waited.

"Is there any way for you to check if a child is magical? You know, if they will receive a Hogwarts letter?" he asked.

"Why on earth would you want to know that?" asked Minerva, surprised. It had been the last thing she was expecting him to ask.

"My son...Albus. He performed magic early, just basic things. Wanting a toy, needing food; he'd make them come to him," said Harry.

Minerva nodded. "That sounds about right. Most magic starts to appear from eighteen months onwards. In some cases, it can start from twelve months, but that is rare," she said.

Harry nodded. "Albus was nearly two, so that sounds about right. He didn't do it very often, but he definitely showed magical ability. Until he was four or five. Then...nothing," he said.

"What do you mean, nothing?" asked Minerva. "One doesn't simply lose their magic, Harry. The only way would be if a block was placed on his powers, binding them, but I'm sure you and Miss Granger wouldn't do that to your son," she said.

"No, of course we wouldn't," said Harry.

"And there were no incidents of other people having access to Albus to perform the charm? I would imagine a child of you and Miss Granger would be quite strong, magically. Mostly from you, of course," said Minerva.

"Me? Not Hermione?" asked Harry. "I always felt she was better at Hogwarts than me," he admitted.

"Oh, she was, but that doesn't make her as powerful as you. Miss Granger's brain was extraordinary and her ability to retain so much information must have been invaluable to you during your time here. However, magically? She is strong, but average. If Albus has inherited your magical ability and her intellect and aptitude, he would, indeed, potentially be the strongest wizard I would have seen for some time," she said.

Harry smiled sadly. "Albus seems to have inherited my study ability, I'm afraid. So, you really think someone has blocked or bound Al's magic?" asked Harry. "Is there a way we can find out for sure?"

Minerva sighed. "It certainly sounds like it. I know of a couple of ways. There is a potion to take, but it takes several weeks to brew. St Mungo's can do a test, but then you risk Albus' privacy if the news is leaked. The press seem to be following you quite closely, as usual. I have seen some of the photos of you and Miss Weasley," she said, looking at him knowingly.

Harry's face flushed, feeling like he was being grilled by his grandmother about liking a girl. "Ginny and I are together now," he said. "We didn't plan to make any official announcement or anything, but I'm happy our friends and family are starting to know."

"You're a good match. Miss Weasley is a strong, powerful witch. Funny, Ronald and George were strong too, stronger than their siblings. The three youngest," she said.

"Ron and George?" asked Harry.

Minerva nodded. "Yes. If you'll ask the twins, you'll find Fred is the one who comes up with all the ideas, but George is actually the one who makes them work, figures them out. And Ronald..." She sighed.

"Yes...Ron?" asked Harry.

"I have no wish to speak ill of your ex wife, but I find it extremely interesting that her two best friends, yourself and Ronald were two of the strongest wizards in school, yet both of you were mediocre students. I think the two of you relied on her too much," said Minerva.

"You're right," agreed Harry. "I realised when Ron left us on the Horcrux hunt. We all had our strengths, its why we worked so well together. But we put too much on Hermione's shoulders, when we could have done so much more. Especially me," he said sadly.

"Hindsight is a wonderful thing but it changes nothing. I do agree with your realisations, though ultimately it came down to you and Riddle," said Minerva.

"I wouldn't have been alive to fight him if it hadn't been for Ron and Hermione," said Harry, wanting them to give them their due.

Minerva bowed her head in acceptance. "There is one more way to learn if someone or something has blocked young Albus' powers," she said.

"How?" asked Harry.

She hesitated. "I could perform Legilimancy on him. I have done so before, so I know what I'm looking for. But as you know, it is invasive and can be distressing for a child."

Harry nodded, remembering how bad it felt when Snape invaded his mind. "May I think about it and get back to you?" he asked.

Minerva nodded. "If you choose to go down that road, please owl me. You and your son are welcome here, particularly during the summer holidays. The castle is quiet, too quiet at times."

"Remus and Tonks' son is starting here in September," said Harry.

Minerva nodded. "I know. The Hogwarts letters are due to go out this week," she said.

"Can you look in the book and see if Albus will get a letter in three years time?" asked Harry.

Minerva shook her head. "Sadly, no. The book appears to me at the end of June for the coming school year only. Once I have confirmed the children due to receive letters, the book disappears for another year. Sorry, Potter."

"It was a long shot. I'll certainly consider my options and discuss them with Al. Thank you, Minerva," said Harry.

"You're welcome. You best be going. I'm sure Miss Weasley is most anxious to see you again." She winked at Harry, and he smiled and hurried out.

He caught Ginny coming down the stairs in Gryffindor Tower. "I've just been up to my old dorm. It's hardly changed, thank Merlin," she said.

He took her in his arms and held her tight. "Are you okay? You've been awhile," she asked softly.

Harry shook his head, not wanting his worries over Al to spoil their night. "I'm fine. I'm finally able to kiss you in the common room."

Ginny laughed, then kissed him back as his mouth covered hers. He pulled her onto the sofa that he, Ron and Hermione had sat at so often, right in front of the fire. He sat in the corner, with her on his lap.

"Was it a good choice, bringing you back? I did worry it would make you think of the battle, of Tom..." said Ginny worriedly.

"I didn't actually," said Harry, surprised himself. "Maybe because it's been so long, and I've been away. All I've thought about is my time here, and, well, it's been good. So thank you," he said, kissing her again. He ran his hands through her hair.

"My pleasure," she whispered against his lips. "I do have one more surprise for you tonight," she said.

"Only one?" he asked, teasing.

"Well, maybe two. Come on, let's go to the first one," she said excitedly, standing and extending her arm. He took it and stood, pulling her into his arms.

"Does it involve us getting naked?" he asked, nuzzling behind her ear.

"No," she giggled, "that would be the second one."

"Then let's go straight to that," he said, lightly biting her ear and making her gasp.

"So (gasp), you don't want to (gasp) go for a night fly (gasp) at the pitch?'' she asked, closing her eyes to the sensations running throughout her body.

"Fly?" asked Harry, stopping to look at her. "Now? I don't think I physically can." He gestured to his aroused body.

"Well maybe we could stop off at the locker rooms and I can help you get ready to fly," she said, grinning.

"You mean you would..." He gestured to his crotch and back to her. "Baby, you'd be fulfilling every school boys dream if we did that in there.

"School girls have dreams too, you know. Besides, I always wondered what the guys rooms looked like," quipped Ginny. "Come on, race you down."

The portraits smiled as she ran down and he chased her. It was light hearted and fun, just like life had been like with Ginny during their last year together at Hogwarts. She squealed with delight when he finally caught her, scooping her up in his arms as he walked out the castle and down the grounds,

From an upstairs window, Minerva watched Harry and Ginny laugh and kiss. She was puzzled over his story about his son, but she was happy at how carefree he seemed now. If anyone deserved happiness it was Harry.

/*/*/*/*

They had to use school brooms but they were simply flying for fun. Harry and Ginny flew around the pitch easily, looping each other; occasionally chasing each other. Harry flew straight up and, with Ginny's whoops in his ear, turned around and plummeted to the ground, pulling up short before he hit it.

He turned sharply, a huge grin on his face. _'Still got it, Potter'_ , he thought to himself.

Ginny flew to his side. "That was brilliant," she exclaimed, her eyes shining. He matched her smile, as they flew down to the ground.

She dropped her broom and strode over to him, jumping into his arms. He was ready for her, his hands under her ass, holding her close. She wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck, kissing him over and over. "Watching you fly gets me hot," she whispered.

Harry groaned. "Can we get out of here. Now, please," he practically begged.

"Merlin, yes," said Ginny, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him again. "Neville told me the Apparition wards are down. Let's go to yours, Harry."

"Brilliant," said Harry, trying to concentrate on his destination. It was hard, with Ginny whispering dirty things in his ear, but with immense concentration, they left Hogwarts.

Ginny lifted her head from Harry's neck and looked around. "Harry, where are we?" she asked, unwrapping her legs from around his waist.

He let her down but kept an arm around her waist. "This is my ancestral home. Ginny, this is Potter Manor," he said.

"Potter Manor? I've never heard of it," she said, looking around interestedly.

"I found the deed in my family vault. Al and I came for a look awhile ago," he said.

Ginny moved away, looking at the art and the room. "So this is...?"

"The lounge," he said. "Not the formal one, the family one."

"How many rooms are there?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Harry shrugged. "A lot. I only looked in one wing upstairs. Apparently there's a whole other one, not to mention the conservatory, the library and where the house elves live."

"You have house elves?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, but let's not tell Hermione that," winked Harry. He took her hand and they walked around, past the formal dining and, what Harry referred to as, the Master's room.

"Master Harry, so good to see you again."

Harry and Ginny turned to see an old proud house elf. He half bowed to them.

"Ginny, this is Alfred, the head of the house elves that work here. They've kept the manor immaculate," said Harry.

"We've long waited for the return of a Potter to the manor," said Alfred.

"Alfred's family have worked for the Potter's for many, many years," said Harry.

"It has been an honour for me and my family, Master Harry," said Alfred.

"Alfred was telling us all about my grandparents, especially my grandfather, Fleamont Potter," said Harry.

Ginny covered her mouth. "Fleamont?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

"Master Monty, as his dear wife Euphemia called him, bore his name well. He was named for his mother's maiden name, you see," said Alfred.

"So you knew Harry's dad," said Ginny, looking at Harry.

Alfred nodded. "Master James brought much happiness to his parents," he said.

"Did Sirius live here too?" asked Ginny.

Alfred chuckled. "Mister Sirius was like another son to Master Monty and Mistress Mia. He stayed here often after meeting Master James at Hogwarts, and moved in over the summer of his third year."

" Wow, that's amazing. Oh Harry, just think, if you had stayed in Australia, you might never have known about this place; about your family," said Ginny.

Harry nodded. "Coming home was definitely the best decision I've made in a long time," he said, looking meaningfully at her. She blushed.

Alfred looked knowingly between them. "Perhaps Miss Ginny would like a tour upstairs," he suggested. "Everything is prepared, Master Harry."

"Thank you, Alfred," said Harry, nodding at him.

"I shall leave you to it. Should you need me, please just call my name. Otherwise I shall bid you good night," said Alfred.

"Good night Alfred," said Harry and Ginny. He took Ginny's hand and led her up the grand staircase.

"Harry, it's beautiful," she said, running her hand over the railings.

"This is the main wing. The Master bedroom, en suite and walk-in robe. Two more double rooms, a bathroom and a drawing room."

"Can we look at them all?" asked Ginny.

"Just a peek. I thought we might explore more tomorrow," said Harry, reminding Ginny of what they had been doing before they arrived at Potter Manor.

They did have a quick look at the other rooms before making their way to the Master bedroom. Harry took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Oh," said Ginny, walking in and looking around. The room was decorated lavishly, with tapestries on the wall and thick carpet under foot. The room was dominated by a huge four poster bed and a large fire place.

"It reminds me of the Gryffindor common room," said Ginny delightedly.

"I thought the same thing," said Harry. He waved his wand and the room was alight with candles.

Ginny drew in a breath. The candles made the room glow, and showed off the rich gold and red colourings of the walls and bed coverings. She turned to Harry, her eyes aglow.

Harry wished he could say something poetic, to let her know how he felt at that moment. How could he fully express how beautiful she looked, her hair all aflame in the light of the candles. How could he tell her how much she meant to him, had always meant to him. How did a humble man, like himself, deserve the richness that was Ginny?

"You belong in this room," he said, thickly. "Your beauty shines from within."

Ginny's heart melted. "Harry," she said, deeply touched at his words. She took a step toward him, and he took one to her.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly, sweetly. Her hands were on his waist, lightly grazing. She leaned her face into his palm, her eyes closed at his gentle touch.

"Let me love you, Ginny," he said softly.

She opened her eyes at looked into his. She could see the need in in his eyes, so she nodded.

He pulled her closer, lightly kissing her forehead, her nose, each cheek and finally, her lips. His hands wandered down to the bottom of her shirt, and he lifted it up and over her head.

"What are you wearing?"he asked in amazement.

"Do you like them. Surprise number two," she said, hands on hip. She swung this way and that, showing off her emerald green bra with a lightening bolt over the nipple. "I think they call it the Harry Potter line of lingerie. You may need to sue for copyright."

"I may need to thank them," said Harry, running his fingers over the lightening bolts. "It's like my very own mark." As he watched her nipples hardened under his touch.

Ginny slowly unbuttoned his shirt and left it hanging open. She ran her hands over his chest and his abdomen, grazing him lightly with her nails. It made goose bumps break out over his skin.

He undid her jeans, sliding them slowly over her hips. His hand caressed her ass, rubbing in circles over silk. When she stepped out of her jeans, he saw she wore matching knickers.

He dropped to his knees for a closer look. He smelled her feminine fragrance and felt her heat as his lips ran over her thighs. His hands ran up her sides, and he closed his eyes when he felt her fingers in his hair.

She was the air he breathed, she sustained him with her touch. At this moment in time, she was his everything.

He stood and without taking his eyes off her, he undid his jeans and dropped them. He shrugged off his shirt, standing completely naked in front of her. His need for her was evident, jutting proudly at her.

Ginny licked her lips at the sight of the man standing in front of her. She awaited his touch, his taste. She had never felt so wanton before, so feminine, so powerful. The look in Harry's eyes was heat and passion, yet his touch was soft and gentle. The mix was heady and she wanted more. She bit her lip.

Harry ran his thumb over her lip. He reached around to unclasp her bra, dropping it to the floor. He bent down to take a nipple in his mouth, his tongue swirling it around and around.

Ginny clung to him, knowing he wouldn't let her fall. She gasped as he suckled, making him stop to look back at her. Without another word, he picked her up, took her to the huge king size bed and lay her down on it.

He made love to her so tenderly, so sweetly it brought tears to her eyes. When they joined he looked deep in he eyes, and she swore she saw love there, and hoped he saw it reflected back in hers. As the waves swept over her she wondered, was it too soon to tell him how she felt? Would he say it back?

There was no respite after the first time. Harry continued to worship her body and she was powerless to resist him. His touch meant so much, but she also wanted to reciprocate. As she tried to wrestle control he plundered her mouth, kissing her into submission. She lay back, defeated in the most positively wonderful way.

Harry grinned saucily at her, knowing what she wanted, but tonight was his, to show her by touch, what she had come to mean to him. As he made his way down her body, he wondered, was it too soon to reveal his feelings, old and new? Would she hate him for not telling her how he felt in his sixth year. Would she say those wonderful words back to him?

As he glanced up at her, she was looking down at him, her eyes ablaze. Merlin he loved that look on her face. It had been the last thing he saw in the Forbidden forest that night. Ginny's eyes, blazing, for him.

They lay together in the afterglow, Ginny spooned to his side. Her deep breathing told him she was asleep. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, never wanting to let her go.

This, he knew, was love. This feeling, this connection, this longing. How could he have ever have thought he and Hermione had any chance of a happy marriage? If she loved Ron even half as much as he loved Ginny, he could understand the depth of her grief, but not the thought of a marriage.

He knew he was as much at fault for agreeing to the farce, but she'd caught him in a weak moment. Learning of Ginny's marriage to Draco had been like a bullet to his heart. How, why, when? How could he have left her, why did she marry Malfoy, when could he go back and claim what he felt was his?

He'd drunk himself into oblivian for a week, glad he had the foresight to pay for the hotel room in advance. When he'd returned to the house he and Hermione shared, she'd asked him to marry him. Ron's last words returned to him. _"Take care of Hermione and Ginny, Harry," he'd whispered in pain._

 _'We're alone now, you and me. They left us, Harry. If we marry, I promise I'll never leave you," Hermione had said._

" _We can't get married. You're my best friend, Hermione, but I can't. I could never face Ron again," he'd said._

" _He's DEAD,"she screamed, tears running down her cheeks. "He's gone, but we're not. Harry, we can be happy. I'll try to be a good wife, and a good mother."_

" _Mother? Hermione, you and me...I'm sorry, I don't feel that way about you. I do want kids someday, but-"_

" _She's pregnant. Ginny, she's pregnant to Malfoy," sobbed Hermione, thrusting the paper at him._

 _Harry had stared at it dumbly. She looked beautiful, glowing and...happy? Draco looked smug, but he also looked happy as he stared down at Ginny._

" _Fine. Fine, I'll marry you," he said in a daze. He dropped the paper and walked away._

" _It's going to be all right, Harry. We'll never be alone again," she had called out after him._

 _They had married a week later._

Ten years he'd been without Ginny. Eleven if he counted the nearly year-long Horcrux hunt. Eleven years since he'd laughed with her, teased her, pranked with her, confided in her.

Eleven years of dreaming about her, of her laugh, her eyes, her smell, her touch. Eleven years of knowing he was an idiot who made so many wrong choices when it came to Ginny. His choices had hurt Ginny, unknowingly. He would spend the rest of his life happily making it up to her, if she'd let him.

As Ginny turned and nuzzled her nose into his neck, he held her close. He wasn't letting her go this time.

They slept.


	16. Chapter 16 Meeting the Family

Ginny woke up and tried to stretch but found she was unable. Harry still had her in a vice like grip, but somehow she managed to free herself without waking him. She picked up his shirt and threw it on before finding her way to the en suite to relieve herself. She brushed her hair with her fingers, then decided to go downstairs and see about some breakfast for her and Harry.

She wandered out the bedroom and down the hall to the stairs. She went down, resisting the urge to sit and slide down the wide railings. She laughed to herself, sure that Al would want to do the same. She got to the bottom then couldn't remember which way to the kitchen, left or right? She took the left.

She wandered down a hall, admiring the period furniture along the way. The house screamed wealth, but despite its grandeur felt comfortable and homey. The furniture and artwork had obviously been chosen with care, and complimented the house wonderfully.

By now, Ginny realised she had taken the wrong turn and turned around and walked back. As she passed the _'Master's room'_ , she decided to go in and have a quick look around.

The décor in here was heavier; more masculine. In fact, it was quite similar to a room she'd come across while exploring Malfoy Manor. A bar sat at one end, the exquisite crystal glasses waiting for one to pour a whiskey or such. A desk sat nearby, perhaps waiting for the Master to go over his accounts. Ginny strode around it, marvelling at the architecture of the room. Then she heard a wolf whistle. She smiled and turned, expecting to see Harry at the door, but there was no-one there.

She wandered around, looking at several titles in the bookshelf when she heard it again. It was coming from a higher angle, so she looked up. She started in surprise at what she saw.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Mr Potter?" asked Ginny, weakly. The resemblance was uncanny.

The man in the portrait frowned. "My father is Mr Potter, but I'm James. James Potter. And you are...?"

"Er, Ginny. Ginny Weasley. How are you?" she asked, looking at a portrait of Harry's dad. He looked so much like a younger Harry and an older Al.

"Could be better," he grinned. "Well, I will later. Sirius and Remus are coming over. Do you know them?" he asked.

Ginny nodded, confused. "Yes, I do. Erm, how old are you?" she asked.

"Fourteen. Mum and Dad wanted to have the portrait done last year, and I hoped they'd forget. Sirius teased me about it no end," complained James, pouting.

"He did, did he? I'll have to have words with young Sirius when he gets here."

Ginny spun around to see a portrait of an older couple, the woman looking fiercely at James. "You're Harry's grandparents," Ginny guessed.

"You know Harry? Such a dear boy, and Albus too," said the woman who Ginny now knew to be Euphemia Potter.

"Oy, Ginny, is it true what Harry says? That I'm his dad, and I'll marry Lily Evans one day?" he asked, screwing up his nose.

"James, that is not the correct way to address a young lady. I'm sure I taught you better than that. My apologies, dear lady," said Fleamont.

"Thank you, but it's fine," she said, nodding to Fleamont. She turned back to James.

" Yes, it's true, all of it. Harry wouldn't lie about that."

James mumbled something under his breath about Sirius taking the piss out of him if he found out. This annoyed Ginny no end.

"I hope you didn't say things like that in front of Harry. He's spent nearly all his life without his parents, so to have you disregard his feelings, well, I-"

"No, no, he seems like a nice lad, a good man," said James hastily.

"He is the best kind of man. You should be proud to call him your son. He has always held you and Lily in the highest regard," she said, indignantly.

James looked a bit ashamed. "Sorry, it's just a lot to take in, me and Evans. Still, we obviously did something right to make a good son like Harry. We must have been pretty young, though. Harry told me I died protecting them both when I was only twenty one."

"You were. You fell in love your seventh year and were married after you graduated from Hogwarts," said Ginny.

"Such a beautiful wedding," sighed Euphemia.

"You remember it, but he doesn't?" asked Ginny, turning to look at her.

Fleamont shook his head. "His memories only go up to the age of fourteen, when we had this portrait commissioned. Our portrait was painted shortly after James and Lily's wedding," he said sadly.

"So when do your memories go up to?" asked Ginny.

"James and Lily had bought a lovely little house in Godric's Hollow, a place my family has lived for generations. Lily was pregnant, and she had assured me that they would move into the Manor when the family expanded. She wanted a lot of children," said Euphemia.

"The house elves told me Sirius went to Azkaban because everyone thought he betrayed me and my family. He would _NEVER_ do that," yelled James, angrily.

"He didn't betray you, but he was wrongly arrested and there was no trial. His love for you and Lily led him to breaking out to protect Harry. Sirius became very important to Harry, and it upset him greatly when he died," said Ginny.

"I wish we had a portrait of Sirius here," sulked James. It reminded her of Al when he and Scor were separated.

"Your grandson has inherited your sulking habit," laughed Ginny, making Euphemia laugh too.

"Ginny? I see you've met my family," said Harry, coming into the room and standing next to her.

Fleamont coughed. "In my day, we dressed appropriately for breakfast, young man."

Harry wore only the jeans he had on the night before. Ginny grinned and pulled his shirt across her chest.

"Hey Harry, she your girl?" asked James, cheekily.

Harry put his arm around her. "Yeah, she's my girl," he said tenderly, kissing her forehead.

James nodded approvingly at him. "So, my girl's a red head, and your girl's a red head, and Mum, you're a red head. Boy, we Potter men really do follow on, don't we?' he asked.

Ginny blushed. "Shall we warn Al now?" she asked, making Harry laugh. She turned to the portraits. "Are you able to move between the other frames?"

They all nodded. "I do like the one in the conservatory. To look out and see the hard work I put into the garden and see it all now in its glory," sighed Euphemia, nostagically.

"Is there one in the kitchen? Can you join us for breakfast?" asked Harry.

"Yes, we'd like that, wouldn't we, dear?" asked Fleamont to his wife, who nodded. He helped her up and they wandered off.

"It's good to have you back here, Harry. The house elves are okay, but its good to have new people to talk to," winked James, walking out his portrait.

Harry turned to go but Ginny stopped him. "What is it?" he asked.

Ginny put her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly. "At least your dad and grandparents aren't watching," she said. "Thank you for such an amazing night," she said softly.

Harry put his arms around her waist and kissed her back. "I wanted to show you how I felt about you," he said huskily.

"You did that and much more, Harry," she said.

"Blimey Harry, did you and your girl have a sleepover?"

They jumped apart to find James had returned to find them, smirking. Ginny sighed. "It's bad enough with Al, Scor and Teddy. Now we have to watch ourselves in front of your dad, too?" she asked, grinning.

Harry took her hand and led her out. He turned back to wink at his dad, who winked back and nodded in approval.

The house elves had already begun preparing breakfast, and refused Ginny's offer to help. "Go sit with Master Harry," shooed Emerald, who Ginny learned was Alfred's wife.

"Best listen to her, my dear. Dear Alfred and Emerald, they kept this house running like clockwork, both before and after our deaths," said Fleamont.

"They told me how proud they were to serve the house of Potter," said Ginny, leaning against Harry, who had his arm around her.

"It was truly appalling, the way some members of our world treated their house , many a time I sought Alfred's counsel on a number of issues. He is a true and trusted friend, the rarest kind," said Fleamont. "I trust him more than I trust a lot on the Wizenmagot, I can assure you."

"I think James found that with Sirius, and Remus too," said Ginny.

Harry nodded. "I did too, with Ron and Hermione."

Emerald and Saffy, one of her daughters, brought trays of breakfast to the table. "Merlin that looks good," sighed James. He sniffed. "I can almost smell the bacon."

Emerald looked affectionately at him. "Master James always begged Emerald for more bacon," she said. Saffy laughed and blushed when he blew her a kiss.

"Will you please tell me the history of the house? For a house of its size, it certainly feels cosy," said Ginny, buttering toast and passing it to Harry, who poured her a cup of tea just the way she liked it.

Fleamont and Euphemia watched them, smiling at each other in approval. Fleamont then began to tell of how his grandfather had bought the house and the story behind the reconstruction, the furniture, the gardens, the children who had lived there, the parties that had been held there.

"Oh, it's been so long since we had a party here," sighed Euphemia. "The last one was James and Lily's wedding, out in the gazebo. The flowers were beautiful that day."

Ginny grasped Harry's hand and held it. She could only imagine what this meant to him, meeting his grandparents and teenage father, of learning his family history.

"When will you and your boy move in here, Harry?" asked Fleamont. "It's time the house came alive again. Time for the next Potter to take the helm."

"Oh, yes," sighed Euphemia, happily. "The house was built to be lived in, enjoyed. Today has been the best day since Harry and Albus came to visit."

"It really is too big for just me and Al, but I'll certainly think about it," said Harry.

Fleamont and Euphemia were looking between Harry and Ginny expectantly. Harry flushed and decided to change the subject.

"Thank you for breakfast, Emerald, Saffy. Gin, shall we get dressed and explore the grounds and the rest of the house?" he asked.

"That sounds great. I can't wait to see the gardens," she said. Euphemia beamed.

"Make sure you come and see us before you leave. To say goodbye," said James.

Ginny smiled at him. "It won't be goodbye. It will only be see you soon."

James brightened and smiled back.

Ginny and Harry went upstairs and back to the bedroom. They decided to shower before dressing, which led them to feeding their other appetite again.

"Merlin, do you realise we just made love in the bed where your dad was probably conceived?" asked Ginny, breathing heavily.

Harry growled and rolled over so she lay atop him. Ginny's eyes blazed as she straddled him, taking him in. They began the dance all over again.

/*/*/*/*

An hour or so later, they went back downstairs, hand in hand.

"What took you so long?" groused James, again reminding Ginny of Al.

Harry flushed and James eyes widened, looking between the two. "You didn't...did you?" he gasped. "You dog! My son is a ladies man!" he boasted aloud.

"One lady's man," corrected Harry, his arm around Ginny's waist. Ginny smiled happily as they walked out through the French doors and onto the paved patio which overlooked the grounds.

"It's amazing," breathed Ginny, looking around. "How big is it?"

"Only three hectares, Miss Ginny. There is a gazebo in the gardens over yonder, and the Quidditch pitch is set further back. Master Harry says he likes to fly," said Alfred, appearing suddenly behind them.

"Ha, that's like saying Ron liked to eat, or the twins like to play pranks. Harry is an amazing flyer," said Ginny.

"As was his father, so I shouldn't be surprised. And Master Albus?" asked Alfred.

"He will be, don't you worry," said Ginny, determinedly.

"Thank you for helping Al learn to fly, Gin," said Harry.

Ginny simply smiled and took Harry's hand. "Come on, let's go wander. Alfred, will you join us?"

Alfred bowed slightly. "Thank you, Miss Ginny, but I have my daily tasks to do. If you should need me, please just call my name, or Emerald's. She would be only too happy to set up morning tea in the gazebo or the conservatory if you wish," he said.

"Maybe lunch in the conservatory, Alfred. Then we can discuss the house and grounds with my grandparents and my dad," said Harry.

"As you wish, Master Harry," bowed Alfred, before disappearing.

Harry and Ginny beamed and set off to explore the grounds.

/*/*/*/*

Fleamont, Euphemia and James were thrilled at how much they loved the house and grounds. All throughout lunch they would exclaim over something they'd discovered, and the trio would tell of the history behind it. From the gardens and pitch, to the indoor pool, huge library and other wing of the house, they explained it all.

Before Harry and Ginny knew it, the afternoon had gone. Ginny had gone to use the loo when Harry said they'd probably have to leave soon.

"Oh, please stay. Can't you stay another night? There's so much more we can tell you," implored Euphemia.

"Come on Harry, I want to hear about all the Quidditch matches you won at Hogwarts," coaxed James. "And all the girls you kissed!"

Harry wavered. He really wanted to stay, but he wanted to be with Ginny more. "I'll ask Ginny," he said.

James winked. "Just kiss her till she says yes," he teased. "I don't think you'll find that a hardship, will you?"

"James," scolded his mother. She turned back to Harry. "Whatever it takes, Harry," she said, winking at him too.

Harry laughed, understanding why Sirius felt so at home here, with his family.

Meanwhile Ginny had finished in the loo and was heading back to the conservatory when Fleamont startled her.

"You remind me of her. Our Lily," he said.

Ginny stared at him for several seconds, a little taken aback. "I have heard so much about her, so thank you, it's a tremendous compliment."

"I was worried about our James, he was headstrong, foolish at times. He and his friends, thinking they had all the time in the world. She changed him, for the better," he said, sighing.

Ginny nodded. "I heard that too. They were head boy and head girl together," said Ginny. Fleamont nodded.

"Some say they were too young to marry, but I saw it on his face. The same thing I see in my face every morning. The same thing I see in Harry's face, right now" he said.

"What's that?" asked Ginny.

"Love. Potter men give their heart away once, and once only," said Fleamont, proudly. "Our hearts have never let us down."

"Harry was married before," reminded Ginny.

"But was it a marriage of love? Of his heart?" asked Fleamont, rhetorically.

Ginny shrugged. "I couldn't imagine Harry marrying someone if he didn't love her," she said.

"Ah, but there is a difference in being in love, and loving someone. You yourself married for reasons other than love, did you not?" asked Fleamont, knowingly.

Ginny studied him. "Alfred has been busy," she said dryly.

Fleamont sighed. "Forgive me for being blunt. But tell me, were you in love with the father of your son?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "No, it was always Harry," she admitted.

"Then what's to say it is not the same for Harry," he said wisely.

Ginny considered what Hermione had told her, what she and Draco had said at the Burrow. Had Harry loved her, even back then?

"My dear, my apologies, I had no wish to distress you. All I really wanted to say is that both Euphemia and I are happy that you and Harry have found what Euphemia and I had, what James and Lily had, sadly, for such a short time," said Fleamont.

"But they were happy, so happy before they died. I'm sure they wouldn't have changed any of it, as long as Harry survived," said Ginny. "I would do the same in a heartbeat."

"I know, my dear. I know," said Fleamont. "I just hope you never have to."

/*/*/*/*

Ginny happily agreed to stay another night, but she reminded Harry she needed to return home if only to feed Nimbus. She agreed to Apparate into his and pick up a change of clothes for him before returning.

They spent the late afternoon flying on the pitch, then returned to the house where they explored the vast library. Finally they went to bed, although it was quite a while before they were sated enough to fall asleep.

Sunday's breakfast turned into an early lunch, as Harry was reluctant to let Ginny leave their bed. Too soon it would be time to return to the real world, where they'd need to fight for any time together alone. After this amazing weekend, he hated to return to a world where he and Ginny lived apart, separated by a wall. He liked falling asleep next to her, and waking up with her. Trying to keep his hands off her in front of two, sometimes three young boys would be near to impossible.

They bid farewell to Euphemia, James and Fleamont after lunch. Without saying it, both Harry and Ginny knew they would miss them all, as they were unsure when they could return to the house.

They'd only been home for a short while when Ginny received an owl. Angelina and Alicia were at St Mungo's. Their babies were on the way.

Ginny owled Draco, asking him to either keep Scorpius with him until later, or join the family at St Mungo's; whatever Scorpius wanted to do. Harry did the same with Hemione, and then together, they Flooed to St Mungo's.

All the family were there, with Molly and Arthur trying to keep a tight rein on Gideon and Fabian, who were all excited over the arrival of their sisters.

"Should be any time now," said Bill enviously, with Dominique on his lap.

"Someone's clucky," chuckled Harry, sitting next to him. Little Molly tottered over and Harry picked her up and sat her on his knee.

"Fleur and I have been hoping for another. I love my girls, but I really want a boy," said Bill, in undertones.

Ginny sat with Fleur and Audrey, with Victoire on her lap, reading a story. With their faces so close together, Harry was struck by the resemblance to her and Victoire.

Bill laughed knowingly. "I know, I really only notice it when they're close like that. I don't know what it is, the hair, the face, but at times, Vic is like a little Gin, you know?"

Harry nodded. While Domi's hair was silvery gold like Fleur's, Victoire's had red tones as well. With their faces side by side, they could easily be mistaken for mother and daughter. Harry's heart skipped a beat.

The door to the waiting room opened, and Draco and Scorpius came in. Scorpius immediately came to his mother's side and spoke to her, then went to sit with his cousins, Gids and Fabe. Draco came to Ginny and kissed her cheek in greeting.

He'd done this many times before, but now Harry felt positively possessive. But before he could pull out his wand and hex Draco, George and Fred came out, each holding a pink bundle.

"Come and meet your new granddaughters and nieces," they beamed.

The family all crowded around.

"This is Roxeanne," said proud daddy George, letting big brother Fabian hold her.

"And this is Roseanne," said proud daddy Fred, watching as Gideon fussed over his new sister.

"Rosie and Roxi, born on the same day," said Arthur, his arms over his son's shoulders.

"Harry, Ginny, we'd love you to be Rosie's godparents," said Fred, handing the baby to Ginny.

She cuddled her new niece, kissing her forehead. "I'd be honoured, Fred, thank you." She handed the baby to her new godfather.

"I'd love to, mate. Like Gin said, it's an honour," said Harry. He pulled the blanket away from her face. "Hi Rosie," he said.

The baby grabbed his finger and wouldn't let go. Ginny laughed softly. "I think she approves, godfather."

Harry looked down at her, her face so pink and clean, barely an hour old. "Welcome to the world, little one," he whispered. Rosie grunted and moved, and suddenly, Harry saw his future.

A home, his sons, his daughters. His wife.

He looked over at Ginny, now holding Roxi and showing her to Scorpius.

He held up baby Rosie. "See that. That's your godmother, Aunt Ginny. You're the first to know this, but one day, she'll be my wife," he whispered.

Rosie grunted again.

"You right there, Harry?" asked an amused George, making Harry realise he'd been hogging the baby.

"Just telling my new god daughter a secret or two, right Rosie?" he asked, kissing her satiny cheek before handing her back.

"Thought I was going to have to duel you for her there for a minute. Honestly mate, you got that look about you," chuckled George, handing the baby to a weeping grandma Molly.

"What look?" asked Harry, looking to see where Roxi was. He hadn't cuddled her yet.

"The daddy look. You want one, don't you. A daughter," guessed George.

Harry shrugged, not wanting to give anything away. He eagerly took Roxi when offered.

"Dad!"

Harry turned to see Al and Hermione coming towards them. Al hurried over to Harry and he sat so Al could see the new member of the family.

"Hermione, glad you're here," said George. "Me and Ali wanted to ask you and Draco to be godparents to Roxeanne?"

"Me? You want me?" asked Hermione. Draco looked surprised as well.

"I'd love to mate, cheers," he said, hugging George. "Where is she?"

"Good luck getting her out of Potter's arms," said George, being hugged by Hermione.

"Wow, she's so tiny," said Al, picking up her little hand.

"You weren't that much bigger when you were born," said Harry.

"You're really her godfather, Dad?" asked Al.

Harry chuckled. "Not this one. This is Roxeanne. I'm godfather to Roseanne," he said.

"So I'm her god-brother," said Al happily. "Good. That means now we're really a member of the family."

"What's this nonsense. You and your dad are already a part of our family, Albus," said Molly, coming to take a look at Roxeanne and hugging Al.

"But now it's for real, not just because you love us, Grandma," said Al.

"Mind if I hold my god daughter, Potter," said Draco. Harry handed the tiny baby to him and Draco rocked her in his arms.

Scorpius came over to them. "Mum's all weepy," he said, touching the baby's foot.

Draco and Harry turned to Ginny who was hugging Fred and crying. Fred looked bewildered.

"Here," said Draco, handing the baby to Hermione, who had come for a look at her god daughter.

Draco took a step towards Ginny, but Harry stopped him. "I got this," he said. He looked at Draco expectantly.

Draco looked at Harry, then nodded and stepped back. Harry went to Fred and Ginny, the former looking relieved. "Gin, love, Harry's here." He happily passed his weeping sister to Harry, who led her away from curious eyes.

Harry took her in his arms. "Ssh, it's okay," he said, calming her down.

"I'm happy for them, I really am," she sighed, tucking herself under his arm. "It's just, every birth reminds me of the baby I lost," she said sadly. "And I finally made my decision about Nev and Ollie, and I told Nev Friday night when we were in the greenhouse but -"

"What decision?" asked Harry, stroking her hair.

"They wanted me to help them have a baby. I'd carry it, and it would be my egg with one of their sperm. Only, they'd get to keep the baby," sighed Ginny.

"Oh, love," said Harry, holding her close. He could only imagine how hard a decision that must have been for her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ollie asked me ages ago, before we became...us. I had pretty much already decided no, anyway. I was tempted, but I don't think I could give my baby away, no matter what," she said.

"And now, seeing these new babies..."guessed Harry.

Ginny got teary again. "And I'm due, soon. My hormones are all over the place," she said, fanning herself.

"I think you look beautiful," said Harry, truthfully, and he kissed her.

"Ahem. Sorry to interrupt, but we're going to the Burrow to celebrate. You coming too?" asked Arthur.

Harry looked questioningly at Ginny, who leaned her head on his shoulder. "Sure, we'll be there soon, Dad," she said.

"Good. Erm, Draco's bringing Scor through, and Harry, Hermione's bringing Al. We'll see you there," said Arthur.

Harry nodded gratefully. Arthur turned to return to the family.

"I wish we could go back to Potter Manor. I want to lose myself in you," Ginny whispered.

"Me too, baby. Me too," said Harry.

He held her close and she wrapped her arms around him. For the moment, it was enough.


	17. Chapter 17 Camping

"Okay, has everybody got everything? Once I activate the Portkey, we're out of here for a week," said Ginny, looking at the four males around her.

"Mum, we're good. Let's go," implored Scorpius. Al and Teddy nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm good to go, Gin," said Harry, nodding at her.

"Okay then," said Ginny, activating the Portkey. "Everyone, hands on, in 3, 2, 1 and go," she said, feeling the pull of the Portkey.

Al and Teddy were yelling, not in fear, but of the unknown as they reached their destination. They seemed to be falling out of the sky, but froze just as they were about to hit the ground. Just as they sighed in relief, the Portkey released them, making them fall to the ground with a thud.

Behind them they heard laughter, and they rolled over to see Harry and Ginny, with Scorpius clinging to her, ease down to the ground gracefully.

"That was so cool, can we do it again?" asked Al. Ginny laughed and helped him up.

She turned to see Harry standing frozen, his back to her.

"Harry?" she asked, somehow knowing something wasn't right.

He turned, his eyes troubled. "This is the Forest of Dean," he said.

Ginny nodded, looking around. "I know. I've been meaning to bring the boys for a couple of years now, but...Harry, are you all right?" she asked.

Harry's eyes darted here and there, almost looking panicked. Sensing the eyes of the boys on him, he tried to relax. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said.

"Oh-kay," said Ginny, doubtfully. She put her bag down and tapped it with her wand. "Let's get the tent set up before we go and explore," she said to the boys.

Harry turned to watch her. He felt his heart speed up when he saw her bring out a familiar tent. It was the same one they'd used during the Horcrux hunt. He shook his head and looked away, trying to gain a sense of where they were.

"Done," she said in satisfaction.

"Erm, Ginny, I don't think we'll all fit in there," said Al, hesitantly. "Did you bring another?"

Ginny laughed and put her hand on his shoulder. "I think we'll be fine, Al. Why don't you go on inside and take a look," she said. Scorpius and Teddy grinned at each other.

Al went in and was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. "Oh wow, this is awesome," he yelled.

Teddy, Scorpius and Ginny entered the tent, grinning at the look of surprise on Al's face. "Hey Dad, I-hey, where's my dad?" he asked Ginny.

Ginny turned to look behind her, surprised herself that Harry hadn't come in with them. "I'll pop out and see. You boys can pick a room and unpack your stuff," she told them, before ducking outside.

She found Harry casting several protection spells. "Hey, there's probably no need for that. I came out here last week to find a good spot to set up camp, and I cast a Disillusionment charm so nobody would come near. We should be fine," she said.

"Humour me," he said, continuing casting the too familiar spells. He was surprised he even remembered them, yet he cast them with ease. He would not let anyone near his family.

"Hey, look at me," said Ginny, stepping in front of him. He stopped casting and looked down at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is everything all right?' she asked gently.

He leaned down to kiss her gently. "Just protecting my family," he said, hugging her quickly but letting her go so he could finish casting the necessary spells.

"Come inside soon. You missed seeing Al's face when he saw inside the tent," she said.

Harry nodded, eyes only on seeing the enchantments stabilise.

Ginny shrugged and left him to it. She could hear him muttering. "Salvia Hexia, Protego Totallum, Repello Muggletum, Cave Inimicum," he repeated, waving his wand away.

' _Cave Inimicum?_ ' thought Ginny, puzzled. _'Wasn't that a spell to keep your enemies away? Why would we need that?'_

Harry came into the tent a few minutes later. "Dad, isn't this awesome?" yelled Al. "Want to sleep next to me?"

Harry felt ill. It looked exactly as it had the last time he'd seen it. "Sure, son," said Harry, weakly.

Ginny smiled brightly. "Why don't you boys go gather up some firewood while Harry and I unpack our things and set up the kitchen. Also, we need some fresh water. There's a lake nearby, here take a bucket," she said, handing one to Teddy.

"How f-far is the lake?" asked Harry. Could it be the same lake that had held the Sword of Gryffindor?

"Just over the hill," said Ginny, unaware of Harry's worries.

"Maybe I should go with the boys," he told her.

"Sure, I can set up...here," she said, to an empty tent. For Harry had already gone after the boys. Ginny looked around, knowing something was off with him. Seeing nothing amiss, she went to set up her room and the kitchen, wondering if she and Harry would get a chance to spend any time together, alone.

Harry followed the boys laughter. Everywhere he looked he saw familiar trees, familiar scenery. He couldn't believe he actually remembered it all. As he walked over the hill, he stopped.

It was the same lake. The lake he'd pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from; the night Ron returned to them. Merlin, what was the chances Ginny would pick this exact spot?

"Dad, hey Dad, how much firewood do you think we need to get?" called Al, pointing to a big cluster of twigs. Teddy was already picking up an armful while Scorpius was filling the bucket of water. Harry wanted to rush over to him; to pull him away lest something sinister drag him under.

"Erm, lots," said Harry, aware Teddy and Al had stopped to look at him.

"You okay, Harry?" asked Teddy, looking at him.

"Yeah...I guess the Portkey took more out of me than I thought," said Harry, weakly.

The boys grinned and teased him about being an old man. Harry smiled and drew in a breath, trying to relax. The days of him being a hunted man were gone. He and his boys were safe; they were not at risk. Expelling the breath, he walked over to join them. They welcomed him, and he breathed easier.

Dinner that night was sausages cooked over the open fire. They sat around the camp fire, laughing and teasing. Scorpius pointed out several stars in the sky. Ginny told them of her plan that they would end the week at the River Wye, where they could swim and maybe even canoe if they were keen. All the boys appeared to like the idea and even agreed to got to bed at a decent time so they could get an early start to the morning with a hike.

Harry was quiet, but spoke when spoken to and offered an opinion here and there. His eyes darted everywhere, looking for Snatchers and Death Eaters, even knowing there would be none.

"Harry, are you coming in?" asked Ginny from the tent's doorway.

"I'll be in soon, love," he said, distractedly.

Ginny went into the tent and re-appeared, handing him a cup of tea. "I didn't give you coffee because I don't want you up all hours. Please, come in soon," she implored.

Harry took the cup and watched her go back into the tent. He sipped his tea, deciding he was an idiot. There was no danger, the boys were asleep and his girl, his _future wife_ was inside, probably waiting for him.

He took a sip and was about to stand to go in when movement caught his eye. He decided to stay out, just for a bit longer. Anything to keep his family safe. Just a bit longer.

/*/*/*/*

Ginny woke in the early hours. She got up to use the loo, then decided to check on everybody. The boys were all sound asleep, with Teddy snoring lightly. Ginny used her wand to prompt Teddy to turn on his side, and the snoring stopped. She used her wand to pull the covers up over Al and Scorpius, then went to see Harry. She contemplated cuddling up with him, but she didn't want the boys to see her and Harry in bed together if they woke before they did.

Ginny frowned as she realised Harry wasn't in his bed and by the looks of it, hadn't slept in it all night. She quickly went to the front of the tent, opening it find Harry dozing, his wand in his hand. She crouched down next to him, waking him up.

"I'm awake," he said suddenly. "I'm standing guard."

Ginny was confused. "Harry, you've barely slept. Come on, inside," she said, trying to help him up.

"Someone has to stand guard," he said, almost drunkenly. He was weary from lack of sleep.

"It's okay. I'll stand guard," she said.

"Okay, Hermione," he said in a daze. Ginny frowned as he went into the tent and she watched from the door as he practically collapsed onto his bed. She used her wand to pull the covers over him too, then sealed the tent door shut. She made her way back to her own bed, but it was a long time till she fell asleep.

/*/*/*/*

Harry awoke with a start. What was he doing in bed? He should be on guard duty. He relaxed slightly when he realised that was over ten years ago, and he was here with his family. "Hello?" he called. There was no answer.

He got out of bed, moving stiffly. A glance at his watch told him it was past twelve, in the afternoon. Where was everyone? Surely...surely something hadn't happened to them?

He quickly saw that nobody was in the tent, so he went outside. Looking around, he saw nothing. He started to panic. Had they been captured; taken? Thoughts of what they'd do to his son, his godson, his woman overwhelmed him. Where could they be?

With his heart pounding, Harry set off on a run. He dare not call out, lest he give away his location. No, better to surprise the bastards who had taken his family. But how had they found them? Why hadn't the protective enchantments held? Was it his fault, had he cast them wrong? Would he lose his family?

"Ginny!"he yelled, in frustration and fear. "Al, Scor, Teddy? Where are you?" _'I need you, need you to be safe',_ he thought frantically. He had so much more to lose this time.

He ran haphazardly, trying to see through tear filled eyes. 'GINNY?" he screamed, scrambling to regain his footing after tripping on a stone.

He heard voices, so he crouched down low behind a large bush. His wand trembled as he held it in front of him.

They came down the lane, unaware they were being watched. Teddy led the way, talking about trying to fish in the lake after lunch. Al and Scor came next, followed by Ginny.

Harry shakily stepped out from behind the bush to greet them.

"Hey, Sleepyhead," teased Teddy, walking past him.

"Hey Dad, we walked to the edge of your enchantments," said Al.

"It was longer than what we thought," agreed Scor. "I'm going for a fly. You coming, Al?" he asked.

"Yeah. You want to come, Dad?" he asked, shooting him a look over his shoulder as he hurried past.

"Maybe," said Harry, his eyes on Ginny. She smiled as she got closer, but her smile died as she looked at him, pale and trembling.

"Harry, what is it?" she asked.

"I didn't know where you were. I thought...I thought...never mind," he said, turning to follow the boys.

Ginny grabbed his arm to stop him. "Tell me. Harry, you haven't been yourself since we got here. Please, love, talk to me," she implored.

Harry pulled her close, even picking her up. "I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you," he said brokenly.

Ginny kissed him, tightening her arms around his neck. "I'm fine. Your enchantments went for miles, Harry. There is no one else here," she said gently.

He lowered her back to the ground but held her still. "I thought they'd taken you, you and the boys," he admitted.

"Who?" asked Ginny, puzzled.

Harry shrugged. "Snatchers. Death Eaters," he said.

"What?" asked Ginny, taken aback.

He glanced around. "This is where they caught us. The Snatchers," he said.

"Here? You camped here?" she gasped.

Harry nodded. "Right up there," he said pointing to a spot close to where their current camping spot was.

Ginny thought quickly; last night made total sense now. "We'll pack up and move on. Somewhere, anywhere else," she offered.

"No," said Harry. "The boys are happy."

Ginny shook her head. "But you're not happy. Honestly, they won't mind. Harry, this is hurting you," she said.

Harry shook his head stubbornly. "I'll be fine," he said.

They turned to walk towards the tent, his arm over her shoulder and her arm around his waist. The boys were already out on their brooms, flying low.

"Mum, can we fly to the lake and back?" asked Scorpius, grinning excitedly.

Ginny hesitated, but Harry answered. "Sure, go, have fun. Just watch out for each other, okay?"

"Sure, Harry," said Scor and Teddy, while Al nodded at his dad. The flew past Harry and Ginny, who went into the tent.

Harry sank onto a chair, pulling Ginny onto his lap. He burrowed his face in her neck and she stroked his face to calm him down.

"I'm ruining everything," his muffled voice said.

"No, you're not. The boys just think you slept in," said Ginny, lifting his chin to look him in the eyes. "Let me help you," she begged.

"You are, just by being here with me," he said truthfully.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," she said.

He stroked her cheek, lifting his face to kiss her tenderly. She leaned down, meeting his lips with her own. "I need you," he whispered painfully. "I always needed you."

Ginny searched his eyes, seeing the desperation in them. "I'm here, Harry and I will be here as long as you need me," she said, holding him tight.

Harry breathed easier. Forever. He needed her forever.

/*/*/*/*

They cooked the fish that Teddy and Ginny had caught while Harry caught up on his sleep. Al was quiet; worried about his dad, but Ginny assured him he was fine. He was reassured when Harry met them at the lake in time to see Ginny land her third fish. He walked close to his dad as they headed back to the tent.

That night, after tea they toasted marshmallows and played games. Al and Scor looked through their telescopes and shared them with Teddy till they went to bed. Then Harry and Ginny cuddled and snogged in front of the fire. They mutually decided to cool it, before they reached the point of no return, knowing they couldn't do much more with the boys so close. Al had paid close attention to Harry all afternoon and night.

Harry and Ginny doused the fire and went into the tent. Harry sealed the door, then pulled Ginny to him. He wished they could share a bed but knew it wasn't going to happen. He kissed her thoroughly, but they broke apart when they heard giggles and whispering. Then they heard kissy noises.

Ginny smiled regretfully at Harry. "Good night, Teddy, Al, Scor," she called.

"Goodnight, Ginny, Mum," they replied. "Night, Harry."

"Night, boys," said Harry, grinning at the kissy noises they were still making.

"Will you be all right?" asked Ginny, worriedly.

"I'll be fine," he said, hoping it was the truth.

"Wake me if you need me," she said, and he nodded and went to his bed. He willed himself to fall asleep; wanting to have a fun day with Ginny and the boys the next day.

But memories assaulted his mind. Of the fight he and Ron had, ending in Ron walking out. Of Hermione's despair and desolation, with Harry not knowing how he could fix it. _'Why did you leave her, Ron? Why didn't you go with him when he asked you to, Hermione?'_

He remembered Ron's desperation to get to Hermione when they were at Malfoy Manor, but in his dreams it was Ginny being tortured. Ginny, who was supposed to be at Hogwarts. Ginny, who had tried to steal the Sword of Gryffindor for him, getting detention. He'd never asked her about her year under the Carrows. Had she been tortured for information; for fun? Was it because she was a Weasley, or because she was known as a leader of the reformed DA?

Harry's mind was going a million miles a minute, and he sat up in the dark, reaching for his glasses. His heart was beating furiously and he was sweating profusely. He got out of bed and went out of the tent.

Harry leaned over to get his breath back. As he straightened, his gaze was drawn to the nearby lake. Had he seen a light? Could it be...was it possible...was it the Silver Doe?

He walked in a daze toward the lake. He was sure he had seen a light. If it _was_ the Patronus, then Ron would come back and all would be right, wouldn't it?

He searched around the lake, but the light was gone. He peered into the lake, not seeing the sword. But Harry knew what he had to do.

His eyes on the lake, he toed off his shoes and removed his tee shirt, keeping on his boxers. He waded into the lake, surprised it wasn't as icy as he remembered. He took a deep breath and went underwater, looking around for the sword. He surfaced, gasping for breath, then went under again. _Where was it?_

He felt something grab the back of his tee shirt and pull him out. He sighed in relief. _Ron...Ron was here._

"Here," he said, thrusting his wand into Ron's hands. "Destroy it. Destroy the locket."

"Harry," began Ginny, shivering now they were out of the water.

Harry knelt and looked up at her with unseeing eyes. "Do it, NOW!" he yelled.

Ginny thrust his wand down onto the ground; anything to appease him and get him back to the tent. "Harry, I-"

"I love her like a sister," he cried. "That's all, Ron, I swear. I'm so sorry. It was always Ginny for me," he sobbed.

Ginny stared at him, trying to recall what she had been told ten years earlier. She knew Ron had only just returned to Harry and Hermione before they were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor.

Ginny knelt down beside him. "It's all right, Harry," she said gently.

Harry shook his head. "I never loved her. It was always Ginny for me. But we lost you both, and she was a wreck. I tried to look after her, like you asked. Neither of us wanted to end up alone. God, FORGIVE ME, RON," he yelled. He fell to the ground sobbing.

"There's nothing to forgive, Harry," said Ginny, tears in her eyes.

"I love Ginny, Ron. I really do. Please, give me your blessing to be with Ginny," he sobbed, shivering.

"He would, Harry, I know it," said Ginny, tears streaming down her face. She leaned her body against his, wrapping her arms around him. He shuddered at her touch.

"G-Ginny?" asked Harry. He raised his head. His eyes were clear as they looked at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I told you I would be here as long as you need me," she reminded him.

"I will always need you," he told her shakily, as he stood.

"Then I will always be here," she said fiercely, her eyes blazing.

"I wanted to tell you so many times. My sixth year, after the battle, after the funerals," he said.

Ginny closed her eyes, trying to imagine how it would have been if he had done so. But that would mean no Albus, no Scor, at least, these versions of them. She shook her head.

"We can't look back and regret the decisions we made back then. We have right now and the rest of our lives," she told him.

He palmed her face in his hands. "I love you. I have always loved you and only you," he told her.

"I love you too," she told him, cupping his cheeks. "Forever and always."

He kissed her, suddenly feeling lighter than ever. _'She loves me',_ he thought in relief. ' _I know she does, because I feel her love in every part of me'_.

He shivered and Ginny broke the kiss. "We need to get back to the tent," she said, shivering herself. She had only gone in waist deep so she wasn't as soaked as Harry. She helped him put his shirt back on and found his shoes. With their arms around each other they headed back to the tent.

Ginny could see it was all lit up before they entered. She knew the boys would have questions but Harry was her priority right now. He was leaning against her, shivering badly. Ginny was sure it was more shock than the cold, but she didn't want Harry to get sick.

The boys eyes widened as they both went in the tent. "Dad?" cried Al, distressed.

"What hap-" began Teddy, when Ginny held up her hand.

"I promise to come back and tell you what happened as soon as I get him settled, but right now, Harry needs me," she told them sharply.

"Is he- is he dying?" asked Al, near tears.

"No sweetie, he's not," said Ginny, "but he may get very sick if I don't get him into bed right now."

She led Harry to his bed, Accio-ing a towel to lay across his shoulders. She cursed herself for not doing a drying and warming charm as soon as they got out of the lake, but she did so now.

"Ginny, can we help?" asked Teddy, from the door.

Ginny nodded, her eyes on Harry as she removed his glasses. "Al, can you make some tea for your dad. Add a dollop of honey. Scor, can you bring me the first aid kit please. Teddy, I may need your help in here," she said.

Al and Scor hurried off, while Teddy nervously came closer. "Can you try and hold his arm up so I can get this jumper on him?" she asked.

Teddy moved closer and did as she asked. Together, they dressed Harry's top half in a clean and dry tee shirt and a jumper. Ginny had already banished Harry's wet boxers and she was sure she could manage to get another pair on him by herself.

Scor quickly returned, waiting till Harry was dressed to come in. He placed the first aid kit on a nearby chair and opened it so Ginny could see inside easily.

She decided on a simple Pepper-Up potion, and managed to rouse Harry long enough to take it. He was nearly out of it, whether by shock or the onslaught of illness, Ginny wasn't sure. She dared not give him anything else till she knew what she was dealing with.

Al carefully carried the tea to Ginny, and sat next to Harry, holding his hand as Ginny struggled to get the tea into him. "What happened, Ginny? Please tell me," he asked.

"Your dad went sleepwalking, straight into the lake," said Ginny, taking Harry's temperature. It was above average, but not alarmingly so.

Al didn't seem surprised at this. "He used to do it when I was little. Said he had to get back, that he needed to go down to the Chamber, whatever that means. Mum would get upset and they would barely talk for days," he said.

Ginny froze at the mention of the Chamber. "Has your dad ever told you about why he and your mum left England?" she asked.

Al nodded. "Said there was a really bad wizard who hurt and even killed a lot of innocent people, like my grandparents," he said. Scor and Teddy listened quietly at the door.

"Harry only told me earlier, but he got into a fight with some bad wizards here, right here, in the Forest of Dean. I guess it brought back bad memories, and that's why he went for a walk, despite being asleep," she said.

"We're not in any danger now, right?" asked Scor. Even Teddy looked worried.

Ginny was quick to assure them. "No, it all happened over ten years ago. Please, go back to bed. I'm going to sit with Harry, in case he needs me. I'm afraid that if he does get sick, we'll need to leave in the morning," she said.

All the boys nodded immediately. Ginny smiled gratefully at them.

"Thank you. For your help and for understanding," she said.

"Night, Ginny," said Teddy, yawning.

Al and Scor lingered. "Ginny, will you tell me if he gets worse?" asked Al, " and will you tell him," he looked embarassed at Scor, " tell him I love him."

"I will, love. Go on, off to bed," she said, smiling sadly at him. He nodded and left.

Scor came over and hugged Ginny from behind, throwing his arms around her neck. "I know you'll make him better, Mum. You're the best when it comes to looking after me," he said quietly in her ear.

"Thanks, Scor," she whispered, starting to feel the adrenaline leave her body and feeling weak herself.

"You love him a whole lot, don't you?" asked Scorpius.

Ginny tried to stop herself from crying, so she just nodded quickly.

"It's okay, Mum. I think he loves you the same. It's okay with me," said Scor.

She half turned to hug her beautiful son. "I love you, Scor," she said.

"Love you too, Mum," he said.

Harry groaned, making them look down at him. "Ginny," he moaned, then rolled closer to her, his hand feeling around for her. She took it, which settled him.

"Maybe you should get into bed with him. It helps me when I don't feel too good," said Scorpius. "You know, when I was a little kid," he quickly added.

"Maybe I will. I'll just go and seal the tent. Come on," she said, reluctantly pulling her hand from Harry's. "I'll be back," she said, kissing him lightly.

He moaned lightly and she stood and followed Scor out of Harry's bedroom. After checking everything was okay, and the boys were settled, she sealed the tent and got changed herself. She then headed back to Harry.

He was tossing and turning. "Gin...Gin? he called, as if he were searching for her.

Without another thought, Ginny slid into bed next to him. She took him in her arms, laying his head on her chest. "I'm here, Harry."

He sighed and stilled, wrapping an arm around her side. "Gin," he sighed happily.

She lay there, combing her fingers through his hair as she hummed a lullabye she had sung to her son, her nephews and nieces. After only a few minutes, Harry fell into a deep sleep.

He released her slightly, and she moved to lay down in a more comfortable position. She looked at his face, so peaceful in slumber.

"I am in love with you, Harry Potter," she whispered, kissing the skin on his chest where his heart beat.

Even in a deep sleep, Harry heard and smiled softly.


	18. Chapter 18 The Truth Shall Set You Free

Harry woke the next morning, feeling worn out. He was happily surprised to see Ginny next to him in bed until he remembered what happened last night. Merlin, he'd flash backed to ten years ago again! What had he said, what had he done?

He needed to pee so he somehow managed to get out of bed without waking Ginny. He threw on some track pants and slid his shoes on to go out the tent. Once he was done, he returned to the tent.

Scorpius was awake and in the kitchen when he entered. Harry checked on Al and Teddy but they were still asleep. He went to the kitchen, needing something to drink. He found even that short time out of bed had drained him and he really wanted to go back to Ginny and stay in bed, but it was kind of awkward with Scorpius there.

"Good morning. You're up early," said Harry.

Scorpius nodded. "Cup of tea?" he asked, handing Harry one. He turned back to make another. "Are you okay...after last night?" he asked.

Harry sighed. _'Damn, the boys had seen him'._ "I feel a bit wiped out, but yeah, I feel okay," he said.

"I knew Mum would fix you," said Scorpius. He handed Harry another cup. "Here, this is for Mum. You could put a warming charm on it, for when she wakes up," he said.

Harry took it, glancing at the boy. He knew Ginny had spent the night with him and seemed okay with it.

"I'm gonna go back to bed. AL and Teddy won't wake for ages. We, uh, were up late, worrying about you," said Scorpius.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," said Harry.

"My dad has nightmares sometimes. About before, you know, that Voldemort dude? My gran used to cry sometimes, too," said Scorpius.

"It was a bad time for a lot of people, for many different reasons," said Harry, diplomatically.

"Mum says we need to learn from what happened in the past so it doesn't happen again. She always tells me never to judge other people on size, blood or, er, sex," said Scorpius, blushing at the last one.

"She's right. Your mother was the youngest in her family, but she was one of the strongest. I always remember one of your uncles saying, ' _size is no guarantee of power-look at Ginny'_ , and he was absolutely right. Your mum is a powerhouse," he said.

Scorpius nodded proudly. "My uncles are all scared of her. It's funny," he confided. He looked at Harry. "You should probably get back to bed. If Mum wakes and you're not there, she'll worry."

Harry stared at Scorpius; so like his father in looks and his Weasley genes by nature. "You're a great kid, Scorpius Malfoy," he said finally.

Scorpius shrugged and turned away. "If Al doesn't go to Hogwarts, I don't want to go too. He's my best friend, and best friends stick by you, no matter what," he said defiantly.

Harry stood and grabbed both cups of tea. "I'm sure it will all be fine," he said. He started to walk to his bedroom when Scorpius called his name. He turned to see the young boy wrestling with his emotions.

"I know she loves you. Do-do you love her back?" he asked hesitantly.

Harry nodded, his throat tight. "Yeah, I do."

Scorpius nodded. "Good. You make her happy. I like that," he said. He went past Harry and into his own room.

Harry watched him go, then returned to his own room. Ginny had spread herself over the whole bed, arms outstretched, leaving no room for him. He sat on the side of the bed, placed the cups on a side table then turned back to her. He ran a finger down her cheek, making her stir.

She sighed and rolled towards him, opening her eyes and smiling at him sleepily. "Come back to bed," she said softly, moving over to give him room.

He would never be able to deny her that request, so he toed off his shoes and got into bed. Ginny snuggled to his side, and he kissed the side of her head as he held her to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"Okay," he said. She looked up at him sharply and he shrugged. "A bit wiped."

"I think we should pack up and go home," she said. "There's too many bad memories here for you. We'll come back another time, but camp somewhere else, closer to the River Wye," she said.

"We could go there today," he suggested.

"Let's ask the boys what they want to do," suggested Ginny, leaning her chin on his chest and looking up at him.

He stroked her face. "Last night..." He gulped.

"You don't need to explain," she said quickly.

"I want to. You know about the Horcruxes, don't you?" he asked.

Ginny nodded, remembering the revulsion she'd felt when she learned the diary had been one. With Harry's permission, she used his want to cast a Silencing spell. The boys didn't need to hear this, not yet.

"Slytherin's locket Horcrux was nasty. After we got it off Umbridge, we took it in turns to wear it. It prayed on our worst thoughts, and it seemed to affect Ron the worst. We argued and he left," said Harry.

Ginny nodded. Bill had told her all this after Ron's funeral.

"Hermione and I really struggled after he left. She was devastated, I mean, I was too, but it was different for her," said Harry.

"She loved him," said Ginny softly. She lay her head on Harry's shoulder.

Absent-mindedly, Harry stroked her hair as he continued. "We went to Godric's Hollow Christmas Eve and nearly got captured by Voldemort. Hermione saved me, and brought us here. My wand was broken; we had really hit rock bottom," he said.

"A few nights later I was outside, guarding the tent. Hermione had cried herself to sleep like she had done nearly every night since Ron left. I was looking at the Marauder's map, I, erm, used to watch your dot," he admitted.

Ginny stilled, looking up at him. She kissed his chin, and lay back.

"Something caught my eye, a light or something. I got up to go and check it out. It was a Patronus; a silver doe," he said.

"Like your mum?" asked Ginny, curiously.

Harry shook his head. " _For_ my mum. It was actually from Snape. He loved my mother till the very end. Anyway, the Patronus doe led me to the lake. Inside the lake was the Sword of Gryffindor, something we desperately needed. It's one way to destroy a Horcrux, you see."

"Like the Basilisk fang," said Ginny.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, I undressed and went into the water. I-"

"It was winter, Harry," gasped Ginny. "The water must have been freezing."

"Well yeah, but all I could think of was getting the sword. I swam down as best I could. You know I've never been a good swimmer. Anyway, I grabbed the sword but the locket Horcrux must have sensed it near me, and it started to choke me. I nearly drowned," he said.

Ginny made a sound and tightened her arms around him. "That's what you were doing in the lake tonight. Re-living that," she said.

"Yeah. When you grabbed me..."

"You thought it was Ron," said Ginny sadly.

"He pulled me out, saved my life. I gave him the sword and told him to destroy the locket Horcrux. He deserved to. But when he was about to, his worst fear came out of the Horcrux," said Harry, remembering that painful moment.

"Spiders?" asked Ginny.

"No. It was Hermione and I, kissing. I yelled at him to destroy it, but he just stared at those images in horror. I-I told him -"

"You loved Hermione like a sister," whispered Ginny, hearing the pain in his voice as he had yelled at her last night, imagining her to be Ron.

Harry stilled, lifting her chin so she could look him in the face. "I never felt that way about Hermione, it was always you, Ginny. I think I started to notice you my fifth year, in the DA, and when we were at Grimmauld Place that Christmas, but sixth year nailed it for me."

"Why didn't you say something?" she asked. "I felt the same, you know. Those nights in the common room. I wanted so badly for you to give me an indication you felt more than friendship for me," she said.

"Merlin, you have no idea how much I wanted to, but the thought that Voldemort would use you to get to me, that he might hurt you...kill you." Harry stopped, the thought too painful. "I thought I'd have time after to tell you. After the funerals, after the initial grieving for Ron and so many others," said Harry.

"But Hermione needed you," said Ginny.

"Ron's last words to me were to take care of Hermione and you for him," he admitted. "You know how bad she was after his funeral. It only got worse when we went to Australia. Her parents were living a happy life, and she really tossed and turned whether to return their memories or leave them to live out their days as they were. In the end, she returned their memories, and they weren't happy. They told her magic had ruined their lives, had turned her against them, and unless she gave it all up, they wanted nothing more to do with her," said Harry.

"Poor Hermione," said Ginny, "caught between two worlds."

"It was the last straw for her. I think she was clinging to the hope that the reconciliation would go well, and when it didn't, she just gave up. I've always thought of her as strong, but there were days she barely got out of bed," said Harry sadly.

"Even the strongest person has their breaking point," said Ginny, her hand under his tee shirt. She needed skin to skin contact with him right now.

"I'd hoped we would return to England after that, but she didn't want to. I couldn't leave her as she was. Hermione slowly started to get better, and we both applied for and got jobs with the Ministry of Magic in Melbourne."

"I decided to apply to be an Auror; follow through on my initial plans. Hermione and I moved to a rented house and things started to get better."

"You were a couple, then?" asked Ginny.

"No. I'd quit the Aurors after six months and found myself in the Department for Trade. We were like brother and sister, sharing a house until – well, one day I came home and she had the international Daily Prophet in her hand. There was a report that you had married Malfoy," said Harry.

Ginny lifted her head, leaning it on her hand to stare at him, although she said nothing.

"I-I went on a bender; checked myself into a hotel, drank myself stupid for nearly a week," he said, ashamed of his actions.

"Why? Why did it upset you so much. You had been gone for so long by then; not even a letter or anything," said Ginny.

He picked her hand up and linked their fingers together. "Because I wanted you to be mine. Because I was so bloody angry at Hermione for keeping us, _keeping me_ in Australia that I lost you," he said.

"You can't lose what you never had. I was right here at the Burrow, Harry, waiting to hear from either of you. Mum worried so much; I even considered coming to Australia to see you," she said.

Harry nodded. "When I sobered up, I went back home. I was going to tell Hermione I was getting the next Portkey home to England. But when I got home, she told me she had more news about you."

"She told you I was pregnant," guessed Ginny.

Harry sighed. "I would have come back and fought for you, even though you were married, but a baby? I saw the photo of the two of you. You looked happy," he said softly.

"The baby made me happy. Draco, well, he got his way, so he was happy. Mum was happy," shrugged Ginny.

"Hermione asked me to marry her. I told her no, of course, but then she reminded me we were both alone in the world. We had both lost the ones we loved. I think I was still in shock over your pregnancy, and stupidly I said yes. We married a week later," said Harry, cringing over their simple registry office wedding.

"You married so you wouldn't be alone?" asked Ginny, doubtfully. "It sounds..."

"Stupid, dumb, I know," sighed Harry.

"So cold. How-no, forget it," said Ginny.

"What is it? Please Gin, I want to tell you everything," said Harry.

"Al. How-how did you...how could you...?'' asked Ginny.

Harry swallowed. "She knew what having a child would mean to me. But even after he was born, she still wished he was Ron's," he said bitterly.

Ginny sat up in shock. "She said that to you?" she asked angrily. She was glad she had cast a Silencing spell.

Harry shook his head. "I heard her one night when she was in the nursery with Al. I was so angry at her, so hurt. Our so called marriage was pretty much over after that, although we tried to keep it civil for Al. I think he started to realise things weren't right once he started school and saw how other parents were. He became a loner; didn't have many friends. Hermione was on his back about reading and writing, and it made him nervous."

"Is that when his magic stopped?" asked Ginny.

Harry looked surprised. "You know about that?"

Ginny nodded. "I've heard the boys talking. You know, they plan to run away together if Al doesn't get his Hogwarts letter and I _'force'_ Scorpius to go to Hogwarts without him. Their words, not mine," she said, smiling.

"I'm glad they're friends," said Harry. "Mcgonagall thinks someone or something is blocking Al's magic. She'd offered to do Leglimancy on him to see what she can find, but I don't know," admitted Harry.

"It's quite invasive," said Ginny. "So, any ideas who or what caused the block?"

Harry shook his head. "No idea," he said.

Ginny lay down, her head on his shoulder and her fingers making lazy circles on the skin at the edge of his tee shirt. They lay there in silence, contemplating all that they had learned.

"My worst memory is of Hagrid carrying you out of the Forbidden Forest, and Tom announcing he'd killed you. I screamed," said Ginny softly.

"I heard you," said Harry.

Ginny closed her eyes in pain. "I remember thinking that I had never gotten the chance to tell you how I felt, and now I never would. I-I was so angry at you and right then, I didn't care if I lived or died, because I'd never see you alive again."

Harry tightened his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he said. "When I faced Voldemort, when I knew I had to die, I thought of you. If I had one regret, it was not telling you how important you were to me."

She lifted her head to look at him. "It's a lot to take in, what you've just told me. I'm angry-at you, at Hermione, hell, right now, I'm even mad at Ron for dying. I'm angry at myself for not trusting my instincts and coming out there to find you both."

Harry gulped. Had he just messed everything up with her? Had he lost the best thing in his life besides his son?

Ginny drew in a breath. "I'd like to think I've grown up a bit in the last ten years. If I had come to Australia back then, I probably would have had some harsh words to say to you both, and important friendships might have ended."

"Undoubtedly, bat bogeys may have been present too," said Harry, hoping to make her smile.

"Oh, you could have counted on that. But when I think back, to when you first came back to England, well, I like the time we've spent together, getting to know each other all over again. I like that our boys are friends, best friends. I can't imagine a world without my Scor, and I'm sure you're the same with Al," said Ginny.

"Yeah," agreed Harry.

"So while I am angry and disappointed, nothing I say or do will change anything. So what's the point of hanging on to that. I told you last night, Harry. I will be here with you, I _want_ to be with you, as long as you need me. Scor asked me last night if I loved you and I told him I did. He was fine with it," said Ginny.

Harry tightened his grip on her. "I know. We had a man to man talk this morning. He told me he was okay with us. As for the other-I need you, I want you beside me every day of my life, Ginny. I love you. I have always loved you, and only you," he said.

"You can't tell Al that. He still needs to believe you and Hermione loved each other at the start," said Ginny.

"I won't have to lie about that. I did love Hermione-as a sister. I was never in love with her. She was in love with Ron. I think, given time, we'll get back to that friendship, but for now, I need to not be around her unless it's to do with Al," he said.

"Al-bus," said Ginny, mimicking Hermione.

Harry slid down the bed till he was laying face to face with her. He smacked her ass lightly. "You're naughty, Ginny Weasley." He kissed her lightly, but she deepened the kiss.

They pulled away as they heard a knock on their door. Harry lay with his arm around Ginny. "Come in," he said.

The three boys shuffled in, not perturbed to see Harry and Ginny cuddling in bed. "Guess you're feeling better this morning, Harry," teased Teddy.

Harry chuckled. "I'm feeling much better, thanks Ted."

Al and Scorpius looked nervous. "We talked about it and we think we should leave. We don't want Dad to have any more bad memories," said Al.

"I think I'll be fine, son. Talking with Ginny really helped," said Harry, truthfully.

"We can always move further up, away from here," suggested Ginny.

AL, Scor and Teddy looked at each other. "Nah, we want to leave," said Scor.

"You want to go home?" asked Ginny in surprise.

"Actually Dad, I had an idea," said Al.

/*/*/*/*

They spent the remainder of the week at Potter Manor. The portraits were so happy to have Harry and Al back, and to see Ginny again. James was tickled to meet Remus' son and they all liked Scorpius.

The boys loved the house, and spent most of their days outside flying, exploring the grounds or in the indoor pool. The boys fell asleep early most nights, after a full day of fun. This left Harry and Ginny plenty of alone time, when they would return to the Master suite to make love all night, every night.

They invited Hagrid and Minerva to lunch one day, and after lunch, Minerva performed Leglimancy on Al, with his consent. It left him with a pounding headache, so Ginny took him to the room he was sharing with Scor and Teddy, and watched over him until he slept.

Harry confided in Ginny later that night that Minerva told him it appeared Al had put the block on himself. Minerva had told him that all the memories she saw was of Hermione berating Al for his bad writing, for not reading enough. His self esteem at that time was low. She also saw, through Al's eyes, a lot of the fights he and Hermione had. Harry felt upset that Al had witnessed them, whether by sight or sound. They had obviously had a profound affect on him.

Ginny consoled him. "We'll find a way to break through this, Harry. Al will get his magic back, I'm sure," she said. She distracted him in the best way possible, with her body, her hands and her mouth. Harry surrendered, not having the will to fight what he so desperately wanted.

All too soon it was time to go home. The thoughts of their _'family'_ going their separate ways was sad to them all. Harry wondered how he'd manage to sleep without Ginny in his arms at night. Potter Manor had become their home, without even realising it.

Ginny was surprised to feel a change in the wards as she Apparated into her flat. She was even more surprised when, not five minutes after arriving home and sending Scor upstairs to put his things away, Bill flooed in.

"Good, you're home," he said in relief, hugging her in welcome.

"Something wrong? I felt a change in the wards, I assume that was you?" she asked.

Bill nodded. "Dad showed me the letter. I thought with the two of you being away, it was a good time to come in and change them. It's set to allow only Weasleys, Draco, Andromeda and Harry through. Is that all right?"

"Do you know how the letter to the Burrow was delivered?" she asked, after nodding.

Bill sighed, his hands on his hip. "The only way I can think of is if this person has a house elf. They have a magic unique to themselves and can usually enter things like Gringott's vaults for their family and such."

"Is there a registry of who owns the house elves?' asked Ginny, knowing it was a long shot.

"There was, but it hasn't been updated in ten years," said Bill.

"Since the final battle?" asked Ginny.

Bill nodded. "So many house elves were killed, or disappeared when their families were killed or fled. We know a lot sought sanctuary at Hogwarts, but with all the reconstruction going on at the time, no-one really bothered to keep track of the house elves."

"Bill, tell me honestly. Do you think I'm in any danger? Do I need to protect the boys-Scor, Teddy and Al?" she asked.

Bill smiled at her protectiveness of Harry's son and godson as much as her own. "You and Harry, hey?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. "He makes me happy," she said.

Bill put his arm around her. "Good, you deserve it. Have you told him about the note?"

"Notes, actually. I got another one awhile ago, at the Ministry. I think someone slipped it into my bag or something," she said.

"What did this one say?" asked Bill.

"Erm...oh, that I wasn't worthy of him," said Ginny, screwing up her nose to remember.

"Well, there's been no threat made, so I think they're just trying to intimidate you. Still, it wouldn't hurt to stay close to one of your handsome, strong brothers if you go out. Or Harry," he quipped.

"I think I choose Harry," said Ginny, laughing. "We planned to go to Diagon Alley with Teddy to get his school supplies, but that's about it. The only other plans we have are to continue with Al's flying lessons at the Burrow."

"Good, Fred and George can meet you in Diagon Alley if Harry's not free. Look, I don't know what to tell you. Just stay alert, but I think if you get any more, you should let the Aurors know, get something on record. But definitely tell Harry," said Bill.

"Tell Harry what?" asked Harry, Apparating in with Al, who immediately asked for Scorpius.

Ginny pointed Al up the stairs and he took off, waving to Bill. Harry slung an arm over Ginny's shoulders and looked at Bill. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I'll leave you to tell Harry," said Bill, checking his watch. "I need to get home, cook tea. Fleur can't stand the smell of meat cooking at the moment," he said.

"She's pregnant again?" asked Ginny, delightedly. At Bill's nod she hugged him tight. "Congratulations. Tell Fleur and the girls we'll see them soon," she said.

"Great news, Bill. Congratulations," said Harry, offering a hand to shake.

"Thanks, both of you. I guess we'll be seeing you soon. Harry, take care of this one, won't you?" said Bill, gesturing to Ginny with his head.

"Count on it," said Harry.

"Oy, I do not need looking after," said Ginny indignantly as he stepped into the Floo.

"Course you don't," winked Bill to Harry, who chuckled. Bill threw the Floo powder down and was whizzed away to Shell Cottage.

"Did I feel a change in the wards?" asked Harry. "Wait, don't answer that yet." He kissed her long and hard. "Better," he said, satisfied. "I miss you already."

"I know. Tonight is going to feel very strange, sleeping without you," she said, burrowing her head against his chest.

"Don't remind me," he groaned. "Maybe we should just move into Potter Manor and be done with it," he suggested, half in hope.

"Are you going to tell my mother?" asked Ginny, sweetly.

Harry shrugged. "Your mum loves me. I'll tell her, but you..."

She lifted her head to look at him. "Yes?"

"You get to tell Great Aunt Muriel," he said.

"Oh great, another lecture. This one will be about living in sin," sighed Ginny, her hands getting busy under his shirt.

Harry wanted to tell her they could make it all legitimate, but her hands distracted him and he cupped her ass, bringing her flush against him. She could feel his arousal through his jeans.

"What are you going to do about that tonight?" she asked, rubbing against him and making him groan.

"Dream about a red haired vixen who has captured my heart and taken me as her slave," said Harry, kissing her earlobe and down her neck.

"I like the sound of that. I don't suppose you could get your hands on some Auror handcuffs, could you?" she whispered.

Harry growled, picking her up so her feet dangled off the floor. "Woman, you drive me crazy," he said, kissing her. "In the most wonderful of ways."

They broke apart as they heard the boys come downstairs. "What's for tea? Can we go somewhere?" asked Scorpius.

"That's what Al and I came over for. How about we head to the Leaky Cauldron for tea, all of us," said Harry, looking at the boys.

"Sounds good. I'll just go upstairs and freshen up. I'll be down in five," said Ginny, squeezing Harry's hand and running upstairs.

"I'm gonna miss us all being together tonight," sighed Scor, glumly.

Al nodded. "I miss Potter Manor. Seeing my great grandparents, and Grandpa James. Dad, can we go back soon, all of us."

Harry smiled at the boys. He hoped that soon they'd be back there, permanently.

Any thoughts of Bill's concerns and the note were gone.


	19. Chapter 19 Taken

Harry yawned as he unpacked his briefcase. It was Monday morning, and although it was his last day off , he had decided to come into the office to see what had been happening in his absence. Anne was getting him a coffee, then they'd go through his correspondence.

He hadn't slept well; already accustomed to Ginny sleeping by his side. She hadn't looked much better when he left Al at hers, mumbling something incoherent as she burrowed her face against his chest. He didn't catch it, he was too busy inhaling the scent of her.

He tried to clear his head, glad that he would be seeing her and the boys in Diagon Alley in a couple of hours. They'd agreed to take Teddy to get his school supplies early, as it was only mid July. He decided to speak to Ginny sooner rather than later about possibly moving to Potter Manor.

Anne returned and he practically inhaled the coffee. He signed off on several letters and read reports from Cho and Cormac on their roles in the lead up to the World Cup. Cormac's was surprisingly thorough, on estimated costings of transporting the team and the estimated breakdown of costings for the stay for the team and coaching staff. Harry was mildly impressed.

Cho's was more team orientated, with listings of coaches, trainers and support staff needed to accompany the team. At the bottom of her list she had written that she was going to China for the Olympics, and hoped he would join her there. There was no mention of Draco and Cormac, only a PS that she was _'available to get together for a private talk, any time, day or night.'_ She followed it up with an address, which he took to be her home address, and ended it with a _'love, Cho'_. It left him feeling uncomfortable.

He was going over some other reports when there was a knock at the door. He frowned, not expecting anyone and not wanting to be held up as it was nearly time to meet Ginny and the boys. It was such a big moment for Teddy and he wanted to be there to share it with him. Andromeda was getting older and was happy to have Teddy spend more time with Harry. He suspected she may ask him to be his primary carer in the next year or two.

"Come in," he said, initialising the notes and dropping them in his 'OUT'' tray for Anne to type and add to the files.

It was Draco. Harry gestured for him to take a seat as he continued looking over the last of his notes.

"Hey, thought I saw you come in, have a good week away?" asked Draco

"Yeah, we had a good time," replied Harry.

"Catch many fish? Fly a lot?" asked Draco.

"Yeah," said Harry, looking up. "Hey, what's up?" Draco had a strange look on his face.

Draco shifted in his seat, immediately making Harry aware that something was definitely up. "What is it? They boys, Ginny?"

Draco shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it. He spied something on Harry's desk and picked it up. It was a Muggle newspaper, detailing the upcoming Olympics.

"Did you talk to Ginny about bringing the boys? We'll need to confirm numbers soon. Cormac and Cho are definitely going, in fact, Cho was most keen to know if you were going," said Draco.

Harry shook his head."We never really got to talk about it," he said honestly. They had both been happy to live in the moment and enjoy their time together.

"Well, can you do it soon? I'd like to take Scorpius, let him see some amazing athletes at their best. I'm sure you'd probably want the same for Al," he said.

"Yeah. I should talk to Hermione about it, I guess," he said.

"I, erm, spoke to her about it the other day. We're working together again till I go to Beijing. She was all for Al going, even said she wouldn't mind going herself," said Draco, not meeting Harry's eyes.

"I see," said Harry, not really seeing at all. He glanced at the clock. "Well, I'll certainly discuss it with Ginny soon. She's going back to the Prophet office tomorrow, maybe they'll let her do some sort of report on it, or get the time off, " he said. "Was there anything else? I'm heading to Diagon Alley to meet Ginny and the boys."

"Ah yes, Teddy's school supplies. Aunt Andi mentioned it when she dined with my mother and I last week," said Draco.

In the outer office, Anne's voice was suddenly raised, then silent. Harry half rose, but when everything was quiet and Anne didn't knock on his door, he sat back. He and Draco discussed what they wanted to see at the Olympics when there was another knock on his door.

"Come in," said Harry, chancing another look at the clock. He had cleared everything on his desk and planned to be on his way in the next five or so minutes.

It was Hermione, juggling a few files and books. She came and started in surprise when she saw Draco already there. She flushed and looked away, to Harry.

"Hi, I thought I saw you come in, how was the camping?" she asked. "Did Albus enjoy it?"

"We all had a good time," said Harry, picking his briefcase off the floor and laying it on his desk, hoping they'd get the hint and go. He placed a couple of files in it to go over later, but it was nothing urgent that couldn't wait till he was back the next day.

"Good, that's good," said Hermione, fiddling with a piece of parchment in her hand. "So Draco mentioned taking Scorpius to Beijing. I think it would be a wonderful experience for Albus; such as interesting culture. What do you think, Harry?" she asked.

Harry opened his mouth to agree, when there was another knock at his door. He groaned silently. "Come in," he said.

It was Bill, and he brightened when he saw the three of them together. "Hey, sorry to barge in. Hope I'm not interrupting important Ministry goings on, but I wanted to invite you to Shell Cottage for a family get together this weekend," he said.

"What's the occasion?" asked Draco.

"Fleur and I-hey, where did you get that?" asked Bill to Hermione, in alarm.

Hermione looked down in confusion. "This?" she asked, looking at the folded note in her hand. She shrugged. "An elf handed it to me as she left Harry's office."

Bill looked worried. "Is it Ministry business or personal?" he asked.

Hermione looked confused. She opened the note and gasped. " **Don't taint him with your Mudblood,** " she read. She looked at Draco, Harry, then Bill. "Who...why?" she stammered.

Bill looked determined. "Have you seen the elf before? Was it an elf who worked at the Ministry?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. It had been many years since she had heard the term _'Mudblood'_ , and it still stung. "No, I've never seen her before, in fact, she practically shoved the note at me as I was coming into Harry's assistant's office," she said.

Harry stood and walked to the door. He opened it and looked out, to see Anne at her desk. "Anne, was there an elf in here earlier?" he asked.

Anne nodded. "I stepped out momentarily after Mr Malfoy came to see you. I was only gone for a few minutes, but when I returned, there was an elf close to your door, like she was listening. I asked her what she was doing, and she turned and fled, nearly knocking me over. She probably ran into Miss Granger here," said Anne, looking at Hermione, who nodded.

"You've seen a note like this before, Bill?" asked Harry.

Bill looked at him. "Ginny didn't tell you? Dad got one at the Burrow. It was the day after those photos of the two of you at the Quidditch match were in the paper. It was a nasty one about Ginny."

"Is that why you changed the wards?" asked Harry.

Bill nodded. "When I was at Gin's yesterday, she told me she'd had another note. She thought it was slipped in her bag when she was here, at the Ministry."

"So you think it's someone who's pissed Ginny's with Harry?" asked Draco.

"But then why give me one? The Daily Prophet made headlines of our divorce," said Hermione. It had been an unwelcome return to England at the time.

"I think it's time to take this to the Auror department, " said Bill.

"Are they in any danger?" asked Harry.

"There's been no threats, but Hermione's obviously shaken, and Dad was too. No-one wants to read that about their daughter. The note was in the paper, left on the doorstep, so someone got through the wards. I suspected an elf, and this would confirm it. We need to find out who she is; if she's working for someone," said Bill.

"I've never seen this elf at the Ministry before," said Anne, who had joined them, "and I've worked here for nearly ten years."

Bill looked at Harry's briefcase on his desk. "Are you done for the day?"

Harry nodded. "I wasn't due to return till tomorrow but I thought I'd stop by and check on any correspondence."

"Good. Go home, talk to Gin. I told her to stay close to you, or any of us if she needs to go anywhere. She mentioned going to Diagon Alley to get Teddy's school supplies. I told her to check with the twins to get them to meet her there," said Bill.

Harry paled. "I'm supposed to meet them all there now...actually ten minutes ago," he said, glancing at the clock.

Bill, Draco and Harry exchanged worried looks. Harry and Draco stood quickly and went to leave.

"Hermione, Anne, go to the Auror office, fill them in," said Harry. He felt anxious to get to Ginny and the boys.

"I'm coming with you," said Hermione. The thought of any harm coming to Albus or his friend was unthinkable. Scorpius had been charming and fun on their outing, and she was pleased Albus had such a good friend.

Anne nodded. "I'll go to the Auror office on your behalf, Harry," she said. Harry nodded and hurried away, with Hermione following.

/*/*/*/*

Ginny frowned as she looked at her watch. Harry was running late. The boys were getting restless and Madame Malkin's was just across the alley and for once the store was empty. She sent her Patronus to Harry, telling her to meet them in the clothing store, and she directed the boys to go across the alley.

The boys were talking excitedly, Teddy especially. Ginny felt a pang that Teddy had already reached this milestone and that Remus and Tonks weren't here to share it with him.

The boys were ahead of her and Ginny was looking in her tote bag for Teddy's school list. How many robes did he need? She searched her bag and bumped into Al.

"Sorry Al, I just-what's the matter?" she asked.

Al moved aside and Ginny froze. A witch with a crazed look on her face had her arm around Scorpius' neck and her wand pointed at Teddy.

"Move away," she told him. She gestured with her wand. "Over there, with them."

"Get the hell away from my son," said Ginny, getting her wand out.

"He's not your son, he's mine," snarled the witch, her wand now pointed at Ginny. "He was always meant to be mine."

Ginny ushered the boys behind her. "Get back to the Leaky," she told Teddy and Al. "Get Harry."

"No way," said Teddy.

"We're not leaving you," said Al.

Ginny's attention was all on the witch and her son. Scorpius was struggling to break free, even trying to kick out at her. The more he struggled, the more the witch seemed to enjoy it.

Ginny waited to make her move. Scorpius looked at her in desperation, and she tried to send him a look of confidence.

"Ginny!"

Bill called out as he, Draco, Harry and Hermione exited the Leaky Cauldron. The witch momentarily looked at them and Ginny took advantage of her distraction. She paid Bill and the others no heed, lunging for Scorpius.

"Stupefy," snarled the witch, sending the spell straight to Ginny. It hit her hard and sent her flying. Her wand dropped at Al and Teddy's feet.

"Mum!" yelled Scorpius in alarm.

"Take him, Tikka. He's mine now," said the witch in triumph, looking at Ginny's crumpled body. The house elf grabbed the boy. "Take him to his room at the manor."

"Ginny!" yelled Harry, running to her as she hit the ground.

"Scorpius, no!" yelled Draco, as Scorpius disappeared in front of his eyes.

Al was furious. His best friend was gone, and Ginny was hurt. He picked up Ginny's wand and pointed it at the witch. "Stupefy," he said, aiming at the witch.

His aim was off, but it clipped the witch on her shoulder, knocking her back. She hissed at him, grabbing her shoulder. Her eyes widened when she saw Draco running closer. Smirking at Ginny lying unconscious on the ground, she Apparated away.

Teddy and Al turned and ran back to where Harry and Bill were tending to Ginny.

"We need to get out of here, get her somewhere safe," said Bill to Harry. Harry nodded and gently picked her up in his arms.

He looked at Teddy and Al. "Go to the Leaky Cauldron, ask Hannah to use her private Floo. Al, take your Mum to Potter Manor. Teddy, you bring Draco."

"Dad, Scor...where is he?" asked Al, almost in tears. Hermione put her arm around his shoulders.

"We'll talk when we're all at the manor. Bill, hold on to me, I'll side-Apparate you," said Harry.

"Potter Manor?" asked Hermione to Harry.

"Come on, Mum. You'll see it soon enough," said Al, grabbing her hand.

Draco put his hand on Teddy's shoulder. "Draco, do you think we should get Grandma Andi to help Ginny? She used to be a healer, you know," said Teddy.

"Great idea, Teddy. How about we fire-call her from the manor?" suggested Draco. He was confused and angry. Who would want to take Scorpius? Was his past finally coming back to haunt him? Would his son pay for his own mistakes?

Teddy nodded and they hurried after Hermione and Al.

Harry Apparated away, with Bill holding his arm. Ginny stirred slightly as they left.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead as they arrived in the Master's room at Potter Manor. He gently lay her on the sofa, running a hand over her cheek.

"What on Earth?" gasped Harry's grandmother from the portrait, making Bill jump in surprise. Euphemia turned to portrait James." Go get your father." James looked worriedly at Ginny and Harry, but nodded and left.

"Dad, where are you?" called Al anxiously.

"Here, in the Master's room," called Harry, taking Ginny's hand and feeling for her pulse.

"Is she okay?" asked Draco, entering with Teddy. Al and Hermione were right behind them.

"Shall we call Grandma Andi to help Ginny?" asked Teddy.

Ginny stirred, opening her eyes. They lacked focus at first as she gathered her bearings. She gasped and tried to sit up as her thoughts focused. She looked around in alarm. "Scorpius? Where is he?" she asked Harry, then Draco.

Al came forward. "That crazy witch took him. Dad, we have to get him back," he said.

Ginny gasped. "Scor...my boy. Why, why would she do that? What does she want with him?" she asked desperately, looking at them all.

"Think, Ginny. Did you recognise her at all?" asked Bill.

Ginny started to shake her head, then paused. "Actually, she did seem familiar, but I don't know how. With her hair all in disarray, she reminded me a bit of a crazed Bellatrix," she said.

Hermione shuddered. Draco took her hand and squeezed, then turned his attention back to Ginny. "What did she say to you?" he asked.

Ginny tried to remember. "The boys were ahead of me. I wasn't watching where I was going, I was looking for Teddy's school list. I think I bumped into Al, and that's when I saw her," she said.

Al nodded. "She came out of the store. At first we thought she worked there."

Teddy nodded. "She grabbed Scor straight away. I tried to help but she drew her wand on me, so I stopped."

"Yes," said Ginny. "I pulled the boys behind me and told her to get away from Scorpius. No, I said get away from my son and she said he wasn't my son, he was hers. Scor was squirming and kicking, trying to get away from her. I was waiting for something, anything to distract her so I could get him away from her. I lunged for him when I heard one of you call my name."

"That was me," said Bill.

Ginny continued. "I saw her eyes flicker your way for just a second so I made my move, but she stunned me." Ginny rubbed her chest.

" Are you all right, my dear?" asked Euphemia. James and Fleamont had returned and looked worriedly at them all.

" I think so, but we need to go, we need to find Scor," said Ginny, wincing as she sat up and tried to stand. She wobbled on her feet.

" Woah," said Harry and Bill, reaching for her. " Sit, Gin," said Harry. " She got you at pretty close range, and you hit your head when you landed."

" She may have a concussion. Harry dear, call for Emerald. She should be able to help Ginny, " said Euphemia. Harry did so.

" Harry, is that your dad and grandparents?" asked Hermione in surprise, looking at the portraits.

Harry's attention was all on Ginny, but Al nodded.

Both Alfred and Emerald appeared suddenly, surprising Bill, Draco and Hermione.

"May I help Miss Ginny, Master Harry," said Emerald.

" Of course, please do," said Harry, reluctantly leaving her side so Emerald could get closer.

Emerald took Ginny's hand in hers and looked into her eyes. " I shall brew a quick potion. It will help, but you must rest for twelve hours," she said.

" No," said Ginny, again struggling to sit up. " Thank you Emerald but I have to get my son back. We have to find Scor and we have to do it now," she demanded.

" Ginny love, please, sit back. We must be missing something. Did she say anything else? Think, all of you. The tiniest detail may be important," implored Bill.

Ginny shook her head, as she could barely remember the last part of her confrontation.

"It was like she wanted to fight with Ginny," mused Teddy.

Al agreed. " She told the house elf to take Scor, remember Teddy? What was her name?"

" Tikka. She said, _' Take him Tikka, he's mine now. Take him to his room at the manor,_ " said Teddy.

Draco stopped pacing. " Tikka? You're sure she said Tikka?" he asked the boys, who nodded.

" It must be an old family to have a manor," said Euphemia. Fleamont nodded in agreement. "There's not many of the old families left. Us, the Longbottoms, the Malfoys, the Gr-"

" I know who it is," said Draco, his fists clenched.

" Who?" asked Ginny, Bill, Harry and Hermione.

Draco went to Ginny. He knelt and took her hand. "I will get our son back. I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I never dreamed..." He stopped and bowed his head in defeat.

" Draco, who has Scorpius?" asked Ginny, her voice dangerously low.

He lifted his head, and his eyes were ice blue, in anger. " It's Astoria. It has to be. Tikka was her mother's house elf. My family dined there often before...you know."

Alfred coughed slightly. " Mister Malfoy is correct. Tikka has worked for the Greengrass family for many, many years. It has not been a happy home for her."

" The family are all crazy," piped up Saffy, then blushed as her mother scolded her. "Beg pardon."

" We need to get Scor away from her, Draco. Please, we need to go now," said Ginny.

" I will. I'll get him back and bring him here to you," said Draco.

" I'm going too," said Harry, standing.

Ginny grabbed his hand. " I'm coming with you," she said stubbornly, standing and leaning against Harry to stay upright.

" Us too," said Al. Teddy nodded.

"No, stop, all of you. Gin, if she sees you it might anger her further. I think this has to do with our broken betrothal. You're not well enough to go, anyway. Al, Teddy, you need to look after Ginny," said Draco.

"I'll come too," said Bill.

" No, you need to go to the Auror office, let them know what's going on," said Harry.

"I think Astoria may need medical attention more than the Aurors," said Hermione.

"SHE TOOK MY SON!" yelled Draco.

Ginny buried her head against Harry. " Please," she said softly. " I just want my son back. Please just bring my baby home to me."

Harry held her tight, giving Draco time to compose himself. He took a few breaths to calm down. " Bill, tell the Aurors to bring a healer. S-Scor may need help. Harry, you ready?"

Harry nodded, although he hated to leave Ginny. " We'll watch over her, Harry. Go, bring her boy home," said portrait James.

"Be safe," said Ginny, kissing Harry's chest where his heart beat fast. " Be safe and come back to me, all of you."

He tilted her chin and kissed her. " We will," he said softly. He helped her to sit back down, then he nodded to Draco. " Let's go."

Draco spared Hermione a quick glance and she nodded at him. " Good luck," she told them both, although her eyes were on Draco.

The two men headed to the huge fireplace in the formal lounge, where Al, Hermione, Draco and Teddy had Flooed into earlier.

" Whatever happens, Potter, you get Scorpius to Ginny. Let me deal with Astoria," said Draco firmly. " You get my boy away, get him safe, understand?" he said, desperately.

Harry was shocked to see tears in Draco's eyes. " I will." He patted him on the back.

Draco nodded. He threw the Floo powder down and took a deep breath. "Greengrass Manor."

The green flames flared and took them away.

A/N I know quite a few of you picked Astoria right from the start, well done. But it was always Scorpius she was after, not Ginny. xx


	20. Chapter 20 Rescue

My apologies to anyone who left a review on chapter 19. There is a problem with the site and I'm not getting any reviews through, although I can get PM's. So I have no idea what you thought of the big reveal. Loved it, hated it, knew it! Here's the next one, I hope the problem will be fixed soon but its out of my hands,

Ginny lay on the sofa, with Al on the seat next to her and Teddy perched on the arm of the sofa. James, Fleamont and Euphemia watched over her in concern. Under their watchful eyes, Ginny drank the potion Emerald had brewed.

No-one spoke, for fear of saying the wrong thing. Hermione watched everyone else, feeling quite out of place.

"Al, maybe we should go. I'm sure your dad will-"

"NO!" exclaimed Ginny, sitting up. Her hand reached for Al's and she held it tight. "Please Hermione, it helps having him and Teddy here. Like any minute Scor's going to come in and suggest a game or something fun for the three of them to do," she said, looking at the other two boys.

"He always comes up with the best ideas," said Al, smiling at Ginny and Teddy, who nodded. He squeezed Ginny's hand. "We're not going anywhere."

"Besides, if anyone should be here, it's Al. It's his house, his and Harry's," said Ginny.

Al smiled at her. Fleamont nodded in approval.

"It's a wonderful house," said Hermione, looking around. "Harry must have been thrilled when he found out about it."

"Would have found out about it years ago if he hadn't gone gallivanting off to Australia," said Euphemia, haughtily, making Hermione flush.

"But then you wouldn't have Al," said Ginny. "Erm, Albus," she said, looking at Hermione.

Euphemia sniffed and tossed her head. Fleamont nodded in agreement, while James looked pensive.

Alfred, Emerald and their two daughters Ruby and Saffy joined them in their vigil.

The room was silent, with each person lost in their thoughts.

Each hoping and praying that Draco and Harry would be able to save Scorpius.

/*/*/*/*

Harry and Draco stepped out of the fireplace in an unused room. Furniture was covered in sheets and the mustiness told them the room hadn't been used for a very long time.

They stepped out, Draco confidently but Harry was apprehensive. Draco strode to the door but stopped at the last minute. He turned back to Harry. "Promise me, Potter. You'll get Scorpius out of here as soon as you can. Take him to Ginny," he said urgently.

"I will. Do you have a plan?" asked Harry, looking wary.

Draco took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll do what I have to do to free my son." He opened the door and stepped out.

"What the hell does that mean? Malfoy?'' hissed Harry, hurrying to catch up with him. He peered in other rooms as they passed, seeing them also covered up and not in use.

He imagined the house would have been grand in its day, much as Potter Manor was, but now it seemed to have fallen into disrepair and neglect. Harry hated to think of Scorpius being held here.

Both men took their wands out as they walked down the hall and were met by a nervous house elf. "Master has come," she said in relief.

"I'm here for my son, Tikka. She better not have hurt him," warned Draco.

"Mistress would never hurt the boy. In her mind, he is hers," said Tikka.

"How long has she had you watching Ginny and Scorpius?" asked Draco, teeth clenched.

"Mistress has been biding her time since the divorce. Master Scorpius has been in the papers lately with the Weasley witch and then the other one, the Mudblood," said Tikka.

Draco stopped walking and Harry nearly ran into him. "You do not call her that, Tikka," he hissed harshly.

"My Mistress wouldn't have her mentioned any other way," said Tikka, unapologetically.

"Where is she? Where is my son?' demanded Draco.

"They are together in the young Master's room," said Tikka.

"Does she have her wand?" he asked. The elf shook her head. "Take me to her," he ordered.

"Of course, Master Malfoy. She has been awaiting you," said Tikka, turning and walking away.

"Is there anyone else in the house, Tikka?" asked Harry.

Tikka looked at him. "It has just been Mistress Astoria and Tikka alone for many years now," she said.

"Tikka, we'll be leaving by the floo shortly with my son. You better not do anything to stop us," warned Draco.

Draco and Harry followed her down the hall to a flight of stairs. They went up and then down another hall. Both Harry and Draco pulled their wands up when they heard a crash and a yelp.

" - not my mother. I want my real Mum," they heard Scorpius yelling.

Then they heard the sound of a slap. Tikka looked apologetically at Draco, who was livid. With his teeth clenched he turned to Harry. "Wait here." He brushed past Tikka. "You too," he told the elf.

He opened the door and stepped in. "Dad," cried Scorpius, holding a hand to his cheek.

"What's going on here?" he asked coldly, shutting the door behind him.

"Dad, this crazy witch-" began Scorpius, when Draco held up a hand. Scorpius stopped talking, puzzled.

"Astoria, what's going on here?" demanded Draco.

Astoria turned to him, her eyes alight with triumph that he was asking her first. "I was telling Scorpius that this is his room and he better get used to it," she said, her chin raised.

Draco walked around the room. It reminded him of his old bedroom when he was only four or five. The furnishings were for a much younger child than Scorpius. He took a breath and faced her.

"This is the bedroom for a small boy. Scorpius is eight, Astoria. He needs to learn his place, what it means to be a Malfoy. I think it's high time I took more of an interest in his upbringing," snarled Draco.

"He's only eight, Draco. Please, there's still plenty of time for you to start training him in the Pureblood ways," begged Astoria.

"Are you questioning me, Astoria?" asked Draco coldly.

"No, Draco, I'm sorry. Of course you know best," said Astoria, hands clasped together and head slightly bowed.

"Scorpius, say goodbye to Astoria. You'll be moved to the other wing, in a room more suitable for my heir. From tomorrow you'll learn more about your heritage, and your training will start," said Draco to Scorpius.

Scorpius looked strangely at Draco. "But Dad, you always said-"

"Enough! Do as I say," snapped Draco, coldly.

From outside, Harry cringed on behalf of Scorpius.

"Goodbye, Astoria," said Scorpius, sulkily. "Thanks for slapping me and kidnapping me," he said, with a defiant look at his dad, who was acting strangely. Draco crossed his arms over his chest but said nothing.

Astoria opened her arms. "Come give your mother a hug goodbye. Your father is right, it is time for our son to take his rightful place at his father's side. Do your father proud, Scorpius, my son."

Scorpius reluctantly allowed Astoria to hug him, feeling as if he were betraying his real mother. "I love you, Mum," he whispered, hoping somewhere, somehow his real mother would know. A tear ran down his cheek.

Astoria thought the words were for her. "My son," he said, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Scorpius started to panic. What if he never saw his mum again, or Al or Harry. "D-dad? D-d-dad?" he stuttered, on the verge of a panic attack. Grandma, Grandpa Weasley, the Burrow... Dots appeared in his eyes and he felt faint.

"Don't molly coddle the boy, Astoria, he needs to toughen up. Come, Scorpius," said Draco, quickly pulling him away from her.

Scorpius pressed himself against his father's side, sure he hadn't imagined the squeeze on his shoulder from his father.

Draco ushered him to the door, opening it slightly. Harry moved into Draco's sight, but not Astoria's.

"Where are you taking him?" asked Astoria, worriedly.

"One of my minions will take him to his new room in the east wing. Tomorrow I shall take him to be fitted for new suits, and I'll take him to the club for lunch. We'll visit the Malfoy vaults at Gringott's so he can see what it means to be a Malfoy. Don't expect us home for tea," said Draco.

 _'Minions?'_ thought Harry, raising an eyebrow. He faded back to the shadows.

"May I come with you for the suit fittings?" asked Astoria.

Draco turned to her, his eyes cold and harsh. "Don't be daft, woman. Here, Scorpius, go with this man. He'll take you to your new lodgings for the night," he said.

Scorpius nodded silently, going through the door. Draco quickly shut it behind him. Scorpius took a step out and warily looked around. Harry stepped out of the shadows, and Scorpius' face lit up. He ran to him and practically jumped into his arms. "Harry!"

Harry held the boy to him. "Scor, are you hurt? Are you all right?" he asked, in relief.

Scorpius had his head on Harry's shoulder and by the warmth and wetness he felt, Harry guessed he was crying. Scorpius nodded, unable to speak.

"Come on, let's get you home to your mum," said Harry, turning and hurrying away. He held Scorpius close.

Scorpius kept his head down on Harry's shoulders and his fingers gripped Harry tightly. "It's all right, Scor. It's all right," Harry kept saying to him, over and over.

"I want my mum," he whispered in Harry's ear.

"Won't be long now," said Harry, practically running to the floo. He raced down the hall and into the room where the fireplace was. But when he got there, Tikka was standing guard over the fireplace.

"Get out of my way, Tikka. I need to get the boy out of here," said Harry. Scorpius whimpered and tightened his grasp on Harry's neck.

"How? We have no floo powder," said Tikka.

"I'll Apparate," said Harry.

Tikka shook her head. "Anti-Apparition spells on house since days of the Grand Mistress Greengrass," she said. "But Tikka can get you out."

"Yeah, like I'd trust you! You've been stalking Ginny Weasley and her family for years," snapped Harry.

"Tikka was told to watch over Mistress Astoria by her mother, so Tikka must do as she was ordered. I never harmed the red haired one, only ensured she kept Master Scorpius safe and happy," said Tikka.

"She's his mother," said Harry. In his arms, Scorpius sobbed. "Please, he's deeply distressed. I need to get him out of this place," he said.

"And what of Tikka? I know Mister Draco, he's sly, cunning. He'll make them take Mistress Astoria away, then what will Tikka do? Tikka has always belonged to a family, and has never been alone. Please, help Tikka and Tikka will help you," she implored.

Harry thought quickly, aware that Scorpius was on the verge of completely losing it. His breathing was shallow and he whimpered. "Fine. I'll tell you where to take us, but when we get there, my house elves magic will bind yours and we will confine you to a room if we have to till we decide what to do with you. Agreed?" he asked.

Tikka nodded, taking a step closer. "I know it means little, but you have my word. I will not harm you or anyone else, if you help Tikka."

"Agreed. Tikka, take us to Potter Manor," ordered Harry.

"Potter Manor? Tikka knows Alfred and Emerald who work there," said Tikka. She stepped closer and lay her hand on Harry's leg. Harry lay his hand on Scorpius' head, keeping the boy's head on his own shoulder. "We'll be home soon," he said softly.

"I want my mum," he said again, his words hot against Harry's neck.

Only seconds later, Harry heard a gasp and looked around. He was home at Potter Manor, and the gasp he heard was from Hermione. Teddy let out a cry and Al called out "Scor!" But Harry only had eyes for Ginny, who lifted her head to look at the person in his arms.

"Scor, here's your mum," he said softly, as he quickly strode to Ginny. As he bypassed Alred and Emerald he told them to keep an eye on Tikka and not let her escape or do any kind of elf magic.

Ginny looked longingly at Scorpius; holding her desperate hands out for him. Harry carefully put the boy in her arms as if he were a toddler. Scor was reluctant to let go, but his mother's familiar fragrance and the comfort of her arms was all he needed. He relinquished his hold on Harry and clung to Ginny. "Mum...Mum," was all he said, over and over.

Ginny held him tight, safe in her arms. "You're home, Scor. You're safe," she repeated, rocking him. "I love you."

Harry knelt in front of her, reassuring Scorpius by patting his arm. "You did great, Scor. You were very brave."

Ginny ran a free hand over Harry's hair and down his cheek. "Thank you, love," she whispered.

Harry grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "I have to get back there. Draco may need help," he said.

Ginny looked at him and nodded. He stood, but she grabbed his hand. "Hurry back. We need you," she said.

Harry leaned down to kiss her. "Not as much as I need you," he whispered, making her smile tearfully.

"Dad, no, don't go," said Al, worried. He threw his arms around his dad's waist.

Harry patted his back. "Scorpius' dad may need help, son, and I'll need to bring him through our wards."

"I don't want you to be hurt or taken away from me," said Al, his voice muffled from pressing his face against Harry.

"I'll be fine, son. Uncle Bill was going for the Aurors, remember? Listen, I need you to look after Ginny and Scor for me. Can you do that, Al?" asked Harry. He looked over at Teddy. "Teddy?"

Al looked at Ginny, who smiled at him, then at Scor, who still had his face hidden against Ginny. " I will, Dad," he said. Teddy nodded solemnly.

"Good lads" said Fleamont in approval, while James nodded proudly.

"Love you, son. We'll be back as soon as we can, and I'll send a Patronus if we get held up," said Harry.

"Be careful, Harry. Both you and Draco," said Hermione.

Harry nodded and walked over to Emerald, Alfred and Tikka. "She has given an oath to not harm anyone nor do any magic while she is under our roof, Master Harry,"said Alfred.

"Good, thank you," said Harry.

"Please, don't hurt Mistress Astoria," pleaded Tikka.

Harry knelt down to her. "You know your mistress is unwell. She needs help, not to be in an old run down manor, alone and living in the past," he said, not unkindly.

"Mistress Astoria was always second best. Not as pretty as Mistress Daphne, not as smart. Grand Mistress was always comparing the sisters and Mistress Astoria never came out on top. Until she made the betrothal with Master Draco," said Tikka sadly.

"You should not speak of your family like that," said Emerald, disapprovingly.

"If Mistress Astoria goes away, what family will Tikka have? None! Tikka will be out on the streets, or back in the old manor till the day I die," cried the elf.

"If I may interrupt," said Hermione, stepping in. "Tikka, you will need to fully co-operate with the authorities when they question you about your role in Scorpius' kidnapping."

"I will, Mud-,er, Miss Granger," said Tikka, swallowing nervously.

"Good. If Draco or Ginny don't press charges against Astoria, I think she'll be spending a lot of time at St Mungo's. I'm sure if your intentions are good, we'll be able to find you a new family to look after," said Hermione.

"Mum, didn't you say you wouldn't mind a house elf, a paid one for Grimmauld Place?" asked Al.

"Erm, yes, I was considering it," said Hermione, not looking at Tikka who had a hopeful look in her eye. "But we'll have to wait and see what happens."

"Maybe we should be quiet for now," said Teddy. "Ginny and Scor are asleep."

They all turned to look at the mother and son on the sofa. It was hard to believe Scorpius had been taken only an hour or so ago.

"Emerald and I will take them to the room the boys shared last week," said Alfred.

Hermione nodded, although they weren't asking for permission. Emerald went to the head of the sofa and Alfred the foot. With a touch, the four disappeared.

"Say Al, where did you learn that spell?" asked Teddy.

"Huh?" asked Al, turning to look at him.

"You totally stunned that crazy witch, except you got her on her shoulder. Still, good one," said Teddy.

"I did, didn't I?" asked Al, remembering.

"Albus? You-you did magic?" asked Hermione, surprised.

Al beamed and nodded. "I could feel it inside me. I was angry that this witch was hurting Ginny and Scor," he said. "When she told the elf to take Scor, then she hurt Ginny, I just felt this huge ball of...energy burst out of me," he said, unable to accurately describe the powerful feeling he'd felt.

"Way to go, Al," said James.

"How did you even know that spell?" asked Teddy.

"I just heard her say it, and repeated it," shrugged Al. "Felt good," he said.

"Young Mister Potter put a lot of power into spell. Mistress Astoria was in distress till Tikka helped her," admitted Tikka.

"Good," said Al. "She took my best friend. She's a nasty person for hurting Ginny. Dad will be mad at her for that."

"Would Master Al like to come and help Saffy prepare a meal? Master Teddy?" asked Saffy.

Teddy shrugged but Al's eyes lit up. "Sure would," he said. They followed Saffy and Tikka out of the room and headed for the kitchen.

Hermione watched them go. She turned back and realised she had been left alone with only the portraits. They stared at her, making her uncomfortable.

"I think I shall go sit and watch over Ginny and young Scorpius. I'm sure Harry will want that," said Euphemia. She got up and left without another word.

"I think I'll go to the kitchen, check on the other lads," said Fleamont gruffly.

Hermione smiled politely at James. "So, do you play Quidditch?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Oh. Play any pranks at Hogwarts? asked James, hopefully.

Hermione frowned and shook her head again. "No," she said her voice showing distaste.

"Bet you were head girl, or a prefect," said James.

"I was a prefect," said Hermione, "fifth and sixth year," she said.

"Bet you were in Ravenclaw," said James, smugly.

"Gryffindor, actually," said Hermione stiffly.

"Well," sighed James in relief, "I knew there had to be a reason Harry married you."

"You have no idea," said Hermione, sinking onto the sofa.

/*/*/*/*

Harry flooed back to Greengrass Manor and found himself at wand point. He raised his wand, prepared to fight, but heard Bill's voice shout out. "Oy, it's my brother- in-law, its fine." From that moment, Bill became his new favourite Weasley brother.

"Harry, what's going on?" asked Bill. "We just got here. We tried to Apparate, but the wards are old and strong."

Harry nodded. "Scor is safe, he's with Ginny. I came back to help Draco with Astoria. The wards have been set since Astoria's mother was alive," he said.

Bill's eyes widened in surprise. "Uually the wards weaken over time, so they must have been set by a strong wizard."

"Was Scorpius injured in any way?," said Bill.

"She slapped him," said Harry, angrily. "Across the face. He was telling her she wasn't his mum."

"Right," said Bill curtly. He and Harry shared an angry look.

"Is there anyone else in the manor?' asked a man who Harry took to be the lead Auror on this case.

"No, just Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy. Head down the hall till you come to the stairs, up a flight then left down another hall. Third door on the left. Come on, I'll show you," said Harry.

He and Bill led the Auror and his team down the hall. Harry pointed to the door and they crept closer. The sounds were muffled, but they could clearly hear the sounds of a man and a woman inside.

/*/*/*/*

"He's only eight, Draco. Couldn't you give me the next few months with him till he turns nine," implored Astoria.

"You've already babied him enough. Look at this room," scoffed Draco, trying to buy Harry enough time to get his son to safety.

"You're right, of course. His room should be fit for your heir. I'll call the decorators tomorrow. Perhaps green and silver, to prepare him for his future house, Slytherin?" she asked.

Draco nodded, and Astoria felt relief that she may have pleased him.

"I want to go and see him, say good night. From tomorrow my boy will be becoming a young man. Please, let me see him tonight," she said.

"There's no time," said Draco. "You need to dress."

"Dress?" said Astoria.

"Did you forget, my dear? Tonight is the ball at the Ministry," said Draco, smoothly.

"A ball?" asked Astoria. "But, but Scorpius? Who will watch him?"

"Tikka, of course, your most trusted elf. She will watch over Scorpius," said Draco.

"Yes, of course, dear Tikka. But Draco, I have nothing to wear," said Astoria, her eyes all wide with anticipation.

"I have arranged for a delivery of gowns for you to select from. I want you to be the belle of the ball," said Draco.

Astoria stepped closer to him. "I want to make you proud of me, Draco. I want to be the perfect wife for you. I was born to be the perfect wife for you," she said, dreamily.

"I know. My father told me when I was eight," said Draco.

Astoria smiled broadly. "We must start thinking about Scorpius' betrothal possibilities. Dear Lucius and Narcissa. Will they be at the ball tonight?" She asked.

"Of course. We'll be seated with them, of course," said Draco.

Astoria clapped like a little girl. "Oh Draco, I'm so excited. Thank you for taking me to the ball. It's been so long."

Draco smiled, but it never reached his eyes. "I want you to get everything you deserve, my dear," he said.

He opened the door, and Astoira was surprised to see two people out there, waiting. "Who are they?" she asked, pointing. She stepped back to stay safe in her room, but Draco stood firm behind her, allowing her nowhere to go.

"This is the shop girl who brought your gowns. She'll help you select one and help you to dress," he said easily. The female Auror's robes had been transfigured to look like shop girl robes so as not to alert Astoria.

Astoria turned to the man next to her. "Who's he?" she asked suspiciously. He looked familiar.

"Him? He's from Gringott's. I went to the family vault today, to bring you the family jewels to wear to the ball. Understandably, the goblins were quite wary about me removing so many at once and insisted on an escort. Bothersome, but admirable," said Draco, in a bored tone.

Bill kept his head down lest she recognise him.

"You _are_ one of their biggest and best clients," said Astoria. "Oh goody, I can't wait. Shall I go now?" she asked.

Draco nodded. "Yes, go." He opened the door wider. Out in the hall, the other Aurors tensed. This was the key moment, and they hoped it would all go down smoothly.

Astoria smiled happily and walked past Draco. Unexpectedly, she stopped. "What about Scorpius? Where is Tikka? Tikka?" she called.

Draco stopped her. "Tikka is preparing Scorpius' dinner. I don't want her disturbed. You know, I think you should extend your ownership of your house elf to me," he said.

"But Tikka has been with _my_ family for years and years. She's mine," said Astoria.

"And what's yours is mine, my dear, correct? Say it, Astoria," he said.

"Yes, Tikka shall answer to you, Draco," said Astoria.

Draco dared look at Bill, who shook his head slightly. Her words were not enough to transfer ownership.

"Astoria, I don't want her to just answer to me. As your betrothed, which our parents agreed upon when we were mere children, doesn't that mean everything you own is mine. Isn't that our Pureblood way?" he demanded, stepping closer to her.

"I-I-I guess," stammered Astoria. "Can we discuss it tomorrow? I want to get ready for the party," she said, hopefully.

"I may need Tikka's help tomorrow. If she does not belong to me, how can I call her?" asked Draco.

"I shall send her to you," said Astoria.

"Not good enough. What about Scorpius? Shouldn't he be able to call on the family house elf when he has need?" he asked.

Astoria sighed. "You're right, of course, Draco. A boy, no, a young man needs to learn to speak to those on a lesser level, and a house elf is a good start. Tikka shall become the property of the Malfoy family," she stated. "Our family," she simpered to Draco.

Bill nodded. It was done. The transfer of ownership had been verbally acknowledged and witnessed.

"Come, my dear," said Draco. "Go, get dressed. I will call for you soon."

Astoria giggled and left the room. Draco could hear her talking to the Auror, posing as a shop girl. A small group of Aurors followed, including Bill. Within minutes she would be at St Mungo's, being assessed.

Draco stayed in the bedroom, breathing hard. He felt an anger build up inside him. He picked up a photo frame and looked at it. It was a photo of Scorpius, Al, Hermione and him on an outing, only Al and Hermione had been crudely cut out of the picture. In a rage he threw it against a wall, hoping the sound of the smashing glass would appease his anger. It didn't.

"Hey, come on, it's over. You did well. She totally bought it. For a minute there, I almost believed the old Draco Malfoy was back," joked Harry.

"You think that's funny? You think I liked doing what I had to do just then? I wake up every bloody morning and have to remind myself I'm no longer that arrogant prick, and sometimes I have to work at it. But I'm trying to be a better person, for my son's sake," he said angrily.

Harry nodded slowly, seeing this was really bothering Draco. "He looks up to you, Draco. You have a really good relationship with him."

"Yeah, well, Ginny would kick my ass if I didn't," said Draco. He pinched the skin between his eyes. "How do I explain this to him? He's going to have questions that are going to lead to more questions? What do I tell him, Harry?"

"The truth, at least, all the truth you think he can handle right now. Just-don't lie, even if you think it's to protect him. Speaking from personal experience, it tends to come back and bite you in the ass. Always be honest, even if it's just to tell him now is not the time to know it all," said Harry.

"Does Al know much about your past?" asked Draco.

Harry shook his head. "We never spoke much about our Hogwarts days, because that reminded Hermione too much of Ron. We told him about Dumbledore and Sirius, the men he's named for, and we told him we left England after a war. He knows a bad wizard killed my parents and a lot of other innocent people," he said.

"I don't want my son to be ashamed of me, even if my actions deserve it. Look, I know I was an arrogant toe rag who was brought up to believe the world should bow down and kiss my feet. I admit I treated you like shit, but back then, well, I would have done anything to have my father tell me I did good, that he was proud of me. Pathetic, huh?" he spat.

"Yeah, actually. I have nothing good to say about Lucius. You know what he did to Ginny her first year. He was there at the cemetery the night Voldemort killed Cedric and used my blood to come back. He was there when Sirius was killed by your bitch aunt, Bellatrix," said Harry, bitterly.

"I know. He told me, even boasted about it, the fool," sneered Draco. "He didn't care about my mother, about me. I was a tool to be used. He joked about our rivalry at Hogwarts. I grew up always hearing how I was never good enough, clever enough, tough enough to beat you. Lessons, duels, Quidditch. I was just never...enough for him," said Draco.

"That must have been tough for you," said Harry, willing to be the bigger man and not point out that at least he had a father.

Draco snorted. "I soon saw how weak my father actually was, and I realised I was heading down the same path. Luckily my mother realised it too and took a bold gamble. She told my father we were visiting friends over the summer after our fifth year. We found sanctuary at Aunt Andi's," he said. "Andi called Dumbledore and we told him everything we knew about Voldemort's plans."

"He believed you?" asked Harry.

Draco shrugged. "He believed my mother. I think he was unsure about me. He asked me to turn spy. I returned to Malfoy Manor for the last week of my holidays where I was given instructions by Voldemort himself. Kill Dumbledore and find the Vanishing Cabinet."

"You could have hurt innocent people. Katie, Rosmerta. That necklace was a nasty piece of dark magic," said Harry, angrily.

"I know. Once again, it proved how weak I was. I never thought Katie would open the box and touch it," said Draco.

"So you stayed at Hogwarts till Christmas, then didn't return till the night Dumbledore died," said Harry.

Draco nodded. "If I had succeeded, I would have been given the Dark Mark. Dumbledore made it easy for me, telling me about the ring and the curse he activated. I knew he was going to die, but even then, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him, or anyone," said Draco.

Harry dared lay a hand on his shoulder. "That's not a bad thing, Draco," he said.

Draco looked at him with pain filled eyes. "Until today. If she had hurt my son, I could have killed today."

"That's being a parent," said Harry, gently, "and no matter what else you've done in your life, you're a good parent."

"It doesn't make up for all the horrible, nasty things I've done, it never will," said Draco, miserably.

"No, it doesn't. Gin said something to me recently. She said you can't change the past, just accept it and move on, enjoy the moment. Well, something like that," shrugged Harry.

Draco chuckled.

"Look Draco, I'm going to have issues with Al when its time for him to go to Hogwarts, so I kind of get where you're coming from. But I think you've beat yourself up enough for one day. Let's get home and see how Scor is," said Harry.

"You're right. I'm making this about me, and it's how Scor is that really matters," said Draco.

"That's right. Come on, let's get out of here. Bill might even have news about Astoria for us," said Harry.

They left the room and went down the hall. Two Aurors were still there, guarding the manor. "The anti-Apparition wards are down. You can leave when you're ready, although the captain did ask you fire-call him soon. He was sure you'd want to see your boy first," one told Draco.

Draco nodded. "Thanks."

Harry held out his arm. "So I can get you through my wards," he explained with an eye roll.

"I knew that," said Draco, defensively. "Prat."

"Git," said Harry.

Draco sighed. "Just take me to my son, Harry. Please." He lay his hand on Harry's arm.

"Only because you said the magic word," teased Harry.

The two Aurors chuckled as the two men continued to verbally spar as they Apparated away.

A/N Some early reviews complained about me _worshipping_ Malfoy ( a direct quote from a reviewer). It is not my intention to do so, and, IMO, I don't _think_ that I have done so. This story is AU and I'm simply trying to show a mature take on divorce and blended families. I know a lot of my Hinny friends didn't like the original pairing, which I totally understand. But they had faith in me, and kept reading and for that I am truly humbled and hope I have delivered. I know this chapter was Draco-centric, and make no apologies for that, he is Scorpius' father, not Harry, and he knew what he had to do to free his son.

Despite what the above reviewer and a couple of others say, I am and always will be a Harry/ Ginny fan and they will always be my only OTP. To suggest otherwise is insulting. I am proud to call myself an author, and I like to stretch my imagination by writing different scenarios that ALWAYS have a happy Hinny ending. Sorry about the long rant, I can take criticism and look forward to hearing other people's ideas or alerting me to errors. Just don't make it personal when you don't even know me. Cheers xx


	21. Chapter 21 Aftermath

Draco and Harry flooed in to Potter Manor and went to the Master's room. " Where's Ginny?'' asked Harry, immediately.

" Upstairs, asleep with Scorpius," said Hermione, looking anxiously at Draco.

" Your grandmother is watching over them, Harry," reassured Fleamont. Harry nodded in thanks.

" Did you get the crazy bi-, erm, witch, Harry?" asked James, excitedly.

" Yeah, we got her," said Harry. " Where's Al and Teddy?"

" In the kitchen," said Hermione.

" I think I'll go see them, maybe talk to Tikka," said Harry. He eyed Draco warily as he left. He hadn't spoken and had his hands on his hips staring angrily at the floor.

" Draco?" asked Hermione. " Are you okay?" She approached him and waited.

When he looked up there was pain in his eyes. "Is Scorpius okay? I know she slapped him, but is he okay otherwise?" he asked.

"Understandably upset, but he appeared okay. He clung to Ginny and next thing we knew they were both asleep," said Hermione.

Draco nodded. " Good...good." He lowered his head again.

" Talk to me Draco. What happened?" asked Hermione.

" I had to become _him_ again. I've tried so damned hard to escape my past, but as soon as I stepped into that room to free my son, I became the shitty me I hoped I'd left behind. But I know I never will," he finished, in an angry whisper. " It was easy, so easy to fall back into that role."

" A lot of that was because of your dad," said Hermione. " You told me of the pressure he put on you to be better than Harry."

" It doesn't excuse all the crap I did, stuff my dad doesn't even know about," said Draco. He started pacing.

Hermione said nothing. Draco had been an ass at school, a bully. It was still hard at times to relate that Draco to the man in front of her now.

" You know, during the final battle, Harry found out that Snape had been on our side all the time. He left Harry memories of his mother, and through those memories, Harry knew what he had to do to defeat Voldemort. But it still doesn't excuse the way Snape treated Harry all those years. Yet Harry insisted on paying for Snape's funeral, and that he be remembered as one who fought against Voldemort," said Hermione. She chuckled. " He even thought about giving Albus his middle name, but Harry's love for Sirius won out, easily."

" Good Lord, woman, Albus _Severus?_ Are you mental?" asked Draco, rhetorically. He sighed. "I'm going to have to tell Scorpius what I've done, what my father did. I don't want to see a look of disappointment in his eyes when he looks at me."

"Explain to Scorpius why you did the things you did. Let him know they were wrong, so very wrong. Make sure your actions aren't repeated. He's a good boy who loves his father," said Hermione, gently.

"I know you're right. He needs to know. Harry said the same thing," said Draco.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen," said Hermione, taking his hand.

"No, I think I'll stay here a bit longer," said Draco, sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

Hermione thought for several seconds, then sat next to him. "I'll stay with you if you don't mind."

He looked at her. "I'd like that," he said.

They sat together for several minutes before Hermione took Draco's hand in hers. He squeezed hers and smiled appreciatively at her. The silence was comforting.

From above, James watched over them, smirking. Boy, he couldn't wait to tell Sirius and Remus what was going on when they got there that afternoon.

/*/*/*/*

Harry checked on Ginny and Scorpius but they were still sleeping. He thanked Euphemia for watching over them, then made his way to the kitchen. He gasped at what he found.

Al was behind the counter and there were pots bubbling on the stove and things cooking on the oven top. Al was spinning and turning to check on everything, almost moving at fast speed. Harry saw bowls being mixed by themselves while Saffy watched almost nervously from the side.

"Al?" said Harry.

Al spun around. "Oh, hi Dad. Can't stop to talk, so much to cook," he said.

"Al, come here, son," said Harry.

Al sighed and put down his ladle. He came over to Harry. "What's up?"

Harry put his hand on his son's shoulders and turned him around. Al's eyes opened wider. "How...who's doing that?"

Dishes were being washed, bacon was being turned, toast was being buttered and pancakes were being flipped.

"Al, I think you are, son," said Harry.

Al looked at Harry in bewilderment, then at Saffy, Ruby and Emerald. They all nodded in agreement with Harry.

"I did that...with magic?" he asked, looking up at Harry.

"Yeah, you did," grinned Harry.

"Hey, what's going on?" Everyone turned to see Ginny and Scorpius standing near the door to the kitchen.

"Scor, you're all right!" said Al, running to his best friend and hugging him. Scorpius hugged him back.

Ginny moved to Harry's side and he put his arm around her as they watched the boys change their hugs to manly pats on the back.

"Something smells good," said Scorpius, sniffing.

"Come on, it should be ready soon. You can get served first, you deserve it," said Al, moving back to the kitchen.

"Where's my dad?" asked Scorpius, looking around worriedly.

"He's in the Master's room with Miss Granger," said Fleamont, looking at both Scor and Al. He was joined by Euphemia.

"Here, Scor, eat up," said Al, handing him a plate piled high.

"I'll go get Draco and your mum, Al," said Teddy, getting off a stool.

"You hungry, Gin?" asked Harry, seating her at the table and grabbing her a plate. Emerald levitated platters of food to the table.

"Not really," she said quietly. She picked up some toast and nibbled on it.

Draco and Hermione returned with Teddy. "Something smells good," said Hermione.

"St down, Mum. I made pancakes like we used to have for breakfast in Australia," said Al.

"Thanks, Albus, that's very thoughtful of you," said Hermione.

Draco sat down next to Scorpoius. "All right, son?" he asked.

"I guess," said Scorpius. He took a bite of toast. "What's going to happen to her. The witch that took me," he asked.

Draco and Ginny exchanged looks. "They took her to St Mungo's. Uncle Bill will probably tell us more when he gets here," said Ginny.

"Okay," said Scorpius.

"The Aurors will probably want to talk to you sometime. You'll just need to tell them what happened," said Draco.

"Will she go to Azkaban?" asked Teddy.

"We don't know. She may need to stay at St Mungo's for quite awhile," said Draco.

"Is she sick?" asked Al, scooping scrambled eggs onto plates for the house elves to eat.

"Sort of. Let's wait to see what Uncle Bill has to say," said Draco.

They all tucked into their late lunch, talking about everything but what had happened earlier. Harry kept a close eye on Ginny and Scor; neither one was contributing much to the general conversation. Draco was quiet too.

Bill fire-called after they had eaten a late lunch/ early tea. He asked if he could floo through and bring a couple of Aurors with him. Draco and Ginny agreed, so Harry allowed Bill to use the floo.

The Auror didn't question Scorpius or Ginny for long. When Ginny mentioned the notes, Scorpius remembered the one he and Al found but couldn't remember what it said. Al couldn't either, so the Auror simple detailed it in his report. The case was pretty straightforward. It was now up to Ginny and Draco to press charges against Astoria if they wanted. However, judging by the initial assessment of Astoria, her lawyer would probably state she wasn't fit to stand trial.

While Ginny, Scorpius and Draco were behind closed doors with one Auror, another questioned Al and Teddy to corroborate Ginny and Scorpius' views on what had happened. Ginny had offered her memory to view, but the department were reluctant to take memories from children, especially when it was pretty clear cut what had happened. Shoppers in Diagon Alley had also given statements. Madame Malkin had been found bound and gagged in a changing room in her shop and confirmed it was Tikka acting on Astoria's orders.

The Auror also spoke to Bill, Harry and Hermione about their involvement earlier, and again, their stories matched. The Auror then left the manor, and Bill was able to tell Harry and Hermione what the healers had told them of their initial assessment.

Astoria had regressed, both into a past she clung to and a future she longed for. She was convinced Scorpius was her son, that Draco had been given some powerful love potion from Ginny that forced him to abandon her and raise _their_ son with Ginny. She was sure that the potion had worn off, with the divorce being the result. Then it was only a matter of time before Scorpius and Draco returned to her. She bided her time.

With Harry's return and the subsequent media interest, she had to see Ginny and Harry ' _playing happy families'_ , with her son and his, and that was too much for her to bear. That's when the notes started. But when Draco and Scorpius were photographed with Hermione and Al it was the last straw. She decided it was time to take action.

"It's up to you both whether you want to press charges, but I honestly advise against it. I doubt she'd survive a week in Azkaban. She'll probably spend the rest of her days at St Mungo's," said the Auror, solemnly, looking between Ginny, Draco and Scorpius.

" Will she ever get better?" asked Scorpius.

" I don't think so. She's happier in the world she'd created in her head. She couldn't face the day to day reality," said the Auror.

" She'd never be able to get to me again? I'll never have to see her again?" asked Scorpius, shakily. Ginny put her arm around him while Draco patted his leg.

" I think eventually she'll forget all about you," said the Auror.

" Okay, good," said Scorpius. " Can I go now?"

Draco looked at the Auror who nodded. " Thanks for your help, Scorpius," he said.

" Why don't you go and find Al and Teddy," suggested Draco.

Scorpius nodded and quickly left. " He's a brave kid," said the Auror. " Still, might be a good idea to let him speak with a mind healer, just to make sure there's no lingering issues. Of course, he has you, and looks like you got a good family dynamic happening here. It's completely up to you," said the Auror.

" Thanks, we'll think about it and see how he goes," said Draco.

" If I can get you both, and Mr Potter and Miss Granger to come to the office and sign your statements sometime tomorrow, that would be great. If you think of anything else, send an owl to the office, or fire-call," he said, standing.

" Thanks," said Draco, standing to shake the Auror's hand. " I'll walk you out."

Ginny sat in the Master's room, the events of the day preying on her mind.

" All right there, Ginny?" asked James.

Ginny contemplated his question. Was she all right? "No. I let that bitch take my son and what did I do? Tried to grab him? I didn't use magic at all. What kind of witch am I?" she asked.

" You're a mother. Dear, don't be too hard on yourself. If anyone is to blame it's that crazy Greengrass girl. That's what becomes of family interbreeding," said Euphemia.

" Now, Mia, that's only gossip from the house elves," said Fleamont, who had joined them.

" And don't the house elves truly know what goes on behind closed doors. Why, it's long been rumoured Daphne and Astoria's grandmother was, er, intimate with her cousin, and passed off their child as Charles Greengrass'. Their marriage was arranged rather suddenly," said Euphemia.

"It doesn't matter, none of that does. I should have protected my son. I should have reported those notes to the Aurors. I should have cursed that damn bitch for even looking at my son but I didn't," said Ginny, bitterly.

" She had her wand on Teddy. She was a loose canon; you didn't know what she was capable of," said Euphemia.

" My mother killed to protect me from Bellatrix. Lily died to protect Harry from Voldemort," said Ginny. " I always thought of myself as a strong witch, yet I failed my son."

" My dear, you mustn't be so hard on yourself. You can't worry about what might have happened, or what you should have done. Isn't that what you told Harry when he told you about Australia?" asked Euphemia.

" How did you-James! That was private," said Ginny. The two had discussed this over and over in the privacy of the master suite.

" I didn't see nothing, my eyes were closed the whole time," grinned James. Fleamont clipped him over the head.

Ginny just shook her head at him and made a mental note to tell Harry to check all the frames in the master suite.

/*/*/*/*

Andromeda fire-called then Flooed over. At Ginny's request she ran her wand over Scorpius, finding no medical issues arising from the mornings drama. She also advocated taking him to a mind healer to discuss what happened.

Bill returned to Shell Cottage after promising Ginny he wouldn't tell their parents till the next morning. He hugged her goodbye, while over her head, he was nodding to Harry to keep an eye on her.

Scorpius became quieter and quieter as the late afternoon turned to night. Despite trying to keep the mood light by playing board games with everyone, he seemed anxious. When Draco excused himself to get a drink, Scorpius followed.

"Dad, can you...will you stay tonight? In my room, with me and Mum?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "Of course. I mean, I'd have to ask Harry but I'm sure he won't mind. Erm, is there anything you want to ask me, or talk about? About what happened in the room."

Scorpius hesitated, then shook his head. "No, not right now, anyway."

"Any time you're ready, Scor, just ask and I promise I'll you what I can," said Draco.

Ginny joined them. "Everything okay?" she asked.

Scorpius nodded. "Dad's going to stay tonight if Harry says it's all right," he told her, in obvious relief.

"Good, that's good," said Ginny. "Actually, I think I may head to bed soon. It's been a crazy day."

"Crazy is the right word, Mum," quipped Scorpius, making Draco and Ginny laugh.

Harry joined them. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, we're all just crazy," grinned Draco, making Scorpius laugh again. "Hey, is it okay if I stay the night? I want to hang with my boy," he said, slinging an arm around Scorpius' shoulders.

"Yeah, of course. Hermione's staying too," said Harry.

"Harry, thanks for bringing me to my mum after I got out of that room. Erm, sorry if I got your shirt wet," said Scorpius, blushing.

"There's no need for thanks. I'm glad your dad trusted me to get you to safety," said Harry.

Scorpius nodded and yawned, leaning back against Draco. "Dad, can we go to bed now. I'm kind of sleepy."

Draco nodded. "How about we go say goodnight to everyone then you can show me where we're sleeping?" he asked. Scorpius agreed so they left the kitchen, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"Scor wants me to stay with him too. Do you mind if I knick a tee shirt of yours?" asked Ginny.

"My wardrobe is your wardrobe," said Harry gleefully. Then he pulled her into his arms. "No more _'Slytherin Seeker'_ tee shirts, okay?"

Ginny laughed wearily. "Never again, I promise." She leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

"Tomorrow we'll go sign the statements then put this nightmare behind us," he said soothingly.

Scorpius returned with Al. "Mum, we're going upstairs. Don't be long, okay?'' asked Scorpius anxiously.

Ginny shook her head. "Just arranging some sleeping attire. I'll be right up."

"I'll bring you boys some hot chocolate once your settled," called Emerald.

"Thanks, Emerald," said Ginny.

Emerald tutted. "I'll bring some for you too, Miss Ginny."

With their arms around each other, Harry and Ginny returned to the Master suite they had only left a couple of days ago. "You left a few clothes here," said Ginny in surprise.

"Mmmm," mumbled Harry, knowing now was not the time to mention them moving to Potter Manor. He selected a tee shirt and handed it to her. "I think you may need help getting it on. Tee shirts can be so tricky," he said, unbuttoning her shirt.

"They can? Why, all this time I've just been throwing it over my head," said Ginny in pretend surprise.

Harry shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, that's not right at all." He slid the shirt off her shoulders, taking the time to caress any visible skin. He walked behind her and undid her bra, gliding the straps down her arms till she let it drop to the floor. He cupped her breasts from behind, fondling them gently.

Ginny leaned back against him and closed her eyes. She wanted so badly to lay on the bed and just let Harry do whatever he wanted to her; anything to make her forget.

Harry kissed her neck as he continued to tease her nipples. He wanted nothing more than to lock the door and devour her, sure it was what she needed. But she was a mother and Scorpius had to come first.

He stretched her arms up high and slid the tee over her arms. He told her to wiggle till it fell down. In the meantime, his hands caressed her waist, her hips, her stomach. Finally those areas were covered by his tee.

Ginny spun around and kissed him hard. "There's nothing I want more than to not leave this room for three days, but I have to go. My son needs me."

Harry broke free, almost gasping for breath. "I know. I understand."

"Thank you," she whispered. "For everything you did today."

Reluctantly she left him and reluctantly he let her go. The knowledge that there would be another time gave Harry peace of mind. He left the room to go see his own son and godson.

/*/*/*/*

"So you're staying too," said Draco, to Hermione and Andromeda.

"Miss Andromeda, your room is ready," said Emerald.

"Thank you. Goodnight Draco, Hermione," said Andromeda, walking slowly out.

"I thought I should stay in case Albus needs me, and to support you and Ginny with Scorpius," said Hermione.

"He asked me to stay tonight, in his room. I asked him if he wants to talk about what happened, but he said no, not yet," sighed Draco.

"That's encouraging. It means he knows he can come to you," said Hermione, taking his hand and pulling him to sit down.

"Yeah, that's what I hoped too," said Draco. He looked at her. "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I," said Hermione softly, looking into his eyes.

"Would you...when this is all over...do you think we could...bollocks, I'm messing this up," sighed Draco.

"I'd love to go out with you, Draco," said Hermione.

"You would? I mean, it wouldn't be weird. You and me, Harry and Gin," said Draco.

"Draco, shut up and kiss me," said Hermione, grinning.

He held her face between his hands and his eyes searched hers before he lowered her head to kiss her softly, tenderly. She opened her mouth and let his tongue tangle with hers before he slowly pulled away.

"You're wonderful," he said, in breathless admiration.

Hermione smiled. "Go, your son needs you," she said breathlessly. "Will you owl me tomorrow at work, let me know what's going on?" she asked.

"Count on it," grinned Draco, winking at her before he left.

"Bossy little thing, aren't you? _'Shut up and kiss me, Draco',_ " mimicked James.

"Oh! That was a private moment," said Hermione, who had completely forgotten about the portraits.

"I'm fourteen! I have to learnt this stuff from someone. Wait till I tell Sirius when he comes over this afternoon that you and Draco used tongue!" exclaimed James.

"Well, from what I remember, you had a bit of a reputation at Hogwarts as a charmer," said Hermione.

"I did?" preened James. "Bit of a ladies man, was I?"

Hermione nodded. "Both you and Sirius, actually."

James looked pleased, but then Hermione added. "Except for Lily. She thought you were arrogant, a tosser."

"Well then how the bloody hell did we end up together?" asked James, puzzled and finding it hard to believe a witch wouldn't find him charming.

"Sometimes, despite what happened in the past, I guess one day you look at that person with new eyes and see somebody different. Someone you want to get to know better," said Hermione, thinking of Draco.

"Are we talking about me or you, Hermione?" said James, winking.

Hermione snapped out of her daydreams. "You, of course. Anyone I've ever met who has talked about you and Lily said you were deeply in love. You died trying to save her and Harry. That's very admirable."

"I know. Merlin, I wish there was a portrait here of the two of us, older. I'd like to talk to my older self," sighed James.

"Talk to Harry. He'd love it," smiled Hermione.

"Even about sex?" asked James, hopefully.

Hermione's smile faded. "Erm, maybe not."

"Harry tells me they called you the smartest witch of your age at Hogwarts. Maybe you could talk to me about it?" he suggested. "Come on, I'm fourteen."

"No, I, erm, really don't feel comfortable doing that. Maybe I could leave a book open for you to read," said Hermione, blushing.

"You're all right, Hermione. Not mine or Harry's type, but you're all right," said James, nodding.

"Thank you, I think," said Hermione.

"Pity I can't set you up with Sirius. You'd be good for each other," grinned James. "They say opposites attract."

Hermione smiled and nodded, thinking of Ron. "I agree. Let me go find you that book."

/*/*/*/*

Needing their closeness, Scorpius asked them to expand his single bed to a king size so they could all sleep in the one bed. He lay between them, fighting sleep as he kept opening his eyes to make sure both his parents were still there.

"Go to sleep, love," said Ginny softly. "We're here and you're safe."

He finally gave in, and Ginny smiled and nodded at Draco. She stroked their son's hair and ran a finger gently down his cheek.

"Go to sleep. I'll stay awake and watch over you for awhile," whispered Draco.

"Thank you for getting him away from Astoria. I'm sure it wasn't easy for you," replied Ginny gently.

"No," lied Draco. "It wasn't." The scary thing had been just how easy it had been to slip back into the role he'd played at Hogwarts, a fact that still bothered him.

"What is it?" asked Ginny, but he simply shook his head and told her to go to sleep.

He lay there watching them both as they slept. His precious son and the woman who gave him life. No matter what happened with other partners, Ginny would always be important to him.

After hearing both Scorpius and Ginny's familiar snores and knowing they were in a deep sleep, Draco allowed his body and mind to relax. He was asleep within minutes.

/*/*/*/*

Harry tossed and turned, missing Ginny's presence in the Master suite. Finally giving up any pretence of a good night sleep, he got up, checked on Al and Teddy, then wandered downstairs. He was met by Alfred and, after he reassured the house elf he didn't need anything, he went to the Master's room.

He nursed a fifty year old Firewhiskey, musing on his life since he'd been back in England. The press had been their usual bothersome selves, and he wondered if there was anyway to suppress this latest news, to protect Scorpius, Teddy and Al.

"Knut for your thoughts, Harry," said James. "Can't sleep?"

Harry shook his head. "I miss Ginny," he told his dad.

"What's it like? Being in love and all," asked James.

Harry pondered the question. "It's brilliant. With the right witch, I mean. Or wizard, if you're into that." He thought of Neville and Oliver.

James opened his eyes wide. "You mean some wizards...with other wizards?" he asked. He laughed. "You're having me on!"

Harry flushed, trying to remember his father was only fourteen. "It happens. Anyway, when you find the right person you're meant to be with...it's the best feeling in the world. Especially when she loves you back."

James sighed. "That's what Mum and Dad say, too. What about kissing, Harry? Tongue or no tongue?" he asked.

"What? I'm not telling you that," said Harry, taken aback.

"Hermione got me this book, and I have a few questions. What do you say, Harry. We've got nothing better to do at two in the morning," said James.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see Ginny standing in the doorway. Her hair was tousled and she looked sleepy but troubled.

Harry crossed to her. "Hey, you should be asleep. Is everything all right?" He took her in his arms.

Ginny shook her head, sighing in relief as she felt Harry's arms around her. "I slept for a bit, but I miss you."

"I know, love, me too," said Harry, kissing her forehead.

Ginny clung to him. "Don't let me go," she said, burrowing her face against his chest to feel his strong steady heartbeat.

Harry tightened his arms around her. "Never. Come on, sit down."

He sat first and pulled her onto his lap, running her hands through her long red hair. "I love you," he told her.

With her eyes blazing, she moved so she straddled him. He moved his hands to her hips, happy to be at eye level to her breasts. She cradled his head between them and he could feel her body heat through the thin tee shirt.

"Erm, Harry...?"

"Shit, it's my dad," said Harry, moving away from her body. He chuckled. "Never thought I'd say that."

They both looked up to find James an interested on looker. "Perv," said Ginny. He winked at her.

"James, really?" asked an exasperated Harry. "Is now the time?"

James shrugged. "Boy, have I got some really good stuff to tell Sirius when he comes over this afternoon."

Ginny yawned. "He's worse than my brothers. Can we just kip down here for a bit?"

"Yeah," said Harry, using his wand to expand the sofa. He shook his head at his father before laying down next to Ginny.

They lay together, their legs entangled and their arms around each other. Harry stroked her hair and she lay her hand on his chest. They fell asleep easily now they were together.

They still lay like that when the others found them the next morning.

 **Apologies to anyone who has reviewed, the site is still not showing them, so I can't reply. I can PM only. Two chapters to go xx**


	22. Chapter 22 Family

Draco and Ginny decided against pressing charges against Astoria. Ginny had gone to see her, intent on giving this witch a piece of her mind, but instead she came away pitying her. Astoria had regressed completely in the short time she'd been at St Mungo's and was now convinced she was only five years old. She told Ginny she was waiting for Mummy, Daddy and Daffy to return home to play tea party with her. Ginny knew the Auror had been right, and she would forget all about Scorpius in time.

Harry and Ginny had returned to their apartments the next day to collect clothes for a few more days stay at the manor. Ginny also planned to collect Nimbus to take with her, and Harry gathered Roo's things to take with them too.

He'd packed a suitcase for him and one for Al then gone to Ginny's. She was in her bedroom but had hardly packed.

"I don't think I want to be here any more," she sighed, looking around.

"You don't?" asked Harry.

Ginny shook her head. "Potter Manor feels like home, our home."

Harry's heart leaped in his chest. "So let's move in there, all of us. Today, now!"

Ginny looked at him. "Can we?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yes, gods, yes, I've been wanting to ask you since we stayed there our first night. I love it there, but it's only a home with you in it. You and Scor, me and Al. Teddy too, some weekends," said Harry.

Ginny nodded. "I want that too. I love that place, your grandparents, your house elves your pervy fourteen year old dad!"

Harry laughed and took her in his arms. "He's good practice for when our boys are his age," he said.

"They'll be off to Hogwarts by then," said Ginny, tearily.

"And we'll have that whole place to ourselves!" grinned Harry. He picked her up and twirled her around.

"What about...more kids?" asked Ginny.

Harry stopped twirling and put her down. "More kids? You and me?"

"No, you and Draco! Of course you and me," laughed Ginny.

"I would love that," said Harry, hugging her and kissing her. "Grab the cat and let's go. We'll send Emerald, Saffy and Ruby for all our clothes tomorrow."

"Are you really going back to work tomorrow?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded. "Anne's been holding down the fort, but I need to go in, at least to book us all to go to China.

"I can't believe we'll be in China for my birthday," said Ginny, excitedly. "At the Olympics!"

"I think it will do Scor good to get out of England for a bit. The fact that Draco is coming too is good for him," said Harry.

"I love you," said Ginny.

"Let's get our animals and go home," beamed Harry.

Ginny nodded.

/*/*/*/*

They took Scorpius to a mind healer and in closed sessions with Draco, the three discussed what had happened at Greengrass Manor. Scorpius still wasn't convinced his dad was this awful person he said he was. He just knew he needed his mum, dad, Harry and Al close by. He needed to know all he cared for were safe.

Draco went for his own private sessions with the mind healer so he knew how to prepare for further questions from Scorpius and to deal with his own past. He tried to convince Hermione to go, but she turned to her self-help books for guidance.

Harry went too, joking about getting a family discount. After what happened in the Forest of Dean, he realised he hadn't dealt emotionally with his time at Hogwarts and the Horcrux hunt. He hadn't fully grieved for his friends and family, especially Ron. The sessions were helping but took their toll. Luckily he had Ginny to turn to every night.

/*/*/*/*

They went to China for the Olympics, happy to be wandering freely amongst the thousands of tourists who had come to watch. They were amazed at the opening ceremony and how the fans got all caught up in the swimming races. During the days, Harry went with their liason to check out the Olympic village, where the athletes stayed, and discussed many aspects of taking a sporting team overseas to compete internationally.

Cho and Cormac had joined Harry, with them both asking intelligent questions. Harry was proud of them and told them so. They had opened his eyes to many aspects he hadn't even thought of in regards to the World Cup.

Draco was off, schmoozing with his various contacts, but they all met up at night for dinner. The boys would tell them what sports they'd seen that day and which ones they liked best. Scorpius liked the High Jump, Al liked the Gymnastics and Ginny liked the Equestrian.

Hermione had surprised them by joining them for the last few days. "But where will you sleep, Mum? There's no room in ours and I'm pretty sure the hotel isfull," said Al.

Scorpius scoffed. "She's a witch, isn't she?" he asked, softly so no-one would over hear. "She can transfigure something into a bed. Still, our room is pretty full. Guess she'll have to stay in my dad's room. Dad, is that okay with you?" asked Scorpius. He and Al were in Harry and Ginny's hotel room, with Draco adjacent.

Draco grinned as all eyes were on him. "Erm, yes, that will be fine, son. We'll find somewhere for Hermione to sleep," he said, waggling his eyebrows at her when the boys weren't looking.

"I'm glad you came, Mum," said Al. He turned to Harry. "Can we go back to that restaurant to show Mum. You know, the one we all liked?"

"Sure," said Harry. "So what are we watching tomorrow?" he asked.

"Basketball and Hockey," said Ginny.

"Track and field," said Scorpius.

"Cycling," said Al. "Great Britain has some good chances at more medals."

"Tennis," said Hermione. When everyone looked at her, she shrugged. "I grew up watching Wimbledon," she said.

"I wonder how many more gold medals China will win?" asked Draco.

"Is England really going to have the next Olympics?" asked Scorpius. "Can we go?" he asked Ginny, Draco and Harry.

"Definitely," agreed Draco. "It will fall in your summer holidays after your first year at Hogwarts."

Al grinned. He was going to Hogwarts. Teddy would be two years ahead of them, but he and Scor would be together. "I can't wait," he said. He really couldn't wait to learn everything he could about magic.

"I know how you feel," said Harry, smiling at his son.

/*/*/*/*

 **Four Months Later-**

Harry looked up at a knock on his door. "Come in," he called.

Anne opened his door. "Miss Granger to see you," she announced.

Harry nodded, and Anne opened his door to allow Hermione to enter. He gestured to one of the seats opposite his own.

"Harry, is everything okay? Is it Albus?" she asked.

Harry held up a finger as another knock sounded on his door. "Come in," he called.

"Mister Malfoy to see you," Anne said.

Harry gestured for him to come in. Draco came in, smiling even more when he saw Hermione already there. He kissed her hello, then they both turned expectantly to Harry.

He looked between the two, then took a deep breath. He opened a drawer of his desk and took out a small box which he slid across the desk.

Draco and Hemione looked at each other. "I'll bite," said Draco and he picked it up and opened it. He gasped, a hand to his chest. "Yes, a thousand times, yes!"

"Asshole," said Harry, grumpily. He quickly took it back and showed it to Hermione.

"It's from my family vaults."

"It's lovely, Harry. Ginny will love it," said Hermione.

"Why are _we_ here, Harry? Why are you showing it to us, not Ginny?" asked Draco.

"Is it too soon? Our divorce was only finalised in May," he said to Hermione. " The press will bombard us all, especially now the two of you are together as well. I was wondering-"

"Harry, is this the right thing for you and Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, absolutely," said Harry instantly.

"Then that's all that matters. We'll deal with the press as it happens," said Hermione.

"But the two of you have been keeping a low profile because of the Deputy Ministry role," protested Harry.

"Yeah, well I was told yesterday the position is mine. I got the job," said Hermione, proudly.

Draco took her hand and squeezed it in support.

"That's brilliant news, congratulations," said Harry.

"They're announcing it in the new year so if you were planning a Christmas proposal then that may take the heat off you for about, oh, a day, maybe," grinned Hermione.

"I really am happy for you both," she said.

"Me too," said Draco. "Do the boys know?"

Harry nodded. "They came with me to Gringott's to get it. They keep coming up with different ways for me to propose. The last one has me jumping out of a huge box as Ginny's Christmas present."

"Ginny's waited a long time for this. Make it memorable," said Hermione.

Harry sighed. "Not helping, Hermione."

"When's the wedding?" asked Draco.

"Valentine's Day," said Harry immediately.

"As in, next year?" asked Hermione, surprised. Harry nodded.

"I don't want a long engagement. She gave my my very first Valentine at Hogwarts. It's going to be 'our thing'," said Harry, smugly.

"Oh yeah, how did it go. _'His eyes are as green as_ -"

"All right, all right. You embarrassed the hell out of her that day, you ass," said Harry, shooting Draco a look.

"Yeah, I know." Draco had the grace to look ashamed.

"Go away, do some work," said Harry. He picked up the box and opened it, imagining it on Ginny's finger.

"So you're okay with me having Albus on Christmas Eve?" asked Hermione, lingering after Draco had left.

"Yeah. Only because I'm planning to propose that night. You'll bring him to the Burrow lunch time, right?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Draco, the boys and I are having breakfast with Narcissa, Andromeda and Teddy, then exchanging gifts before we come to the Burrow," said Hermione.

"How is Andromeda?" asked Harry.

"Okay. It helps having Tikka look after her, and it will be a load off her mind when Teddy goes to Hogwarts next year," said Hermione.

"Ginny and I try to take him most weekends to give her a break, or have them all come to the Manor. She likes talking with my grandmother," said Harry. "

"Yes, well, I should be going," said Hermione, knowing Euphemia wasn't a fan of hers. "I hope it goes well."

Harry looked at the ring again. It was perfect for Ginny. She was perfect for him. Now he just needed the perfect proposal and life would be...perfect.

Right?

/*/*/*/*

The boys had been picked up by Draco. Harry was dressed nicely, as they were going to Godric's Hollow before dinner. He paced nervously in the bedroom as she was in the en suite.

"Ginny?" he called.

"Yes."

"Nearly ready?" he asked.

"Yes, won't be long," she called.

"I'll wait downstairs. I'll be with my grandparents and dad," he said.

"Okay," she called.

He went downstairs, refusing a drink from Alfred. He was nervous enough without needing to pee. He went to find his family.

"Well, did you ask her yet?" asked James.

"No, not yet. We're going to Godric's Hollow then out to a restaurant in Muggle London. There'll be carollers, and Christmas lights, it will be perfect. Ginny loves Christmas." said Harry.

"In public?" asked James, doubtfully. "You're gonna ask her with everybody watching?"

" I'll find somewhere quiet, where it's just the two of us, somewhere nice, " said Harry.

" Get down on one knee, boy. Women love that," said Fleamont.

" Oh, I wish we could be there to see it. Make it romantic, won't you, dear," said Euphemia.

Harry exhaled a deep breath. " You're making me nervous."

" What's to be nervous about? You already told us you want to spend the rest of your life with her," said James, anxiously. "Didn't you?"

" I did, I just want tonight to be perfect. Both of us married for other reasons last time, so I want to make this memorable, something we can tell our kids about," said Harry.

" More great grandchildren," sighed Euphemia, happily.

" It' ll be nice to have little ones around the house," said Fleamont. " We missed out on your early life, and Al's too."

" Ginny and I haven't really discussed it, but-"

" Yes," said Ginny, from the door.

Harry turned to look at her and the portraits looked up.

"Yes, to your proposal. Yes to more children. Yes to having little ones in the house, our home," said Ginny, coming closer to Harry.

" Boy," gasped James. " I feel like _I_ proposed!"

Ginny laughed. " Actually, I feel like I've been proposed to by all the Potters."

" We all think you and Harry make a lovely couple, my dear," said Euphemia.

" Psst, Harry, the ring," encouraged Fleamont, smiling broadly.

Harry turned to his dad and his grandparents, smiling in exasperation. " I think I've got this."

They all waited expectantly. Harry raised his eyebrows, and jerked his head to one side.

Fleamont sighed regretfully. " I think the boy wants us to leave."

" Now? He's just getting to the good part!" exclaimed James, looking at his father.

" Let's give them some privacy," said Euphemia, taking Fleamont's arm and gesturing to James. He reluctantly followed them out.

Harry looked at Ginny. " I'm sorry. I had a romantic night planned to ask you. This, us, is the real thing and I wanted to do everything right this time. The proposal, the ring, the wedding. It has to be perfect."

" Harry, it will be perfect, because finally, after everything, it's you and me. I love you and I love Al so much. We're going to be so happy together," said Ginny.

" You and me," breathed Harry happily. " And Al and Scor. We'll be a family, and we'll have more kids, won't we?" he asked.

" Harry, we're already a family," smiled Ginny. " Your grandparents, your dad, your house elves too."

Harry got down on one knee. Ginny smiled tearfully. "You've always had my heart, Ginny. Please, be my wife. Marry me on Valentine's Day."

Ginny leaned down to palm his face. " Yes, please," she said softly, then kissed him.

" Wait, did you say Valentine's Day?"

" I don't want to wait too long to put a wedding band next to this," said Harry, sliding a ring on her finger.

" Harry, it's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it," gasped Ginny.

"My father gave it to my mother, he had it specially made," said Harry, standing.

Ginny brought it to her lips and kissed it. " That makes it even more special," she said.

POP!

Harry and Ginny turned. Alfred held up a bottle of champagne. " I believe celebrations are in order. May I offer congratulations on behalf of Emerald, Saffy, Ruby and myself," he said, pouring two glasses.

Ginny giggled.

Harry sighed. " You may as well all come in," he called. The portraits quickly returned, as they hadn't gone too far.

Emerald, Saffy and Ruby appeared instantly. " Miss Ginny, Master Harry, we is so happy for you both," said Emerald.

" Thank you," said Harry, his arm around Ginny.

" Jolly good show," beamed Fleamont. " A good start to our Christmas celebrations."

" Christmas, then a wedding," sighed Euphemia. " The house will be a home again. Congratulations, my dears."

" Well done, Harry. I reckon you and Ginny will be as happy as everyone tells me Lily and I were," said James.

" Thanks, James," grinned Harry.

The floo flared and Al and Scorpius came through. "What are you doing here?" asked Ginny.

Scorpius spied the ring on her finger. "You said yes!" he yelled. He and Al high fived.

Al turned to the portraits. "Did he do it right?"

"Hey, she said yes, didn't she?" asked Harry.

"Ginny, did he do it right?" asked Al.

"Al, it was perfect," reassured Ginny.

"I'm glad," said Al, hugging her. She hugged him back.

"Reckon it's time for our present?" asked Scorpius to Al, who nodded. They turned to Alfred and Emerald.

Alfred snapped his fingers and a huge present appeared. "It's kind of for everyone," said Al.

"Oh, how exciting. Open it, someone," said Euphemia.

Ginny gestured for Harry, already knowing what was in it.

Harry ripped the festive paper off and gasped. It took him a few more rips to get it all off, but he knew what it was. His body had blocked it from the portraits. Finally he stood aside.

"Sirius! Blimey, it's Sirius," gasped James.

"Blessed be, Sirius Black," said Euphemia, dabbing at her eyes.

"Well bugger me, if it isn't the Potters," said Sirius. He bowed in Euphemia's direction. "Beg pardon, Miss Euphemia. May I say you're looking lovelier than ever."

"Still a silver tongue devil, Sirius Black," said Euphemia. He winked knowingly at her.

"Good to see you, my boy," said Fleamont.

"It's good to be seen. Years in the Black family vault nearly made me go spare," said Sirius. He turned to the last family member. "James."

"Sirius. You're here," said James, astounded.

Sirius nodded. The two friends were happy to be reunited.

"How old are you?" asked James.

"My parents had this portrait commissioned for my coming of age, so seventeen," said Sirius.

"So you know about me and Lily?" asked James.

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, you finally got your girl."

James gestured to Harry and Ginny. "That's mine and Lily's son, Harry."

Sirius turned to look at Harry. "No way! You and Lily have kids?"

James nodded. "Just Harry. He got engaged tonight, to Ginny."

Sirius looked at Harry, then Ginny. " What is it with you Potters and redheads?" he asked. He had already met Ginny.

Harry turned to Albus and Scorpius. "How...where did you find this?" he asked, stunned.

"It was in Aunt Andi's family vault, Harry. She told us about it after you took her there. Mum asked if we could hang it here, at Potter Manor rather than keep it in the vault. It was Mum's idea to give it to you for Christmas," said Scorpius.

"Geez, Ginny, that's awesome. Thanks," said James.

"It's good to have you back with us...son," said Fleamont to Sirius.

"Thank you, sir. You always made me feel like part of the family," said Sirius.

"Family isn't only blood. Sometimes, family is the one you make yourself," said Euphemia.

"I agree," said Ginny, her arm over Al's shoulder. Harry did the same to Scorpius.

"Here, here," said Harry, kissing Ginny's cheek but also thinking of Ron and Hermione and a troll.

"Hey, is it snowing outside?" asked Sirius. He breathed out. "Merlin, it's been so long since I've seen snow."

"It's Christmas!" yelled Harry, Ginny, Al and Scorpius.

"Sirius, have I got lots to tell you!" exclaimed James. "And ask you!"

"I guess we should be getting back," said Al. Scorpius nodded.

"We'll see you at the Burrow tomorrow for lunch," said Harry. He checked the time. "Merlin, we're late for our booking at the restaurant!"

"Harry, I'm really not hungry. I'd rather go to Godric's Hollow then return here," said Ginny.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

Ginny leaned over to whisper in his ear. Harry's face reddened and he couldn't look his grandmother in the face. "Er, okay!" he grinned.

Al and Scorpius departed via the Floo. "Bye," they called. "See you tomorrow."

Ginny and Harry departed next, side-Apparating to Godric's Hollow. "Do light a candle for dear James and Lily for us," said Euphemia.

"Of course, " promised Ginny.

"Dear, how about a visit to the conservatory?" asked Fleamont, offering his beloved wife his arm.

"I'd love to. We should be able to see the snow," beamed Euphemia.

The house elves tidied and departed, leaving Sirius and James alone. "The place looks great, just as I remembered," said Sirius, looking around.

"We'll ask Harry to put you up on the wall next to me," said James. "So, seventeen? What's that like?"

Sirius winked. "It's awesome! No more Hogwarts, no more curfew!"

"What about the girls?" asked James, keenly.

"Oh yeah, they love me," said Sirius, "but you got lucky with Lily. The two of you, you just know it's forever."

James looked sad. "Let me tell you a story, Sirius. After Lily and I married..."

Sirius and James talked long into the night. Harry and Ginny bade them goodnight when they returned from Godric's Hollow an hour later. They barely stopped to say goodnight, leaving Harry and Ginny time to grab some food from the kitchen before heading upstairs to the Master suite.

Ginny made sure the frames were all covered before they began to celebrate their engagement!

It was indeed a happy Christmas.

A/n Only the epilogue to come.


	23. Chapter 23 Five Years Later

So happy to report the review situation has been fixed. For those who reviewed, a massive thank you for taking the time, it's much appreciated. For those who queried aspects of the chapter/story, sorry I was unable to answer them at the time. And we have come to the end of another story. This chap is for CharmHazel, a lovely lady and wonderful Hinny author, please check out her stories. Hope you like the epilogue.

FIVE YEARS LATER

Hermione fixed the earrings to her ear and stepped back to check her appearance. Two arms slid around her waist as Draco stepped closer to nuzzle her neck.

"Mmm, you look gorgeous. You'll be the prettiest one at the party today," he said.

Hermione smiled at him in the mirror's reflection. "I don't think Harry will agree with you...Draco, don't you think the earrings are a bit much today?"

"Now love, you know the theme of the party is pink, and if it just happens that the only earrings I have for you are pink diamonds, then so be it. I don't think the birthday girl will care," he chuckled.

Hermione sighed and turned around, putting her arms around his neck. "How he convinced Ginny to have a pink themed party, I'll never know," she said.

Draco pulled a face. "I'm pretty sure I know how he convinced her, but, ugh, let's not go there, shall we? I can't believe we have to go back to work tomorrow. How will I get through the day without kissing you every hour?" he asked, kissing her sweetly.

Hermione laughed. "You'll just have to make an appointment with my secretary. I'm sure I can slot you in for ten, fifteen minutes or so, every hour."

"Make it fifteen. There's a lot we can do in fifteen minutes," said Draco, wiggling his eyebrows.

There was a knock on the door, then a sigh. "Merlin, you two are worse than Mum and Harry," sighed Scorpius, good naturedly. "I think it's time to go."

Hermione tried to stifle her laughter. "What on earth are you boys wearing?" she asked.

AL grinned. "Hey, it's a pink theme, so we thought we'd dress appropriately. Anything for the birthday girl. Wait till you see what Uncles Fred and George are wearing."

Both Al and Scor wore denim jeans with hot pink shirts. AL had pale pink braces over his shirt while Scor had a pale pink bow tie.

"Well, I think it's time we left, don't you. Otherwise we'll be fashionably late. Accio present," called Draco. The present flew into his arms, causing him to stumble. Al and Scor grinned.

"Do you think she'll like it?" asked Draco, slightly worried. It had seemed a good choice when he'd seen it and bought it.

"She'll love it," said Hermione, Al and Scor, assuring him for the tenth time.

"Then let's go," he said. He tried to squeeze in the fireplace with the present, but he wouldn't fit. "Erm, looks like I'm Apparating. You boys go ahead, tell Gin we'll be there soon," said Draco. He brushed a speck of soot off the present.

The boys went to the fire place and called out "Potter Manor." The green flames flared up, they stepped in and they died down as the boys were whisked away.

"It's not dirty, is it?" he asked, inspecting the present this way and that.

"It's fine, love," said Hermione. "Shall I side-Apparate you?" she asked in amusement.

"No, I'll be fine. See you there," said Draco, inspecting the present over and over.

"Big softie," said Hermione to herself, as she Apparated to Potter Manor. Draco appeared beside her several seconds later.

"Wow," grinned Hermione, looking around. "I've never seen so much pink." They saw several friends, who pointed to the house when they asked where Harry and Ginny were.

"Welcome, Miss Hermione, Mr Draco," bowed Alfred, opening the door. Draco and Hermione tried not to laugh.

"You too?" asked Hermione, indicating his pink uniform.

The house elf shrugged, but said proudly, "Tis a day to celebrate. Whatever the Master and Mistress ask of us, we are only happy to do."

"Hermione, Draco, you made it...and you brought a friend!" laughed Harry, looking at Draco's present. "I'm sure she'll love it."

"Harry Potter, you do realise there is such a thing as too much pink, don't you?" asked Hermione, laughing.

"Do you think it's too much?" asked Harry worriedly. "I want it to be perfect. Come on, let's get you set up with some drinks. We weren't sure you'd make it back. The boys are up with Gin now. She'll be so happy that they're here today."

They made their way outside, where a marquee was set up to ward off the sun's rays. Harry escorted them to it, where they caught up with all the Weasleys, Luna and Rolf, Seamus and Colleen and Dean and a leggy model; his latest girlfriend. Harry's assistant Anne was chatting with Andromeda and Minerva, while Neville and Oliver were trying to coax their little girl, Sarah Alice to ride the pink Shetland pony.

"Everyone's wearing pink!" exclaimed Hermione. Pink balloons were bouncing in the breeze, and pink flags adorned the marquee. Pots of pink roses surrounded the marquee as well.

Harry leaned closer to them. "How strange is it to see Mcgonagall in anything but her robes?" he asked them, with a wink.

They looked over to see their professor in a tartan skirt with a light pink cardigan on. Draco and Hermione grinned and nodded at Harry.

"Hey Dad, Ginny's coming out soon. In the meantime, what do you want me to do with these two?" asked Al, indicating the two new guests, one of which was on his back. The other was on Scor's back, saying, "Giddyup."

"Daddy, catch!" cried four year old James Remus, or Jamie. He leapt off his brother's back and into his dad's arms.

"Me too," cried his twin, Ronald Arthur, or Ronnie. Luckily Harry was ready for him, and caught him easily.

"You boys look very handsome," said Harry, pleased that they had gotten dressed after their nap.

"Don't like pink. Pinks for girls," said Jamie, unhappily.

"We're all wearing pink today. Look at your big brothers," said Harry, turning to Al and Scor, who nodded.

"We go fly?" asked Ronnie to his big brothers.

"Not now, Ronnie. Look here comes the birthday girl," said Harry, seeing Ginny emerge from the house.

"I don't know why Ginny hates pink. She looks lovely," said Hermione, admiring Ginny in her simple but elegant pale pink dress. "Oh dear, I think the birthday girl has seen your present, Draco."

Indeed, Lily had seen the giant pink stuffed unicorn and had immediately wanted it. Ginny told her no, she had to go and see her guests first, then it would be present time. Lily started to cry as Ginny headed for their guests, throwing longing looks over her shoulder. She reached out for it, wanting it, needing it. And Lily Ginevra, one that day, performed her first magic. Mcgonagall nodded knowingly.

As the guests watched in amusement, the unicorn got up and cantered behind Ginny and Lily, who was now gurgling happily. Ginny was unaware, just happy that Lily was smiling. The guests tittered as the unicorn trotted after Ginny and Lily.

Ginny smiled at her guests as she came to them. "What?" she asked, as they stared at Lily.

"Love, Lil just did magic for the first time," said Harry proudly, taking Lily from her. "See?" he pointed.

Ginny turned around and saw the unicorn. She looked at Lily, wiggling in Harry's arms. "She did that?"

Harry let Lily down and she toddled over to the unicorn, smothering it as she almost fell on it. "Mine?" she asked, looking at her parents.

Harry knelt down. "All yours, Lily," he said, helping her up. The unicorn stood too, and Harry showed Lily how to pat it. Neville brought Sarah over to see it, and Lily let her friend pat the unicorn too, but told her, "Mine."

"I think you're present is a hit," whispered Hermione to Draco.

The ate lunch, catered by Hannah Abbott, who had been the birth mother of Sarah for Neville and Oliver. She had sold the Leaky Cauldron for a nice profit and was now the owner of a catering business. She was working closely with Padma Patil who worked as a party planner. Both ladies worked well together, and had been only too happy to help Harry and Ginny celebrate Lily's birthday today.

Lily sat on Grandpa's knee as she ate, with Grandma Molly hovering around. Harry and Ginny took advantage of that to catch up with their friends. Seamus and Colleen now had five children with Seamus always kidding his youngest (twins) had been conceived during the celebrations for the Irish World Cup victory.

Padma and Parvati were talking with Dean and his girlfriend, who looked slightly bored at this children's party. She was used to champagne and caviar, not pink lemonade and heavy food. She dared to have small bite of a tart, and was surprised to find how good it was. She put down the other half; her model discipline kicking in. She looked down at it and sighed. Pity.

Neville and Oliver were trying to coax Sarah to eat some food, instead of her fist. Hannah watched on in amusement, to see the two men fussing over their daughter. Maybe later today she'd let them know that she was pregnant again; that their third try at assisted fertilisation had been as successful as their first

"Hey Hagrid's here," called Gids, and they all called out a welcome to their favourite half giant.

"Sorry I'm late," said Hagrid, kissing Ginny on the cheek as she stood to welcome him. He clapped Harry on the shoulder and waved to everyone else.

"Hagrid, your coat, your beard! They're pink," said Ginny, trying not to laugh. Hagrid was dressed in his usual big coat, but it was now pink, as was his beard.

Lily climbed off Grandpa's knee and toddled to Hagrid. She patted his calf, and he looked down. "Up," she said, raising her arms.

Hagrid chuckled and picked her up, tossing her in the air and catching her. She squealed with laughter. "Gen, a'gen," she said.

"There's nothing old Hagrid wouldn't do for any of Harry's kids," he said gruffly, as Lily hugged him tight, "and that includes bein' pink!" Everyone laughed but seeing his daughter with Hagrid made Harry's throat get tight. Ginny took his hand and squeezed.

"Hag'd," said Lily, patting his beard. She pointed to the unicorn. "Mine."

"Well now, isn't she a pretty one," said Hagrid. He put Lily on his shoulder and they went to look at the unicorn. Sarah slid off Neville's lap and joined them. Both girls showed total trust in Hagrid, and he was gentle and sweet with them.

"Mum, can we go fly now?" asked Scorpius, keenly. Al, Gideon and Fabe looked keen too.

"I'll watch them, Gin," said Charlie, and Bill nodded too, his six year old son, Louis at his side.

"We want to play too," said Roxeanne and Roseanne, George and Fred's daughters.

"Us too," said Lorcan and Lysander, now eight, nearly nine. Seamus' boys were already heading for the pitch.

"Hey Teddy, are you flying, or are you and Vic smooching," called Scorpius, while Al made kissy noises.

Teddy scowled at him, but brightened when Victoire whispered something in his ear, took his hand and led him away.

"Smooching it is," grinned Scor. He turned back to his mother. "So Mum, can we? You know me and Al need to practice. Ravenclaw is going to win the Quidditch cup next year, for sure!" Both boys were happy to be in the same house together.

"No way, with Teddy as captain, Hufflepuff for sure," said Dominique, a proud 'Puff.

"Gryffindor," called out Gideon and Fabian, to Mcgonagall's delight. "Go, Lions."

"Roar,"growled Ronnie and Jamie. "We gonna be Griffdors and play kittish."

Harry scooped up red haired, green eyed Ronnie. "Yes, you are."

Ginny scooped up black haired Jamie, almost identical to Harry and Albus, but with her eyes. "Are you going to be a Seeker like Daddy or a Chaser like Mummy?" she asked, tickling him.

"Beaters, Mummy. We is gonna be beaters," said Ronnie, laughing.

"Just like your uncles,"smiled Ginny.

"Speaking of," said Harry, nodding at the house.

"Oh my stars," gasped Ginny, as Fred and George arrived and flew to the them on brooms. They were dressed in top hat and tails, all hot pink. Even their shoes were pink.

"Greetings all," said Fred, flying around them.

"A lovely day to be pink, wouldn't you say?" asked George.

"This may be our new uniform at the store, what do you think?" asked Fred, grinning.

"Don't we look handsome? Ah, there's the birthday girl," said George, flying down and scooping Lily up. She clapped her hands as he flew her around.

"Oh, do be careful, George," said Molly, worrying for her youngest grandchild.

"Here's _my_ special girl," said Fred, swooping down and coaxing a surprised Minerva on to his broom. "How about a fly over the grounds...Minnie?" He quickly took off, with George and Lily in pursuit.

"Let's go chase Lily, Sarah," said Oliver, Accio-ing his broom. Sarah clapped excitedly. She loved flying with her daddy.

"Now Ollie, not too fast, all right?" fussed Neville.

"She loves it, Nev. Don't worry, love," said Oliver, kissing Nev before taking off. "Wave bye bye to Daddy, Sarah Alice." She'd been named for both Oliver and Neville's mothers.

Sarah waved bye bye to the unicorn and her daddy.

Harry and Draco stood watching them all go. Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other in amusement, before caving.

"Go on, the both of you, you know you want to," laughed Ginny.

"I didn't bring my broom," said Draco. Ginny scoffed and he looked at her. "What?" She gestured to Hermione, who was opening the small bag she'd brought with her.

She took out his broom and said "Engorgio," before handing it to him. He kissed her and whispered something in her ear, making her smile.

"Come on, Potter. I'll race you,"grinned Draco.

"You're on, Malfoy," grinned Harry, as Ginny handed him his broom.

"Kick his ass, Harry," whispered Ginny, "while I ogle yours."

Harry kissed her, wiggling his ass as he threw a leg over his broom. He winked at Ronnie and Jamie as they called out, "Go, Daddy!"

Percy and Audrey's second daughter, Lucy, was nominated to count to three to start the race. Everyone cheered as they set off, and cheered when they returned.

Both men claimed victory, as Harry picked up Ronnie and Jamie on his broom and Draco took Lucy on his. Fred returned and took Molly as well, so all the children were down at the Potter's pitch. Ginny was sure they'd soon get a game going.

/*/*/*/*

At Ginny's request, Draco and Hermione lingered. One by one, in pairs and families, their guests departed.

Lily had been bathed and was now upstairs in her room, fast asleep. Ginny and Harry had just taken Ronnie and Jamie to bed. Scor and Al were in the games room, battling it out on a computer game. Portrait James and Sirius were fascinated by the games and enthusiastically watched and commented. Hermione and Draco were telling Euphemia and Fleamont about their travels.

Harry and Ginny returned. "Sorry about that. They boys needed a couple of stories before they settled," said Ginny.

"It's fine. So, what's up? Why did you ask us to stay back?" asked Draco.

"What's up? Shouldn't we be asking you that?" asked Ginny, an eyebrow arched.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" asked Harry, looking between Draco and Hermione.

Draco shrugged and looked at Hermione. "I think they're onto us, love."

Both of them looked over at Al and Scorpius, who refused to look anywhere but at the screen, but grinned.

Hermione smiled and took Draco's hand. "We were married three days ago," she confessed.

"That's wonderful news, congratulations," cried Ginny, hugging Hermione and looking at her ring.

Harry shook Draco's hand. "You knew, didn't you," grinned Draco.

"The boys blabbed as soon as they got here. You should have said something while everyone was here," said Harry.

"Nah, it was Lily's day. Hard to top turning one," he said.

"Tell us about the ceremony," said Ginny, kissing Draco's cheek while Harry hugged Hermione.

"Draco totally surprised me with a romantic proposal at Disneyland," laughed Hermione.

"She said she was dizzy from the spinning tea cups, but I know it was me that made her swoon," winked Draco.

"But you started your holiday on the west coast, weeks ago," said Ginny.

Hermione and Draco had offered to take Scorpius and Al on a ten week tour of America. Ginny had hesitated, for it meant she and Harry wouldn't see the boys for most of their summer holidays before returning to Hogwarts. But Harry had convinced her it was a good thing for the boys, and they still had three young kids at home. So Ginny and Harry gave their blessing and the boys departed only a few days after their second school year ended.

"We _were_ planning a long engagement," said Hermione, shooting Draco a loving look.

"Not me, I wanted to marry you right then and there in Disneyland," said Draco. "Nothing says romance like the Matterhorn," he said.

"Anyway, we were in New York and it was so lovely there, and Draco asked again, and the boys said we should, and, well, it was just perfect," sighed Hermione, happily.

"We married in Central Park. Al walked his mother to me, and Scor stood up for me," said Draco. "Just the four or us and the celebrant, small and intimate.

"Not to mention the strangers and passers-by," laughed Hermione, remembering all the strangers cheering when Draco kissed her for the first time as his wife.

"Hey, I happen to be a good kisser," winked Draco.

"Well it sounds lovely, and you must let us throw you a party to celebrate this wonderful news," said Ginny.

"Fine, but no pink, okay?" teased Draco.

"Definitely," laughed Ginny.

"So do we call you Deputy Minister for Magic, Hermione Malfoy now," grinned Harry.

"Actually, I think I'll take her name. Draco Granger has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" asked Draco.

Al and Scor snorted, then laughed. Harry and Ginny joined in and even Hermione laughed too.

"The boys go back to Hogwarts soon," said Ginny. "One more week. Would you like to come to tea next Sunday and spend some time with them before they leave?" she asked. They boys would return to Hogwarts the next day.

"That sounds great, thanks Gin," said Draco. "I'll be at King's Cross as well."

Hermione sighed. "Thank you Ginny, I'd like that. I _hope_ to make it to King's Cross, but after taking all the summer off, I'm not sure if my work schedule will allow it. So dinner the night before will be lovely."

"Thank you for coming today. And for Lily's present," laughed Harry. "I never thought I'd have to break up a fight between my one year old daughter and her friend over a unicorn," said Harry.

"We carried that damn thing from California," chuckled Hermione, while Draco shrugged. "He wouldn't even let us shrink it."

"I knew it was perfect for Lily," he said. "But the real question is, who taught her the right hook."

"Some things come naturally to a Weasley girl," winked Ginny.

"Well Sarah gave as good as good as she got, hitting Lil with Hagrid's umbrella. I guess we know what to get her for _her_ birthday," said Harry.

"It was a lovely day, a birthday to remember," said Hermione, as they prepared to leave.

"I don't know what I'll remember most, George and Fred's clothes, Fred calling Mcgonagall _'Minnie'_ or Lily punching Sarah and giving her a black eye. I thought Nev was going to pass out," giggled Ginny.

Albus and Scorpius came over to say goodbye to their parents. "Thanks for an awesome trip," they said.

"Maybe we'll do something similar next year," suggested Draco. He leaned in and whispered loudly. "Particularly if you boys beat Gryffindor in Quidditch." Scor grinned, knowing of the rivalry between Harry and Draco.

"Draco," admonished Hermione. "Come on. Bye, Albus," she said, hugging her son.

Harry closed the Floo after they left. Ginny assured Emerald that they didn't need any tea or coffee, and thanked her and Alfred for their help at the party. After telling the boys they could stay up for another half hour, and saying goodnight to the portraits, they went upstairs to bed.

They checked in on their younger children first. The twins shared a room and, as usual, they found Jamie had crept in to Ronnie's bed. Harry picked him up and carried him to his own bed, knowing that, by the morning, he would be back there again.

Ginny tucked Ronnie in and kissed his brow. They left the door half open, and then went to Lily's room.

It was pink, of course. Lily had recently moved from her cot to a bed. Harry and Ginny were amused to see the unicorn that had caused the fight between Lily and Sarah was also tucked in the bed, with Lily cuddling it. When Harry tried to remove it, Lily only clutched it tighter, saying "Mine," in her sleep.

"She has a one track mind," chuckled Ginny softly. She picked up another toy from the floor and put it on Lily's bookcase, then they left their daughter's bedroom.

"What a day," sighed Ginny, kicking off her shoes. "Harry, will you unzip me, love?"

Harry unzipped his wife, and undid her bra while he was there. He eased the dress off her shoulders and it fell to the floor. Seconds later, so did her bra.

They climbed into the large four poster bed. They hadn't changed much of the décor in the room, just adding family photos. Pride of place was their wedding photo, taken in the gazebo on the Manor grounds.

Harry had removed his shirt and they were kissing on the bed when they heard the sound of footsteps. Harry froze and rolled off Ginny, who pulled the sheet over her bare chest.

Lily appeared in the door, rubbing her eyes with one hand and dragging the unicorn behind her with the other. "Me sleep dere," she pointed at them.

Harry and Ginny smiled at their daughter. "Come here, Lil," said Harry, sitting up to lift her into bed. She refused to let go of the unicorn. Nimbus who was asleep in the chair in the corner took one look at the big unicorn and raced out the room as fast as his old legs would take him.

"Unicorn stay on floor," said Harry firmly.

"Mine," said Lily. "Not Sa'as." She got under the covers and wriggled down.

"Unicorn is yours, not Sarah's, but we should share our toys when Sarah comes to play," said Ginny.

"Play Sa 'as," agreed Lily.

"Not tomorrow, but soon," said Ginny. "Tomorrow we'll go to Diagon Alley to get Al and Scor's school supplies for Hogwarts," she said, as Lily burrowed closer to her.

"Hog'ts. Hag'd," said Lily, her head resting on her mummy's shoulder.

Harry lay behind Lily, stroking her red hair that was more his mother's dark colour than Ginny's. "That's right. Hagrid is at Hogwarts," he said, softly.

"Wiv Minnie," she said, sucking her thumb.

Harry and Ginny tried to chuckle quietly. "Minnie is at Hogwarts too," said Harry.

"Minnie fly," mumbled Lily.

"She did fly on a broom today with Uncle Fred," agreed Ginny, stroking Harry's hair as he stroked Lily's.

"Was funny," said Lily. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Ginny gently removed her thumb from her mouth, trying not to wake her. Lily shifted, laying on Ginny, her head on her mother's breast.

"Hey," said Harry softly, "Mine!"

He shifted closer, his head on Ginny's shoulder as he stroked his daughter's back. He had held back the tears at the birth of his twin boys, but wept unashamedly as he held Lily for the first time. He had never guessed how different it felt, to love a daughter. His sons were brilliant, all he could ever want. But Lily...

"And you wonder where she gets that possessive streak from," said Ginny softly. Her eyes teased, then gasped.

The unicorn jumped up onto the bed them walked around in a small circle, trying to find a comfortable spot on the bed. It then lay down, and slept, taking up the whole lower part of the bed.

"Not Sa'as," sighed Lily, smiling in her sleep.

Ginny giggled quietly. "Your daughter is going to be one powerful witch," she said softly, shaking her head.

Harry picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. "Let's have another," he said cheekily.

Ginny smiled at him, running her hand over his cheek. "Shall we build stables?" she asked, gesturing to the unicorn, who was now snoring.

"Anything you want, love," said Harry.

"Then yes, let's have another," agreed Ginny, softly.

Harry's eyes lit up with love and hope and he leaned over to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Tomorrow she and unicorn sleep in their own bed," said Harry firmly.

The unicorn lifted its head and glared at Harry. Seeing Lily still asleep, it lay back down, keeping a guarded eye on Harry.

Ginny fell asleep soon after, but Harry lay awake, watching over his two girls. He heard the boys come up the stairs and turn into the separate wing they shared. Knowing the boys had been on the other side of the world had meant he'd forfeited a decent night sleep till they'd returned. Now he knew his family were all under one roof and sleeping, Harry allowed himself to rest easy.

All was well.


End file.
